Black Lagoon
by DarkPhantomlight
Summary: A dark version of the Blue Lagoon. Welcome to a story where Mai and Naru learns the hard truth about friendship, horrors, surviving, and growth.. As well internal Love. My own Spellbinding Novel, where everything is anything is possible. Enjoy..
1. Case File: Dark Lagoon

**Black Lagoon**

**A case where Naru takes a case in an isolated island not far from Japan after he returns from England. In doing so, destiny has other plans for our heroes, or was it destiny? Trapped into the depths of an Island with no one around to help them. Mai and Naru use their wits and smarts to survive, also survive the horrors past of the island, which they aren't the only ones occupying it.. A darker version of Blue Lagoon, but with my own twist.. How will Naru and Mai will able to escape this? **

**Friendship, Horror, Romance. Enjoy..**

**Case File: Black Lagoon**

**Chapter One: Unexpected Storm**

**Mai POV**

"Ah, this is so great, the air feels so crisp," I yelled, stretching my arms above my head, feeling the ocean breeze brush against my skin, feeling my hair moving swiftly due to the strong winds, watching the soft waves hitting the ship..

"We are here for a case, not for a vacation," I heard on my right, a cold crisp voice.. I signed, rubbing my temples.

"You sure know how to spoil the mood don't' ya.. Can't I just pretend? Ever since you've returned, we haven't had a break.. So please, do me a favor and let me feel as though I am on a vacation, even for five seconds." I scolded, placing my hand on the railing of the ship, tighten my hand.

"While it doesn't affect our case," he just simply replies to me calmly. I stare at Naru, feeling my heart beating hard..

'Its been six months since he returned.. And yet.. Feels like nothing has changed.. None stop cases and my school, nothing more.. We haven't even spoken about what happened last year.. Now that I'm eighteen.. I feel.. I'm not sure.. I can say that he has changed though.. He's taller, his hair slightly longer, but not as long to reach his ears, but soft. His eyes are deeper than ever, and his baby fat almost gone, but not just yet..' shaking slightly from my thoughts.. I felt a shadow hovering over me.. I snapped my eyes open to raise them, to see Naru bend an inch, with his cold black eyes scanning me..

My cheeks redden at the sudden closeness, as my heart skips a beat..

"Err, Naru?" I trembled a little, he leans a little closer, still his eyes don't move from my own eyes. Then he stretched out his hand, slowly he moves it up to reach my hair. My heart now beating over time, as I can practically feel his breath against my skin.

'Is he going?' I thought, biting my lower lip, a yearning hits me, to have him kiss me.. What would that feel like? I haven't kissed anyone before; either I'm stupid or my feelings didn't fade. I want to kiss him.. Closing my eyes, nervously waiting, I heard him clear his throat.

"Poop," he whispers.. I snapped my eyes open, to realize that he was looking at his hand, seeing some white goo..

"Huh?"

"Bird poop," he whispers, making my eyes widen..

"What?" I asked, not understanding the situation.

"A bird pooped in your hair.. Didn't you feel it?" He asks absent mindly, as though he wasn't even grossed out. Now my eyes widen triple fold..

"Oh no!" I squealed in embarrassment, touching my upper head, to feel the goo,

"On no, this is embarrassing," turning around, I headed downstairs, near the upper deck, avoiding Lin, as he came up the stairs.

"Mai?" he asks, confused, arching a brow..

"Poop, how embarrassing," rush my words, slamming the brown door behind me. Turning my gaze towards the small bed on my right, I watch it wobble a little, and the red covers fit the room perfectly..

I turned towards my left, and went up to the bathroom, slamming once against the door, turning on the faucet, and glance at the mirror, to see a goo in my hair.. I groaned, watching my face turning red.

"Oh no, this is not happening.. Stupid bird.." I groaned, shaking my head..

'I can't face him now..' turning around to turn on the shower.. A sudden odd chill ran down my spine, while I felt a little bump on the ship.

"Why is this case, making me uncomfortable?"

* * *

**Naru POV**

"What happened to Mai? I didn't catch what she meant?" Lin questions, as he stands next to me, watching the small waves hit the ship..

I lifted my hand, to show him.

"A bird confused Mai hair for a toilet apparently.. She got embarrassed, rather amusing," I told him, smiling softly.. Lin stares at me for a brief second.

"You seem more at ease since you came back from England, especially when your near Mai," he whispers the last part, but I just ignored it..

"Either way, the others will come tomorrow, since this case was last minute," he announced.. Turning around, heading for the stairs to wash my hands, a slight bump in the ship caused me to wobble a little.

"Its okay.. We will just expect the place and set up the equipment, tonight we start an investigation and see how that goes.. Since the only thing I know about this case is that the villagers want this ghost out of the village. In Iwo Jima Island."

"Don't you think is strange that you get this call at the last minute, and you accept it? Why is the real reason?" He crosses his arms, staring down at me.

"Easy, the mystery behind it.. You know how much I love mysteries.." I bluntly told him to go down the stairs.

Upon reaching the last step, a sudden chill ran down my spine. Not liking it at all.

"What was that?" I mumbled to myself, shaking it off, I reach out for the doorknob, and opened the door. Entering the small room, with one bed on the side, in covers red, I took notice two white gloves on top of the bed. Going up to it, I took it. Eyeing it, it seems old fashion, with a rip on the thumb part..

"Is this Mai?" asking myself, I heard the door behind me open..

"Naru, what are you doing here?" Mai asks.. Turning around, I lifted my hand.

"Washing my hands, did you place this two gloves are they yours? I don't remember you packing it?" Since I have been sure of what to bring for this case.. Mai reaches up to me, with a towel in her hair, her red cheeks turns crimson even more Advoiding my sight. I enjoy that a little too much.. She's embarrassed.

"No.. They weren't there a few minutes ago and surely they are not mine." Mai reached out to touch the gloves, then a sudden movement from the ship cause Mai and me to stumble forward, making me fall on top of her for the mistake.. I heard her groan, as I took hold of myself, using my arms. Yet that didn't stop my heart from beating hard against my chest.

'She's small,' I thought, not sure why I thought that.

Her hair is slightly longer, pass her ears, but not as much, lighter brown, a little chubby on her cheeks, but not much, skinny as always, with a creamy skin color, she looks more... I have no words to place it yet.. Her eyes seem to haunt me a lot lately.. She's been haunting me since I left for England.. I hate that.

"Are you okay?" I asked, looking down.. She glances up at me, her face heating up so much that I think she was about to steam out from her ears..

"Yes, can you get off?" her voice trembled a little.. Then I heard the door slam open.

"Guys, a storm!" Lin storms into the room, but stop arching a brow, from the simple fact that I haven't left, I was just staring at Mai as she did the same..

'Everytime I stare at her eyes, I feel as though I loose myself.. Why is that? Why do you make me feel so weird, ever since I left.. You planted that in my head.. I'm not Gene replacement.' a bitter thought crosses my thought.. Is actually more like a lingering haunting thought that hasn't left me for a year now.

"Err, yeah storm." he whispered, clearing his throat, turning around.. I groaned, moving away from Mai..

"Storm? How, if the news said is going to be clear today.." Mai argues, leaning on her forearms.

"It came from nowhere, we need to stay down here, the captain suggested.." Lin explains, turning to face us. I signed, getting a headache already.

Without a word, I move my feet heading up the stairs passing Lin.. I heard Lin groaned, as Mai did the same.

"He is stubborn, no hope for him." I heard Mai argue, following me.. Reaching the main deck, turning around, I lifted my gaze to see the once blue sky dark as night, with the winds trashing hard.. I had to hold onto the pole on my right, so I won't tumble onto the floor.

"Oh my God," I heard Mai gasp out, as soon she reach my side.. Lin takes a hold of her shoulder, to steady her.

"Go back in, it's dangerous," I order, but Mai lifted her gaze at me, her hair covering her face.

"Oh like you hear your own advice, I think we should help the captain, I mean this is just not right.. Something is not right here." she whispers, noticing fear cross her brown eyes. Sighing, I moved, to head for the captain's deck, only to have the ship once again go forcefully against something, making me fall into the ground..

"This is not my day apparently," I whispered, rubbing my now aching knee.. Then I heard Mai yell.

"No Mai duck!" Lin screams.. I lifted my gaze, only to see one of the flag poles snapping out of place, swinging in her direction. Which is not possible. I stood immediately, running towards her.. Then it was too late, it knocked Mai right out of the boat, since she moved closer to the edge..

"Ahh, Naru!" I heard her scream my name.. Rushing my steps, I reach the edge, and look down, to see Mai holding onto the edge of the railing for her life.. Lin reaches me, as I took a hold of her hand. With tears now running down her cheeks, she glances up, taking a hold of my own hand.

"Hold on," I told her,

"Where do you think I'll go to? Please just pull me up.. I don't want to die.. Please." she begs, her voice is in fear.

"Do you trust me?" I asked her, looking down at her eyes. Mai stares at me, nodding.

"You may be a jerk, and sometimes do things, you shouldn't but yes.. Why does..." but she stops talking when her eyes widen.

"Err, something is holding on my foot.. Ahh!" she screams in fear.. I felt her being tugged, as my own body is pulled down as well.

"Lin, I think there's a spirit down there, use your Shiki" I order him. Lin nods, without questions, and I felt his Shiki's surround us, but no use, the more he uses, the more Mai is being tugged. I took a hold of the railing, while I felt Lin take a hold of my shoulders, pulling as hard as he could, but no use, since I'm loosing her grip..

Then it starts to rain hard, heavy drops, making the hold on Mai impossible.

"No!" I hissed, trying to hold my hold on her.. Then one more tug, our hands disconnect.

"NARU!" she screams, watching in horror as she hits, the vast waters, without a hesitation, I turned around looking around, I spotted an orange floating device.. Taking it, gripping on the edge of the railing ready to jump, but Lin takes a hold of my shoulder.

"You can't, if.." but I gave him a dark look causing him to close his mouth before he could speak once again.

"She's my assistant and my responsibility," and before he could argue, without thinking, I jumped in, hitting the salty cold waters, using the floater.. Taking in a big breath, I dived in, opening my eyes, I searched around to see if I can spot Mai..

Then I did, not far from me, I notice a white light surrounding her, as though its protecting her for some sort of reason.. Swimming as fast as I could, I reached her in no time, and took her by her waist.

Then I swam her up, so I can get a breath of air in my lungs, since it started to ache.. Finally reaching the surface, feeling drained already, I took the floating device which happened to float by close, and I wrap my arm around it.

Looking up, I started to search around, then it hits me..

"What the heck?" I look around, really look around to take notice that the once dark sky was no longer, but a blue light sky with a few clouds around. The sun bright as ever.. And the worst part of it all.

"Well.. We're screwed, what the hell happened to the Ship?" I cursed under my breath, as I watch the now calm waves hitting the surface of the huge rocks.. And no Ship around to save us..

"I just hope Gene is right to get this case or not.. I will murder him when I see him again.."

* * *

Please let me know.. Sorry for any grammar mistake.. This is a Case


	2. Chapter 2: Stranded

Disclaimer: I do **NOT** own Ghost Hunt, just use them for my own torment..

* * *

Chapter Two: Stranded

**Mai POV**

"_Can you be an Angel?" I heard a woman whisper in my ear, feeling light as a feather.. I stood in front of a tall brown tree... Lifting my gaze, a tree house came into view.. An old tree house, that seems to be ripped and decaying, but covered with long branches and beautiful green leaves._

"_I'm no angel.." I whispered, intertwining my fingers together.. Feeling a hand on my right shoulder, a soft, gentle ease dawns on my heart._

"_I need your help.. Free us." a soft whisper in my ear, sounds more like a woman's voice.. Turning my gaze, a woman with long dark hair, that reaches her mid-back, wearing a long white dress stares at me with her brown soft eyes._

"_Free us? Can you explain? I'm lost." the woman thinned out her lips, pointing up at the tree._

"New home_.. Remember now alone, you two are in danger.. He won't let us go.. So please free us.."  
_

"_Who's he? Can Gene help.. I mean he normally helps me in these cases.. I want to help." I offered, turning to fully see her. In doing so, my eyes widen in fear, watching for the first time that her legs are on fire. In deep flare of the fire._

"_What the?" I stretched out my hand to help her, but the woman waves her hands to stop me._

"_No, you'll get burn. Only a few of us are good, most are just so lost that they can't distinguish good or bad.. Just be careful.. And help us.." then she fades, turning into nothing.. My heart leaps, when an eerie cold blast of air surrounds me completely.. Rubbing my arms, I took notice that I can see my own breath._

"_What's going on?" __my jaw started to raddled, then I felt it. A hand wrapping around my ankle.. Looking down, a head appeared from no where crawled down on the ground, staring up at me.. With two bleak white eyes.. I jumped up in fear.._

"_Eii," I screamed, as the figure just smiles at me, noticing how white his face is._

"_Another victim.. How delightful.. Now I can be free." It said, not in a human voice, but a dark echoed one, that send shivers down my spine.. Then it disappears, as everything around me faded into darkness. _

I felt a pressure on my chest, my lung burns... Then I felt two wet lips on mine, breathing in some air..

'Why is that person kissing me?' somewhere in me thought, but then I felt more air pressure on me..

'No, not kiss, but air, am I dying?'

"Damn it Mai, wake up."I heard at a distance.. One last press on my chest, it released the water trapped in my chest, causing me to cough the water out.. It felt good, but it didn't feel good to cough it out. It was bittersweet.

"Are you okay?" I heard, as I stood up, taking a hold of my chest, trying to regain my senses, as I cough even more.

"I.." I couldn't even speak.. My chest burns, as well as my throat.. I felt a pat on my back, gently at that.. After a few minutes, I stopped coughing, sniffing hard, trying to regain my senses.

"Naru? No, I'm not okay. What happen?" My voice is scratched, dried, and worse of all, it tasted horribly like salt..

"You almost drowned and I saved you. Now we are trapped.." I heard.. Turning to meet with Naru, he is wet from head to toe, paler than the normal, and his eyes dropped a little.

"Huh?"

"Look around you, and tell me when you remember," I could tell he wasn't in the mood to explain it.. So I did what he asked me. Looking around, my eyes landed on the deep greenish bluish waters, watching the waves.. Beyond that you can see the horizon and large rocks on the different sections. Then I kept roaming to see a large mountain on the right side, with coconut trees and bananas. Then my memories return to me. I cover my mouth with my trembling hand, gasping.

"What the.. I was knocked out of the ship? And.. The ghost lady.. She.."

"Ghost Lady?" Naru asks, lifting his leg up, so he can lean against it with his arm.. I gulped, timidly nodding my head.

"Yes.. She was showing me a tree house, and there was a man.. He had white eyes, and white skin. White skin, as though it was made of paper.."

"We'll worry about that later.. Right now, we need to see if we can spot the ship.. Its only been thirty minutes. I think." he whispers, running his right hand through his wet hair.

"You think?"

"Yes, I think.. For a reason, my watch stopped working.. And I feel unease about this place. Its to peaceful for my own liking." he admits, lifting his gaze to stare out.. I follow his gaze, to see that he's watching the ocean.

"Oh.. Okay.." lowering my head, the sudden eerie feeling ran down my spine..

'Either way.. I'm thankful that Naru is with me..' I thought, trying to calm my nerves.. I gave Naru a secret look, so he won't catch me looking at him.. Noticing how deep in thought, he is in.. I licked my dry lips.

"Why do I feel as though is the last time we see our friends?" I whispered to myself looking back at the ocean, pressing my palms in the warm sand.. Feeling the grains passes between fingers.

"So you feel the same," Naru replies to my own loud thoughts, causing me to look back at him.

"What?"

"I have this strange feeling as well. Since the ship.. Not sure why though.." he admits.. Standing up, he dust of his black pants, making the sand drop down, then he extends his hand towards me.

I arched a brow, looking up at him, luckily since he's tall, he blocked off the sun rays.. It was like an eclipse he was forming.. I mentally chuckle at that.

Taking his warm sandy hand, a warm feeling passes my body. Naru just stares at our joined hands, but no emotion passes his cold blue eyes.. I gulped, as he pulls me up.

"Thanks," I whispered, retreating my hand back from him.. Naru took his hand, looking down at it, but then shakes his head.

"Let's go," he suggested.. Nodding, I shyly walk behind him, staring at the ocean, then at the landscape, that seems like a sandy hill going up, with trees scattering all around.

"I wonder where we are.. Is this part of Iwo Jima?" wanted to have a small conversation.. This island seems dead yet alive at the same time.. Sending shivers down my spine..

"No.. If it was, we should have run into some villagers or some fishermen by now." He explains..

"What if they're back home due to the storm? I mean.." Naru stops in his tracks, making me bump into his back, hitting my nose.

"Ouch.. Warn me next time.." I complained, rubbing my nose. Naru turns around once again, he signed.

"I know this is not part of Iwo, if it was.. Trust me, I would know and we weren't' even close to the island.. We needed two hours more to reach at least the Coast of it.. This place seems dead.. Not alive, yet alive more than we know it.. Its a strange feeling.." he admits.. Frowning at his explanation, I moved closer to him, afraid that he'll leave me alone..

'He feels the same way I do.. I wonder what does this island have to feel this way?' I shakily thought.

"Then shall we try to find our ship?" I asked him. Naru glanced down at me, nodding softly..

Like Naru said, time seems endless here. It feels like forever since we started to walk down the shore.. Yet now we are climbing a small hill, heading for the high rocks, that overlook the ocean..

"Here," Naru offers his hand so I can take it.. Gladly, I did, as we jump a small brackish point, that disconnected the rocks..

"Thanks," I whispered, walking ahead, to reach the edge of the rock.. Naru remained quiet feeling him stand next to me.

"So, do you see anything?" I asked, while I covered my forehead with my hand so I can see better..

"Darn it, I forgot my spyglass at home," He sarcastically remarks, causing me to feel annoyed by his remark.

"Ha,ha,ha, it was so funny that I forgot to laugh, I think I left that at home as well.. Really Naru, do you see anything, cause right now I don't.. Just water and rocks, and oh yeah, and more water.."

"I see the same Mai.. I'll look at my right, you look at your left.." he turns heads towards the opposite side of the rock.. I rolled my eyes, doing what he orders.. Looking out, I saw the mountains, and some tropical birds fly by.. Then I looked out at the horizon, to see nothing..

"No luck how about you?"

"Same.." Naru answers, turning to face me.. I gulped, rubbing my bare arms, as the wind picks up.

"I think we should leave a massage or something, and find shelter and food, and not vast to far from the ocean.. Just in case.." Naru suggested once again, watching as the wind play with his hair. I nod, turning to head down once again.

"Thank God, I decided to wear sneakers today.. Or not, this climb will literally kill my feet," I chirped out, watching Naru hop towards the other rock and stretched his arm for me.. Like last time, I took his hand and jumped into his side.

Climbing down slowly, I took notice that Naru took his time as well, watching if I would be okay.

"I knew one of these days, saving you will lead to somewhere not good.. And look at this, I was right." he mumbles, as he takes me by my waist, causing me to blush at his sudden display, then he moves me up, amazing thing was that he did it as though I weighted nothing, and lets go of me as fast as he could.. I blushed even more, but cleared my throat.

"I have no idea how you saved me. You should have let me drown or something.. I mean.. I never asked you to.." A small pain crawled up my heart, while we finally reach the sandy floor.

'I'm just a bother to him. Nothing more..'

"It would be a pain to hire a new assistant, and it became second nature to save you.. It comes with the job." he simply replies, walking ahead of me.. I had no idea if I should feel offended or complimented by his smart remark.

"Oi, you are so mean Naru.. Is that to offend me or compliment me?" I yelled, running to catch up to him. Naru shrugs his shoulders.

"Take it as you like.. I just simply told you the truth.." and with that, he remained quiet for the rest of the day..

* * *

**Naru POV**

"I hope this work," I sighed, wiping my sweaty forehead, dropping the branch tree, that I found near the shore..

** 'SOS!'**

I wrote in the sand, big enough for a helicopter to catch.. I hope it holds up, before the ocean water erases it..

Turning my gaze in front of me, I watch Mai lay against the palm tree, closed eyes, noticing that her clothes and her hair is finally dry, just like mine.

I signed, moving towards her.. Knowing her luck, if I take my eyes away from her for a brief second, she'll disappear or worse get hurt..

I feel wronged, strange, in this island.. After I saved Mai, with the last bit of will power, I manage to get us both to safety.. The strange white light guided my way to this isolated Island, that seems so dead.. I have no idea why I feel that way. Yet, for a reason feels so alive at the same time.

Sitting next to Mai, I raise my leg up, placing my arm on top of my knee. I glance at Mai, noticing how tired she looks, she looks paler than the normal.

'She looks exhausted.'

"I think we should get the coconuts up there. I'm dying of thirst.. It feels like hours since we got here." Mai suggested, without opening her eyes.

"You look tired." I finally spoke to her, after the silence treatment.. Mai snaps her eyes open, to stare at me.

"Oh, now you talk to me.. And I am.. I just want to sleep. My whole body hurts.. My eyes are closed, and yet.. I'm scared and hungry. I can't sleep.. I want to go home. Or to an island that has people." she groans even more, leaning her head against the bark.

"Well, I wasn't planning this. I'm actually loosing time.. Either way.. We need shelter.. Let's go, because I have no idea what time is it.. Since it feels like hours now.." My body fights me.. It needed to rest, forcing myself to stand, I take Mai by her arm.

"Hey.. I just want to sleep.." she protested, like a child.. I just stare at her.

"If you want to sleep in an open area where we have no idea what lurks around, be my guest, just don't call out my name to save you." I threatened. Mai eyes widen. Taking a hold of my arm.

"No, I'll follow directions. I promise.. I'm just so sleepy.. So tired. I think almost dying took a toll on my body.. And.." she paused, looking up at me, her eyes soften a little.

"And Thank you.. Thank you for saving me once again.. You should be more than tired, exhausted, since you had to swim for me.. I have been just a luggage.. Either way.. I'll pay you back.. I don't know how, but I will." she gives me a weak smile, but I can tell from her brown eyes that she meant it.. I felt once again, my heart thumping hard against my chest.

'Your not a luggage, you were and never a burden to me.' I wish I could tell her that.. Stepping away from the palm tree, I look around to see if I can find a rock, anything hard..

"What are you looking for?" Mai asks. I lifted my gaze, and automatically answer her.

"Something hard to hit the palm tree.. I'm thirsty as well." I admitted.. Mai eyes light up at the mention, then she started to look around. About five minutes later, i think, Mai came up to me, holding four rocks at hand.

"Will these do? I tried to find the biggest once." Taking the first big white rock, I position myself in front of the palm tree.

"Whatever works, and it seems the right size.." I told her, a little proud.. Mai smiles broadly at me.

"Go, and hit that coconut, I'm thirsty." she cheered me on.

Without any word, trying to calculate in my head, I threw the rock, and hits my mark, making two coconut fall down on the sandy floor.. Then I took another rock, and did the same, having four more falls.

"We have to divide it, two for now, and two for later on, okay. We'll take some bananas as well." I whispered, moving up to grab them. Yet, Mai beats me to it.

"Okay.." She picks up three, as I picked up the rest of them.. Then went to get the bananas, near the forest. Up the shore.

"Now, we need is Shelter." I told her, feeling a bit uncomfortable with the situation.. Mai nods rapidly..

Sighing once again, we headed towards our left, entering now into the depth of the mysterious Island..

* * *

**Mai POV**

"You know, this isn't bad," I broke the silence after a long while of just walking, inside of a forest, I think.. Throwing the coconut on the ground, after Naru opened it.. I can say is the best drink I ever had.. Wash off the salty taste right off.

I wish I can have more, but since we need to adjust, I have to do what Naru says. He knows more than me.

Since is surrounded by huge trees, and more trees.. With wild animals around, I mean just monkeys so far.

"Is that so.. We haven't found no shelter.. If stranded on an Island is not bad, I wouldn't want to know what's really bad," I heard Naru mumble, stopping on his tracks..

"Spoil sport.." hissing under my breath, a sudden chill ran down my spine once again.. Looking around to see if I can spot it, a sudden realization hits me.. Reaching out, I took a hold of Naru arm, tugging.

"Err, This is the same as my dream. The tree." I whispered, looking around to find myself standing at the same spot in my dream, the trees, yet, what jogged my memories is the huge tree that stood at front of us.. For a reason, it looked familiar, which is weird, since all the trees for me looks the same.

"It is?"

"Yes, and if it is.. Then there's a.."

"Tree house," Naru finished my sentence, while he lifted his gaze up, with narrow eyes. I followed suit, to see the same tree house, in my dream. Old, falling, decaying, and lack of brown..

"I wonder who use to live here before?" I whispered, remembering that I did mention it to him earlier about the tree. So I started to head towards the tree, but Naru takes a hold of my arm pulling me back.

"Don't, we need to check if it's safe.. And maybe the woman of your dreams lived here." turning my gaze up, I arched a brow.

"What makes you think is hers?"

"I'm just theorizing, why in the world would she show you this?"

"Maybe she pity us? I don't know. What made you want to come through this path in the first place? This is not just a mere coincidence," I challenge back.

"I.. I just felt like it was right. I don't know.. Can we stop arguing and see if that place is good for us to take refuge?"

"Fine, whatever, we talk about it later.. The first question should ask, how in the world do we climb that? I'm not good at climbing trees," I whispered, looking up.. Naru signed, shaking his head.

"Why are you even taking this so calmly? Shouldn't you be panicking, or something?" he throws that question out of the blue.. I stare at him.

"Panicking wouldn't solve anything.. And why are you even asking?"

"Cause normal girls would be crying and such. Panicking.. And here you are, wanting to go inside of a tree house that we have no idea about, or who inhabits it. There could be monkeys or some sort of other wild animal living there.. Looks abandoned for years now.."

"One, I'm afraid, very afraid.. That my heart feels like is going to leave me.. Second, I am panicking, but I'm using my brain.. If not, everything would go not smoothly. And three. I trust you.. You're the only human right now that I trust.. Since you have saved me countless of time.. I know that we will leave this place in one piece.. I don't know when but we will." Naru stares at me, not sure how to name the his stare, is just plain.

"You sure have changed a lot over the past year."

"Since I live in the ghost realm all the time, I think it's time to stop whining like a child. And start to become stronger." I felt somewhat relief..

"Remember this Mai.. No matter how much you put on a brave face on.. Your still Mai.. And nothing about that changes.." I had no idea what he meant by that, when he starts to look around the tree.

"At least I won't be a burden to you.. I'll try my best." I whispered so low, so he won't listen. I'm afraid he'll tell me that I'm right..

Rubbing my arms once again, the sudden chill ran down my spine.. Shivering, I felt a hand on my shoulder, causing my eyes to widen.

"**He knows, both of you are here. Keep your eyes open and keep as one.. Don't separate for no reason.. I'll shall come again, when he's not around!" **the woman's voice echoed, yelping, my heart racing, I turned around, only to twist my foot, and landed on someone's chest.

"Ah," yelling this time, covering my face, its hand firmly presses on my shoulders.

"Do you want to wake up the dead?"

"Oh, thank God, and Naru that's not funny, and I just heard the ghost lady. She said that he knows we are here.. I'm so confused, does she mean the man in my dreams?" I turned around to stare at him, but blushed rapidly taking notice how close he gotten to me..

"Maybe.. I found a way up.. Come.. Can you walk?" he asks. I gulped, taking a small step back.

"Yes.. I just lost my balance," I admitted, following him around the tree.. Reaching the right section, along edgy stairs seems some are half broken, or sterdy..

"Wow, whom ever lived here before did a wonderful job building this.. I wonder why?" I thought out loud, following Naru really slowly.. Naru carefully took his time stepping into each wood, to make sure it won't snap or anything.

"Just keep going," Looking up, I watch Naru looking back at me.. Wonder why?

"If you're wondering, I'm just checking if you haven't fallen down.. I'm to tired right now to even save you. I only get to rescue you once a day." Not sure if he did a joke or not, I just stare at him as though he just grew a second head.

"How did you know what I was wondering? Or rather thinking?"

"Let's just say at times you're an open book," he simply replies,

"Sometimes I forget how of an idiot scientist you are, and yet, a genius all wrapped in one.. Wonder how that head of yours doesn't explode," I insulted back.. Looking down at the ground, feeling embarrassed, just like back on the ship..

"You just make my day Mai.. That's all you have to know.. I'll take your remark as a compliment.." I can tell he's being sarcastic, and I just rolled my eyes at him. Finally reaching the small opening of the tree house.. Taking in a big breath, we entered.

"Wow, this is.. Needs a little fixing, but nice." I gasped out, looking around the large tree house, that is covered by an old dusty red old pillow, looks from the late eighteenth early century pillows..

The walls still in intact, but some parts are either falling down, or just rotting away. Tree barks are growing inwards, spreading around, as cobwebs fill the branch.

'Spiders made their home.'

"It looks like its imported from England.. I have seen these designs before. An old friend of my father has the same." I glance up at Naru, watching him wander the area.. There's a five steps heading for the second floor..

"This is gorgeous.. Is like a paradise home.. We can stay here for the night, just have to check for any animals or insects, and we can finally eat the bananas.." I declare, going up to an open cut hole which indicated a window, since it had two white dirty drapes on the side. Placing my hands on top of the flat surface, looking outside. Watching the trees, I took notice from above them, I can see the ocean, at least part of it..

"Look Naru, we can see the shore." I pointed out, feeling Naru move towards my side..

"Strange, but that's good, so we can keep an eye out." rubbing my arms, closing my eyes, a sudden heaviness hits me once again..

"I hope, I'm praying that they come back.. I can't think about staying here. Its scary.. To an unknown place.. I'm just glad that you're here Naru, or not.. I doubt I could have made it." I told him, not looking at him, cause my cheeks were red..

"I have a feeling this wasn't an accident, and it's definitely the ghost doing.. Now, the real question is.. Who is she? And who is he?" I heard him whisper..

"Those are very good questions, but right now, can we just rest.. I'm about to pass out.. And luckily our clothes dried and we have bananas and coconut for the night.." feeling Naru move away from me, I open my eyes, and turned my gaze at him, taking notice that he has his sleeves rolled up..

'Right, he has to be hot, it's a tropical island after all.' I thought.

'If we are going to spend some time together, and try to solve this, and get out of here. I hope we can do it in a matter that we don't' argue.. Cause, right now.. I'm scared, afraid as hell.. And.. You're the only one that is keeping me sane.. So please, God, let us get out of this island in one piece.' I prayed, watching Naru starting to pick up some of the pillows, as I leaned my head against wall, staring at him.

'I hope we can leave soon.'

Little did we know, that this was our journey.. Our Journey of self discovery and surviving this mysterious island.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews and the likes, and the Followers.. I hope many will enjoy my story. Its inspiring by Blue Lagoon.. And I wanted to do a story of Naru and Mai trapped on an island, learning how to survive and solve a mystery behind it.. I hope you really feel like you're reading a good romance and adventure horror/mystery.. Sorry for my grammar mistake, and such. I'm not good.. : )


	3. Chapter 3: Adjusting

Disclaimer: do **_NOT_ **own Ghost Hunt: Just to terrorize them at my free will.

* * *

Chapter Three: Adjusting

**Mai POV**

"I never thought a banana would taste so good," I chime, stretching my arms.. Naru lifted his gaze, but remained quiet.

"Apparently the sun takes its time to go down.. I wish we know the time, so, did the watch broke or something?" I asked, remembering earlier that he mentioned that his watch stopped working. Naru lifted his arm to stare at his wristwatch, tapping the glass.

"No, and it's waterproof. My mother bought it last year for New years.. It just stopped ticking as soon I got us here." he explains, turning his gaze towards me.

"Weird, even the clock here dies.. I feel as though we are in a twilight zone or something, either way.. Is like there's no time or something. We should sleep now.. I'm beat, and we spend about two or three hours cleaning this place up as much as possible and making sure there's no snake or anything." a yawn escapes my mouth, while I stretched my back.

Naru lifted his gaze up, staring at the half broken rooftop, watching the bright big moon and the best part of this place is that you can see the countless stars, that over drape the island. Unlike the city you can only catch about one or two stars. Is so beautiful out here.

"There's no assurance that we will be safe, a snake or any animal can waltz in here while we sleep.. So I suggest I'll stay up and keep.." but I raise my hand to stop him.

"Oh no mister. You had a long day, just like me. We are going to sleep.. You look paler than a ghost.. Please just sleep.. I know we should keep an eye out, but right now we are no conditions to even run.. So please, humor me, and sleep." I pleaded, gulping hard.

Naru stares at me as normal as possible if you can all it that.

"Since when you became my mother?"

"Since we are stuck in unknown zone, and you have no power over it.. So I don't care if you deduct it from my pay or fire me, whatever it is, you sleep.. Even if I have to knock you out, so you can sleep. FYI, is not a threat." I threaten, liking the idea.

Naru signed, standing up, noticing that he slouched a little, but straighten up to remain his pose.

"Whatever," was his response, heading for the stairs.

"Since the second floor seems the safest right now, I made two beds with the old pillow that seems usable and not rotten through. Blankets, well, I found an old one, under an old box, down there. It's still usable.." he stated, reaching the second floor. I gulped hard, feeling my heart racing.

'I can't believe this, I'm going to sleep next to him.. Suck it up, we are stranded, and he doesn't' see me no less than an assistant.. That's all, I'm not woman enough for his eyes. So yeah, that works.' I convince myself, feeling a little depressed about my inner pep talk.

A groan escapes me, when I stood, every muscle hurts, slowly making my way up, I took notice that I have sand in my shoes, which is not conferrable at all.. Finally reaching the second floor, the first thing that catches my eyes, is a gorgeous see through mantle drape up, hanging from the tree, that is made to be a pole. I never took notice until now.

"Did you place that there?" I asked, turning to see Naru placing himself on the ground, taking off his shoes.

"I found it with the blanket. You'll be sleeping in there, I'll sleep here.. Until then, if they haven't found us by tomorrow, we'll keep moving things around, until we get adjusted. I made sure that there's no insects in there.. So you're free to sleep like a princess." he suggested, laying his head on top of an old red pillow, closing his eyes.. I felt two emotions.. One touched, that he respected my privacy as well that he went through so much trouble to make a private bed for me, and the second emotion being annoyed by his smart remark once again.

"Geez, thanks, you royal butt," I grunted.. Naru just waved his hand.

Then another feeling took charge replacing the annoyed feeling.. I felt sadness, that he's sleeping like that. What if there's mosquitoes or something in those lines, attack him?

"Naru, you can sleep in there, I mean.. Is no big deal for me..."

"Just sleep." he just whispered, noticing that his voice is more groggy than anything.. Frowning, I sat down on the ground, hearing a slight snore coming out of Naru.. I smiled gently, taking off my shoes, feeling relief. Pouring the excess sand on the ground.

"I hope they find us.. And thank you again Naru." I whisper, moving around him, placing myself in front of him. Glancing at his sleeping face.. Reaching out, gently and without touching his face directly, I started to trace it.

"Even though it's been a year since I confess, and two years since we met.. My feelings for you, haven't changed.. I think it grew stronger.. I wish you can understand that." I mouthed, so he won't hear me, just in case.

"He looks younger when he's sleeping.. So it's true what they say, sleeping makes you look younger.." Shaking my head, I brush his bangs away from his close eyes, smiling gently at him.

"Sleep tight.. Thank you once again for saving me. I hope one day I will repay it.." standing up, I went into my little adobe that Naru built, laying myself down to face Naru..

'At least I know Naru is here, so it's not as scary.. Yet, I'm feeling homesick already.. I miss the others. I hope they aren't as worried." Closing my eyes, without a second to count, I went into a deep slumber.

###

_I stood in the middle of the mountains or forest, I think, not sure, but all I knew that my body was on fire, it burns, it hurts. All I wanted is to die._

"_**NOW YOUR SOUL IS MINE SOON I WILL BE FREE!"** a familiar voice echoed the region. Then I felt myself go paralyzed as a cold gust of wind went right through me, making me gasp in pain._

"Mai, wake up," _I heard at a distance, but I couldn't move, the fire burns me, my flesh burning hundred times than the normal, yet, I didn't burn, or turn into ashes, just the pain of the fire that is in me._

"Wake up!" this time I felt a shake, causing me to snap my eyes open, to stare at two blue eyes look, but they startle me.. All I knew that I felt hot, like in my dream. It hurts..

"It burns Naru," I complained, shuffling my feet.. Naru sat next to me, running his hands through his hair.

"Burns? Where?"

"My feet, my body.. I was on fire, it burns," I felt tears running down my cheeks, making my hands into a ball, shaking terribly.. Naru gaze ran up and down on my body, making me shiver a little. Then he landed in my eyes.

"There's no fire, I awoke you because you were screaming bloody Mary." he stared at ease. I gulped, taking a hold of his arm.

"It was scary, I was in the Mountains or Forest, I couldn't tell, and there was fire on me.. The male voice said that my soul was finally his.. That he'll be free. I don't get it.. It felt so real, I kept burning, but not as much to turn my skin to ashes.." Hiccuping, Naru stares at me for a long minute.

"I still need more evidence, and such, but maybe it has to do with the woman how she died? Not the first time you intersected dreams. Either way, was Gene with you or anything?"

"No.. I was alone with that crazy man or whatever it is.. Its scary though.. Can we go back to the shore?" I changed the subject, not wanting to continue to talk about it.

"We will, but we need to get ready, to tell you the truth, your breath, it really stinks," he cover his nose with his big hand, as my eyes widen, covering my own mouth.

"Jerk, like yours doesn't." I gasped out, finally my cries are over, but I wiped the remaining parts of my tears.

"Come, I have an idea where to look for substitute toothpaste, and soap," he whispers, standing up, not noticing a relief which passes his eyes.. Standing up myself, I moved out of the small adobe, and went to get my shoes..

Putting them on, Naru signed, looking at his shirt.

"Shouldn't have worn long sleeves," he mumbled to himself, tugging the long sleeves.

"Come here, I think I have an idea," I stood, adjusting my shoes, so they will fit.. Naru walks up to me, arching a brow.

"I can rip them for you.. I mean, if you don't mind, I know how much is this shirt is expensive, so.."

"I have dozens at home, I don't care," He bluntly tells me. Staring at him, a smile passes my lips.

"Okay. Just remember your words after.. I have done this a few times back, when I felt frustrated with my clothes, I just would rip them to make a new type.."

"Why?"

"I didn't have the money to afford new clothes, so I had to improvise.. Either way, I'm thankful to you that I even have a job, it helps a lot.." Smiling even more, I took a hold of his long sleeve, and using my teeth, I rip a small hole, (Thank God, that the material is light, and not thick).. Then I ripped it around his arm, not a perfect circle, but enough for him to feel the air.

"If I had scissors, it would be easier. Either way, turn," He did what I asked him. Ripping the other sleeve, I smiled, contemplated at my accomplish.

"Never thought I would have to rip your shirt.. Feel better?" Naru lifted his gaze up, staring down at me, without a word, he turns around going down the stairs..

"Hey, at least say thank you. Or answer me, you jerk." complaining, following this little vocal man.. Reaching the first floor, turning my gaze towards the window, the sun already out, a yawn escapes my lips.

"How long have we been asleep?"

"Don't know, I awoke from your scream; strangely enough, I feel better, let's go," Naru turns towards the door, opening it.. Rubbing my arms, a strange though passes my head, actually more like a memory.

"Hey, remember yesterday, before the storm, there were these two white gloves on top of the bed, what do you think it was?"

"Did the woman in your dreams wore the same gloves?" he asks, while we went down the old stairs, being careful.. We need to fix this.

"Didn't notice, but I did notice a white dress, it had the same material as the gloves.. Next time I'll make sure to take notice. She said that theirs few souls that are good, and some can't distinguish good from bad, lost souls." for a reason that made me feel bad for them.. Reaching the bottom, the birds and the wild animals is heard all around us..

"Make sure you do."

"Wow, it sounds so cool and peaceful out here." my eyes wander around the forest, enjoying the sight of some few tropical birds flying by...

"It is. Its different, from the usual automobiles, and city ruckus." Naru admitted, noticing that he was watching a very cute blue bird that landed on top of a tree in front of us.. I wish to know its name. I never studied up on Tropical birds..

"I have to agree with you in that department," I agreed. Then Naru turns towards his right, pointing behind a large tree, that seems older for some odd reason, do to the bark is missing a chunk.

"You can do your business behind that tree," he just says.. I stare at him,

'Okay, since there's no luxury on the bathroom, I have to do what I have to do, and Naru is right, since there's no toilets around.' Oh this is just embarrassing..

"Err, where do I err.." I blushed from embarrassment, not liking this at all. Naru pinched the bridge of his nose, noticing that he's getting frustrated.

"Leafs Mai.. Back then people use leaves, not big of a deal really.. Here," Naru moves up, taking some leaves from the ground that is piled up on the far right of our tree house. I stare at him as though once again grew a second head.

"I'm not complaining because the situation we are right now.. So I understand that perfectly.. But I do have the right to say this or believing that I'm saying this. How much I miss my toilet paper," I groaned, taking the leaves from Naru hand.

"Just think of it as a great outdoors experience."

"Jeez, thank you Mr. Park Ranger," I rolled my eyes at him, but then a question popped into my head.

"How do you know these things though?"

"I went to school and studied, is that hard to believe?" he sarcastically asks, moving towards his own tree..

"Really, you went to school, is hard to believe.. I just thought you were born smart!" shaking my head, Naru gave me a tilted look, before rolling his own eyes at me.

"Then don't ask stupid questions,"

"There's no such thing as stupid questions, it's just curiosity, don't confuse them," I defended.

"I don't, keep telling yourself that, whatever helps you sleep at night," Naru responded, making me groan even more.

"Whatever."

I grunt, going around, and unzipping my pants, bending down, I let my bladder free. Sighing in relief, but then squinted in pain, when I used the leaves..

"I can't believe I'm using this.." zipping back my pants, I turned around, to see Naru already done, staring down the pathway we took yesterday.

"So you do use the bathroom, it's weird.." Naru lifted his gaze, giving me a stern look.

"I'm human, of course I do.."

"Hard to believe since the amounts of tea's you drink, I never once saw you use the bathroom," I argue back.

"That's because I don't have to report to you when I have to use the bathroom, since is my own personal time,"

"Sure, keep telling yourself that.. So where do we wash our hands, or rather ourselves? I smell terrible of the salty water, and I feel very uncomfortable" I told him. Naru cross his arms, nudging his head.

"There's some leaves that can create suds, and such so it's a good sub. Also, apples are a good source to clean your teeth.." I stare at him as though he was an intelligent teacher, and I was learning at school.

"Wow, I'm just glad I didn't get stuck with a person that doesn't even know how to pronounce a big elegant word," I clapped sarcastically.

Naru gave me a death glare, turning towards the tree.

"Suit yourself, if you don't..." but I cleared my throat to interrupt him.

"I didn't mean that I wasn't going to take your word for it.. I trust you enough to know how to survive, I am just amazed, that's all." well fibbing doesn't hurt right?

"Fibbing is bad, it creates an endless cycle of lies," dumbfounded by his sudden words, I felt annoyed a little.

"Yeah, like your the one to talk.. Mr. Oliver Davis." I hissed under my breath, crossing my arms, yet, that didn't stop the small hurt in my heart.

"We should find a river or a stream around, that can be drinkable." he ignores me completely starting to move up.. I shook my head, face palming myself.

"Its like talking to a wall at times."

* * *

**Naru POV**

She doesn't understand, that's all, yet, this morning, it was the first time in a year, that I watch Mai cry from a dream.. I have forgotten that weird feeling that crept into my heart when I see her like that.. I thought I erased it from my head, and heart.

"Sooo.. Where do you think the river or stream is?" Mai questions, stopping in my tracks, taking a look back.

"If they built the Tree house here, overlooking the shore and the mountains, that means the stream or a river is nearby."

"Oh, that makes sense, then we should head out.. I can't wait for a dip in the water, wash my face, and hands." Mai glee..

Without a word I step forward, hoping that I can find a water source. I want some water and bad.. I don't even like Coconuts at all..

Around fifteen minutes of scavenging around, making sure that I leave a trail, through the passage, so we won't lose our tree house, our only source of safety.

"It was a smart idea to mark the passage with rocks, I wouldn't even thought about that, I would just get lost." Mai nervously rubs the back of her neck, with a nervous giggle.

"That's why you need to use more of your brain.."I remark on her, making her growl.

"Stop insulted me, I learn differently from you that's all. I'm capable of surviving this, not as much thus far, but somewhat," she defended, turning my gaze, her chubby cheeks turns red once again. I smirk at her, liking the fact how easily she gets mad over useless taunts.. She's the only girl I have met that seems to talk back at me, and for a reason I find that amusing and entertaining.

Stopping in my tracks, a sudden noise seems to slip out our right side, like..

"Is that water? Rushing water?" Mai finished my thought,

"It seems so, let's go," I pointed out, heading out. Slowly moving through some branches, that outstretched our way, and avoiding some rocks on the ground, we finally reach the out limit of the forest, a large stream, that seems to be connected to a water fall.. With a long stream that stretches out as well.

"Oh, how wonderful, it has its own private domain, so we can take a shower, its like our personal shower.." her eyes sparkle, while I just stare at the blue water, then at the sparkling rocks, that reflects from the sun and the water at the same time. They seem dangerous.

"Later we think about that." Moving forward, standing at the edge of the stream, I bend down, placing my hands in the cool water, and washed my hands, as Mai did the same.. Then took a handful of water, drank it down, refreshing my dry throat.. How I'm thankful.

Mai did the same, making some sort of snort noise, looking up at me.

"Ah, refreshing, it taste better than a bottle water or purified.." I agree with her, is like this water is beyond purified, either way, I washed my face, feeling more refreshed than ever.. The water cools to the touch. Standing up, lifting my head, my eyes wonder the trees, to see if I can spot any apples, or some sort of fruit.. Then Mai takes a hold of my right arm, surprising me.

"You think there's fishes around here? I know fruits are good for us, but I doubt we can survive on that.. Do you know how to fish?" she asks, hearing her stomach growl, she blushes, wrapping her arms around her stomach.

"Sorry,"

"I'm looking for apples or some sort of fruits.. And yes, I know how to fish.. I use to go out fishing with my father.." Mai smiles so bright that it reach her eyes. Making me want to smile with her.. Yet, I revolt my eyes towards the trees, to see if I can find any fruits.

"A fisherman, that's good, is there nothing you can't do?"

"So far, nothing that I can think of.. Let just find something to eat, and then, let's go back to the shore, to see if we can spot the ship," I concluded.

Mai nodded,

"I think we should bring canteens when we return, so we can bring to the tree house, if we don't spot the ship today.." she added..

"Seems like you're using your brain today, I'm proud of you." raising my hand, I ruffle her hair, making her eyes wide, as a blush passes her cheeks.. Then I stopped myself, noticing what I just did.. I immediately removed my hand from her.

"Damn heat," I blame it. It must be it.. Its clouding my judgment or something, clearing my throat.. Not liking this at all.

'What the hell did I just do?'

"Err, yeah, let's eat, I'm starving," Her voice tremble a little, while she moves in the direction of the trees, nervously rubbing her hands. I stare at my own hand, arching a brow, as my heart skipped a beat once again, just like yesterday, when I took a hold of her hand, and that time wasn't because I needed to save her, but because..

'Why had you even offered you hand for her?' I thought once again..

"It has to do with this island.. That can, be it.." I told myself..

'Yeah, it must be the heat and this island.'

* * *

**Mai POV**

Its been five days now, and no sign of the ship, nothing at all... The only thing we have been doing was our regular routine now.. Get up, go the stream wash our faces, or most parts, and go the shore to see if we can spot the ship, but nothing.. And ate fruits all day.. I think today finally we are going to go fishing. I hope..

"I doubt they will come anytime soon, it's been five days now." I complained, pushing an old rug that I have spotted under some logs.

"Give me a hand here." I asked, turning my head, to see Naru throwing away a large log, throwing it through the door, and it made a loud thump.

"Well, at least that's out of the way.. How about we go fishing today, since these past five days there was no signed off the ship.. I doubt they are passing today." Naru spoke, moving towards my side, taking the side of the rug and started to pull with me..

"Ugh, that's what I have been telling you.. And you left a sigh, so if anything, they will see you rip sleeve tied around the branch.. Hopefully Lin or the others will recognize it." I hoped, falling on the ground, when we finally release the rug.

"Aish, that hurts.. Finally, we got the rug.. So anything interesting under it?" I rubbed my behind, crawling up.. Naru steps aside, looking down.

"Yes, a door."

"A door? Like a secret door?" my curiosity peaked, watching Naru grab the handle, and lifts it up..

Naru took a step back, watching some of the bugs crawl out of it, I squealed, standing up faster than I have ever done in my life, moving towards Naru side.

"I hate bugs.. Is there a snake down there? Or a rat?" I poked around, to stare down at the dark hole.. Naru moves towards the entrance of the tree house, taking the small candle (On top of a rock that I placed yesterday, to act as a table for us,) we found the candle in one of the boxes, two nights ago, and lights it up using a stone and a knife. I found it the same night that we found the candle, the knife was lying under one of the pillows.. Looks old, but Naru sharpened it, using a stone..

He made a little flicker, and a fire appears on the candlestick, making it burn. Taking the candle, he comes to my side, bending down, he lower his hand, and soon enough the dark hole lights up...

"There's a chest in there, two of them actually, help me pull them up.." he bends down, setting aside the candle.. I moved towards the other side of the hole, and bend down.. Reaching my hand down, I felt the handle, and with all my strength, I pulled it up..

Moving it to the side, we did the same with other other chest.. Wiping my forehead, Naru takes the candle once again, and looks down at the hole, and took his arm inside, to grasp something inside.

"What is it?" I asked, moving to his side, to help him.. Naru pulls a white big something.. He blows off the candle, and faces me.

"Look," He handed me a light cloth, that seems to be its cover.. Uncovering, my eyes widen to see a mirror.. A big enough mirror, with a fancy decoration of flowers, made out of silver.. I see my own reflection.

"Its beautiful, why did they place it down there?"

"Maybe to keep it from breaking.. Let see what's inside of the chest." He moves towards the chest, noticing how deep red it is.. Very antique, it looks, with the same design pattern from the mirror, around the chest.. Placing the mirror on the side, I moved next to Naru.

Opening it, we stare at the clothes inside..

Taking a hold of one, my eyes widen, to see a somewhat brown shirt that is half cut, to show off more stomach than anything, placing it down, I saw a matching short skirt with it.. I didn't mind the short skirt, but not the shirt though..

"They seem untouched.." I whispered, turning to see Naru, to see him hold a short black pants, that seems to reach the knees..

"Are we supposed to wear them? I mean, is too weird, to find them here." Naru didn't answer, but lowers the pants down, and continue to search.. We found some elegant dresses and suits, and some casual clothing as well.. Both of the chest..

"At least we have something to change into.. I'm getting tired of wearing the same clothes.." I admit, holding into the clothes I took out earlier.

"I'll wear these," Naru suggested, taking out the black pants, and a white shirt, that seems transparent in a way, and mid rip on the center part..

"You'll wear white?"

"I have no other choice, is not that big of a deal right now.. And I do need to change as well.." He stood, closing the chest.. I did the same, holding onto the clothes.

"Beat goes naked around here." I mumbled.. Naru gave me a brief look, but doesn't comment on my statement.. Then he lifts his head, to stare at the hole on the ceiling.

"We need to get that fix, just in case it rains.. Or any animals tend to greet us a visit.." he mumbles, turning to head outside.. I raise my face, to stare at the ceiling itself, and rubbed my chest.

"We're getting a little too comfortable here. Is my feeling coming true? I hope not." shaking my head, I followed Naru down to the stream..

"Don't you think we are getting too comfortable here? I mean, we are talking as though we will live here for years and.." I gulped, rubbing my arms.. Naru stops in his tracks, turning to face me.

"So far, it's been five days. Maybe tomorrow they will find us, or maybe in a few months, or a year, I don't know how long. We need to learn how to survive in this island Mai.. So I'm trying to not think about it.. I'm trying hard, so please don't question it.." his voice doesn't seem harsh or anything but tired.. I stare at him, nodding gently.

"I know.. I appreciate it.. I do.. It just.."

"Just nothing Mai. We need to be on our toes to survive.." with that, he turns around heads upstream.. I tighten my hold on my clothes.

"That's why I'm trying to not get in your nerves, and not telling you that my dreams seem to become worse each night.." I mumbled, feeling my tears pricking in the corner of my eye.

"I'm scared.. I don't like this at all... And I know you are too.. You just don't want to admit it." gulping hard, the sudden fear hits me once again, watching Naru moving further from me.

"All I have right now is you.. In this large Island, that we have no idea whom inhabits it.." with the final speech, I ran up towards Naru.

###

"So, do we just watch them, when can we pick them up?" I asked, watching the fishes swim around in a small pond we found up the stream, which is connected to the stream itself.. Its rather beautiful.. I wipe my forehead, feeling the harsh rays of the sun.

"Patients, since we don't have fishing rods, I have to use this," He points out, his handmade pointing stick he made an hour ago..

"Looks like you lived in the forest all your life, that you made your own pointing stick things, how manly." I spat at him.

"Its not a pointing stick thing, is a stick, rod, to hunt.. I saw it once in a movie, never though I would have to make one.. Luckily I memorized the techniques," he mumbles the last part, as I stare at him.

"You saw it in a movie? You watch movies?" I gasped out.

"Mai!" he growls, turning his gaze back towards the fishes..

"Sorry, it's just so weird, to see this side of you after five days.. Mama is right, never judge a book by its cover," I whispered the last part, watching Naru concentrating on the fishes.

'He seems less tight, alert and less talkative, but not as rough around the edges.. I wonder why, is this his true form? Or do I need to keep watching him. I like it..' I thought, feeling a warm feeling creeping up my heart, to see this side of Naru. Seems weird.

"Oh, Naru, have you took notice, that longer we stay here, time goes a little faster, then it slows down? Its weird, it doesn't have an intentional pattern," I decided to change the subject.

"I have taken notice.. You should go and take your bath, while I fish. I saw a small watering breach around the pond.." He points behind me..

"Okay, I'll take a fast bath; just be careful and please don't leave me.." I begged the last part.. Naru paused, to look up at me.

"Just go," he waves his hand.. Rolling my eyes, I turned around, walking behind the rocks, to spot a large swimming pool.. Well is not, but it's similar.. Gulping, I move back, to make sure Naru is close by.

"Can you hear me?" I asked just in case.

"Yes," I heard him as clear as water..

"Good, just in case.." Gulping heavily, I moved as much as possible, so he won't see me, and took off my clothes, laying it on top of the rocks.. Stepping in the cool water, a relief wash over me.

"Oh, this is nice.. I wish I had soap and shampoo.." ducking under water, I wet my hair, and my body.. Taking out my sweat, and such.. Going back up, I heard Naru say something, but I didn't catch it.

"Can you repeat what you just said, I didn't catch it.."

"I said, that tomorrow, we'll look for those plants.. So far I haven't been able to spot them yet."

"Okay," Washing myself as best as I could, I glance up at the sky, to stare at the crystal blue sky, watching some birds fly by.

"Naru, do you think we can explore more this island? I mean, it's been five days, might as well explore it, so we can get familiar with the island."

"I was thinking the same.. Aha!" I heard him shout, well not as a shout, but almost like a shout, making me turn to face the rock.

"Aha? Did you catch a fish?"

"Yes.. We have dinner for tonight.. Do you know how to clean fish?" He asks.

"Err, not in particular, but I know how to cook a fish.. Do you?"

"Yes, and I'll teach you, just in case.." I heard him reply... Then a silence came over us.. After washing myself, ready to leave, I cleared my throat.

"I'm done, I just need to get dressed, okay." I wanted to make sure that Naru wouldn't just walk up and see me, getting dressed, or anything.. That would be embarrassing.

"Fine," he replies back. Going up to the rocks, I shivered from the slight cold and got dressed.. Feeling weird with the new clothes... I feel as though I'm revealing too much.. Showing off my stomach and just covering my breasts, seems off.. I didn't like it.. I had no other choice, since the other clothes we found are too darn elegant to even rip apart.. I'll find a way around it.. Putting on my shoes, I took my dirty clothes, and a blush passes my cheeks.

"My hope is not that revealing, I mean.. I can't believe this.." I groaned, going around the rocks, to see Naru holding into two fishes at hand, his back facing me..

"Err, your turn.." I whispered, covering my front with my arm and dirty clothes. Naru turns his body towards me, and notice that his eyes widen just a little, watching him stare at me.

"I know, it doesn't suit me, and it's too darn revealing, yet, is comfortable in the heat.. I have to admit." The fabric is just right for this darn heat.. I have no idea what type of fabric, but the last owner of these clothes was a genius. Naru cleared his throat.

"Will you feel comfortable, and since we are the only ones here, it doesn't matter. I'll take that bath now, hold onto these," he moves forward, handing me the fishes.. I frowned, taking the fishes, watching him go around the rocks.. I lifted the fishes, and signed.

"See, he doesn't see me as anything else but just his assistant.." shrugging my shoulders, trying to get rid of the depressing thoughts, again a sudden chill ran down my spine..

"**Time here is dead.. No Time, the island itself is dead, yet so alive.. Until broken, you can't get home.. Be careful, and don't adventure out on your own, no matter what you hear.." ** the woman's voice echoed behind me.. Turning around, I saw no one..

"Please tell me, what do you mean.. Tell me how to help you.." I begged her, but no answer.. Bending down, I wrap my free arm around my knees, watching the fishes in the pond swim..

"Why in my dream, I keep getting on fire? What does that mean?" Shaking my head, staring blankly at the water; I heard someone step behind me.. Actually is was like someone stepped on a stick or something. My heart stops for a brief second.

'Naru is taking a bath, so no one should be behind me.' I thought, slowing moving my free hand, grabbing a somewhat big rock and tighten my hold on it.. Turning around slowly, my heart racing hard, another noise is caused..

'Please let it be some weird animal or a monkey.' I prayed, as the noises started to get louder and louder.. Finally turning completely around, my eyes widen in pure fear, as a transparent spirit stood a few meters away from me.. Its body on fire, but its head backwards.. A scream snuck up on me, but gets stuck on the base of my throat..

It stretches out its arm, opening its mouth.

"**HELP ME, LET THE PAIN GO AWAY!"** it spoke, in a deep man's voice, taking notice that he's wearing a uniform.. An army uniform..

Shaking, I dropped the fishes on the ground, as well the rock, and gulping hard, I started to do my nine cuts.. As soon as I started, the man let out a loud, bloody yell, causing me to cover my ears, and watch the fire appear from nowhere consume him into nothing...

"Mai!" I heard on my right, as I stare at the now empty spot... Feeling a hand on my shoulder, I jumped, staring with wide frantic eyes at Naru..

"What happen, I heard a scream." taking a hold of his arm, my heart beating faster than ever, I pointed at front of us...

"N.. Naru," My voice trembles, looking up at him..

"We are definitely not alone on this island.."

* * *

Thanks for the reviews. And I'll take my time with the romance, I won't rush it.. :)


	4. Chapter 4: Neighbors

Disclaimer: **Don't** own Ghost Hunt, or Blue Lagoon, I just use them for my own entertainment to play with.

* * *

Chapter Four: Neighbors

**Naru POV**

"A little more towards the right," Mai shouts, as I glance down at her from the hole of the roof, the next day..

"I haven't even started, why are saying that?" I asked, wondering.. Since yesterday incident, she seems a little more at edge than anything.. I haven't told her, but she's been waking me up in the middle of the night, from her screams. She won't say anything, so I won't ask.. I have a good feeling that it has to do with the fire, and the ghost.. I wonder how many souls live on this island.

"Oh, sorry, well, err, do you have the lumber?" she clears her throat.. I have found some lumber behind the tree yesterday afternoon, right, after arriving, to prepare dinner. They seem in pretty good shape, oddly enough, not half eaten or rotting away.

"Yes, I brought it with me." I answered, grabbing the lumber, and placed it over the top of the hole, watching Mai leave the tree house.

To tell you the truth, I'm not used to this, and yet, I know I have to be strong.. Or not we'll lose hope. Six days stuck here, feel like forever..

"Hello," Mai whispers, crawling up to me, making me look up at the trees, a little startled by her presents.

"Why are you here? I'm not sure if this roof can hold both of us.." Mai goes around to face me, as I lower my face, my eyes automatically landed on her outfit.. My eyes landed on the flat of her expose stomach, then it traveled up to her breasts, seems to blend perfectly with the shirt giving the expression of a bustier chest.. I gulped.

'Damn it. I hate this..' I thought, as my thoughts started to go dark for a brief second, wanting to do things to her..

'Don't' go there Oliver. She's your assistant, nothing else.' and yet, I want to pleasure her, to make her feel...

'Okay, I need to hold off on that.' Yet.. Even though these dark thoughts passes my head, is more like more than desire, two parts want her, one is to please her, more than me, and another is to protect her with all my might.. That feeling is stronger, than ever before. I don't understand it.

"Ah, I forgot to tell you, you look rather handsome wearing the white shirt and black pants, it suits you, you look more tropical now." she smiles, watching her eyes travel down on me, making me shiver a little. I can see the innocence in her look, as a blush passes her cheeks.

'One of the reason I respect Mai, she's too darn innocent, and naïve at times. While there's no other male around, she's safe,' I thought.

'Thank God, that I took that cold bath, when I had to, when I saw her in that outfit yesterday. My pants went rather small on me..' I shrugged of my thought.

"I know, if you're going to flirt with me, then don't, just hold the limber down, so I can nail it down," I place the other lumber next to the other. Mai becomes annoyed, groaning under her breath.

"Jerk, and I wasn't' flirting with you. I have a better reaction with a wall than you.. I just simply told you a fact, nothing else, so don't flatter yourself.." she avoids my eyes, taking notice that she covers her chest with her arm. I just cleared my throat, feeling un-comfortable, I know she's not feeling it as well.

'I hope that ship comes by now, or Mai has to change into her original clothes.'

"I'm not flattering myself, just stating a fact, now hold it tight," I wave my rock, placing the nail down.. About twenty minutes later, I think, since the time here seems so weird. I finished nailing down the lumber, wiping my forehead.

"You think it won't leak? I mean, it can get through the cracks," Mai whispers, placing her hand on top of it.. I stare at it, then turned around to grab an old red blanket, dusting it off.

"I'll place this on top of it.. And nail it down, just in case.."

"Are you sure? I mean, don't we have one less thing to cover ourselves?"

"There's plenty of quilts downstairs," Standing up, carefully I drape the blanket on top, as Mai helps me out to take out the air under it.. Finally finishing, Mai and I move carefully down the roof, using a small latter that I found inside, and went inside.

"This is actually pretty cool, we're building a home.. Hey, do you want to take a walk around? We haven't left all morning, and from the window, we haven't spotted no ship, so, can we? We have been working all morning." she asks, turning to face me.

"I was wondering what other places we can explore, to get to learn more.. See if we can solve this, and try to find a way back home.." I told her, going up towards the second floor to get the knife. Mai nods, waiting for me.

Taking the knife, I place it on my waistband of the pants, going back downstairs; Mai is holding a canteen that we found a few days ago..

"We are running low on water and on fruits.. You think we can find another source of food? And I'm not willing to kill a wild animal, I was traumatized on the gutting of the fish last night.." her face scrunch as she shivered.

"You learned, right?"

"Yes, but.."

"But nothing, you have to learn how to survive, that's all." and before she could argue even more, I moved out.

"I just don't want to kill an animal to eat it.. It feels unnatural."

"I'm not going to argue about that Mai, let's just go.." reaching the bottom, I memorized the pathways.

"Do you remember the way to go to the shore, or the stream?" I asked to make sure, if we do, separate, at least I don't have to worry about her, getting lost.

"Not a hundred percent, but through the shore path I remember it.." she confirms, moving towards my side..

"You know, I feel like I'm in a movie or something, ah, I know, that American show I watched over online."

"It does?"

"Yes, is like ah, Tarzan mix with a movie I have seen before, which I thought it was a beautiful romantic movie.." she whispers, taping her lower lip.

"What's the name?"

"Blue Lagoon, have you seen it?"

"No." Actually, I heard about it, since it's my mother few favorite movies.. I just decline to see it.

"Oh, I figure, since it's not your type of movie, I don't think so.. Either way, it's very romantic.. Its about a young boy and girl that gets stranded on an Island just like this, with some older man. He dies, so the children end up surviving.. After a few years pass, the children grow up, and develops feeling for each other, and eventually fall in love." she paused, as a blush passes her cheeks.

"Not that romantic.."

"It is, I mean they argued at times, and such, but it's so cute.. They discover about how grown ups act when they attracted to each other, and stuff, and since they didn't know how babies are made, the kept making love to each other, until she ended up pregnant.. They didn't know, until one night her water broke or something in those lines.. They took care of the baby and such.. Ending of the movie: finally a ship founds them, I can't remember if they were found alive or dead. I know they ate some sort of fruit and fell asleep on a boat.. I have seen it a few years ago." she whispers, noticing her voice drops.

"How is that similar to our situation? We are already grown, and we don't have feeling for each other." For a reason, I didn't find myself liking those words.

"Well, I don't know.. One thing is that I have one thing in common with the lead girl.." her voice seems to drop a little.

"What's that? In love with the main character?" I challenged, remembering her words.. Mai eyes widen, hurt pass through them.

"No, I meant, that I never kiss a guy, so like her, before main guy kisses her, she had no idea what that felt like, just like me." her gaze drops on the ground, taking a huge step away from me.. My heart jumped painfully against my ribs...

"You're not the only one, so don't worry, you won't be alone in that department." I admitted.. Even though..

'I did give mouth to mouth to Mai..' I bit my lower lip, remembering how soft her lips felt.. Yet that didn't count..

"You never kiss a guy?" she surprises me with her words, as I felt a vein pop out, just from her sudden words.

"Really? Or you are just playing stupid with me?"

"Hey, I'm not, I.. Oh.. You mean you haven't kissed a girl before, sorry.." she nervously rub her back, but then it dawns on her, as her eyes widen..

"Oh.. I thought you did. I mean, you have many girls throwing themselves at you. I don't know.. I imagined you already did.." she shrugs, not taking notice that she seems, relief about that..

"I'm not much with human contact Mai.. I don't believe in getting physical with no woman.. I have my reasons." I told her that much..

'Cause none seem to interest me, and from everything I have lived, so far, and seen in this line of work.. Its hard to attach myself to someone to open up. Yet.. Why do I feel at ease to know that for the last year, that I have been absent, Mai never kiss a man. That makes me feel weird, and some unknown feeling. I just know now, besides me, she hasn't kissed anyone.. She's to pure.. I don't mind that at all.'

Finally reaching the stream, we started to walk the opposite direction of the fish pond we found yesterday.

"Either way.. I hope you do, when we return, you'll find a good woman for your liking.. Is not like we are missing anything.. It makes me cringe a little just thinking about.." she admits, sticking out her tongue.

"Cringe? Why?"

"I don't know, it just does.. Well, I shouldn't say anything until I get my first kiss, then I tell you.." she smiles at me, but I took notice that it didn't reach her eyes, only hurt..

"Let just change the subject," I admitted, looking up at the stream, watching as the water ran down.. Mai gave me one last look, nodding her head.

"See, we are familiar from the movie.. Only difference, is that we don't love each other, and that we have ghosts in this island.."

I cross my arms, as a sudden sadness pass over me.

'Did she forget about me? Did she move on? And why the hell is these thoughts bothering me?'

* * *

**Mai POV**

"Look at that, mangoes," I pointed above me, watching a monkey sitting on top of a branch eating a banana.

"You're pointing at the mangoes, instead of that monkey?" Naru asks, as though he found it hard to believe.

"Hey, don't judge me, I haven't had mangoes for a while now. And if I had a camera, I would have taken a picture of the monkey.. Either way, it's cute, he eats the banana." I realized, stepping forward to get a better view.

"Enjoy, it's not everyday we get to see that." Naru whispers on my right side.. I glance at him for a brief second, feeling my heart hammer..

'He doesn't love me, he doesn't want anything with me.. Yet.. Why am I happy that he hasn't kissed any girl yet? I wonder, if he could kiss me.. Even just a peck, I would like to know, how that feels like, especially to the man I like.. I wouldn't mind.' I bit my lower lip, once again that desire hits me. Shaking it off, I turned my gaze back towards the monkey.

"We should keep going, to see if we can find anything useful." Naru states, moving forward..

"But the mangoes, can we take some home?" I asked, feeling the urge to have a feast of it..

"When we return okay.." he confirms, like a father complimenting his daughter.. I smiled at him, feeling happy about that, it's rare for Naru to let me get something..

"Really? Good.. Let's go." I started to move ahead. A loud roaring noise its heard on our right, pass the long trees.. I watch as a flock of birds, and the monkey flees away.

Stopping on track, I turned to face Naru.

"Did you just heard that?" My heart started to beat a mile per second, when the roar seems to get closer and closer, that I felt the earth under my feet tremble..

"I think we, no we should run," Naru didn't hesitate, taking a hold of my hand, he pulls me forward, starting to run.. Yet, I forced myself to stop, making Naru pull back.

"Mai!" he hissed under his breath, when I turned my head to stare at a huge boar that seems to arrive at the edge of the stream, taking a sip..

"Look a boar.." Pointing at it, I watch it dust himself or herself, not sure of the gender, leaving a dust behind..

"Boar?" Naru repeats, turning his gaze, staring at the boar, using its tusks to wash off from from the water..

"It makes a lot of noise, I think it just needed some water or something," I turned my gaze, to see Naru running his free hand through his hair.

"Either way, never stop.. More likely it could have chased us, do you understand?" He scolded. I shyly nodded, moving to face the boar once more, watching it lay down, closing its eyes.

"We should keep going, or not, we will be in trouble when it wakes." I suggested, turning to face Naru once more, only to take one little notice.. My heart started to hammer hard against my ribs.

Our hands connected, just like in the past, we hold hands, but for a reason, it seems more intimate than before? Cause right now, his hands feel warm, protective.. Felt right.. All I wanted is to keep holding his hand.. I bit my lower lip. Feeling my cheeks grow warm.

"So we know now, that we have wild boars around, so we need to be careful when we travel. Also. I think we should head back now, I have to keep fixing the tree house.." Naru didn't notice that he was still holding my hand, since he was looking at the boar all of this time..

'Why did he ruffle my hair yesterday? That seems so unlike him, yet.. So like him? AI, being here is making my brain mush or something.

"Alright, little by little we travel.. Until we learn the way.. Also, we need to recap on the ghost that visit me yesterday," I mumbled the last part, looking at the ground.. I shivered, from the memory, making Naru glance down at me.

"Fire, seems to be a big element, we should go.." glancing up, he seems lost in thought, then I watch him glance at our join hands.. He lets go so fast, as though he just touches a hot iron or something.. Making me feel alone and cold.. My heart hurts.

'He retreats, as though I'm a disease or something..'

"Yeah," I agree, clearing my throat, placing my hand behind my back.

'Don't you know Naru, that your actions, just like that, hurts me.. Can't you just treat me as a friend than a disease? Or a stranger.. It hurts. Can't you hear that I'm crying on the inside?'

###

"Hey, I forgot to ask, what made you take this case?" I asked, trying to sound as my old self, since we returned, we have been quiet for some hours now.

"Do you really want to know?" Naru asks, watching him pull the chest towards the open window, then taking out more men clothing..

"Yes, since we are stuck in this God forsaken place, I want why my loving boss took this case? I didn't even dreamed about it." I get on my knees, looking more thoroughly at the chest.

"Gene told me to take it," he admits, making me lift my gaze to stare at him.

"What? Wait, you told me?"

"Yes, might as well. He visited in my dreams, and told me to take a case that involves a ghost that is haunting a village.. That's all." he shrugs, placing some pants down, to stare at me. I stare back at him, trying to think..

"Did he say anything in particular? Why would you even take it? You don't normally take cases like this, without hard facts or such.."

"He said that time will tell, and he said that it will satisfy my curiosity.. That's all." Sitting now on the ground, I cross my arms, staring at the ground.

"Something seems off, this whole trip is.. Why would Gene say that time will tell, and satisfy your curiosity? Why? What made you take it Naru, not from those simple words, you will say yes.." Naru simply stares at me, noticing how deep in thought they look, then he shook his head.

"Let's just say.. I was stupid enough to believe in my own brother's words, that's all. Now we are stuck in this place, with some ghost being our neighbors, as well as some wild animals.. And for doing something, there's not much." he complains, rubbing his hands,

Biting my lower lip, I rose my sight, to stare at the new patch hole on the ceiling.

"I'm going to look it as another way.. From what I have learned from this job, nothing is for nothing. Everything has a background story or a reason for us to appear.. Just when I met you.. It was to help you find your brother, even though you had to lie," I hissed the last part out..

"So your saying that Gene had this planned out?" he asks, as though he didn't hear my last remark.

"You said it yourself, Naru, he did, and for a reason he can't reach my dreams, last time I talked to him was last week, now that I remember, he did say something odd,"

"That is?"

"Gene said that time will tell, and that I have to be careful.. I didn't think nothing of importance, but there was something that he whispered in my ear,"

This time I lower my head, to see that Naru moved closer, sitting next to me, with a leg up. I did a double take, since I didn't hear him move..

'Sometimes, he's like a ninja,' I shook my head..

"Do you remember what he whispered?" he asks. Blushing, since my eyes landed on his torso, his white shirt is slit open, revealing a little too much of his chest.. I gulped, moving my body a little away from him, since I still feel uncomfortable with my attire.

I did mean it, what I said earlier today, he does look handsome with those half short pants, that reach to his ankle, as well as his white shirt that is slit open in the middle, revealing his chest, and his hair wildly toss to the side, made him look like a movie star or something, like a pirate, more likely... Darn him..

"Mai," I heard him say, snapping out of my daze, I saw him wave his hand in front of my face.

"Huh?" I blushed even more, taking a huge notice, that I was staring at his chest, aching to lay my head on top of it, and hear his heart.. Okay, I read a little to much romance novels..

"Don't make me repeat myself." he warns me.

"Oh, the whisper," retreating my gaze, so he won't catch me staring like a peeping tom, I cleared my throat, waving my hand like a fan.

"Its hot, too damn hot.. Yes, I remember,"

"So?"

"So?" I repeated, ah, I'm getting sidetrack.. This is so messed up.. I should've been stuck with Bou-san or Lin, at least I'm not attracted to them..

"Oh, yeah, he whispered that..." I blinked, trying to remember it..

"You forgot didn't you." he stated the matter of fact.

"I did," I lower my head in shame, hearing him groan.

"Sorry.. I forgot.. I mean, I thought it wasn't very important, that he said that in eight, both shall be free." my eyes widen, clapping my hands.

"Aha, I remember, he said at eight, both shall be free." Turning my gaze, Naru gave me an odd look.

"At eight, you shall be free? What the hell does that mean?"

"I don't know, you're the smart one here."

"I don't have enough evidence, nor backup to decipher this.. Either way, it can mean many things. Eight hours, eight months, years, minutes, or just a number eight.." he shrugs..

"All, I knew that he wanted me to get this case, and he did a pretty good job convincing me.. He knew that we'll be stuck here, that's why he hinted us out.. Apparently he can't reach us.. So we are stuck in our own.."

"Alright then, what about the ghost I saw yesterday? The fire? The man, the woman, this place, We have to do something." I suggested, rubbing my temples..

"I doubt that will be the last ghost you'll see.. The fire, it can have a meaning, or something.. Or was use in this island.. This place.. Looks like many people lived here before.. From the clothing we found.. Men and woman.. Also.." he paused, when he stood, heading for the chest.. I followed him with my gaze, when he takes out a small blue bag, from the chest.

"What's that?" I asked.. Naru comes towards my side, and this time sits in front of me.

"Toys, children's toys." he just opens the blue bag, and tilts it over, to reveal many small toys, such as raddle, a toy giraffe, and a train toy..

"There were children here? I haven't seen no children in my dreams.. And the ghost I saw it was in a uniform, I think of war world 2.." I shivered from that.. Naru lifted his gaze from the toys, giving me a stern look.

"Maybe they escaped.. We can't be sure.. Either way.. At least we are well prepared at the clothing department, and I discovered some books behind the log I threw away yesterday." I saw a spark in his eyes.

"Then go and read it, see if you can find anything useful. Then what should I cook for dinner?"

"We have some mangos, and other fruits, so a fruit salad.. And we have plenty of water, that we picked up. Until I can find things more edible food, we have to be careful what we eat.."

"Okay, you know, since its only six days, eating this organic food, its has made me feel more energetic than ever, and I think my skin got better." I smiled, liking it..

"Then, you're in luck, until then, we have free organic food all over." He stood, placing all the toys back where he found it, and heading for the second floor.. Standing up, I went up towards the window, to stare outside, to see the view of the ocean.. Taking notice, from a large distance, a dark cloud was forming..

'I hope is not another storm.. We still trying to set up here.' I thought, shaking my head, I bend down, to grab the mirror, and hoisted it up.

"I have the perfect place for you." I smiled, heading up the stairs..

"Naru, I have the perfect place to put this old mirror," I chime, going up to him, as he lower the book, to arch a brow up.

"Where?"

"Here," I peeped, stepping over his legs, I place the mirror on top of an old rock stable thing.. Since I reattached it, placing some pillow around, to make sure that the mirror won't fall.

Placing it in between of the pillows, I place my hands on my hip with a grin on my face.

"Perfect.. And I made sure that it won't fall. Unless there's an earthquake or something." I told him. Naru stare at the mirror, but doesn't comment on it.

"Oh, there's a black cloud forming, near the mountains, it can indicate a storm." I sat across Naru.

"Then we have to restock, and make sure everything is secure, just in case.. I'll get on it in a few." he mumbles, retrieving his sight back at the book.

"What is the book about?"

"Herbs, and animals.. Guess what year it was copyrighted." he challenged.. I shrug my shoulders, rolling my eyes.

"Such a book nerd, but either way, I don't know, 1929," I took a shot.. Naru lower the book, staring at me as though I just said something intelligent.

"Spot on.. This will be very helpful.. The owner of this book was a guy name John Coleman."

"Anyone you heard about?"

"Nope."

"Oh.. Hey, have you found anything, a written journal, or a diary? From what I remember in the movies, and on books in real life, that people back then use to write a lot." I remembered, from what I have studied of the history books.

"There's many books, if you want, go look.. I'll just want to memorize, just in case." he suggested.. I glanced behind him, to see a bunch of old books stack on top of each other, about three rows of them.

"Wow, that's a lot.. Okay.. An hour of reading, then we go and stalk up, okay.."

"Yes, mom," Naru seriously grumbles.. I signed, shaking my head.

"I don't get you.. You like a different personality here." I sat in front of the of the stack of books, next to Naru. Naru stare at me, just blinking, which to tell you the truth, is quite creepy, but then lifts his book up, and ignores me completely.. I felt a sweat drop.

"So not creepy at all." I shivered, starting to grab the books..

O.O

I stretched my back, after we finally finished adjusting the tree house, to make sure that is strong enough for the storm.. For the last two hours, the sky has become so dark, that anyone would confuse it as nighttime..

Looking out the window, I watch the waves turning rougher by the second..

"Let's hope that the roof patch can withstand the storm.."

"I hope so too, and if it lasted this long, I think it can withstand another one.. Luckily we stock up on food and water, that counts.." I smiled, looking at front of me, to see Naru leaning against the wall, cross arms, just staring at the outside.

"I haven't found anything yet, too many books to look through, but some of these books go back, in the early 18th century and early 19th.. Weird."

"Looks like those people that have inhabited this tree house, has been from different time periods.."

"I can guess that.. Hey Naru, do you think our friends still looking for us?" I felt sadden by the thought of them giving up on us.

"Highly doubt it. Its only been six days.. Lin saw me using a floating device."

"Oh.. Okay," lowering my gaze, a sudden chill pass through me, once again, then I jumped in fright, when a big thunder bolt flash in the ocean, making a huge sound..

"It's just thunder," Naru took notice, as I hold in my chest, trying to control my beating heart.

"I don't like thunder.. And I just felt cold.. Its like a hundred degrees here, why would I feel cold. I do admit though, is quite refreshing." I added, trying to get my mind out of the odd feeling.

"Ghost.." Naru simply says.. I stare at him, shaking my head.

"Geez, thanks, I can tell how much you care about me.. Either way.." I paused, when I heard a small voice, actually more like a giggle of a child behind me.. My eyes widen,

"Please tell me you heard that?" I pleaded, moving towards Naru side.

"I heard it." he confirms, making me breathe out relieved. Turning my head, reaching Naru side, the cold seems to be increased by the second.

Then I heard a raddle, a child raddle.. Gulping hard, I felt something gently hit my bare foot.. Looking down, the raddle that Naru place inside the bag earlier, lay next to me..

"Okay, this is just.. Oh God, I have to pick it up don't I?" I groaned, but what surprised me, when Naru bends down taking it instead.

"Ne?"

"How did it leave its bag?" I whispered, watching Naru stare at the raddle.. He lifted his gaze, since he is still bent, his face is the same size as mine. I blushed, feeling his warm breath brush against my skin.

"The baby ghost did it.. Apparently.. Maybe it wants to show us something.." He shrugs, straighten up..

'BOOM!' another thunderstruck, making me jump, wrapping my arms around Naru, shaking like a twig... I felt Naru go stiff.

"Mai?"

"Give me a minute.. I told you I hate thunder.." I press my face on his chest, not caring how embarrassing this is.. I hate thunders since I was a child.. Feeling a hand on my shoulder, I took a step back, trying to calm myself down.

"Sorry, I know how much you don't like being touched," I whispered, rubbing the back of my head, feeling my heart beating hard, not sure from the fright or from being bold enough to hug him.

"We have a ghost here, and your more scare of a thunder?"

"Right now, yes.. And, where's the waddle?" I asked, noticing that he wasn't holding it any longer.. A giggle is heard again, when I felt something on my hand.. Lifting my right hand, the raddle is firmly in my hand, that my eyes widen.

"Please tell me you placed it in my hand?"

"I haven't.." Naru truthfully tells me, then my eyes widen, watching Naru disappear..

"What the?" I whispered, watching a tall, lean man appear in front of me. He somewhat similar to Naru, but older, with a bear, wearing the same clothes of Naru. He is holding a baby, that giggle in his arms.

"Hayato, stop fussing Mama will be here in a few. She went to take a bath." his voice is deep, familiar, like a mix of Lin, and yet it isn't.. The baby giggles even more, noticing that Hayato eyes are a deep green, like emeralds, just like his father..

The man lifts his sight, as though he could see me and a deep sadness passes his green eyes.

"I have no idea, what I have done to deserve the love of my wife, or to have you.. I promise, you will not live in this God forsaken Island.. Not like us.. He will never get you.. Even if Time has stopped for us.. You will grow, and will have a good life." He kisses the baby head tenderly.. I felt my heart warm up at the scene, wondering what happen to him, to the baby, and to his wife.

"What happened?" I whispered, causing the man to lift his gaze, staring straight at me.. His eyes narrow, taking a step back.

"Ghost.. I won't let you get my child!" he yells, protecting the baby in his arms, and scampering away as fast as he did.

"Wait, I'm not a ghost." I yelled at him, but no use, he was already gone.. I took notice, that he or I think the baby drop the raddle.. Going up to it, I bend down, and picked it up. In doing so, two legs appear in front of me, making me gasp.

"Mai, are you okay?" Naru bends down, helping me straighten up.. I stare at him with wide eyes.

"There was this man, he somewhat looks like you, but older. He was holding a baby.. What happened?"

"You just zoned out, staring at nothing, but I did notice that your eyes moved, as though you were seeing something. Then you just reach down, that's all." he explains.. Rubbing my head, a sudden headache form on my head.

"That creature, or a man that wants our soul or something like that, wanted the baby.. From what I gather.. I have a..." another thunder interrupts me, causing me to yelp, this time, I rush my steps, going up the stairs, and went inside my little adobe, burying myself inside the blankets.

"Mai, you can't just hide inside there."

"Yes, I can, I have done it hundred of times.. Is my safe haven.. Just let it be.. I have a headache.. I rather be dealing with a ghost, than thunder.." I argue as though I was a child. I heard Naru footsteps, not sure where though..

"Just sleep, then. I'll be here, I won't let anything get to you.." he simply says, in a mellow voice. I sneak a peak from my blankets, to stare at him. He sat right next to my bed, cross legs, just reading a book.. I gulped, feeling my cheeks redden once again.

"We'll talk about it more tomorrow." was his last words, after that, he buries his nose inside the book.. I stare at him for a long while, tighten my hold on the blankets. For a reason, his words, and him sitting next to me, I felt at peace.. Calm.

'Don't you see Naru.. How calmer and gentler you have become, since we became stranded here? Can you just let yourself open up.. I won't judge you..' I thought deeply, sneaking a hand out, stretching it out, so I can pretend that I took a hold of his hand, even though I touch the transparent cloth.

I felt a tear roll down my cheek, feeling my heart tighten..

'I have no idea how long we will be here, so please Naru.. Open up a little, and even as a friend, let me see that kind side of yours.' Staring at him for another few minutes, I lay my hand down, turning around, placing the blanket over my head.. I sniffed.. Yet another thunder roars the island, causing me to whimper.

"Mai?" I heard Naru say my name, I just shut my eyes very tight.

"I just hope the storm goes away and fast."

* * *

**Naru POV**

"Interesting, so that where I can find the suds.." I whispered to myself, a few hours later, lowering the book down, I heard the rain pouring down.. Standing up, stretching my legs, I headed down, to cover the window, with a large plane lumber, that fits the window perfectly.. Well, actually, I somewhat tied a blanket, to fuse them together. Mai was helping me.

Placing it, a sudden chill ran down me, when I heard a thunder. Looking around the tree house, since it wasn't' as dark as it should, it was still a bit bright in the tree house..

Going up the steps, I sat right next to Mai bed, watching her sleep..

"Wonder why you're afraid of Thunders?" Laying down, placing my arms behind my head, I stare at the patch hole, trying to see if its leaking and so far so good..

'So many questions, no answer to.. Fire? What does that mean? Gene wanted me to take this case.. And yet, I won't admit how Gene convinced me.. I won't even think about it.. Also, what about eight? What does that mean.. Mai saw the man holding the baby? Is her powers growing? Or is it this place? Either way.. We need to...' I paused, my thinking, when a loud howl is heard, causing me to jolt up.

Mai did the same, holding tight to the blanket.. She shook,

"Was that a wolf?"

"No.. It sounded more human than anything." I was sure about that.. Mai moves out of her adobe, sitting next to me, placing her legs up, while rubbing her eyes.

"I was finally in a deep sleep, then I had this strange dream.. I stood outside of the tree house, and all I did is watching it.. There were other people around as well. Yet fire surrounded us. Then the howl woke me." she looks like a five year old..

"People watching the tree house?" I asked, standing up, Mai glance at me, but acted immediately, and starts to follow me.. Going down the stairs, I reach the window, and made a peep hole, by moving slightly the lumber.

All I see is heavy rain, Mai bends down, so she can stand in front of me, feeling her small back press against my chest.. I gulped, noticing that her hair picked up the scent of the water springs, and pines.. Damn, it smells nice.. Shaking my head, a thunder broke in, lighting up the sky.. In doing so, my eyes widen, as Mai let out a yelp.

"OH MY GOD!" she covers her mouth, as I tighten my hold on the lumber... Feeling my heart race for the first time in a year, fear.. A sudden fear hits me.. Letting go, Mai turns to face me, shaking even more.. I just stare at the lumber, as my mind tries to adjust to what I just saw.

"My dream.." Mai paused, gulping hard.

'So, that answers my earlier questions this morning,' I have never seen this type of haunting before, only in a horror movie.

"You're right, we are not alone." I whispered, Mai moves forward, and wraps her arms around my midsection, and felt her shake even more.. This time, I don't stiffen, cause of the shock itself.. Yet I don't hold her.

"Oh my God, how are we.."

"By doing what we are best at, and that's doing our job." was all I said, staring at the ground, waiting for Mai to calm down..

Beyond our tree house, just like in a horror flick, another thunder hits, lighting up the sky, and the wet grounds. A circle, of the un-dead or rather more like deform spirits, surround us. Staring up at our tree-house, surrounded by fire, as though it was a large ring, which brights up the dark ground. They just wait, as a wolf looking animal stood on top of a tree, howling.. Lowering its head, a deadly smirk passes his wolf like face.

"**Soon, then I'll be free," **with another flash of lighting, everyone disappears, in the mist of fire, leaving the wolf to chuckle, and disappears into nothing...

* * *

Thanks for the reviews. :) Your reviews motivates me to continue..


	5. Chapter 5: Clue

Disclaimer:** Don't** own anything..

* * *

Chapter Five: Clue

**Mai POV**

"_I have a question." I simply asked, sitting on a large rock, facing the tree house, watching the woman float in front of me. Actually, it looks like she's dancing beautifully under the moonlight.. The woman stops her somewhat dancing, and turns to stare at me._

"_Yes?" She whispers, yet her lips don't move, something which I found strange above all things.. Nervously rubbing my hands, the woman smiles at me kindly._

"_Why are you here? Were you the one bringing us here?" The woman's eyes seems to sadden at the question, her gaze lifted up, towards the tree, then back at me._

"_Many things in this so called earth are unexplained, even to the dead.. I don't have memories of my past, all I know that he want's to hurt, to be freed.." _

_Placing my legs down, standing up, I started to move towards her, but she seems to hesitate, taking a huge step back from me._

"_Don't, stay.. Or not, I will lose what I have. I am here to help you.. I'm here to replace Gene for now." So, I stood still, but yet my eyes widen at the mention of Gene._

"_Now you mention him? Why.. Where is he?" My heart started to hammer, getting worried is more like the word. The woman gave me a deep sad look, before she points behind me. Taking notice, that she has no gloves on.. I arched a brow, confused about that._

"_He can't enter here.. That man has forbidden any good, or anything he can't control to enter this Timeless Island. So, Gene is forbidden to enter. Eight you shall be free.."_

_'I need to tell Naru, about that. That explains, a lot.. Why he's not here, to help..' Yet I felt a weight off my shoulders, to know, that he's not in trouble or anything._

"_What does that mean? Gene mentioned the same." I asked, trying to get more information from her._

"_Eight, you shall be free, nothing more and nothing less. Just endure.. Time has no limit here. Just keep that in mind." Nodding at her explanation, not understanding the true meaning behind it. Yet, I respected her will, since she's limited, from what I can gather, so I cleared throat, intertwining my fingers together._

"_If you don't mind, who left the gloves behind?" I asked, biting my lower lip.. The woman lifted her gaze once again, towards the tree house, her eyes, seems lost, as though she's trying to remember something from the past._

"_I left them there. I have no idea whom they belong to.. I just wanted an object, so both can enter his domain.. I have to go.. I' growing weak." she turns, bowing down gently._

"_Wait, don't go. I have so many questions, who's He? Is he the same guy, the wolf? Does he control the souls? What?" I ran my mouth so fast, that the woman just stares at me, then she points at the tree once again._

"_Pure love can be sensed.. Many will want it. Is more powerful than the man.. It can be the key. Just be careful.. I'll try to help you as much as possible.. Go to the east side of the island, there, you'll and your soul mate, will find a clue.. Eye for an Eye, and a tooth for a tooth." I arched a brow at her sudden words, not understanding it._

"_Okay, clue, but Soulmate?" I repeated.. She smiles at me once again, placing her hands gently on her chest, where her heart, err, her heart should be._

"_Pure love, is sensational, be strong.. I will visit soon." and with that she disappears, leaving me alone in my dream._

"_Pure love? Soul mate, please, whom are you talking about. And what clue? Eye for an Eye, and a tooth for a tooth?" I added, desperate, then a sudden loneliness hit me hard. _

"_Hello? Don't just leave me alone.. Hello? Wake me up, or something," Now fear started to creep down my spine, when a sudden chill ran down my spine.._

Then everything turns dark around my surroundings..

-.-

There's an expression, never let fear win over you, or something in those lines.. I have no idea if I'm doing a good job on it, but for sure, since those ghosts surrounded the tree house, I haven't been able to sleep, until last night, when I dreamed about the woman..

The hotness inside of the tree house seems to be endless, luckily from the breeze of the storm, it somewhat helps cool off. Yet.. For a reason, I feel feverish.. Not as to much to feel sick, but my skin seems to heat up with the hotness..

"Naru," I groaned up, lifting myself up from my small adobe, to stare at him. He sits across me, reading some of the books he found a few days ago.. He places down the book, and lifted his right brow.

"I don't feel too good," I groaned.. Naru without a word, lowers the book, to the floor, and stands up..

"What do you feel.." he asks, moving towards my side, sitting down on the edge.. I gulped, lifting my legs up.

"My skin.. Feels hot.. I mean, I don't feel sick, as though I want to throw up or anything, just my skin. Feels very feverish." I admitted. Pressing my palm against my forehead, to feel it hot..

Naru surprises me, when he takes a hold of the same hand, and press his index and middle finger, where my pulse is at.

"It seems fine," he whispers, lifting his blue eyes, he presses his big hand on my forehead, making my cheeks redden..

"You feel a little warmer than normal.." He whispers, gulping, Naru removes his hand, while I adjusted myself.

"What do I do? We don't have medicine or anything." I felt a little nervous about this.. I mean, we live on an isolated island, and there's no medicine anywhere.. We can make herbs for medicines, but we don't know what type, until Naru knows, what's what.. Naru stood.

"There's herbs around the island that are quite useful for medicine.. You think people back in the day lived off from Medicine?" He seems to read my mind, once again. So I just blink at him blankly, getting a little annoyed at his sudden cockiness.

"No.. I have studied, and have met people that use herbs for medicine, it just.. I mean. There's a storm right now.. And.." Naru turned his gaze down, giving me a stern look, causing me to close my mouth.

"It's just a night-fever, or hay fever most likely.. Sometimes, it do to the different environment." he turns around, heading downstairs.

"Where are you going?"

"I'll be back." he just simply says.. Taking a hold of my blanket, I wrap it around my midsection, trying to cover myself as much as possible. I still feel uncomfortable, and I can't wait to take a bath.. Leaning my head against the wall of the tree house.. Closing my eyes, a sudden image popped into my mind.

I was back at the office, behind my desk, watching Bou-san and Ayako bickering, and John nervously watches. Then Lin is calmly typing away, while Yasuhara talked to him.. Last and not least, Masako is trying to flirt with Naru..

I miss that terribly.. Touching my chest, from the aching pain, a yelp escapes from my lips, when I felt something wet on my forehead.

Snapping my eyes open, Naru sat on the edge with a half cut wet blanket, with a small basket in hand.

"Naru?"

"This will help you cool down, since we can't go out yet.." Naru moves the blanket, and press it more.. I gulped, reaching up, I wanted to touch the blanket, but instead, I ended up touching his hand.. My eyes widen, while my heart jump.

"Sorry." nervously, I lowered my head,

"For what? Just hold this in place, and wash yourself with the cold water.. It will reduce.. Then sleep.. Hopefully for tomorrow, you'll get better." He whispers.. Lifting my gaze, our eyes lock, feeling the atmosphere thicken, as my breath heightens..

My hands started to tremble a lot.. Not noticing that his are too, since he hid them from me..

"T... Thanks," my voice is very deep and I even thought. Naru just nods, and stood up, heading back towards his books.. I glance back at him, remembering the woman words.

'Pure love? I don't see it.. I wonder whom pure love is she talking about? Since Naru will never see me as anything else but an assistant. Okay, I'm getting depressed, and repetitive. Either way.. What clue will we find, when we head that way.. I hope something not gruesome, or scary..' I thought, staring at Naru..

"Don't stay up too late.." I told him. Naru lifted his gaze, and just nods. I just rolled my eyes at him.

'Jup, I'm stuck with the only person in this world. (Besides Lin) that only talks when is, necessarily, than actually having small talks. Lucky me.' I groaned, starting to wash myself with the blanket..

O.o

"At least the storm didn't do anything to harm the tree house," I spoke, the next day, after the storm broke. Yet.. It hasn't left no major catastrophe behind. Which is very odd..

"Are you sure you feel better?" Naru asks, for the second time today, since we got up, I have felt better, my mini fever broke, and Naru trick did wonders.. Naru asked me this morning, I just told him, I felt better than ever.. He just nodded, yet he didn't seem to convince.

"Yes dad, I do.. Your trick work.. Either way, thank you so much.." I lifted my gaze, smiling at him brightly.. Naru stares at me, but bend down towards my level, making my eyes widen.. Taking a hold of my chin, he stares into my eyes. Checking is the correct terms.

Then he straightens up, placing his palm on my forehead, once again, my cheeks flames up, as my heart skipped.

"Seems the temperature dropped.. I'm satisfied," I stare at him,

"Wow, you just sounded robotic, saying those words," I rolled my eyes at him. Naru gave me a strange look, but I took notice, that he didn't lower his hand.. Which I didn't mind at all.

"We should see if the pathway for our water-source is blocked off, we're running low on food and water." Naru simply states.. I gulped, then as though something hit him, he removes his hand away from my forehead, and again, he did it, as though he just touched fire or something.. Like before, it pained me.. Shrugging it off, I turned towards the trees.

Then the events of a few nights ago hits me.. My eyes widen slightly, while I shook a little...

"They were just floating there, and those white eyes, just waiting for something. And that fire surrounding them.. Did Naru catch that?" I rubbed my arms, tightening my hold on my clean clothes, which I couldn't wait for a bath..

I have no idea, how, but Naru had been already ahead of me, heading for the trees. I blinked, just staring at him with disbelief.

'He has to be a ninja, how the heck didn't I hear him?'

"Yes.. And I was thinking," Naru breaks his silence, while I cached up to him.. I stare up,

"Hmm?

"About the events three nights ago.." he started, I shivered once again, but nodded my head.

"I remember, what about?"

"Maybe, there's a theory, in our field, that magnetic waves, can make a ghost stronger, and since that night was the worst part, and the thunders were none stop, it might have power up the spirits of this island.. That's why they surrounded the tree house.

Looking down at the ground, feeling my heart hammer,

'It does make sense,' Thunder does attract many things.

"It does make sense, I read it once in a book, last year,"

"So that means, that the next storm we might encounter more spirits." He added..

"I wish not.. Either way, when I was..." I stopped, when Naru took a hold of my arm, pulling me back, causing me to gasp.

"Eh? What happened?"

"Snake," Naru whispers, pointing down, about four feet away from me.. Gulping hard, I took a hold of his arm, tighten my hold.

"Is it poisonous?" I asked, noticing its a red with yellow and black stripe snake.. Naru shook his head.

"No, they're called Scarlet Kingsnake, which is odd to see it in this place, either way, just avoid any snake.. I have no idea if there's even poisonous ones here, if they are, then we are screwed." he admits.. I stare up at him.

"You read that in a book didn't you?"

"No, actually I have seen one, when I went up to the states.." He mumbles, walking pass it.. I did the same, watching the snake creature crawl away..

"Oh, cool.. Hey, I have an idea.. Can we explore more, or can we go up to shore, has been a while since we went." And How to add that the ghost gave me an assignment? I'll tell him later, when we make sure there's no places that are flooded or something..

"After we restock."

"Alright.."

"You're still scared aren't you," he asks me out of the blue, surprising me.

"Beyond what you know.. I miss home.. I miss our friends.. At least, I don't have any relatives worrying about me, unlike you.. I have to say, that your mother and father are going crazy looking for you.." Naru stops in his tracks, looking down at me, but doesn't' comments.

"Naru?" I asked, getting a little worried from his silence, then he shakes his head.

"They lost one child, I think they can survive another one missing." he coldly stated, causing my eyes to widen.

"Are you serious, no scratch that, don't you even have a heart?" I wave my hands in front of me, not believing it.

"I have a heart," he simply replies.

"That's not what I meant.. I mean.. You know what I meant. How can you just say that so coldly? They are your parents, adopted or not. They lost a child a few years back, you're the only thing that keeps them sane.. They love you." I felt emotions towards this.. How dare he say that.

"Why are you over thinking this.. Is true, I'm not dead, and they can endure it until they find us.. I know they have lost a child.. And please don't lecture..." but I growled at him.

"No.. That's not what a mean.. You and I know that you're not dead. But they don't. How the hell do you expect them to know? They probably are going through hell right now, just when they did with Gene. Don't just say those things.." I felt tears running my cheeks, hiccuping.

"Why are you so worked up? I know all that, I just don't want to think about it.. And you shouldn't..." I couldn't take it, a big scream escapes my mouth, rather shout actually.

"BECAUSE I DON'T HAVE PARENTS, AND YOU DO. SO APPRECIATE IT!" I yelled, breathing hard. Naru stares at me, with wide eyes, yet not enough to see it myself, since I was now crying hard, and covering my eyes with my arm.

"You have no idea how much I want my parents back.. Or have been adopted, or something like that. I have forgotten how is to have someone at home to wait for me, or to worry. You have that.. You act like you don't care at all. Ever since I met you.. You only wear that cold mask.. Like you don't care at all. I know you do, but don't hide it.. Its not fair.. I'm jealous.. Dreadfully jealous of you, cause you have one thing I desire most.. And its not the fame or fortune, I don't care about that, all I envy of you is the family.." I cover my eyes with my arm, crying hard..

Naru stares at me with wide eyes, as though he doesn't know what to say.. Lowering my arm, gulping, and sniffing, I didn't dare to look up at his eyes.

"I just want a family.. Even if I already do, I want my own.. I want to love a man, and get married. And have many children.. So if anything happens to me, or to my husband, at least our children wouldn't be so alone.. Sleep alone, wake up alone. So don't come up to me, putting that mask on, just because you lost your brother. At least you have a family.. I know your pain, because I constantly live it myself..." I felt drained already..

"So, please don't say harsh words like that.." this time my voice turn soft, and this time, I lift my gaze to stare at his eyes.

"Then what do you want me to say?" he asks in a low soft tone.. I took a hold of his hand, even though my heart is beating hard, I place it on my left cheek, crying softly this time. Naru eyes widen.

"Just say.. That there's still hope, and that my parents will see me soon, even if it pains them, they love me, as much as I love them. And that we will reunite." I whispered, closing my eyes. Naru moves his hands a little, feeling his big hand on my cheek felt good, warm, just like yesterday.

"Mai," he whispers so low, that I barely heard it.. Opening my eyes, I gasped out.

"You don't have to put that wall up around me.. I know you didn't mean to say those harsh words.. I know how much you miss them. Just say that you have hope, as they do.." I move forward, cupping his cheek. Our eyes connect, feeling once again. Watching his eyes, seems as though I can see his very soul. He's looks scared, and lost., my heart beat a mile per-second. Gulping, a sudden yearn to hug him hits me. I felt Naru as a child right now.. That needed to be hugged.

"Or don't say anything that will hurt." Naru stares, leaning forward, our noses barely touching, our breath mingles, but he paused, feeling his thumb gently caressing my cheek.

Let just say, our spell became broken, because I jumped in fright from a bird, that decided to sing right behind us. Just great. Naru cleared his throat. A blush appears on my cheeks, as I took a huge step backwards.

"Sorry.. Either way.. Just don't say that.. I hope your parents find you soon." I bowed down, feeling nervous. Wiping my cheeks, trying to calm myself.

"I'm hungry," he mumbles, moving towards the path.. I straighten up, to stare at him blankly.. Not believing what he just said.

'After all that, he just says, he's hungry? What the?'

'Dear God, why did you make most men have no emotion towards this situation?'

O.o

"Oh, fresh clothes, I'm so happy that the stream didn't overflow or anything.." we started to walk down the shore, feeling the hot sun on our skin.. Naru stare at the ocean, in deep thought.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked..

"About tea.. I miss it terribly.. I was reading in the book, that there's some herbs that it can be made as a tea.." he seems happy about that.. Noticing that his blue eyes lighten up a little.. I smiled at that... I like the simple things, that makes him happy. It makes me happy as well.

"If we search for it, you think, I can make it?"

"Of course, I even know where to look for the suds plants, and other plants to make medicine.. That book is very insightful on things.. Old, but good to survive.."

"Oh, you were that bored, you read the whole book in three days?"

"Actually, in two.. Whom ever that John guy was, he was a doctor.. Since he left a lot of notes in the book.."

"You deducted that from some few notes?"

"Yes.. In your terms, he uses big fancy words, and plus, in the ending of each chapter, he made signature of, Dr. John," he shrugs, a sweat drop on my side.

"Well, thank you for summarizing it in words I can understand, fancy pants, either way, you think that we can read the book I found two nights ago, the English one, today? I mean is in English, and I don't understand a hair of it."

"Want me to teach you?" I stare at Naru once again, as though he just said something unlike him.

'Did he just offer?'

"Wait.. I just thought, I heard you wanted to teach me.. Sorry, I have been in the sun far too long.. My head is frying.. Can you repeat.." Yet Naru stare caused me to stop at my mid-sentence. I gulped heavily.

"I'm serious." he coldly states.

"Um, if you don't mind.. I know a little.." This time, I turned nervous for some odd reason.

"Is not like I have to go anywhere, or have anything to do." he shrugs, placing his hand, inside of his original pants pockets. Even though we don't have soap, before the storm, I manage to wash our clothes at best..

"Okay.." not sure if I like that idea.. I know how much he taunts me, and at my studies.. Looking pass the ocean up at the horizon.

"Promise me that you won't make fun of me or something like that?"

"I can't make any promises, I do fear, the lack of patients I will have though." he shrugs.. Frowning at him, I glanced down, wiggling my toes in the sand.

"You know, I was wondering about the other night, when we saw all those spirits surrounding us."

"I was too, there's too many souls out there.. The howling though, even though you said it sounded like a wolf, from my point of view, it sounds more like a human." Naru words cause me to shiver, rubbing my arms.

"Is that so.. Its scary to think about.. Wonder why they surrounded us.." Lifting my gaze towards the forest, my heart started to pound, just from the thought of many souls living among us.. I mean sure we have solved dark cases, but not that includes this many souls in one shot.. And yet, a part of me, pities them, from not moving on.. I felt very sad about that.

"Then, what do we do? We don't have the others, and we can't possibly do an extremism on each one.. We're not that powerful.." Glancing up, Naru seems to be watching the forest as well, his eyes darting.

"We just have to find the main source, of this cause."

"Oh.. The root of all problems.. Wow, this seems like a very bad movie thing.. So, where do you think it is?"

The sudden wind picks up, causing my hair to tussle around..

"You haven't dreamed it yet, but my suspicions, leads up towards the mountains.. Or the tree house itself.. One of the two."

"Err, actually, I had a dream.." I finally told him. Naru lower his gaze, giving me a strange look.

"And now you tell me? What about?" So I started to explain to him, including the gloves, and the whole, go to the east side of the island for the clue..

Naru remained quiet for a few minutes, in deep thought, before he answers me..

"The gloves, maybe its hers. She just don't remember it, that explain why she's drawn to them." Naru concludes, causing me to look up at him as though he was something.

"You came to that conclusion, so fast!"

"After working in our field, it becomes second nature, and things do make sense.. If she felt drawn to it. Also, I have seen similar cases in the past. Where the ghost/spirit is attracted to an object, and has no memory of it.. Its because it belongs to them, or to someone special.." he explains..

"Ah,"

"So, along the way of this case, these gloves will become something, important later on." he shrugs. With a few minutes of silence, I gulped, looking up once again.

"So, do you know where is the East side?" I asked.. Steps forward, looking all around us, searching for no particular reason, the East.

Then he stops, looking down at me.

"Not yet.. Without a compass its hard to tell.. I have a feeling where.. Then, eye for an eye, tooth, for a tooth. Interesting keen words." he seems intrigued by the mystery.

'At least, I won't be nudging my head, for that clue.. Naru is good at this."

"Then what do we do?"

"Nothing, just yet, we need more evidence, and now that we have our first clue, we can visit that tomorrow or map it out.. Its going to take time, since we don't know our way around the island.. I'll just have to come up with a plan to look for East.. We don't want to get lost.. And hopefully it will help us see what happen to the other people that stood on this island before us."

Rubbing my forehead, I turned around, heading for the edge of the water, feeling it wetting my feet, I shivered from the cold.

"Sounds like a plan.. You know, last week, when I said, let me pretend that I'm on vacation?"

"Yes? And you got your wish.." Naru crosses his arms, watching me play with the water with my feet..

"Well, let's take it, since we are working and we are stranded, we have no idea how long will it take the others to find us, so might as well enjoy it, at least when we are not being haunted.."

"That doesn't mean we..."

"I know, slack off. We won't.. Since they won't leave us alone, they need our help.. Then, can we take this as a half work and half vacation.. Its free." I intertwine my fingers, in a pleading way, giving him the best puppy eyes I can muster.. Naru just stares at me, shaking his head.

"Until we get rescued, and those puppy eyes of yours aren't going to work. You are not allowed to ask for vacation, till next year.." he demands.

"Damn, detector much, fine.. Yes.." I did a victory sign, turning to face the horizon.. Then I heard a small splash on my side..

"Naru?" I turned to face him, places his hands inside of his pockets, once again, and stares at the horizon.

"Here's your first lesson," He whispers, taking notice that he was standing a little too close to me.. Watching as the sun rays made his hair shine, since he's tall, a shadow cast over him, making him look mystical, just like in a manga, or something.. I gulped, feeling my cheeks and my heart hammer.

"Damn you for looking good in anything."

"Huh?" Naru lowers his head, arching a brow..

"Nothing, just nothing, so what's the first lesson?" I nervously asked, rubbing my hands..

Naru stare at me as though he didn't believe me, but doesn't comment on it. He has just returned his gaze up towards the horizon, crossing his arms.

"Sure, let's go with that.." he whispers, not noticing a sly smirk passing his lips.

* * *

**Naru POV**

My words, seemed harsh, when I told her about my parents, I didn't mean to say it in those words, or anything in those lines. I didn't mean it at all.. She doesn't know, how tormented it is for me, to even think about it.. I know, how they might feel right now.. Mai, just doesn't understand that.. Even for the slightest ease of letting go, can break me.. Not sure how it will affect me, but a fear, that it can.. So I have to place this mask on.. To hide it.. I don't want to think of how my parents are sick and worried about me... Not even for a second.. I just want to think, that they will find us.

Yet, Mai manages, to see right through me.. She knew that I'm just putting on a face, and yet, her words.. They fit her perfectly, to total opposite of me, I'm not good with words like that. So I just let Mai be my outer speaker.. From what I wanted to say, she'll say it for me.. From everyone I have met over my nineteen years, Mai seems to be the only person, closer to my real self, than anyone...

I didn't know.. How much loneliness she felt.. Never, even for a second, thought about her inner feelings, of how she felt. I tend to forget, not only I, lost someone close, but she as well. Two people, and she has no one. Unlike me.. I feel like a prick.. Yet.. I have no idea, how to comfort her. Since I don't know how to comfort myself. I'll try to work on that.

"There." I pointed out towards my right, while we sat on the edge of the rocks, with a book on hand.. Mai squinted her eyes, trying to figure out what I'm pointing at.

"Its just.. Wait, is that a whale?" Mai gasps out, watching the huge object rise from the surface of the ocean..

"No, its a shark.. Apparently is shark season, or something." I whispered, watching a couple dozen of white sharks swimming more like circling around, in the far right of the ocean.. I move my head, but my sight landed on Mai feet.. She just swings them as though she was a little child, not a care in the world.. I felt odd about that.. I wish I can be that at ease.

I have to admit, is quite peaceful, not worrying about work, or anything, it's actually feels, if I dare to say it.. Nice...

"How would you know that?"

"I don't, but is common sense, if there's many of them over there." I pointed at my right side.. Mai follows, then her widens, to see a few dozen swimming near the coast of the ocean..

"Wow, I'm surprised that we have a good view of the ocean from this point.. I'm glad you decided to come back up here to inspect the premises.. Anything else? You know, it's strange." she paused, biting her lower lip.

"Strange?"

"Yes, strange, the storm, it didn't destroy anything out of the ordinary, no floods. No trees laying on the ground, just some branches, that's all." Mai paused, taking in a big breath.

"It just attracted those souls, then it lasted for three days.. Luckily we stocked up pretty good, and when it was not raining, we manage to go to the bathroom.. That might explain, why I had that fever..`" Mai finish, looking up at me.. Signing, looking up at the sky.. The sudden memory of last night hit me..

_Placing my book down, I lifted my gaze, to see Mai shivering in her sleep.. Then I glanced down at my own hand, where she touched earlier, just staring at it.._

_'Why did I tremble, when she touched my hand.. That never happened before?' I thought, frowning at the situation. I never trembled. Just the simple touch of hers, made me tremble.. So I hid it from her.. _

_'Odd, very odd. She's making me feel strange things.. Even more now, than in the past. Not sure why though.' I shrugged, ignoring it._

_So I stood, moving towards her. Sitting on the edge, watching her body tremble. I picked up the fallen half tore blanket, and re-wet it from the bucket._

"_There's not a day, I can go and not worry.. Ever since I met you.. You have been my constant headache, and yet.." I paused, placing the blanket on her forehead.. _

"_And yet.. I have no idea, why you're a big mystery to me.. The mystery of why I feel at ease, when I'm around you.. And I don't have to place a mask." I whispered.. Suddenly, Mai grabs me by surprise, and takes a hold of my hand, fluttering her eyes open.. _

"_Mama," she barely whispers, noticing that her eyes are a little clouded.. I stood still. _

"_I'm..." I started, but Mai groans, moving forward, dropping my hand._

"_Mama.. I missed you.." she whispers.. Then it dawns on me. She's hallucinating. Affect from the fever.. I just kept quiet.. Watching as the tears now flow down her eyes, down her cheeks.. _

"_Mama.. I want to tell you many things that happened to me.. How lonely I felt, since you died.. Funny how I can see ghosts, I can't see you." she hiccups, moving closer to me._

"_I met a guy.. Two years ago.. He's ignorant, and thinks to much of himself.. Also, he projects coldness. Yet, he gave me a job, and a family.. My friends are my family.. They help fill the void.. You know.. Even though this guy isn't the best in the world.. He is not that bad.. He lost someone as well, someone close to him." I glanced down, while Mai glance up at me.. Her eyes turning red from the crying. _

"_He has.. His brother.." I answered. Mai nodded, wiping her cheeks. Then she takes a hold of my arm, wrapping it around with her own hand. My heart felt at ease, yet, I went stiff, but not as much as before. _

"_Yes.. I have dreams with him. I though he was Naru.. I call him that, Narcissist for short. Either way.. I just wanted to tell you.." she paused, leaning her head on my shoulder.. _

"_What? I played along with her. _

"_I don't hate him, I feel bad for him really I do.." She whispers, making my eyes widen a little.. _

"_You feel bad for him?" I asked, now wanting to know the real reason. Then Mai shakes her head, now hiccuping._

"_It hurts, my heart still hurts.. No one knows, but.. How can you fix a broken heart. Even though I tried to move on.. Mama.. I miss you.. I wish you were here with me.. Are you okay? Are you in heaven? How can I move on? If I'm shattered.. Even if I place a happy face.. I still ache so much from the inside.." she gave a little thump on her chest.. _

"_I'm okay, no need to worry.. And you ache? Just give it time... Time heals all." which is true.. Even though I ache from my own brother's death.. The pain isn't as bearable as it was in the beginning. Yet.. It still hurts.. _

"_Time.. That's hard to say.. I still ache, because you are gone. I have no one.. I ache because.. He thinks, that I..." she paused, taking a big breath._

_'He? Who is he? She did admit, she never had kissed a guy, did she dated someone, while I was in England last year?' Okay, why do I feel uncomfortable?_

"_I'm happy that I got to see you. I'm very tired Mama.. Sleepy." she yawns, surprising me once again, she moves down, placing her head on my lap.. I felt a huge lump on my throat, as she snuggled._

"_Mama.. Good night.. I love you." she closed her eyes, taking a hold of my hand, and places it in her right cheek.. I just glance down, not knowing what to do.. For the remainder of the night, Mai slept on my lap, while I just place the wet blanket on her forehead, watching as her shivering die down... _

_Yet.. For a reason, this felt peaceful, right.. And above all things, one of an unexplained experience I have ever experienced with a girl. Or anyone in that matter.. Before I moved her towards her bed.. I leaned down, and tug a loose hair behind her ear, and whispered._

_"Mai.." then I told her what I really feel, feeling Mai move slightly, and flutters her eyes open for one last time._

_"Mama.. I'm happy, to hear that." she smiles, and then my eyes widen, when she moves up, and kisses my right cheek very tenderly. Making my heart jump, and my eyes widen. _

_"That's good to hear." she whispers, then went back to sleep.. I just lifted my hand on my cheek that she just kissed, and frowned._

_"I just hope you don't remember it.." _

"They could have caused the storm.. Anything in the supernatural world is possible, we have seen that many times." I concluded, snapping out of my memory.. At least she doesn't remember it, and that's a relief..

I felt Mai shiver at the mention.

"Scary.. I wonder why though? If their goal to scare us, well, they did a pretty good darn job.." she shivered at her words.

"About the man you saw that night," I started, to see if I can come to a conclusion. Mai lifted her gaze, to look straight at me.

"Yes?"

"Besides, what you told me the other night, anything else, that seems strange?"

Mai gave me a questioning look, but then nods, looking again beyond the horizon.

"Nothing in particular, he said that he doesn't know why his wife loves him and had his child.. And also.." Mai paused, when she turns her head, causing her to gasp out.

"Mai?"

"Err, nothing, I thought I felt someone behind us." she admits. Turning around, I didn't see anything, but for a reason, I had a bad feeling that we are being watched in the shadows...

"I think it's time to go, it's getting late already," standing up, Mai glances out towards the horizon once again.

"Right," Mai lifts herself up, turning around, so we started to head down.. Slowly the more we climb down the rocks, the eerie feeling seems to lighten.. I felt myself shivering just slightly from the sudden breezy cold.

"Okay, ignoring the fact, that it's gotten colder, how are we going to find East?" I can tell Mai just wanted to get rid of this uneasy feeling.. Which I'm having myself.

"I have a way.. I just need to look inside the house, to see if I can find it.. Or not. I have to look more into the books." I shrugged, really wanted to know, what's the first clue.. What can help us, to free these souls, and let us get out of here.

Mai stops in her tracks, rubbing her arms.. Ever since we became stranded, in this God forsaken land, Mai has been doing that lately.. She lifts her head, to look up at the trees..

"Ne, Naru.." she whispers, taking a hold of my hand, taking notice that's she shivering.. I gulped, but didn't reject her.. I just simply grasp it, making her eyes widen, yet, she tightens the hold. Her hand seems so small compare to mine, and warm. Very warm. Is like.. It was meant to fit perfectly with my hand. Which is odd.

"Yes?"

"Promise me.. If anything happens. You won't leave me alone on this island.. Please, don't ever leave my side.. You're the only person I have right now.. And.. I have this terrible feeling.. That.." she paused, noticing that her voice trembled.. I glanced down, making my heart jump uncomfortable, from her words..

"That you'll leave me.. I don't know.. I'm scared." she admits.. With tears, rolling down.. I signed, shaking my head.

"I won't leave you. I can't promise you this, cause, I have no idea, what the future holds. Yet, as long as I know.. I won't leave you.. Since right now, you're the only one I have as well.." I admitted, because it's true..

Mai nods, wiping her cheeks, but then gave me a shaky laugh.

"Its weird, to hear those words from you.. Yet. I understand perfectly.. Living here, alone, is scary, and can make anyone go crazy.. It just.. I have this feeling.. Its making my heart quaver.. I can't afford to lose you at all."

I tighten my grip on Mai hand, at least transmit her comfort, as she did earlier to me.. She brings comfort to me.. That's what she gives me.. Something, that is rare for a any person to do with me, besides my own mother.

"I hope your wrong Mai.. I am hoping you are wrong.." Mai gave me a long look, and nods.

"I hope so too.. If anything, I won't leave your side.." I move my sight towards the forest, and took in a big breath.

'Why do I feel, as though, I don't ever want you to leave my side?'

* * *

Thanks for the reviews. : )


	6. Chapter 6: What is Love?

Disclaimer: I **Don't** own anything

* * *

Chapter Six: What is Love?

**Mai POV**

Its been three weeks already, since we became stranded on this island.. Three weeks, without human contact.. Luckily no huntings.. We have been exploring the island, little by little, remembering around.. So we won't be lost..

"You know, I had a strange dream." I admit, watching Naru pace up and down in the tree house.

"Dream?" Naru stops in his tracks, to look down at me, since I sat under the tree, holding onto a book, that was Japanese, which I was grateful for, so far, it was a diary of a woman named Ayame..

"Oh, not that type of dream." I wave my hand, Naru arched a brow, but then returns at his pacing.. I signed, rubbing my head.

"Its a strange dream.. I don't remember it as much, as I do when it has to do with a case. This dream.. Seemed peaceful. Loving.." I started to explain. Naru stops once again, to look down at me.

"Does it has to do with the others past life?"

"Not sure. Felt like me, yet it wasn't. I'm not sure.. There was this man.. He seems to love the girl a lot.. And they had a child.. A baby girl.. Maybe the same from the vision." I shrugged..

"Okay, why is it strange?" he asks, this time, he sits in front of me, lifting his leg up.. I blushed, tighten the hold of the book.

"That's the thing.. It didn't feel like it was them.. Some other people, but a little younger than the guy I saw, yet older than us.. About six years, not sure how to explain myself. I couldn't see their faces.. It was a small flash.. Yet, they were happy and content.. In this very island." I shrugged.

"Happy?"

"Yes.. And very much in love.. Like.. Um. For many years. I could feel it. It was a type of love that went through a lot, but in the end of the day.. They always know, they have each other no matter what." I explained.. Naru simply blinks at me.

"Anything else?"

"No.. Its strange, I couldn't see their faces.. I just stood on the sidelines.. The baby, though. She is so cute.. Chubby cheeks, and dark hair.. She was like a few months old.. Since the woman's stomach seems still swollen.." I told him.. Naru capture his chin, in deep thought.

"It can be the other couple.. Since you did mention that there's a baby in the past.. Either way.. It can be important.." he concludes.. I licked my lower lip, feeling my heart jump a little.

"Okay.. It can be.. Either way, it felt good, finally something good to dream.. I can sense that the man really loved the woman, as well she did to him.. Since they were the only ones on the island.. That's romantic.." I lifted my legs, wrapping my arms around it.. Naru just stares at me.

"Love? What is love for you?" Naru asks out of the blue.. I stare at him, not believing he just asked that, but either way I just shrugged.

"Love is different for people.. There's a parent's love, a friend love, and there's children love.." I paused, noticing that his blue eyes intensified, as I explained.

"For you?" he simply asks. I just stare at him,

'Okay? Why does he want to know?'

"Why do you want to know?" I actually asked him.

"Just curious.. It can help, since apparently, you have been having this strange vision and such." He shrugs.. I didn't believe him, but either way.

"Err.. Well. Answer me this first.. How do you preside love?" I asked him.. Naru blankly blinks at me, but shrug his shoulders.

"I love my parents, I do admit that. I don't show it as much as I should.. Besides that.. I don't love anyone else.." I just stare at him, digesting his words.

'Then.. He doesn't know, what is love? I mean, he knows, what it means to like someone, I think..'

"Do you know, what it feels to, like someone?" I'm trying to understand his point of view.

"Like? Like you said, you like me?" His words cause my heart to stop for a brief second, but I gulped heavily.

"You can say that.. Remember, you rejected me, saying I love Gene. So.. Either way.." I shrugged, trying to not feel the pain, that seemed to reopen.. Damn. I shouldn't have started this conversation.

"I never said you love him.. I just simply stated, Me or Gene.. That's all.. So what's the difference from love and Like?" He asks. I stare at him.

"Are you sure, you're a genius?"

"Mai.. Just answer the question." he growls a little, but notice, that he really wants to know.. I gulped, biting my lower lip.

"Well.. When you like someone, is different, from Love.. Different from a lot of people. For me.. My heart starts to race, and I feel very nervous around that person.. I always want to see him.. And always want to make him happy.. Even if we do fight.."

"And love? Is there any difference? I'm only asking, cause I have never loved anyone before." He shrugs.. I gulped, placing my hand on my chest, feeling my heart race..

"Is basically the same.. As Like, but doubled.. You feel comfortable around each other.. You are open to them. You want to place yourself last, and place them first. You want to spend with each other for the rest of your life.. Also.. You want to have a family, so that love can continue on.. You want to get more intimate with each other.. And do many things with them.." I cleared my throat, trying to control my heart.. Right now, Naru isn't helping, since he's staring at me, with a strong look, which I can't place.

"Do you feel at ease with him? And want to protect him no matter what?" He adds.. I nodded softly.

"Yes.."

"Have you fallen in love with anyone before?" he asks, moving his arms, placing his palm firmly on the ground. I gulped heavily, nodding my head.

'You.' I thought, wanting to cry.. I tried to forget him, for the past year, and yet.. My heart doesn't let me. So I gulped heavily once again, holding in my cry.. I need to be strong.

"Yes." I admitted. Naru rose a brow, noticing that his blue eyes turned dark, and it narrows.

"Who?"

"No one you know.. Someone that is far better than you." I bitterly told him, feeling a little angry at him.. I can't admit I do love him.. It will ruin the friendship, we are building, and it will be very awkward.. Naru frowns, lifting his gaze above me, staring at the window, or sky. Not sure.

"That's good. Hopefully, when we do leave this place, you can tell him.." he mumbles, getting up.. My hand started to tremble..

'I just did.. Twice now.. And twice I got rejected.. Why can't you just see me more than just your assistant?' I bitterly thought, wanting to cry even more.

"Hey.. What about you.." I raise my arm.. Naru paused in his tracks, to stare down at me..

"You just gave me an idea.. Not a hundred percent sure yet.. I will tell you when my feelings are sorted out.." he explains, then he goes up the stairs.. I lifted the diary up, to cover my face, and let my tears roll down my cheeks, as I covered my mouth, to not make noise.

'He likes someone else.. Masako? Why does it hurt so much?' I silently cried, wanting the earth to eat me up...

O.o

That same night, I haven't spoken to Naru, but I did keep reading the diary..

"_Its been six months, since we became stranded on this island.. So strange it is.. No time, is like it stopped, and yet.. I can tell the months, and the days.. I met this man.. He's a doctor, he is the escort of the captain ship.. He was the one the discovered this tree house.. Strange very strange in need.. I have to keep looking into it.. I just want to go home, and see my family.." _ I read, closing the book.. I stood, stretching my legs, but my eyes felt so swollen from the crying..

'I shouldn't cry any more.. I have no idea, how many tears, I have shed for him.. He doesn't even care.. Either way..

Six months. I wonder, if this Ayame, is the same girl from my dreams? The mother of the baby, and wife?' I thought, heading for the second floor, to get some shut eye.. Upon reaching the second floor.. I found Naru sitting in his regular spot, sleeping in a deep slumber, his book on the side of him, as he tilts forward. Like always, he looks good. Bending down, I gently brush his bangs out of his eyes..

"Naru, go and sleep in your bed.. You're going to get a cramp." I nudged his shoulder. Naru flutters his eyes open, then he rubs them.

"I dozed off. I found a way to find East." he tells me, as a yawn escapes his lips.. I gave him a soft smile, placing my weight on the heel of my feet.. Wrapping my arms around my knees.

"You did? How?"

"At first, I wanted to use a needle.. And since we haven't found one.. We can use the sun.." My eyes widen.

"Of course, the sun.. It can direct us in the right way.. And I think, Ayame, is the doctor wife." I added.. Naru moves forward, getting a little too close to me, making my heart jump..

"Ne?"

"What have you found out?" he asks. I gulped, once again, noticing that he's just looking at my eyes..

"Nothing much. She's from Japan, and she set sail to go to the States, and the ship crashed, leading them here.. She met the doctor, which he's American.." I shrugged.

"It can be.. Too much of a coincidence.. We should head in.. Tomorrow, we have a long day.." his eyes linger a little longer than the normal.. My heart hammering hard against my ribs.

"Naru.." My voice just becomes a little whisper.. Not noticing, that Naru is gulping heavily as well.. His hands start to tremble as well. Yet, he hides them from me once again.

"How does he treat you?" his question caught me off guard.. I blink, trying to register what he just asked.

"Who? What?" I asked, bewildered.. Naru moves slightly closer to me, my breath hitched, feeling his soft breath brush against my skin.

"The man, you love.." he whispers.. I stare at him.. My heart, and my mind screaming, and two emotions.. Pure torture, and heart break..

"He's good, when he wants to be.. I can say, he's there for me, when I'm in trouble.. He doesn't know, that I fell for him.." I whispered.. Naru lower his eyes, I just thought that he just glanced at the ground.. Yet.. His eyes landed on my lips for a brief second, then raise them once again.

"Is that so.. Is he handsome? Or does he knows, that you attract so many dangers?" he asks, noticing that his voice turns darker.

I gulped, moving forward, getting closer to him. That spell came over us once again.. Is different here, then we are in Japan.. Is like, here' my feelings are twice as noticeable.. I can feel more than ever before is like my feelings are more highten. This man in front of me makes me feel so nervous, and yet, this unknown feeling.. A new one, that I have never felt before.. I still can't name it..

"Yes, he does, and doesn't mind, and what do looks have to do with anything?" I asked.. Naru lifted his arm, placing his hand on my arm.. An enormous electricity ran down my spine, from his simple touch causing me to shiver in a blissful pleasure. Naru eyes narrow, feeling the same..

"Nothing really.. I just wonder, to see, if he doesn't beat me.." he arched a brow, giving me a crooked smile, making my eyes widen.. Two things again pass me.. That same feeling, I had, when I first saw him smile, two years ago.. Happiness, and when I learned that I had a crush on him.. And second, irritation. Once again, this man and his looks.

"Not all men are like you.. He's simple.. He's the total opposite side of you. He's kind, and doesn't treat me as though I don't worth anything, but an assistant, and that is only good to make tea's, and solve mysteries.. He's very considerate of my feelings. Also.. He appreciates me.. Unlike you." I told him.. His eyes turn dark.

"Appreciate? You think I don't appreciate you?" His voice narrow.. I gulped, knowing very well, that I just hit a nerve point.. Yet. I didn't shy away.. No. He has to hear this.

"Yes.. I don't feel appreciated by you.. Never once, have you said thank you to me.. You treat me as though, I'm just a door mat or something.. That's why I let go of you.. I stopped liking you, when you coldly rejected me." I lay completely.. Yet.. Another part of me felt lighter for a reason.. I think I just wanted to get back at him..

'Is not true.. I'm weak.. I still love you. Like you. God, please help me. He was never meant for me.' my inner self cried out. Naru gave me a last look, before letting me go.

"Interesting, you think that. How in the world, can you read, what I think. Last time I checked, there's no such thing of mind reading at least, what I know. You clearly understand, what I have thought about you all these years." I have no idea, if he was being sarcastic, or being serious, all I knew, I felt my tears prickling on the corner of my eye.

"Oh, like you said, I'm a mind reader.. Come on, it's completely oblivious.. You have more feelings for Masako, that's me.. You dated her.." I snapped, then my eyes widen, closing my mouth.

"That's because she was blackmailing me.. And... Why am I even explaining things to you.. Obviously, you know me better, than I.." He stood, feeling the atmosphere become too thick for my own liking..

"Sleep.. We have a long day tomorrow. Next time, don't assume things.. Just because I do things, doesn't mean I feel them at all.." I blinked at him, trying to comprehend his words.

Without a word, I turned around, heading for my own bed.. Letting the tears slip down my cheeks.. Getting on my adobe, I went under the covers, trying hard to not cry.. I heard Naru, shuffle in the background, then I heard him lay down. Clinching into my blanket.. I gulped hard.

'I should say something. I don't want to be an understanding. Naru isn't a person that is easy for him to open up.' So I took all the courage I could muster, and spoke.

"I'm sorry for jumping into conclusion.. At times.. I feel as though you don't appreciate me. I know I'm not the greatest. Can I least have a thank you or something? That would make me happy." I told him, trying to ease the mood.. Naru remained quiet, for a long time.. I just wiped my face, looking at the wall..

"I have this odd feeling." He started, I wanted to turn, to face him, but I stopped myself from doing it.

"Huh? What feeling?"

"Like I said earlier.. I am trying to sort something out.. Since I don't have work to worry about right now.. I have many things to think about.. Just give me time.. If we are going to live here for a long while, until they find us.. We need to keep everything in peace."

"Okay.. I just told you what I really feel, that's all.." I hiccuped a little.. Then I heard Naru signed.

"I asked, because.. I have never been in love. To tell you the truth.. I'm not good with my feeling, or rather explain them. I'm not like you. I have issues.. I have to admit.. I have a girl in mind.." this time, Naru turns to face me, just watching me, as his eyes softens.. Yet, my own heart leaped painfully.

"Oh, you do?" I asked him.

"Hmm.. I'm not sure how to express it.. I just know, that she won't leave my mind.. She does feel weird.. And Mai.." he whispers my name, causing my heart to tremble a little.

"Yes?" I gulped.

"For the record.. I never took you for granted, after I got to know you more and more. So be at ease in that. I'm not a person to take other people for granted." My eyes widen at his confession.

I turned to face him, but it was too late, he was already facing his back at me, closed eyes.. I gulped, yearning to go up to him, and wrap my arms around him.

"Thank you.. And about that girl.. Naru are you awake?"

"Hmm." He answers.

"About that girl.. Do I know her?" for a reason, I wanted to know.. So I can prepare myself.. Naru turns his head, and opens his right eye, to stare at me.

"I'm sure you do.. She's the most.. How can I put it.. Nicest and sweetest person you can ever meet. She touches a lot of peoples' hearts, and goes off her way to help anyone, or any stranger." I have met many girls like that. Yet whom? My heart hurts. It feels like it's being ripped into two.

'It can be one of our past clients or something in those lines.'

"Oh? Well, she must be special to you, if you think that way of her." I told him. Naru nods gently.

"Special, is the right word.." he murmurs under his breath.

"Oh.. Okay.. If anything. I can help.. Good night." I turned around, never notice that my voice became that thick.. Naru gave me one last look, yet, a hurt expression passes in his eyes.

"Special, is the right word that fits you perfectly, Mai." he whispers so small, that I didn't catch it.. Because slumber wins me over.

0.0

"Are you sure, this way is east?" I asked for the hundredth time, the next day, early in the morning.. Since we have gotten up, Naru and me, have just talked about our trip, and packing just in case. We have avoided our sight, and last night conversation..

'I wonder who's that girl that is in Naru mind?' I thought, gulping hard. Naru lifted his gaze up at the sky, with a large plain paper with some black charcoal, and since we found some dark brown bags inside the trunks last week, we use them to carry things..

"Yes, I'm sure.. The sun is pointing at the North, over the horizon of the ocean, so East is that way." he points at his right side away from the stream.. Also from our tree house.

"I'm not sure about this.. This is going to be the first time that we leave our house.. I mean tree house. What if the others find us, while we are searching for this clue.. We don't even know, what exactly is that clue or where to head." I gulped, moving a little closer towards him.

Naru lowers his gaze, and looks straight ahead of us.

"We must try.. I doubt we will miss anything. Since it's been three and a half weeks already.. And what you said, time seems off here.. I doubt we'll be rescued any time soon, until we find this ghost, and put a stop to him." He shrugs.

"That makes sense, then lets go.." I whispered. Naru nods, and we started to head out.. And for the next few hours, we adventure out into the unknown on the island.

* * *

**Naru POV**

"Look, it looks so beautiful.. Breath taking." Mai gasped out, while we reach to the edge of a narrow road, that overlooks the stream, upper head.. I have to admit, she's right.. The colors are so vivid.. Is beyond anything I have seen before.. I watch some tropical birds fly by, while a few wild boars drank from the stream..

"There's more monkeys, and is that boars? More of them." Mai gasped out, pointing at the right side.. I just stare.

"It is. We need to be careful, that means there's more of them nearby.. I think where we are living now is less dangerous, than this part of the island.. Since we haven't encountered them.. Yet.. The more we walk deeper into the island, we spot more and more.." I explained. Mai turns her gaze towards me, watching as the sun reflex from her eyes. I gulped, turning my gaze forward.

'She thought, I don't appreciate her..' I bitterly thought, as we kept going forward.. I have to admit, there's time I took advantage of her. All because I had a purpose, but that doesn't mean I didn't appreciate her.. No.. I don't feel like that. Not even when I met her. I was mad at her, yes, but I'm not that low.. I know how to appreciate people. That's why I taunt her, so she can push herself, to get better. Also, it was fun.

Then again.. I lost her.. She admitted.. She fell in love with another. Is that the same guy that broke her heart? Why does my heartaches? Why does it hurt to think about it? Doesn't she know, that it hurts? I'm not sure how to place this feeling, but I didn't like it.. I don't like the fact that she fell for another man.. If I ever see him.. I have to kill him, or break his face..

'That seems like a good idea.. No one is allowed to touch Mai, unless is me...' I thought, then I paused in my tracks, trying to recollect my thoughts.

'Since when did I become possessive over her? I mean.. I'm not sure if I love her.. Since I never loved before.. I just know, that she's special to me.. Yesterday conversation confirmed that.. I don't like her, nor love her.. I just find her special. Too special to me.. I don't like it at all. I don't like to be attached myself to people. Yet, this girl has my mind in Fritz.' I thought, trying to compromise.

'Then again. When I have gotten close to her last night.. The urge to kiss her hit me hard, when my eyes landed on her plump lips.. To prove myself that she just special, and nothing else. That she wouldn't affect me at all. Yet again, a small part of me, just wanted to taste her.. To feel her, and to have her in my arms, and be the first man ever to kiss her, before that bastard ever have the chance. I want to be the first man in her life, and the last.' I gulped at my own thoughts.

'I think I'm loosing it.'

Looking ahead, I saw another narrow path, or more like a fork road.. I heard Mai groan. I wanted to get this over with.. I'm not conferrable, on sleeping on the ground of an unknow territory..

"Now, which way?" Mai whispers, moving forward. I went with her, crossing my arms.

"Didn't she gave you a clue? We can't split up, since we have no idea.." I concluded. Like hell, I will leave her alone. Mai touch her chin with her index finger, thinking.

"Eye, for an Eye, and a Tooth for a Tooth." Mai whispers.. I stare at the fork road, trying to find anything..

"Maybe is a clue.." Mai lifted her gaze, then her eyes widen.

"Oh. I forgot to mention. I just remembered." she snaps her fingers, but I did notice that sadness pass her eyes..

"What?"

"Gene. He can't be on this island.. Lady told me that he's forbidden." she explains..

"Again, you tell me this now, since it's been two weeks." I felt agitated by that.. Mai frowns, lowering her head down, as a little child.

"Sorry. I forgot.. Actually.. Is like it was erased or something.. I just remembered, because of the clue.. You know, the more we spend here.. The more it gets hard to remember things.. I mean from.." I cleared my throat, making Mai, stop in mid-sentence.

"From our regular lives.." I finished for her.

"Exactly. I can remember everyone.. Every single detail.. Yet, the life, that's what I'm forgetting.. The constant stress, and going to school and work, seems to diminish in my mind. Like is all worthless now.. Yet, is not.. Is like numbed out." she explains.

"I feel the same." I admitted.

"We'll figure that later. So.. Eye for an Eye, and a tooth for a tooth.." I murmured under my breath, squinting my eyes, to see if anything can help.. On the fork road, each is identical.. Trees, and dirt road.. Then Mai gasps, pointed in her right side.

"Look Naru.. Doesn't that look like a tooth?" Mai asks, taking a small step in front of me. Moving behind her, I tilted forward, to see a tree, that looks like more like a shape of a tooth.. Then Mai gasps in horror, when she takes a huge step backwards, only to slam on my chest.

"What?" I lower my gaze, since I'm way taller than her, I had a perfect view of her face. Mai lifted her gaze, with frantic eyes, fear.. I just saw fear in them.

"Eye." she only said. Raising my gaze, I look around, to find nothing, but Mai takes a hold of my arm, feeling her shake.

"Animal eye.." she whispers.. Pointing at the ground, a few feet away from us.. I follow her finger, only to see a corpse of a Boar lying down on the right side, not in the road though. I saw one of his eyes laying on the ground, next to the tooth look tree.

"I think we found our destination." I simply told her, going around her, moving towards the road, Mai moves closer to me, to look at the discomposing body.. Watching some flies flying around the dead boar's head.. I just ignore the fact. Mai cover her mouth and nose with her small hand, since it was giving off an awful smell.

"Poor, Boar.. I wonder who did this.. The eyes, though.. It looked like someone ripped them apart." She whispers, taking a hold of my arm once again.

"Maybe some other animal.. I would say that the boar died of natural causes.. If I haven't seen the eyes ripped out like that.. Still looks fresh, as though it happened a few weeks ago.. There's still blood in the eyes." I pointed out..

"Aren't you gross out, or concern?" Mai asks.

"Of course I am.. Whomever did this, can come after us.. And Gross out, no.. I have seen worse.." I shrugged, one is seeing my own brother dying.. I shivered a little, when Mai felt that..

"Naru," she whispers so low, that I barely heard her.

"Are you?" I asked, trying to change the subject, and trying to get my mind out of things. Mai lifts her gaze, arching a brow.

"Are you what?" she asks.

"Grossed out." I finished.

"Yes. Yet. I feel pity for it.. What a terrible way to die." she tightens her hold on me, while we finally passed the boar itself..

"So the ghost lady knew about the boar.. That's why she said that. Now, for that clue.." Mai whispers, looking around the trees, to see if she can find anything.. Then silence came over us...

About two hours later, we still walked down the path, taking notice that it started to get dimmer and dimmer. Then I saw the end of the trail.. So we went through it, to pass a few rocks, and around a large log, that is in the middle of the road..

"Is it getting dark? I mean, it shouldn't be no later than mid afternoon." Mai moves closer to me, breaking the silence. I stopped in my tracks, making her bounce back a little.

"Huh?" She glances up.. I lifted my hand, to point at front of me.

"I think I found that clue." I whispered, Mai follows my finger, then a gasp escape her lips.. In the middle of the forest, far from where we are, there's an open field, large enough to be a farm.. Well moaned, as though someone moaned the lawn this morning.. Also, it's a large circle.

"What the?" Mai steps forward, while I follow.. Looking around, I took notice that the mountains are closer than the normal.

"This is weird.. And Look." she points at her right..

"The ocean.. It overlooks the ocean." I whispered, looking how the ocean spread more than the normal.. Mai shivered, rubbing her arms.

"I don't like it here. I don't get it. It feels so dark.. Very dark." Mai whispers, I felt a little abnormal myself. Then again, I have to get to the bottom of this..

"Let's explore a little, before heading back." I suggested, moving towards the middle of the field.. Mai follow suit, but either way takes a hold of my hand.. I look down at her, arching a brow, but didn't say anything to her.

So we kept moving. Heading for the middle of the field. Looking at the open field.. Mai glance down, tugging me down.

"Something seems wrong. This is too perfect.. Or something.. What did the lady want us to find? What clue?" she asks, but her eyes doesn't disconnect from the ground itself.

"Maybe someone lived here. Look." I pointed at my right, to see a collapse house, made out of wood, all in the floor. Mai follows, then she gasps, covering her mouth.

"Mai?" I asked. Mai doesn't answer me, but lets go of my hand, and starts to walk towards the house.. I just remained quiet, and followed Mai...

Mai seems lost now, not here, like last time.. Her eyes clouded, when she turns around, and her gaze pass through me. Moving forward, she flinches.

"Who are you?" she whispers.. I turned to see whom is she talking to, but to no one.. So she's having a vision. I wonder if it's because of this place? Or is her powers growing?

Then Mai yelp, taking a step back.

"No.. Please!" She begs, then she covers her ears. With tears now running down her eyes.

"Please, stop it. Don't harm them." She begs, getting her knees.. I bend down, taking a hold of her arm.

"Mai, snap out of it." I was now getting worried.. Lifting my gaze, I saw nothing.. Mai then surprises me, when a gush of cold air that seems to come from nowhere, comes and went through us, making Mai fly off, land behind the ruin house..

"Damn!" I cuss, running towards her.. She hissed in pain, looking up, as I kneel down next to her..

"Mai, snap out of it.. Just look at me.." I urge, shaking her shoulder. Mai lifted her red eyes, do to the cries, and finally her eyes returns to normal.

"Ne, Naru.." she whispers, her voice cracked, moving her bloody hand up, only to have her eyes close, and faint on my arms.. I signed, running my free hand through my hair..

"What did you see?" I whispered, gently, I place my arms under her, picking her up.. Adjusting Mai.. I turned to face the plain field, and for a brief second, I saw a woman appear in front of us.

"Protect her young one. I tried to block him. He won't stop at nothing.. He wants both of you so he can finally be free.. For your next Clue.. Head for the West.. The heart of a Lion is stronger than a heart of a human." she whispers, looking down at Mai, then she smiles kindly at us.

"You're the lady that helps Mai aren't you? Are you Ayame?" I guessed, since she's helping her..

"So rare now in days.. Your brother was right.. Eight and you shall be freed.. Just hold on, it's going to be a long ways for the both." she whispers avoiding my question, moving forward, now standing in front of me, the lady raises her transparent hand, and cupped my cheek.. A cold sensation ran down my spine.

"Who are you?" I asked her, the woman's eyes softens,

"She would be your age or similar if I was alive.. I wonder if she was ever happy? Was able to make a life." she whispers, taking notice that pain radiates from her eyes.

"Your daughter?" the woman lowers her hand from my cheek, and touches Mai hair.

"I don't remember, as much as I love to, Yet, she never left my mind.. Yes. She reminds me so much of her." then she lifts her sight at me.

"Long difficult road for the both. Just remember, to keep with each other, and overcome it. You two are the key to defeat him.. Just don't let him trespass.." and with that, she disappears into the wind..

"Be blessed my children." I heard her whisper into the air, as I glance down at Mai.

'I wonder if we will ever leave this island, even after we solve this case?' I thought, looking down at, Mai sleeping form, while she snuggles on my chest.. I signed, going around the logs, heading for the forest.

Little did I know, the wolf ghost stood in the middle of the plain fields, with some much darker that I didn't see earlier, bury under the grounds.. He smirks at us, as the lady appears next to him.

"You did good." he tells her, lifting his head up to see the lady.. She glances down at the wolf, and gave him a dark unwanted look.

"They will stop you." she sneers.. The wolf bickers of a laugh, and wave his tail.

"I have heard that story many times Ayame. Please do tell a new one.. That child, she just felt a little of my power.. Now. Get rid of that damn charm in the tree house, so I can go in." he demands. The lady looks straight at where we were walking as a frown passes her lips.

'No.. They are the only ones that can free us, and defeat you.' she thought, and disappears into thin air..

* * *

Thanks for the reviews.. I want to know if I'm doing good with the interaction of Naru and Mai. And if the romance is to fast or good paste? Let me know.. :)


	7. Chapter 7: Mystery Man

Disclaimer: Nope. I Don't own Ghost Hunt, nor Blue Lagoon.

* * *

Chapter Seven: Mystery Man

**Mai POV**

"What happened?" I groaned in pain, lifting myself up from my bed, regaining my sight, I saw the see through cloth.

'Since when I got here? Why am I here? Weren't we going to the East?'

"That's what I want to know as well." I heard on my far right.. Rubbing my sleepy eyes, only to groan in protest, feeling my ache. Shaking it off, I stood slowly, throwing the blanket away from my body and lifting the veil up, to only see Naru in his usual sitting spot, looking down at some books.

"What happened?" I asked, watching him stand up, and came to my side. I lifted my gaze, and gulped, when he bends down, and wraps his arm around my waist, to stand me up. My heart jumped.

"Err?"

"You're hurt. You have been sleeping for the last two days. Care to explain to me?" He simply asks, not removing his arm around my waist, only helps me go down the stairs, while my back and my legs protested. Yet, that didn't stop my heart race.

"My body feels like a bulldozer ran through it, or something in those lines."

"Well, it should, after that throw you received. Luckily you didn't receive any serious injury, some scrapes, that's all." he mumbles, helping me go down the steps of the tree house. I lifted my gaze.

"Throw? What throw?" Naru gave me a narrow look, but we finally made it to the first floor, looking out the window, its already daytime, with the birds chirping along.

"Don't you remember what happened?" he asks, moving towards the middle of the room. I shook my head, trying to remember anything.

"No. The last thing I remember was that we were. We were arguing, then we..." I paused, hissing a little, grabbing a hold of my head as the pounding headache bothered me.

"We what?"

"We went to sleep. That's all. You told me that you had someone special. That's all I can remember." I told him. Which is true.

"Interesting." Naru whispers, helping me to sit on the ground, watching him move about to get the food. I gulped, tilting my head to the side.

"Interesting? What is? Please, do leave me in suspense," I pleaded, Naru paused, turning to face me.

"Are you being sarcastic?" he asks. I rolled my eyes at him, crossing my arms, only to groan once again.

"I just need some pills, to get rid of this headache that's what I really need, and I mean it. I don't remember anything. Why do I hurt? What the heck happened?" Naru frowns, while I huffed out. Naru just went on, without a word, he brought me some food. (Fruits and a coconut,) Sitting at front of me, he handed it to me, and I took it. Peeling the banana, I started to eat.

"We went to the East, and found an open place, with one house that is in ruins You saw something, and you have been thrown across, landing on top of the ruins." he explains. I frowned, placing the peel down, I drank a little of the coconut water.

"I don't remember, give me some time." I told him. Naru stares at me, making me feel nervous for some odd reason, so I just shy away, and lower my head, eating the rest of the fruits.

Upon finishing my breakfast, I slowly stood up, watching Naru gather up the leftover, and went towards the door. I frowned, lowering my head once again.

"What's wrong with him?" I asked confused, for some odd reason, Naru behavior is weird. Following him downstairs, I didn't take notice, that he was standing in the middle of the entrance, looking down at the stairs, causing me to bump into his back.

"Dang, not again." I complained, rubbing my nose, lifting my gaze, Naru turned to face me.

"I just saw someone." he admits, causing my eyes to widen at his words.

"You did?"

"A man." He says, he moves his right hand, and surprising me, he grasps my hand.

"Don't make a noise," he whispers.

"It can be a ghost," I suggested, since we do live in an Island of the dead. Naru just starts to move forward, going down the stairs, slowly, while I tighten my grip on him.

"Naru, it can be a ghost." I hissed under my breath, not loud enough though.

"It was too real, to be a ghost." he mumbles, reaching the bottom.

Naru snaps his head towards his right and left, searching. I move behind him, feeling my heart race from fear.

'What if, what if we aren't alone,' a sudden thought crosses my mind, we have been here almost a month now. So.

"Let's go to the stream." Naru suggested, noticing that his broad shoulders relax a little. I arched a brow, moving to his side.

"Didn't you just say.." I stopped mid-sentence, as soon Naru turn his gaze towards me, with some odd expression, that could send the most chilling sensation down anyone's spine. I actually shivered, and not in a good way.

"Ne?"

"I have a feeling," was all he said. Shaking my head, I let him pull me towards the stream. Reaching it a few minutes later, we stood near the edge of the water, looking around, just water and beautiful birds flying around. Nothing new.

"There's no one, or anything, besides nature and animals. No man." I gaze up at Naru. Naru frowns, shaking his own head.

"I swear I saw a man.. He had black hair, wearing a white shirt." He whispers, looking down at me.

"Anything else?"

"He didn't look up at me. He stopped in front of the stairs, looking at the trees. I couldn't look at his face. I can tell he as tall as me." he whispers the last part.

"Maybe it was the ghost. Or the man I saw last time." concluding for him. Naru seems deep in his thought, when he turns to face me.

"He headed this way. He was too real to be a ghost." He seems certain about it. Looking down, taking notice that I still hold his hand, I immediately let go, only to groan in pain, as it hits me.

"I forgot, I'm hurt." I protested, Naru took in a big breath, turning around to face me.

"I'll be right back." he tells me. I stare at him, not liking his words.

"Are you seriously leaving me here? After you saw that man? What if he came back?" I asked, fear creeping on me. Naru nods slightly, turning his gaze back towards the trees.

"He's gone now, I'll get your clothes, and such. Just start bathing." My eyes widen a little, taking a hold of his arm.

"Don't leave me alone. What if.." but Naru shook his head.

'What is wrong with him?' I thought, not liking this at all.

"We are here for a month now. I'll be fast. We need to learn that we can't be together most of the time. I promise to be back, okay." he whispers. I didn't like this at all.

'He's right though. What if something happens, and we do separate. I need to learn, but, we are in an isolated place, what if he gets hurt, or worse, the bad man gets him.' My fear, for him grew so much, that I never took notice, I was shaking.

"Mai," his way saying my name seems so soft, and gentle. Causing my heart to quaver, but not from fear itself, but something else.

"Huh?" I lifted my gaze, to see that Naru bent down, gently took a grip of my chin, as our eyes lock.

"I'll be right back. Trust me." was all he said, making me a nod.

"Don't be too long, okay." I whispered. Naru gently brush his thumb across my chin, causing me to shiver.

"You won't even notice I left," and with those final words, he leaves. Watching him blend with the shadow of the trees.

"Okay Mai. You're a big girl. An adult, sort of. I can do this. Naru promises he'll be back." I pep talked myself, rubbing my arms. I turned towards the water, gulping hard.

"I need to use the bathroom, before taking a bath." whispering to myself, turning towards my right, I headed towards our little pool bath.

Praying to God, that nothing will pop out of nowhere, I manage to let my bladder free, and went towards the edge of the pool.

"Okay." I whispered, bending down, only to groan.

"I can't sit well, can I?" sitting down on the ground, I place my bare feet on the cool water, splashing along. Upon doing so, a sudden coldness hit, I lifted my gaze to see nothing out of the ordinary.

"Strange. Please don't let it be like last time." taking out my feet, taking out my shirt and pants off actually, very painful to do, but I did it slowly, placing it on the ground firmly. I jumped in the water. Feeling refreshed.

"Good Girl, If I keep distracting my mind. I won't be so scared." swimming to the edge of the water, I lifted my gaze towards the sky.

'I wonder why I can't remember?' I thought, only to hear a splash behind me, Making my eyes widen.

"Please be Naru. Even if I kill him," turning around slowly, the sleeping seems to get louder and louder, then my eyes widen, when I finally made a full turn. My eyes landed on a woman. A familiar woman.

"Ayame?" I questioned, moving towards her. Ayame turns towards me, noticing that she's naked, her pale white skin glowed, as her long dark hair floats on the water. Her eyes searching mine.

"_You finally awoke."_ she spoke, taking notice that her voice echoes.

"Naru told me that I have slept for two days. I can't remember what happened. Why is that? Why are you here?" I moved closer to her, but not close enough to touch her.

"_You wish to remember?" _was her question, moving a bit closer to me. I gulped, not sure how to respond to that.

"Err, Yes and no at the same time. I'm scared for what I have learned. Yet. I want to know, to help you guys. To get us out of here." I told her the truth. Ayame moves closer, this time face to face. She stretches out her hand, and took a piece of my wet hair, stroking it gently. Not liking this at all. I started to shake.

"_Don't be afraid young one. I won't harm you. Have I in the past?" _ she asks. I gulped, shaking my head. She gave me a sad smile.

"_Then don't be afraid. You can't remember, because you don't want to. You have to. There was a big clue in there. To help us. As I told your lover. Head West this time," _ a blush passes my cheeks, as my eyes widen.

"My lover? Who? I don't have a lover." I knew my voice thinned out. Ayame is giggling very slightly, this time cupping my right cheek.

"_Is still not time to call him that is it. Too early. Lover, husband, your Soulmate. You two complete each other. Your his other half. Yet so blind right now, maybe because you two are so young. In time, you'll learn this. And when you leave, you too will see. And I promise you. You won't be able to separate from him, even in the darkest hour, or the most part, when you wish you want to leave him, or he to you. Both of your love are so strong, and so rare these days." _ she tells me.

"You sound like my dream. You're wrong. Naru doesn't love me. Either way. How can I get to remember and West?"

Ayame smiles gently, moving forward, she moves her hand down, brushing her thumb across my lips, making my eyes narrow. So weird, and awkward at the same time.

"_Trust in my words. Not all you see is what you think it is. That young man, loves you more than he thinks. Just let him have some time. I have seen it. Now, to regain your memories, is easy. Just let yourself go. And for the west. That young man knows." _and before I could ask, what in the world she meant by that, she disappears, only to hear a voice behind me, making me jump.

"Who are you talking to?" I turned around, touching my chest, only to take notice, that Naru was standing on the edge, looking straight at me. My eyes widen, dipping down in the water, covering my chest with my arms.

"PERVERT!" I yelled, as my cheeks redden by the second. Naru frowns, but he moves towards the boulder, placing some clothes on top.

"I promise, I didn't see you naked, if you are worrying about that. Is not like there's something to see. Either way, whom you were talking to?" he asks, crossing his arms. I raised a brow, not believing this.

"Why are you there. Go away." ignoring his question.

"I told you, I can't see anything, your too far from the edge. I just see your head. I promise you this." He seems to be telling the truth, noticing that his eyes are dead on serious. Frowning, turning around, only to notice that I am very close to the walls, turning around, I finally took notice that I was very far from the edge.

"How in the world, did I end up here? I didn't move too far, nor did.. Did Ayame do this?" I whispered to myself, feeling my cheeks growing hotter by the minute.

"Then why are you here?" I asked.

"I just wanted to leave your clothes, but I notice that you were talking to someone. So I poked around, to find you talking to yourself, all the way there." He points out.

"So you just poked around, not concerning that I'm naked?"

"I thought you were in.. You know what, never mind. I shouldn't even bother." He hissed out, turning around, heading out. I signed, but then looking down at myself. A deep sadness over throws me.

"He doesn't like my body?" I whispered, looking up again, I touch my chest, where my heart ached.

"Fine, then. I don't care if you don't like my body. Is not like I'll let you touch me." I snapped, swimming towards the edge, to get dressed.

"Go find yourself a better woman, with better curves, and fake boobs. I'm all natural. Not perfect, but natural." I grumbled, getting out, ignoring my pain, I took my pants, and shirt, only to take notice of something.

"Is this?" I lifted the red shirt, to take notice that it was a part of a dress, only ripped in half. I frowned, running my fingers through the fabric. Just a no sleeve red shirt.

"Did he do this?" I whispered, smiling, the frustration melting away. I placed it on. Looking down, I felt weird, touching both of my breasts, I gave it a little squeeze.

"I may not be big, nor over. What's wrong with my body?" I whispered, now feeling a little depressed by the thought.

Dropping my hand, I turned around, to take notice that Naru is leaning against the rock, close eyes, cross arms, and leaning against one leg, since the other is lifted up, flatly touching the rock wall.

"Darn it, don't scare me." I scolded, moving towards his side. Naru snaps his blue eyes open, moving towards my side.

"Its my turn." was all he said, turning towards the waters, as my eyes widen.

"Hey, aren't we going to talk about.. And did you change your shirt?" I started, noticing that his black shirt is now white. Also trying to avoid what just happened earlier. I'm too darn embarrassed. Naru signed, but he started to unbutton his shirt, making my eyes widen.

"Later." he whispers, taking off his shirt, showing me his broad back. I can say, he's not that child anymore.

Its broader than ever and muscular. My eyes widen, my heart started to race.

'I won't scream, I won't be embarrassed. It's not like he's fully naked.' telling myself this, Naru turns towards me. He just stares at me, not noticing myself, that I was tracing every inch of him, with my sight.

The strangest part, I had no desire of it. No, that's a lie, I do.. Yet.. All I want is to go up to him, and lay my cheek on his bare chest, to hear his heart. To have his arms around me. I want is to just lose myself in him. I never took notice, that my own feet carry me out to stand in front of him. Nor did I notice, that I was so nervous.

Naru moves forward, grabbing my hand. A sudden shock passes by us both. I licked my dry lips, my breath shorting.

"Don't be nervous, I won't do anything. I promise." he whispers, leaning forward, our eyes connects, he gave me a soft smile, one of the most soft smiles, I have ever seen on him. His blue eyes, so soft as well. He leans forward, surprising me, he kisses my forehead very gently. Making my whole body come back alive, my heart racing, and butterflies filled my tummy.

"I have something to tell you," and before I could register what happened, everything around me blank out.

* * *

**Naru POV**

"Pervert? How in the world am I a pervert?" I hissed under my breath,

"I didn't see anything, I thought she was in trouble, or something. Who in the world, is she was talking to? Maybe Ayame? Or some other ghost." taking in a big breath, I shook it off, going around the rock, but stopped in the midway, looking up at the sky.

"Either way. Who was that guy? Strange, very strange, he's definitely not a ghost. He looks very familiar to me though." shaking off my thoughts, I went around the rocks, to look for Mai.

"Its been five minutes, it doesn't take so long to get dressed, what is that silly girl doing?" mumbling to myself, I heard a splash, causing me to stop in my tracks. Lifting my gaze, looking around, my eyes search everywhere, only to spot something that it shouldn't be.

A man, the same mystery man from before, half way in the water, his back facing me. He stops midway, and lifted his right hand up.

"Eight, remember that Oliver. You should attend to your wife." His voice seems different. And somewhat playful.

"Who are you? What do you want?" I question, ignoring that wife comment; moving towards the edge of the water. Pausing, the man didn't turn, but lowers his hand down.

"Don't let her near the fire. Protect her. That's your job right now. This island has more secrets that go beyond your imagination. All I can say. You two will have a ride of your lives. Love her dearly, trust me. Also, here's another tip for your next clue," he paused, stretching out his right arm, pointing at the surface of the walls of the waterfall.

"Besides a Lion heart is stronger than a human heart. The eye of the beholder, shows the truth path. Don't be fooled. Not only ghosts inhabit this island." and then he lowers his hand, moving more into the water.

"Who are you?" I whispered, not sure why though. Why did he point into the wall?

"I'm someone, not a bad guy. Nor a good guy. Just a simple man, trying to protect what is his. Just don't let Mai near the fire." and with that, the man went inside the water, swimming in.

Groaning, I ran my hands through my hair in frustration, but then something dawns on me.

"Damn, where's Mai?" I snapped, turning around, searching around, only to spot her. She's sitting up, against the rock, close eyes, while her body leaned towards the right.

Running towards her, I bend down, and took a hold of her shoulder.

'Please, don't tell me, he did something to her.' Is the first thoughts that passed my mind. Shaking her a little hard, Mai protested, fluttering her eyes open.

"Ne?" she lifted her face, rubbing her eyes.

"Naru?" her voice stretched. I sighed in relief, sitting in front of her.

"Who was that man?" I asked her. Mai frowns, only to touch her injured shoulder, but then lowers it, looking behind me, arching a brow.

"Man?" she asks.

"Yes, man. Who was he?" Mai frowns, as she knitted her brows together in confusion.

"There was no man. Only you." her cheeks redden, as she covers her mouth, pushing herself back against the rocks.

"You kiss my forehead." she accused, making my eyes narrow at her words.

"Kiss your forehead?" I repeated, trying to comprehend what she meant? I never kissed her, right. I never kiss her. Mai shook her head, as her cheeks flares up more.

"Yes. You're so mean. You kiss my forehead, and.. I can't remember after that. I fainted. Wait." she whispers, noticing that her eyes scanned down on me.

"When did you change your shirt? It was white." she whispers. I tilted my head, looking down at my own shirt, since I am wearing my black shirt, that Mai ripped the sleeves off, a month ago.

'He kissed her? What the hell?' I thought, but a deep feeling hits me.

'Guilt.' My eyes landed on her lips for a brief second, biting my own.

'Damn it..' I thought, but then, again, how dare him, this strange man, kiss her..

"I never wore the white shirt Mai. I have it on the tree house." I told her,

'A man, that looks exactly like me? What other secrets this island holds? What role, did that man took? To become like me? Just to fool Mai? No, too easy, something is up.' I thought, trying to narrow Mai eyes widen, as something dawns on her.

"Then. Who in the world? No. It was you. I swear Naru. It wasn't Gene. Because Gene is different. It was you." she seems certain. I signed, shaking my head.

"There was a man here, the same, I saw earlier. I didn't catch his face. He just disappeared. It could have been the ghost, took the shape of me?" I suggested. Mai shook her head, moving forward, she surprises me, wrapping her arms around me, pressing her cheek on my chest.

"No. It was you. Its the same scent. I can't remember what he said. He looks like you, and acts like you. I can't remember everything, but it was you." she seems as though she's trying to convince me.

I had no idea, what to do. She's trembling a lot.

"Calm down, and tell me everything." I suggested. Mai hiccups, looking up at me, as her cheeks remained red. For a brief second, the only thing that passed my mind, how fragile she looks. How adorable, and innocent she is. My heart jumped, oddly. All I want is to have her in my arms, and..

'What is wrong with me?' I thought, shaking off this odd feeling.

She explains to me, everything that has happened, until I woke her up. I remained quiet, as she hugs me again.

"I'm not crazy. I know it was you. You kiss my forehead. Nothing else. I can't remember after that. Everything went dark on me. Why can't I remember things? Am I sick?" she questions.

"You're not sick. My understanding, you block it off, you saw something very horrid, that your inner conscious built a wall around that memory. And about the guy, that looks like me. I have a feeling that he doesn't want you to remember. Not sure why though." I concluded, since is the most logical explanation.

'Ayame said, it's because of her. Not of a ghost. Also, she fainted. After the stranger kiss her forehead.' I thought.

"I need to remember. Wait, if he wasn't you. Then who was he? Like you said, he isn't a ghost. He wasn't, because he smells so much like you." for a reason, I felt bothered by that.

"Do I smell that bad?" I questioned, not liking this at all. Mai doubled blinked at my question.

"Smell bad? No. You smell like sweet tea, and now the nature of this island. Like spring. Its a very nice smell. I like it." she concludes. Then she hides her face with her hands, embarrassment shown.

"I can't believe I just said that." she mumbles, making me smirk at her words.

'She likes how I smell? Just like her. She smells sweet, like last time. Its good.' composing myself, so she won't catch me smirk, I cleared my throat.

"Let's go." standing up, I helped her gently, by taking a hold of her good arm. She turns her gaze towards the water, avoiding eye contact.

"Sorry. I shouldn't have said that." Now confused my her words.

"Say what?" I asked.

"That I like your smell. It just. Nothing. Let's go. And oh." she smiles, looking up at me, but her blush didn't leave her.

"What?" I played it off, ignoring the fact that my heart is racing a mile per second.

"Thank you for the shirt. It feels good to wear something else." she whispers, taking a small step away from me. I glance up at the sky, feeling at ease for some odd reason.

"At least is better than what you had on." I told her. Mai remained quiet, but then again, sometimes our silence is better than anything. Smiling to myself, Mai gently and shyly took a hold of my hand, noticing that it was trembling.

I arched a brow, looking down at her, giving her one of my poker face, to show no emotion. Even though right now, just the simple touch of her, makes me high alert, and shy. But then again, as we head towards our new home, no words are spoken. Just the simple fact, that she's next to me, was enough to overcome anything.

'I'm sorry Mai. I just couldn't hold it, so I will try to stay away from you as much as possible.' I thought, as finally 'Guilt' hits me completely.

* * *

**Mai POV**

_Fire! The smell of smoke surrounded me. I bolted out of my bed, throwing the blankets away from me, I got up, rushing towards the bottom of the tree house. _

_Reaching the bottom, the smoke becomes thicker. Coughing now, feeling the smoke being trapped in my lungs, the panic seems to rush over me even more. _

"_NARU!" I yelled, scared, scared that we won't make it. Then I heard a scream. A loud scream, if multiple people around. Going towards the open window, I look outside. In the ocean shore, there were people around, as a large fire surrounds the trees, and them. Looking down, my own tree house, the fire circles around. My eyes widen even more._

"_Oh No. If I don't leave, I'll be fried." moving away from the window, I rushed my steps going towards the door. Slamming it open, I rushed down, only to be stopped, as the fire started to burn the stairs. _

_Looking back up, Naru stood in the entrance, with Ayame? _

"_Naru, Ayame. Help!" I called up, going up the stairs.. Ayame frowns at me, shaking her head in sadness. _

"_You have to remember what you saw Mai. Or not. We will never be freed." she whispers, as Naru moves down towards me. He gently takes my hand, as we lock eye contact._

"_You have to remember. There's something that can help. Mai, just open your mind. Help them." he whispers, then disappears into the smoke.. My eyes widen._

"_No. Naru, please don't leave me!" I begged, feeling a hand on my left shoulder, Ayame gave it a slight squeeze._

"_Look in my diary. It will help, it's time to go to the West. I have to go. Also." she leans forward, to whisper in my left ear. Then she disappears. Leaving me alone. _

"_Please, don't leave." I begged, using my eyes rapidly, I rushed down, only to stop, to see the fire rapidly moving forward, as though it has a life of its own. Turning back up, a growl is heard, from the smoke, the wolf appears, and I swear, it was smirking at me. My heart jumps._

"_Soon. I shall be free. You will never free those souls. They're mine, and mine alone. You will be next, just like your mate. I hate this place. I hate it with great passion. Since the curse, I can't leave here. Now, be a good girl, and remove it. So I can go and finish the job." he laughs, bitterly. I shook my head, not knowing what to do. _

_'Nine Cuts,' My brain progress, closing my eyes, I started to do the signs, of the nine cuts, and doing so, the wolf started to yelp in pain._

"_Stupid Wench. You will pay for that." he snaps, and when I snapped my eyes open, the wolf jumps towards my direction, causing me to jump backwards, into the fire._

"_NOO!" I yelled..._

I groaned in pain, hitting myself against the wall, feeling a hand on my shoulder a few seconds later.

"Mai." I heard a familiar voice. Snapping my eyes open, I felt sweat down my forehead, down to my neck, and it's not because of the heat. With tears now running down my cheeks, I wrap my arms around Naru, burying my face in the crook of his neck.

He hesitated, but wrap his arm around my waist, and picks me up, to adjust me.

"What happened? Are you hurt? " He asks, noticing how concern, he looks, since I kept crying, for a good few minutes, but finally I calmed down.

"I'm okay; Its been two weeks, since we went up to the East. I can't remember anything still." I cried out, as Naru moves away, and place his hands on my shoulders.

"You zoned out Mai. We were having a conversation, and you just zone out. Next thing, you were thrown across the room. What did you see?" he asks. I gulped, shaking.

"Fire. A lot of fire. You were there, and Ayame. She told me it's time to head west." then I explain the rest. Naru remained quiet, as I calmed down.

"Tomorrow we head out." he whispers. I glance up at him, but then shook my head, groaning in pain.

"Just when I just healed. Either way. Have you found anything?" I asked, going around him, to get the diary.

"I did." he whispers. I bend down near the window, and picked up the diary. I turned my head towards him.

"You did?"

"Yes. The West." he whispers, sitting down. I grabbed the diary, and went to sit next to him. I blushed, it's been a whole month, and seven days, since we have been stranded here. Naru change just a little, over the month. Also, I have learned a little more English. Even though at times Naru would scold me, from saying the wrong things, or mispronouncing them. Either way, I think, this made us closer than ever.

He's a little more open to me now. We still have our regular routine, and I don't mind that. Yet, there's a little concern, that I didn't like. Ever since I woke two weeks ago, he seems to avoid contact, and such.

'I wonder what happened?' I thought, feeling a little depressed about it.

"Dr. John mentioned something." he whispers.

"What?"

"The West, there were people. A tribe." he concludes, as I tilted my head towards my side.

"A tribe? Like Indians?"

"Something like that. He didn't write too much about them. Either way, we have to be on guard for that." he concludes. A silence filled the room, not daring to speak, but either way, I opened the diary, and started to read, nothing new, yet, I couldn't concentrate on it. Something was off, and I am getting the bottom of this.

"Naru, I can't take this, two weeks already, what's wrong? Did I do something to make you this mad at me? Or what?" I finally snapped, turning to face him. For my surprise, he was looking out the window, in deep thought, then he glances down at me.

"Remember the special person I mentioned earlier?" he started.

'Okay, not expecting this conversation.' but I nodded shyly, gulping hard.

"Yes?" I didn't like this at all.

"I had a dream with her." he admits, as he takes in a big breath, trying to compose himself. I blinked, confused at his declaration.

"Err, okay." Naru turns his gaze back at me, noticing that his blue eyes turn narrow for a few seconds, then he gulps rapidly. Not noticing that his body shook.

"What type of dream?" Oh, how how hard was that to ask. Naru thinned out his lips, and shrug his shoulders.

"I did something I shouldn't. So now. I'm confused, either way, if you think I'm mad at you, don't think it. I'm not, Just mad at myself. So mad, at times, I feel like throwing up." just like the first time, something is up. What type of dream, would make him so mad at himself?

"The great Oliver, confused? That's the first. Can you care to explain?" I asked, even though, inside, I'm trembling. Naru titled his head, but stood up, stretching his back.

"In my dream. I did something I shouldn't. That's all you have to know, and it confused me to no end. I'm human, I do get confused at times. Either way. We should head in early. We have long way tomorrow." he explains. I shot up, going up to him, I took a hold of his arm, making him turn to face me.

"I'm glad, you have enough confidence in me. To tell me, somewhat what's bothering you." I whispered, blushing hard. Naru gave me a stern look, but bend down, eye to eye with me, making me blush, at his act. He places his hand on my shoulder. My eyes widen

"Consider yourself lucky. Since I normally don't speak." and with that, he leaves, making me stare at his back, feeling my heart race.

'What was the dream? Was it horrid? Or just so simple?' I thought, touching my chest.

"Can't you have the courage to tell me? Or is it, that is too much for me to handle? Or rather, for you to handle the truth behind your dream?" I whispered, shaking my head.

Looking down at the diary, I lifted it up, looking at the back cover.

"What clue? Can anything be so clear, instead of being so secretive?" I whined, shaking my head.

"I'm so going to get Advil when I leave from here. This place just gives me a headache."

Little did we know, tomorrow, would be the start, the start, that would bring Naru and I closer than ever, and I wouldn't change it for the world.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, so lovely. :) You guys make me want to write more. Also, thank you so much, for answering me. I'm glad everyone likes the pace. God Bless to all. :)


	8. Chapter 8: Just a Dream

Disclaimer; I **Don't** own anything.

* * *

Chapter Eight: Just a Dream

**Mai POV**

I couldn't believe it. How is this even.. No. Please, God, no. I begged. Okay, being stuck on an island for a whole month, not so bad, but away from a convenience store, where you most need. Well, let just say, right now, in this presides moment, being a girl, it sucks. Very much.

Lifting my hands up, the only thing I saw is red. My stomach aches.

'Cramps'

"Oh, why? Why?" I complained completely, sobbing out, moving towards the edge of the water, clearing my throat from the excess water.

"I need a pad. This is not good, and today we have to go and search in the West. Stupid time of the month." I groaned. Clearing my throat, I had no idea what to do. My stomach is killing me.

"I don't have anything, nothing at all. I have to call Naru. Oh God, please make me disappear, this is just too much." wiping my face, with my wet hand, I cleared my throat once again.

"Here goes nothing." pep talking to myself, I moved to get my red blouse that Naru ripped out for me two weeks ago. At least to cover myself as much as possible, since I won't be wearing any pants for now.

"Naru is smart, he can help. Err. I hope." I whispered, sitting right back down, being careful to not wet my shirt. I sat at the edge, next to one of the boulders, to cover my lower part; (Just imagine a snail inside of its shell, just I am hiding half behind.) So Naru won't see. At least I hope.

"Here goes nothing. Suck it up. At least this is long enough to cover me." and with that final thought, I called for Naru.

"Naru! Can you come here please." I somewhat screamed, wanting the earth to swallow me up. About a few seconds later, Naru came around the rocks, arching a brow, when he saw me sitting, as I lower my head.

'Oh, this is so embarrassing.' I covered my cheeks with my palms. Naru came up to me, bending down to my level,

"What's wrong? Why do you look like a snail?" he asks. I gulped heavily, not knowing how to ask this. Luckily I hid myself pretty much, so I don't show him many of my south parts.

"Well. There's a very good explanation. My tummy hurts," I started, not looking at him at all. Naru tilts his head, placing his arm on top of his bent knees.

"Hurts? Did you eat something bad? Wait, I ate the same, I feel just fine." he whispers, surprising me, he places his right hand on my forehead, causing me to blush.

'Were he kissed me. Wait, no, that wasn't him. two weeks ago, it was weird,' I thought, lifting my gaze, blushing even more. His blue eyes scan my face, then my eyes.

"You don't have a fever," he whispers. I gulped, shaking my head.

"No. I don't. My tummy hurts, cause." I paused, not liking this at all.

"Mai!" his voice strict out. I lifted my gaze, and sucked it up.

"Err, it's that time." I told him. Naru narrows his eyes, turning into confusion. I stare at him, as my words seem to be like working wheels in his head.

"Time? What time?" he asks. I groaned, covering my face with both of my hands.

"That time Naru. When a girl or woman have that special friend that visits. Its been a month already, since I last had it." Naru frowns, not comprehending what I meant, but then I felt him sit down on the ground.

Lowering my hand down, I turned to face Naru. He is looking at the water.

"My period Naru. I have my period." I didn't know, that my face could have turn any more red than is it now.

"Oh. That." he finally speaks. Gulping, I shy away, wrapping my arms around my tummy, not sure how to react. Naru turns to face me.

"There's no store around, so we can use some of the old rags, I can wash them, before using it." he suggested. I stare at him, with wide eyes. (Okay, that's sweet, just like a husband. I think)

"You don't have to. I mean. I can err." I paused, not very sure what to do, thank God, that my period only last for three days, nothing more.

"I'll be back, okay." he stood, heading out, while I just sat there, in the water, staring at him. My heart racing.

"Okay? Weird?" I whispered. Looking back into the waters. Frowning at the waiting progress, my mind went back to last night, right before we went to sleep.

"_Naru!" I yelled out, rushing my steps, to reach him. Upon reaching Naru, with a last breath, I sat across him, making him lower his book._

"_Yes?" _

"_I found something," I sounded like a child in a candy shop, that just found my favorite candy. Naru gently place his book down. _

"_What?" _

"_Look, I'll read it for you." Clearing my throat, I sat comfortably in front of him, and smile at him. He just blinks. Rolling my eyes at him, I glance down at the diary, and started to read. _

"_Dear Dairy, its already the eight months, of 1943. Not sure how to feel. Dr. John has been so kind, such a gentleman, since I met him. I think. I think, I fell in love with him. Yet, he's an American. Not sure how to react. He makes me feel so special, and when he touches me, the hand or something, my body seems to over heat. I never felt that before. I had some guys courts me before, but never has one made me feel, as though, how embarrassing to say, attracted to. I have erotic dreams about him. I won't dare to say. A lady shouldn't say.." I stopped reading, when I heard Naru clear his throat. _

"_What does that have to do with anything. Ayame was having erotic dreams about her husband. That's normal." He shrugs, not noticing that Naru himself, feels uncomfortable with it. _

"_I know, just keep hearing, okay." I now feel a little embarrassed, but either way, continue._

"_Either way, I wish I can say those words to him. I'm afraid, very afraid. He did say, he's a single man, never married, and such. That makes me at ease. I'm not sure if my father approves, of me Loving an American. Yet, I have no idea if he loves me back. He's a very quiet man. Also, I have to say. I have been dreaming. A strange dream, that has nothing to do with the love of my life. No, in this dream, there's this wolf. A man wolf. He seems so sad, and lonely. I always try to get close to him, but, if I do, fire surrounds me. It burns me alive. And when I awake, I have burn marks around my hands. I haven't told anyone, afraid that they call me crazy. Yet, for some odd reason, John seems to be hiding something from me. I'm not sure. All I know, in the west we must go. We have met some tribe. They said they would help. I hope so. I have to go. I'll write more later." _

_I concluded, closing the diary, I stare at Naru._

"_I don't get it, what clue is that?" I asked him, maybe he'll pick up something, he always does. Naru captured his chin, knowing very well, that, he's in deep thinking mode. _

"_The Tribe, and the marks, have you receive any marks, after the dreams?" he asks, arching a brow, I look down at my wrist and feet, and found nothing. _

"_No." _

"_Then we just wait." he tells me. Frowning at him, I turned around, heading for bed. Naru stares the at me, his eyes turn very serious, instead of worrying about me, he grabs the diary, and rereads the page, I just read to him, and frowns._

"_Just maybe." he whispers, closing the book._

"Here." I snapped out my thoughts, looking up, to see Naru bending down, with a cloth in hand.

"This is the cleanest I found. How many days?" he asks, taking notice, that his cheeks are tinted. A little tint of red on his pale cheeks.

'Is he blushing? Or is it the sun? Yeah, sun, Naru does not blush.' I concluded in my head.

Taking it, I clear my throat, even though I had nothing in my throat.

"Three days, thank God. I can handle the rest." I whispered. Naru straightens up, without a word, he goes around, and leaves.

About two or something minutes later, I felt weird, but either way, I went behind the rocks, to spot Naru looking at the trees.

"Thank you. Even though is embarrassing enough to tell you.." I told him, avoiding him, after I bow down, Naru just nods slightly, turning to head towards the trees.

"Why?" he asks.

"Why? Really? It is. I'm a girl, a guy shouldn't know these things, and you're my boss, not my husband.." I paused, when Naru turned to face me, but avoids eye contact with me.

'What's wrong with him? And it's true. All we will be is a boss and an assistant, no more, no less.' I felt a little depressed about that.

"Its normal, I don't have to be your husband. Its part of life. Also, there's no one around besides me. So right now, we are just two people stranded, not co-workers. So we have to depend on each other, and try to survive." he shrugs, clearing his throat. I arched a brow at him, confuse by his words.

"You mean like being friends?"

"If you want to place it like that." he once again shrugs, as my eyes widen, his words sink in, knowing very well, that his meaning means 'Yes.' that a smile passes my lips, feeling my heart jump.

"Its a historic moment in my life. Shibuya-kun, saying that we are friends," I poked his arm playfully, making him glare at me. A laugh escapes my lips, looking up at him.

'Friends, that's something right' I thought.

"I didn't say that, you did," he mentions, but I shook my head, still smiling.

"What?" he asks. I just shrug,

"No, but you didn't deny it, so alright then. Friend. We are friends." I told him, but a bubble of happiness burst out of me, making me laugh even more, as Naru suppress a smile, do to my contagious laughter.

"Why are you laughing about?" he asks after clearing his throat. I went in front of him, grabbing his hand, and smiled even more, not containing myself.

"You just made me happy. Can't I just laugh?" I questioned, but I notice that he bites his lips, turning his gaze towards his right, avoiding me.

"Right," was all he said, as I let go of his hands, and pat his shoulder.

"Nothing to be embarrassed about." and with that, we remained quiet.

"I know it wasn't easy for you to hear that your assistant is in her, err month, but either way, thank you so much." I broke the silence after a few minutes, as soon my happiness died down a little. Naru just remains quiet.

"So do you know where to go?" I asked, ignoring the fact that my stomach is killing me. Naru crosses his hands, adjusting the handmade bag, I did for him this morning. I offer to carry it, but Naru decline.

I just use one of the old quilts, and improvised. It works. I should thank Ayako for teaching that technique.

"Can you make it?" he only asks. I glance up at him.

"I can manage, it's only the first day that hurts, then it's over.." I told him, which is true. Naru didn't seem convinced.

"If anything, I'll let you know. I'm saddened, that we can't stay in the tree house for a few days. I actually became adjusted to it." I told him, looking up at the trees.

"I place some of our belongings near the ocean, just in case, the ship passes by, and they miss us. I highly doubt it by now," he shrugs his shoulder. I move closer to him, to look up.

"Really? That explains, why you left early. Just don't lose hope Naru. I haven't." I whisper, preparing myself for the longest day in my life. With no pills to take away the pain.

'Isn't being a girl so much fun?'

"Hope, faith, is all illusions. Just go with the facts Mai." he whispers, adjusting his bag. I stare at him, noticing that his gaze seems so far out. So I took a hold of his arm, giving it a little squeeze.

"If one of us looses hope or faith, then I have enough of that, for the both of us. Everything happens for a reason. That's what I have learned over the years. So if you feel like you already lost hope, or faith, just rest assured, I have enough for the both. And Naru," My voice turned into a low whisper, causing Naru to glance down at me.

"What?" I took in a big breath, with my best smile, I lifted my gaze, and told him.

"When I start losing Hope and Faith, please remind me to not loose it."

* * *

**Naru POV**

'_When I start losing hope, and Faith, please remind me to not loose it.'_ her words echoed my head all day, and never thought, that her words will some day haunt me back. And for everything, I wouldn't change it for the world.

Also, making her laugh? It felt good. To see her laugh. Made my heart at ease.

Friends, is the best way to describe us. Just friends. Yet, I wanted to laugh with her, to be carefree. When she was just laughing this morning, she actually made me smile, then she took a hold of my hands, a shock passes my body, a pleasant shock. Even though, all I wanted is to laugh with her. Yet, I just bit my lip, to stop myself. But being friends is enough for the both of us.

"Are you sure you're okay?" I asked, that night.

Nothing in particular happened this morning, nor this afternoon. Now we stood under the moonlight, first time, sleeping in the great outdoors. The moon shining so bright, as it lights up our path. I built a small fire, to keep us warm, since strangely enough, its slightly cold.

Mai huddles next to me, stretching her arms out, trying to warm up.

"I am. Why is it so cold?" she whispers, while I moved forward, to check our fish, so it won't burn. Luckily, there's a stream nearby, and many fresh fishes swimming about.

"Today seems that time flew, the only thing we did is walk all day. My feet are killing me. Are you sure this is West?" she turns to face me. I lifted my gaze towards the fire, feeling my heart at ease, but yet again, it started to hammer, from her closeness.

"I'm sure." I told her.

"How?"

"The sun Mai."

"Oh. Right, forgot about that."

"Well, then.." she paused, when I heard an intake from her. I frowned, turning to face her.

"I hate being like this." she whispers, leaning her head on my lower arm, pressing her head a little harder.

"Is that bad?"

"Yes. Is like my inner is fighting or something. It swells up, and it my legs feels like is burning." she tells me.

I had no idea what to do. I mean my mother use to have those times, and her tummy hurt a lot, but normally my father would take care of her.

"Naru." Her voice is like a child, when she glances up at me.

"Hmm?"

"Can you rub my stomach. Maybe it will ease the pain." she shyly lowers her head.

'Rub her tummy? Right, One time, I saw Father do that to Mother. She said it helps a lot. I should do that. Right?'

"Is not like I want to. Sometimes, Ayako comes over to do it. Until the pain goes away. You know what, forget I even asked." she clears up, making just stare at her. Gulping, not sure how to answer, Mai moves away from me, to stretch, next to my side, leaning her head down on the dirt.

"What are you doing?" I asked. Mai lifted her gaze, frowning at me.

"I need to stretch a little. I know you won't rub my stomach. So, stretching helps." she shrugs, going back down. That I felt annoyed.

"Come here." I order. Mai lifted her gaze once more.

"Huh?" she asks, confused. Without a word, I moved forward, and took a hold of her arm, making her yelp.

Surprising her, moreover, my own self, I pulled her, she lands on my lap, head straight up. I heard her take an intake.

"Ne? Naru, what in the world?" her voice seems breathless, making me smirk, yet again, I took in a big breath.

"In the dirt, is not good. You don't know what type of insect will crawl up. Just tell me where to rub?" I can't believe I just asked that. Mai stood still for a whole minute.

"Are you sure. I was only asking. I mean, you don't.." she paused, when I breathed out.

"I'm sure. No one around, and there's no pills at that. I want to get over, and I do miss the tree house. The sooner the better we can get this over with." Was my protest, my excuse. My own explanation, why I just did this.

'Sooner the better,' I told myself. Mai glance up, her eyes widen, but it glows with the moon, making my heart pound unevenly.

I gulped hard, when Mai took a hold of my hand, and place it on top of her flat stomach, luckily she has a long blouse. I felt her shake.

'Is it that cold?' I thought, so I started to make small circles around her stomach. Slowly and gently and as I did. For the fist time, in my life, I felt her touch. Just like her hands. Soft. Very soft skin, and small. Even though I touch the material part of her shirt, I could feel her soft stomach.

I gulped hard, placing my sight on the fire, watching the fish cook.

'Yes, concentrate on that. Not that fact that I'm rubbing Mai stomach. And how much I want to touch her without the blouse.' I chanted in my head. Then I heard Mai moan. Making my eyes narrow.

'Fishes, will burn.'

"Ah, that feels better." well, that is not helping the cause Mai.

'Damn it, fishes will burn.'

"Naru, what do you think." she asks, snapping out of my dark thoughts, I lower my head, tilting my head.

"Huh?"

"About the other guy. That kissed my forehead. What do you think?" she asks shyly. Not taking notice, that Mai lay her hand on top of mine intertwining our fingers. Still moving in circles. As though it was natural for us. I didn't take notice, because her question causes me to concentrate, on what to answer her.

"Not sure." If I ever see him again, I will rip his lips off, for even laying his lips on her.

"Oh, and what about the diary? I know you found the clue. What is it," she moves to face me, but her cheeks are flaming terribly, feeling my own cheeks warm up, just like this morning, when she told me that she's on her period. For some odd reason, it didn't bother me so much. I felt bad for her.

"I was thinking, just maybe, the wolf came out of that tribe? I mean the human part. Just a theory." I shrugged. Mai blinks at me, frowning.

"Oh? I thought you found something more interesting. I figure that one out, what a pity." she pouts, closing her eyes.

'She's using her head, and the fact that Mai may start getting the marks as well. I think Ayame was a sensitive, similar to Mai. I should tell her later.'

"Is the fish ready?" she asks. I lifted my gaze, to see, and nodded.

"It is." lowering my head, I glanced down, noticing now, that I felt her hand on top of mine, fingers intertwine. I could just shrug her off, I could just ignore it, but my eyes narrow, feeling my whole body tightening, as I kept doing the circle, yet, for a brief moment, can't I just pretend, that she's mine?

I doubt Mai notice, since she has her eyes close. Looking down at her face once again, my eyes landed on her lips.

'Tempting,' I thought, remember the day before she awoke. She doesn't remember, does she? A dream I called it. A simple erotic dream.

'Is a dream.' I just told myself that. With my free hand, I moved my hand, and without touching her, I trace her lips, then her cheeks and forehead.

'Just a dream.' I chanted, going back to her plump lips. I never thought of them, not, until last month, when I did mouth to mouth. Then that night. My dream.

_The next day, after we returned from the East, Mai kept sleeping, so I sat her up, so she can lean against the wall, and move her arm, to check in her injury. _

_'She'll be stiff for days,' _

"_Just a scratch. I need to bring the fever down though." standing up, I went downstairs to bring fresh water. So in doing so, I rushed upstairs, to sit next to her, and lifted her head, to use the edge of the large leaf (That we use as cups,) to make her drink it. Yet to no avail, the water sipped outside her lips._

_So I forced her lips open, yet again, the water didn't go down her throat. _

"_Mai, just drink the water." I snapped, trying to find a way, then it hits me. _

_'I just hope this doesn't compromise or anything.' Then I drink some of the water, holding it, I moved closer to her, and stare at her sleeping form._

_'You own me big time.' I thought, then I press my lips against her. She finally swallows the water, as soon I was about to move away, she surprises me. _

_She wraps her arm around my head, and starts to move her lips against mine. My eyes widen, at her passionate and very slowly kiss. My heart started to race, as my hands started to shake. I should have moved away immediately, she's not even conscious, but I have no idea. This strange feeling took control of me. _

_Closing my eyes, I move with her. Our first real kiss. And yet, she doesn't remember it. I cup her cheek. The feel of her soft lips against mine, is anything I ever felt. Our kiss turning deeper, as she takes a hold of my hair. She flutters her eyes open, and we gave one last long passionate kiss, mingling, as though we fitted perfectly. Opening my eyes, Mai cloudy smiles at me, leaning her forehead against mine. _

"_Beautiful dream." she whispers, then goes unconscious once again, falling on my right shoulder. I frowned, running my hands through my hair._

"_Yes, a dream. A darn tempting, yet. Hard to describe the dream." I whispered, touching my own lips. Now, I know, how she tastes like. _

"_Silly girl. Too bad, I can't see you nothing more than my assistant. Since you don't love me. I don't want to ruin our friendship. Since right now, you're the only friend I have. Besides Lin. You're the only one I open up to." a pain hits me not sure how to describe it; ignore it, I help her get into her bed. _

"Naru?" I heard my name being called.

"Hmm?" I snapped out of my flashback, looking down. She was looking at me strangely, but either way, she smiles at me brightly.

"About that dream, I was wondering, why did it leave you confused? I mean, I did ask yesterday, but maybe I can help." she offers.

'Just maybe. I shouldn't have kissed you back. I should have pushed you away. Not to kiss you. Not liking that strange feeling that built in my chest. All I want is to kiss you again. It leaves me confused beyond words. That's why last night, I placed it as a dream. That's why I have been avoiding you so much. Cause of that sinful dream.'

"All right. The girl I admire, I did something, I shouldn't. Now I'm confused, what do you think I should do?" I asked, trying to find a way around, to get rid of my dark thoughts.

"Exactly what did you do in your dream?"

"I kissed her." I told her bluntly. Mai seems to go still, but then she bolts up, grabbing the stick, and blowing on the fish.

"Mai?"

"Kiss you say. Err, how exactly did that happen?" she asks, not catching the hurt passes her eyes, since I was staring at my own fish, after I picked up the stick.

'You kissed me first, I could have denied it. I just couldn't. Something in me snapped.' I thought, but I just simply reply.

"Kiss Mai. You know, lip and lip contact, I just went up to her and kiss her." I half lied.

"Ah. Did she push you away? Or she kissed you back?" I heard thickness in her voice, as though verge of crying.

'You kissed me passionately, gently, and softly. I doubt, if many years pass, I will never forget it. The taste of your lips.'

"You can say she kissed me back." I shrugged, taking a bite of my fish. Mai gulps, taking a bite of her own fish.

"I see. Then why are you confused, is something both desire."

"It left me confused, because I wasn't planning on kissing her." I actually admit, since that part is true. I wasn't going to kiss her. I was only giving her water.

"I see. Maybe you do like her, but since you over think things, you couldn't find a right way to describe it. And it says, if you kiss someone in your dream, means, that soon you will kiss someone. Monk told me that once." she whispers, nibbling on her fish.

"Oh? How? Did you have a dream?" Mai blushes, hiding her face from me. While her bangs cover her eyes.

"Yes. I had a dream once. With the guy I like." she raised her face up towards the night sky, and a small smile passes her lips, as she touches her lips.

"It felt so real. It was last year. Monk said that if I dream about that guy, and he kissed me, that means it will come true. I'm not sure if its true or not. Either way, is the closest thing for my first kiss with the guy I like." she shrugs, watching as her facial expression becomes very gentle. I tighten my hands around the stick.

'So she kissed me, thinking of the other guy?' bitterness seems to crawl up my heart.

'Too bad, I took her first kiss, even if she doesn't remember it.' yet, I felt like a bastard. I should tell her, but I have no way to do so. Since, it was my own first kiss as well.

"Not all myths are true." I told her. Mai turns her face to me, noticing that her eyes are a little red.

'What's wrong with her?'

"If it is, or not, I'm not sure. No matter what. If you're confused, that's good, that mean you have some sort of feelings for that girl. Just don't over think it, and follow what your heart says. I'm confident when we leave from here, and when you see her, you'll be confident to declare you like her." she smiles, patting my shoulder, then she stood.

"I'm going to bed. So sleep tight Lover boy," Her voice seems strained, but heads up to the bed, I made earlier from the quilts of the tree house, and our pillows. (Mai made a large enough bag to carry many things, I'm impressed,)

Watching her lay down, she faces the trees, covering her face.

"Thanks for the fish, and rubbing my tummy. I feel better." Mai gasps out, frowning, I look down at her unfinished fish, and took it.

'What a waste, what's wrong with her?' Frowning, I started to eat, looking back at Mai. Her body started to tremble a little, making me feel confused even more.

'Silly girl. How can I confess, if you just told me that you love someone else. And I just find you very special to me. Nothing more, and nothing less." shrugging; I just went back to eating.

* * *

**Mai Pov**

'Why can't I stop crying?' I thought, covering my mouth with my hand, trying to muffle my cries.

'Why does my heart hurts. It was only a dream. I knew something like this will happen.' I thought, gulping hard, I tighten my blanket, trying to show him any of my sadness. Then I touch my tummy, still. I feel his big hand. It felt good, my heart it was racing so bad. Being in his lap, was like a dream. I was very surprised by that, but of course, he did it, because he didn't want me to slow down. Not because he wanted it to. Yet, to feel him, felt right. I didn't even notice that I place my hand on top of his big hand and intertwined our fingers, while making a slow motion circles around my tummy. I doubt Naru even notice it. All I knew, I was in pure heaven. His hands are my own personal safe heaven.

'How pathetic is that?'

'Naru, please, don't hurt me any more.'

Closing my eyes, with tears still leaking out, I have no idea how, but I manage to sleep, in a dreamless sleep.

Waking up the next day, let just say, my eyes are swollen and my tummy hurts less than ever.

Standing up, getting ready, I turned around to find Naru sleeping, against the tree, cross arms, head tilting down.

Putting things away, I turned and bend down

'Okay, Mai, be strong, he doesn't know I love him, so act as though it didn't affect me.' taking in a big breath, I shook his shoulder. He lifts his head, then rubs his sleepy eyes.

"Its morning already?" he asks, standing up, stretching his shoulders. I just stare at him, noticing that he took notice of my swollen eyes, but doesn't comment on it.

"Did you stay up all night?" not believe this. Naru lower his shoulders, and nods. Walking around me, turning around, to stare at him.

"Just in case." he shrugs, bending down to grab the bag.

"Oh? Thanks," I whispered, walking up behind him, I tilted to the side, something shiny caught my eye. Without a word, I walk around Naru, and reach up to the shiny thing, which is lodged in the tree trunk.

"Naru, look at this." pointing at the shiny thing. I heard Naru, then I felt him right behind me. I gulped, but ignored it.

"Where?" he asks. I move my hand up, and touch a small hole, with the shiny object inside.

"Looks like a broken tip of a spear, or something in those lines." I told him. Turning my gaze, to look up at him. Noticing how close he got to me. Ignoring it, Naru stretches his right arm, and feels around the small hole, then he hisses, taking out his hand.

"Its sharp." turning around, he held his finger. My eyes widen, to see blood seeping out.

"You cut yourself." I took a hold of his hand, to see the blood running down his finger. Looking down, I ripped a tiny course of my blouse, and started to wrap it around.

"What are you doing?"

"Stripping, what else? Trying to stop the bleeding." I told him, rolling my eyes at him, after I finished making a small knot. Naru just stares at me, not sure what emotion, since he has his poker face on.

"There." I smiled, looking up, a blush passes through my cheeks, to see that he was just staring at me.

"Well, um, okay." nervously turning around, clearing my throat, I glance up. Meanwhile Naru glance at his now wrapped finger.

Moving my hand, I touch the hole, and didn't get cut, only to wiggle it out, but on doing so, a noise behind us cause me to freeze in my tracks.

"Naru?" I whispered, for a reason, my body froze, as the noise, which sounds like rustling in the background grew louder and louder.

"I hear that, let's move," Nauru whispers behind me nodding, we started to head around the tree. Then all of the sudden, Naru takes a hold of my arm, pulling me back, and pins his body against mine. My eyes widen at the sudden impact.

His body now covers me completely, and my heart jumped, feeling his body against mine.

'Darn.'

"N.." he quiets me, placing his hand on my mouth, looking down at me.

"Be quiet." he whispers in my ear, making me shiver. Nodding, the rustling behind us became louder. Then a horse. The noise of a horse snorting. Yet no voices are heard. Naru peaks around the tree, looking up at him. His eyes widen just slightly, as though he just saw something he shouldn't.

Naru returns, and lowers his hand, taking my own hand, he holds it tightly.

"We run," he whispers.

"Okay," I knew never to doubt Naru, when he says that. In this field, running means for your life. Nodding in determination, we slowly headed away from the tree, so they won't hear our tracks.

Then the horse made an eerie noise, causing me to shiver, so we stop in our tracks and turned around, only to have the most frighting experience of my life, causing me to pee on myself.

'Oh no.. I didn't have time to use the bathroom. Or change.' my inner thought passes my mind, not liking this at all.

In front of us, stood a large horse, not just your normal horse, no, its fur is darker than the night itself, his eyes, fill with blood shot red, just like the color of blood, and on top of him, his rider, well, let just say, he isn't Casper the friendly ghost. A dark transparent body, with two red bloody eyes. No face at all. Call it creepy, and horrid.

"Now, it will be easier to get you!_" _ it spoke pure Japanese, his voice seems familiar to me.

'The wolf guy?'

"Ne, Naru!" My voice shook, as a knot stopped in my throat. Naru turns and groans.

"Damn it!" he cusses, then he tightens my grip.

"_Oh, don't run away. Let us give you a warm welcome home party." _it chuckled, making an echo noise, that spread the forest. With horrid sight, the horse's legs burst into flames.

Without a word, Naru and I started to run deeper into the forest, while the horse and his master followed us. The horse galloping became louder and louder. My heart racing as my breath becomes shorter and shorter.

Ducking and jumping, that's all we did, thanking God, that I have brought my sneakers with me. Then, as we thought we spotted a free dome, we ran towards it, only to stop in time, as we reach the edge of a cliff. Since Naru pulls me back, causing me to flinch in pain.

"R... Really, come.. Come on, this.. Isn't a movie.." I panted out, grasping my knees, trying to regain my breath.

"Movie.. Or not, we need to jump." Naru suggested as he as well is out of breath; hearing the galloping came closer and closer by the second.

"Jump?" I arched a brow, my chest burning so bad right now.

"Yes, or would you rather hitch a ride with the sleepy hollow guy?" he spat back at me.

Looking down the cliff, there was nothing on the bottom, just rocks. My eyes widen, then turn back towards the trees.

"Why couldn't this be a waterfall, like in the movies." I groaned,

"If we jump, we might die, or worse, end up paralyzed." trying to give him real logic. Naru remains quiet, but it was too late, the horseman came.

"_Jump as you like, the better to collect your souls, so we can finally leave this cursed island, and send Isac back to hell, where he belongs, all of this is his fault." _the phantom spoke, pulling on the reign of the horse.

"Trust me, you will never get our souls. Are you from the tribe?" Naru asks, as I look up at him.

'Really? Now?'

"_None of your business, and now," _and before I could register what the hell happened, all I knew, that the phantom wave his arm, making a hard gash of the wind, so harsh, that I felt Naru pull my hand. On doing so, the once sunny sky turned dark. Very dark, as rain started to pour hard down at us.

Flinching, Naru yelps, when I fell down, only to have Naru hanging from the cliff.

"No, Naru!" I yelled, holding his hand as tight as possible. My heart racing.

"_Now, you're mine," _ the phantom chuckles darkly, ignoring him, I moved closer, grabbing his other hand.

"Naru, please don't let go," Now tears running down my cheeks, mixing with the rain, I felt a tug on my feet, making my eyes widen.

"Mai, look at me," Naru orders, as he holds for his dear life, I can tell he's struggling.

"Naru, don't let go, please. You can't leave me. You promise. You are the only friend I have right now." I begged.

'Please, I don't want to lose someone I love. Not again.' my heart screamed, then the tug became a pull, making me sly down..

"Mai, let go. Do the nine cuts." he orders, but I shook my head stubbornly.

"No. You'll die. Naru. Please," I begged, for what? I have no idea.

Then I felt my body rise as our hands started to disconnect.

"No, let go, I need to save Naru," I cried, kicking the phantom. No use. Great, isn't?

"_All I need is his soul, and yours. All I need is the fire. Then I can be free, and send Isac back to hell. Where he belongs." _ he shouts, this time my body floated upwards, now our finger grasping each other. I can see Naru blue eyes, moving rapidly, face to face. Tears leaking out, landing on Naru cheeks, as my heart raced.

'I'm going to die, Naru you must live.' I thought, knowing that I have no chance. Pulling me upwards, finally our finger disconnects, and I watch in horror as Naru falls down into the bottom, as I flew towards the sky.

"NOOOO! Don't die!" were my final words, as everything around me turns dark...

* * *

Thanks for the reviews.


	9. Chapter 9: Valley of the Dead

**Don't** own Ghost Hunt, nor Blue Lagoon

* * *

Chapter Nine: Valley of the Dead

**Naru POV**

Cold? Why is it so cold?

'Have I died?'

Snapping my eyes open, the first thing I see after my sight becomes clear, are two dark browns eyes, that clearly didn't belong to Mai.

"_Its not your time to join us. You have lots to do. The heart of a Lion is stronger than the heart of a human. Remember those words." _the familiar voice says. The woman drapes her long hair around my face, making it as a curtain.

"Why did you save me?" were the first words coming out of my mouth. My voice sounded dry.

'How long was I out? What happened? And above all things, where's Mai?' My thoughts ran wild, but yet, it hasn't left my mouth.

"_Not your time. There's many dark secrets you have to discover; it will take a long time, all you have to know, Isac is the cause of this. You must stop the big bad wolf, before anything. Now, go and continue to head West." _and before I could get a word out, the woman disappears. Leaving me alone, I felt the light rain hitting on my skin.

Groaning, I rubbed my now aching head, as I slowly stood, but my back ached as well. Looking up, my eyes narrow.

"That's a very long drop, I could have died," my heart jump painfully from the sudden thought of that. I have no idea how Ayame saved me, but I have to thank her.

'Mai, I need to find Mai!' My heart stops, remembering that she fainted, when the phantom pulled her up. I was about to fully stand up, when a sudden voice echoed in my right.

"N..naru," a timid, low female voice caused my own heart to jump.

My eyes widen, not believing it, as soon as I turned my gaze towards the voice.

"Mai," her name came as a whisper through my lips. There she stood, walking towards me. Her eyes clouded, drenched from head to toe. Mud all over the place, and the worse part, I see blood oozing down her legs.

'No.' was all that pass my mind.

Ignoring my own pain, which isn't easy, I stood rushing towards her side. Relief, all I knew is that relief rushes down at me. Pausing my steps, not sure if I should touch her or not. Mai lifts her gaze up, noticing the tears running down her cheeks.

Before she could have breathed out a word, her body limps down. Like second nature, I rushed my steps, and catch her before she hits the ground.

"Mai!" I hissed, no avail, she's unconscious. Looking up, finally the rain stops, and the dark clouds started to clear. So I bend a little, placing my left arm under Mai legs, and host her up. Mai shivered slightly, but then when she moves her head, her hair flops to the side, to notice a mark.

'Did the phantom do that to her? Its a burn. Like someone tried to choke her, with fire?' the sudden thought cause me to shiver once again. Mai moves her head slightly, snuggling on my chest. I frowned at her, feeling useless.

'I hate it, when I can't protect her right.'

Without a word, I turned around and headed for the stream. A few minutes later reaching the stream. I place Mai gently down on the muddy ground, as well as the bag. Going up to the edge of the stream, I bend down to wash my hands and face.

Then place my hands on top of my bend knees, trying to adjust to the situation.

"Damn it, how the hell do we keep going, if Mai is. I don't even know," in frustration, I run my hand through my hair, not knowing what to do.

Frowning, I turned to see Mai sleeping form. Sighing, I stood, and gently went over to Mai, and lift her in my arms, and walk towards the stream.

'This is the closest thing I can do.' I thought, without being a pervert or anything, I walk into the water. Gently, I lay her down on the edge, so she won't drown, and started to wash her.

"What happened?" I questioned, as I grab a handful of water, and wash her hands, then her arms. Scrubbing her, her head started to tip over. Gulping, I took a hold of her waist, and pin her against my chest, and pull her up, so she'll be in a sitting position. Then I spread her legs, and start to take away the blood.

"Did the ghost did something? Did he?" I shook my head, not daring to even think about it, then something hits me. My eyes widen,

'Right, she's in her time.' feeling stupid, I finished, and pull Mai forward, making her head land on my shoulder. I hissed, but I had to suck it up. Frowning, I lifted Mai up in my arms, placing my arms under her behind, I host her up, (Like a child) and she snuggles on my shoulder while she hangs her legs around my waist. (Thank God, she's small, and not as heavy)

'Why do I keep getting into this type of mess? Thank you for not dying.' my eyes soften, as I place my hand behind her back, plastering her wet hair down, leaning my cheek against the side of her head. Feeling her warm breath brush against my skin, making me shiver.

"Fool, you worried too much about my own safety, and not concerning your own, what do I do, if I lose you?" I thought out loud, tighten my grip on her, feeling her fist her hand around the collar of my shirt.

"Cause I can't afford loosing someone else."

* * *

**Mai POV**

I had the strangest dream, not sure why, but I dreamed that Naru washed me, and picked me up in his arms. It made me feel warm and safe. It was a very comfortable dream, very warm. Just when I dreamed that I kissed him a few weeks ago. Even so, those two dreams felt real. Too bad, it was all a dream.

My head is killing me, I slowly opened my eyes, I stare at the dark sky. A very dark sky. Then I flinch when the memories of earlier hit me. Naru, falling to his death.

"No," I bolt up, feeling tears running down my cheeks, as a pain hits my heart.

'No, Naru he can't die. No.' my mind raced, my heart pounding, then I heard a crackle, of a fire. Turning towards the noise, my eyes widen, to see Naru sitting on top of a rock; legs spread, with his arms on top of his knees, leaning forward.

'Oh, thank God. He's okay.' I breathed out, feeling my heart calm down. Slowly I stood up, moving towards his side. Naru lifted his gaze, but doesn't move.

"N.." my throat feels scratched. Naru connects his eyes with mine, something in them cause me to stop in my tracks. Gulping down, making me cringe from the pain.

"Do you remember what happened?" he simply asks. I stare at him, wanting to run up to him, and wrap my arms, to make myself believe he's real, and not dead.

"Phantom." those words cause me to shiver. Naru sigh, smoothing his upper legs with his palms, he stood, then goes up to the fire, grabbing a stick, and a large leaf.

"Eat this, and drink." he moves around, and handed it to me. Walking towards the rock he was sitting, I sat down, and took a bite out of the fish.

"Tell me everything you remember." He sits next to me, crossing his arms.

'Isn't he going to ask how I am? How do I feel? Why is he moody. I..'

"Well. I awoke, to find Ayame floating me down. I don't know what she did. She told me that you were safe, and to follow the road, that will lead me to you. That's all. I think, that Ayame saved me from that mean phantom." I whispered, taking a bit out of my fish, then drinking the water.

A silence drape over the both of us, as I just kept eating. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder, surprising me, Naru starts to pat my shoulder gently.

"I'm alive. Okay." he whispers, I lifted my gaze to stare at him, he just stares at me.

"Don't cry anymore." he surprises me with his words, as my own eyes widen. Realizing something. Tears, tears running down my cheeks, as my shoulders shook terribly.

"I... I thought you died." I cried, covering my mouth, trying to muffle my cries, and trying to control myself.

"Thank you for not dying." I whispered, lowering my head. Naru nods gently, turning his gaze towards the fire. I turned to gaze at Naru and a sad smile pass my lips, feeling my tears rolling down my cheeks.

With a timid gesture, I crawl up my left hand, finding Naru hand, which lay on top of his lap, I shyly took it, intertwining our fingers. He doesn't refuse me, no, he just adjusts his hand, so his grip will be firmer, and for the rest of the night, no words are spoken.

Just the simple fact, that he's next to me, alive and well, is enough for words. We can speak tomorrow, cause right now, I didn't want to think. I didn't want to know. And from what I can gather. The simple gesture that Naru is showing me, he felt the same. That I'm alive, and next to him. Its enough for me. Enough to show him a little of my love, and my support. Simple touch, just enough that he won't reject it.

So we just silently hold hands, for how long? I'm not sure, but for one thing, it was the best feeling in this world. A warm hand, instead of a cold one.

O.o

"What did Ayame do? How in the world did she save us?" I whispered to myself, as I wash my pants in the stream, trying to get rid of the blood stains. The next day.

"Don't know. I awoke, finding her floating above me," Naru respond. I turned my gaze, towards my right, watching him clean his shirt, but his back turned. Since I am half naked. Since yesterday, I am scared to be separated once again. Actually, I begged him.

"Oh, but that was the creepiest and horrid experience I ever faced, I'm actually afraid of what we will encounter in the future." I shivered from the thought itself.

'I even peed on myself. How embarrassing. Wait...' I paused, the realization hits me.

'If I peed on myself, then that means.. Oh no..."

"Eiii, oh no." I yelped, flopping down in the water, ground, only to have Naru turn around, arching a brow.

"What? Did a ghost appear?" he asks, moving a little, but I lifted my hand.

"Don't come any closer, no." My cheeks now bursting into red scarlet.

"What happened?" Naru asks, this time his voice turns thin. I cleared my throat, lowering my head in shame.

"Naru. When I awoke last night, I was dry and clean. Why is that?" I asked, not looking up at him.

"I don't know what you're talking about, I found you like that." I heard. Lifting my gaze up, he is facing the opposite side, as he kept washing his shirt.

"Oh?" I frowned,

"Really, did you find me, err, somewhat dirty, and such?"

"No, just wet."

'Oh, thank God, Maybe Ayame helped me. I mean, I can imagine the blood rushing down my legs. Thank God today is my last day.' I thought, relief washes over me.

Yet, I missed the relief look on Naru face.

Placing my pants on top of the rock so it can dry. I sat down, looking up at the sky.

"Who's Isac?" I question, turning my gaze towards Naru. He sits far from me, but not far enough that we couldn't hear each other.. He has his sight up in the sky.

"Don't know, but for sure, the phantom hates him. Maybe he is the cause of the problems in this island." he shrugs.

"Then, how did Ayame saved us? I thought ghost doesn't have that strength to save us. If so, how?"

"Maybe she had help, souls are unpredictable. When you dream, or she comes to visit you, ask her." he concludes, noticing that his mood is a little off. I frowned, rubbing my arms, pouting.

"What bit your behind, either way I wish I could remember what I saw. It can be of a big help. Either way. Are we even close to the West? We have covered a lot of land in just two days."

"I'm not sure of what we are even looking for. If it was like last time, we have to look for a village, or something to do with a lion." he shrugs.

"Lion? Okay. Odd. Anything else? Something that can help us. I feel we are just going in circles, and not making progress, its been a month and nine days." I complained.

"No progress? We have made much progress." Naru leans back, crossing his arms. I gulped, when I took notice he has no shirt on.

'Well, that was a late reaction.' I shivered.

'Since when, does he goes to a gym? He has muscles not rip, but decent enough. Just like the other Naru.' My face heats up, turning my gaze towards the sky.

'Don't be a pervert. Just concentrate what he's saying.'

"Progress you say? How? We aren't even close to discovering what really happen to the people in this island. Or what the hell this island hold."

Naru sighed, shaking his shoulders.

"On the contrary. I think you hold the key to what happened to this island. Is locked up in your memories."

"Do I?"

"Yes. You were very scared, so it's not pretty. We learned that this island holds many secrets, and there's no time. Apparently we can count in our heads. My watch is frozen, it's set in the same hour and minute, as well as date. So certainly, I have concluded that this island has no time. So I have no idea how our regular time is affected. Either way." Naru paused.

I lifted my gaze, and we lock sight, feeling my heart hammer.

"Either way?" I pushed.

"Either way, we have learned that there was a human sacrifice in this island. For what purpose, is unknown right now, but I'm certain, just maybe, to gain immortality, or worshiping the devil. Or something in those lines. The cause is normally in those lines.. All I know is that phantom wolf guy wants to be set free. He just needs two more souls. Since we aren't part of this island, it would be a little more difficult to gather."

"Why is that, the others weren't part of this island, and they still died." I added.

"Is simple why. Cause they weren't prepared. Unlike us, we were born to be in this field, and our job to send those souls back to where they belong, and send that demon back to where he belongs. And we know how to overcome anything." His voice turned so serious. If we were in a drama or movie, an epic song would be sounded in the background after his speech, or during his speech more likely.

"There's one little problem with your speech Naru." I just love ruining his speech. A smirk passes my lips, watching as the light breeze moves Naru hair to the side, making me want to run my fingers through. I shook off the feeling.

"What?"

"Besides having powers, we are human, not immortals, so if we don't do our job right, one of us, can die. We can't always be so lucky."

"Then if we do die, we die trying."

"What a corny line," I rolled my eyes at him.

"Then what do you expect for me to say?"

"Easy, we won't die, and leave this God forsaken island." and with that, I break the eye contact, to glance down at my bare legs.

"Then we won't die. Period." Naru shrugs, looking back up.

'Easier say than done,' I thought. I cleared my head.

After that conversation, Naru and I remained quiet, with no words left, we left an hour pass, and finally our clothes were dried.

O.o

"Oh my God," I gasped out covering my mouth, after a few hours of hiking, we ended up in a clearing. Hiking down, slowly so we don't fall or hurt ourselves. We now stood in a valley, that over looks the oppiside side of the mountains. Everywhere, I see, is huts, small brown houses.

I took a hold of Naru arm, he glances down at me for a brief second, then lifts his head to stare at it too.

"This is.." He started, but I finished for him.

"Valley of the dead." I whispered out, as we stood in front of corpses. More than hundred of corpses, decaying slowly. My hand started to shake.

"Oh, this is so messed up. Who did this to these people?" Naru started to move forward, but I grabbed his arm again, pulling him back, he did a snort sort of noise, and turns to give me an annoyed look.

"Mai!" he hissed, but I shook my head.

"Don't, what if whoever did this, is still here." I hissed under my breath, not daring to look at the dead.

"Impossible, these corpes have been here for months, that person or thing left by now. We should check on the small huts around, to see if we find any clues." he explains.

'Maybe he's right, who would stick around, after killing all these innocent people? Only sick people.'

"Do we really have to go in there. Maybe this is the wrong place." All right, I sound like a coward, but hey, you would too, if you are standing in front of dead bodies, and plus.

'I feel so bad for them. This is unfair.' I thought, now feeling a deep pain for them, reaching my eyes, my throat has gone dry.

"Its the place, not sure why though, but I feel like it. If you're scared to then go back," he challenged. I stare at him, letting go of his arm, I huffed, walking pass him.

"Jerk. What's wrong with him?" I whispered, looking around, the more death, I see, the more grieving feeling I get.

'Poor things, and children too?' I lifted my gaze, to suck up my tears, so I won't show my sadness. The more I walk, the more bodies seem to show up. The stink seems to become worse and worse, causing me to cover my mouth and nose.. I had no idea where I was going, but then stopped in my tracks.

"Hey, don't just walk by yourself." I felt Naru hand on my shoulder. He turns me around, only to have his eyes widen a little, when I glance up at him.

"Its horrible Naru. How could anyone kill the children and these people?" I cried out, without thinking, I move forward, and wrap my arms around his midsection, tears running down my cheeks. Bad enough that my eyes are still swollen from crying two nights in a row. I felt Naru stiffen at my sudden actions, but then relax a little.

"Its life. People kill people, for various reasons, but none is excusable. No one should kill and that's that." Naru voice turns a little dark when he explains, making me look up at him.

"I know.. Its hard to look at this. People shouldn't be killing people. That's why there's so many lost souls in this world. Like in our older cases, when I started, I lived what those victims lived." I shivered, remembering most of the cases, shutting my eyes, I tighten my hold on Naru.

"Its scary and sad,"

"Now we are dealing with something worse than any cases we have ever encountered." he whispers. I nodded, burying my face in his chest, as my cries subdue.

Letting go, I wiped my cheeks,

"My cheeks and eyes are so swollen from crying a lot these days."

"You over sensitive Mai." he tells me. I frowned, looking up.

"I'm a girl, and I feel bad, okay, so sue me." I spat at him. Yet again, he's right. I should start to become braver.

"Should I change it?" I asked, trying to distract my mind, while I stood at his side heading towards our right, heading for a particular hut, that is bigger than the other.

"Just be the way you are, nothing else. Just be a little be braver like you thought. That's all." Naru shrugs, but once again, he reads me like a book. He just ignores my sight.

'I need to learn his secret.'

Nodding, we entered the hut, only to surprise by the change of scenery. The room itself is large, with a mattress in the bottom, or more like quilts.

"Strange," I whispered, moving forward to bend down, touching the quilts.

"What?" Naru asks, looking up, he was scanning the room, which hold only some strange statues, and old pots.

"The quilts, they are similar to the one in our house," I whispered, not noticing that I just said that. Naru bends next to me, and picks up the fabric up, running his fingers through.

"Interesting. Maybe the original owners were from here."

"How, if the tree house is older than the last owners. Also, these people died a few months ago," I explained. Naru frown, looking down.

"Anything is possible," he paused, when his eyes narrow.

"Something that man said two weeks ago." he whispers. I turned to face him, only to notice how close we were. I gulped turning back my head.

"What is that? Wait, he talked to you?" I turned to face him. Naru nods slowly.

"The eye of the beholder, shows the true path, then he pointed at the wall." he concludes.

"Wait, if he talked to you, then why didn't you believe me, that he looks exactly like you. Big meany, you should have..." but Naru gave me a dark look, causing me to close my own mouth.

"I didn't look at his face, unlike you, he wasn't trying to seduce me." he snaps, standing up.

"Seducing? Who?" I was now confused at his words, standing up, Naru turns to face me, and glance down. I just stare at his chest, not liking his mad eyes.

"Err?"

"Well, sure as hell I don't go around kissing random strangers. Unlike you." he snaps. My eyes widen at his words, taking a huge step back.

"What? I don't go and kiss anyone or any stranger at that. I never even kiss a guy. You know that. He was the one that kissed me, and it wasn't in my lips, it was on my forehead. Then I fainted." I defended. Naru eyes narrow dangerously, fisting his hand, he huffed out.

"Right." he just says, turning around, heading out.

"Wait, what does Right mean? Naru, why are you mad?" I asked now confuse more than ever. Naru stops, shaking his head.

"I'm not mad, just pissed. Just don't talk to me." He huffed. Biting my lower lip, a sudden change in the atmosphere made me shiver.

"Please let it be just a cold front." I prayed, knowing very well that is not. Moving behind Naru, yet on doing so, Naru disappears from my sight.

"Ne? Naru, I know you're mad, but don't leave me alone." I called out, running behind him. In doing so, as soon as I step outside, something in me shivered, and something was missing.

'Something is not right.' I thought, not liking this at all.

"Mai." I heard behind me, making me jump in fright, grasping my pounding chest, I turned around to see Naru staring at me confuse.

"Don't scare me, damn it. Why did you leave me alone? I know your mad at me, but still." I huffed out,

"Don't worry, I'm not mad anymore, there's something else we should be worrying about." he points behind me. My eyes narrow.

"Oh no, please don't tell me the wanna be headless horseman is right behind me." my voice tremble. Naru shook his head.

"Worse." he takes a hold of my shoulders, and slowly turns me around. When I made a full turn, my eyes landed an empty err ground. No corpses at all. Like they were never there.

"What the?" I asked, gulping heavily.

"Where's the bodies, it's not possible for more than hundreds of dead bodies to disappear in two minutes." I turned, only for my eyes to widen, instead of Naru standing in front of me, the phantom guy stood there, staring at me with his blood shot red eyes.

"_Hello there deary. Welcome to my Death Tribe." _ he spoke, my body started to shake terribly.

"How? I thought.." my voice quaver, taking a step back, a sudden sensation starts to crawl up my leg. A burning sensation.

"_You thought what? That I was your lover? Now, isn't fun? Sure, it was for me. Since Isac couldn't get you the first time, around, because of that damn woman, this time, I will make sure, that I do." _ and with that, he snaps his fingers, and the next thing I knew, I felt four hands on each of my arms.

Looking to my right and left, the rotting corpses stood next to me, not sure if there were men or woman, since their skin were horribly deformed.

"Zombies." I gasp out, shaking, the phantom shrugs, I have no idea how, but he was now standing in front of me, taking a hold of my neck.

"_Zombies? I heard that word before, the modern world uses that, as the living dead. These are souls, lost souls. My tribe. If it wasn't for Isac, my tribe would have been alive." _ he bitter spit out, tighten his hold around my neck.

My eyes narrow, while my body starts to float up, the choking becoming harsher. I couldn't even move my hands.

"_Burn, let me get your ashes, and then your soul. _He hashed out, then the sensation on my leg turns harsher, and harsher, burning, it started to burn. I let out a desperate scream, but is muffled out, from these phantom hands.

All I thought, is that I needed to survive, and all I needed is that someone to help me. And Naru wasn't anywhere to be found.

* * *

**Naru POV**

"Just don't talk to me," I spat out, heading out from the hut, running my fingers through my hair, in frustration.

'Why did I snap. I wasn't even thinking about it. Yet, right now, just the thought of his lips on her skin, made my blood boil. Something is wrong. Even in the past, it didn't bother me this much. Stepping outside, to get some fresh air, my sight landed on the dead bodies.

"Something is wrong." I whispered, then my eyes narrow.

"Damn it. Mai. I left her alone." I scolded myself. Turning around, I rushed my steps, Mai had already stepped out.

"Mai, don't..." but my words are cut short, when she stops, and glance up at me, watching her shiver. Then right behind her, my whole body froze. Literally, I couldn't move.

Two pair of red blood eyes appears behind her, and he winks at me. Placing his finger on his lips, (As to say, don't speak) My body froze.

_"This will be fun. Wouldn't it. Oliver?" _the Phantom spoke, smirking at me.

'How the hell, does he knows my name?'

"Mai!" he shouts, placing his dirty hands on her shoulder. Mai jumps in fright, turning around, she grasps her chest.

""Don't scare me, damn it. Why did you leave me alone? I know your mad at me, but still." she huffed out, now, instead of being scared, a rage started to fill me. The phantom smirks at me, giving me a wink.

"Damn it, he can morph into other people?" I whispered to myself, not believing this.

"Mai, don't look at him, he's not me!" I shout, but no avail, she didn't hear me.

"Don't worry, I'm not mad anymore, there's something else we should be worrying about," he gently tells her.

"Oh no, please don't tell me the wanna be headless horseman is right behind me." her voice trembles. If we weren't in this dire situation, I would have enjoyed her commentary.

"Worse." he takes a hold of her shoulders, and slowly turns her around.

"What the?" she asked, gulping heavily. Not once she acknowledges me. My heart starts to race, and not in a good way.

"Mai!" I shout her name, but no use.

"Where's the bodies, it's not possible for more than hundreds of dead bodies to disappear in two minutes." she turns, only to hear her gasp in fright.

Then, with horror, I watch as the phantom grabs her by the neck, while the four zombies took a hold of her arms, preventing her to move.

"Mai fight it." I struggled, only to have the phantom tilt his head to the side, making Mai turn over. Her eyes widen, when our eyes connect. I could tell, she was trying to call out for me. Her eyes. Her eyes always talk, even if she doesn't say anything with her mouth, in this type of situation.

"Mai!" I shout. Her face turning purple, red, as the phantom drops her on her knees. She let a gasp, trying to regain her breath.

"_I could just snap her little neck right there and then. Yet, I can't. I need to burn her. Such a pity. Unlike you," _ he snaps his head up towards me.

"Let her go, or you will regret it." I threaten, filling my own Pk spike up. I haven't used it for a while now.

Then I felt the phantom hands wrap around my own neck, lifting me up, as though I weighted like nothing. Now my legs are hanging above the ground, as I stare at him deadly.

"_There's more to this island, that no human can comprehend. I will kill you, and have your soul. The girl, I need her ashes. A pure soul, you on the other hand, are tainted." _ he tightens his grip on me, making me huff. Mai yells out in pain.

"NO, let him go, please. He has nothing to do. Take me instead." she begs. The phantom turns me around, so now I face Mai, he throws me across, landing in front of her. Mai cries, but doesn't move, since the zombie kept her in place.

"_How touching, the Wench is sacrificing her own self, for her lover. Where I have seen this play before. Oh, yeah, that doctor guy and his wife." _he whispers, bending down to my level.

"_Now tell me boy. How much you love her. Do you love her so much, that are you willing to give your own life for her? Tell me, how much you love her, so I can spare her." _he challenged.

"Go to hell," I spat, this time, trying hard to concentrate my power.

He barks a dark laugh, turning around, he takes Mai chin, to make her face him. I know Mai is petrified.

"_You know, I feel generous right now. Since I have been in hell already. I'll make your lover feel what hell truly feels." _he smirks diabolical, causing my eyes to narrow, as I watch Mai eyes narrow, and a scream escapes her.

"_Now, let's finish this," _and before he even snaps his fingers, I release my Pk. An electricity ball surrounds my hand, and shoot right at him. The phantom or demon, laugh, as a smirk passes his lips.

"_Now, I know what I'm dealing with. Thanks boy," _and with that, he just waves his hands, making my Pk to a full U turn, then he disappears, after making Mai fly across the dirt, making her grunt, landing in front of one of the huts. As the zombies disappear with him. My Pk kept going, heading straight for Mai. My eyes widen, as pure shock passes by me.

'No Mai,' I thought, moving swiftly, or faster that I have ever done, reaching her. I grabbed Mai arm, and place her under me, knowing that it was too late. So I shielded her, with my body.

"NO NARU!" she screams, then my eyes widen, when I felt my own Pk hit my own back. I groaned in pain.

"Naru," Mai wiggles in my brace, looking down, relief washes over me, as I took a hold of her cheek.

"Are you okay?" I asked, shaking of my weariness. Mai is now crying harder than ever, nods rapidly.

"Yes, you fool, why did you block it? Now your hurt." she scolded, but a smirk passes my lips, as everything around me started to go black.

"Naru?"

"I think, I found the clue Ayame wanted us to find." I whispered, as my body dropped down, making Mai sink with me.

"Naru, please, wake up, stay awake, I can't carry you, you're too big for me. Don't faint on me." she shrugs my shoulder. Desperately calling out for my name. Then everything turns dark..

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, and happy to hear everyone is enjoying my story.. :)


	10. Chapter 10: Brave

Disclaimer: **Don't** own anything. Just borrow the characters for my own amusement. Cause this is a Fanfic

* * *

Chapter Ten: Brave

**Mai POV**

"Ayame!" I called out, as I move Naru body to the side, making him flop on the ground upside up. (Which I might add, wasn't easy to do.) Tears leaking down my cheeks.

"Please, Ayame, help." I begged, standing up, I glance around, only to find that the huts are not as new, as before, no, they look broken down, or burned, and we stood near an open wall.

"What the?" I hiccuped, looking around, to see on my far right, near the cliff, there was a waterfall.

"Definitely not a few months passed, this looks like many years has." I mumbled to myself, but then I turned my gaze back to Naru unconscious state, bending down to his right side, I took a hold of his shoulder to shake it.

"Naru, please wake up." I cried, but he doesn't move. Sighing, I prop my forehead against his shoulder, to give a little pressure on my aching head.

"I need to get to the tree house, how? It was easier for him, cause I'm small, but he's tall and big. I can't carry him." I whined.

'Okay Mai. Collect yourself. Naru needs you right now.' with that thought in mind, I took in a big breath. So I straighten up.

"Ayame!" I called out, but as the minutes pass, nothing. No response from her.

'It took two days to get here. How in the world can I get him back? Apparently our tree house is the only safe heaven. Ayame, please come out. I need help." yet, still no response from her.

Standing up, I grab Naru arm, and start to pull him forward. He somewhat raises up, but flops back down. So I tried about five times, but I failed.

"Darn it. Why did you have to take that hit?" I frowned, feeling very guilty about that.

"_He won't awake for a long time." _ I heard behind me, making me jump, I turned around, to see Ayame cross arms, floating in the air.

"Don't scare me. Already had enough with the phantom guy. Can you help? I can't carry him. I want to attend his wounds, but I'm afraid that the bad guy will come again. He almost killed us," now fresh tears rolled down, feeling very guilty and sad.

'Long time? Please don't tell me, he's going into coma?' That thought terrorize me.

"_Don't despair, Angel. Just use your inner strength, and you might find something useful. Also, he won't come, let just say, your lover powers, did some damage to him." _ and with that, she disappears. I frowned, wiping my eyes.

"That doesn't help at all. And damage? What damage, the phantom didn't even get hit. He waves his arm? Please explain, don't leave." but I gave up. Since she didn't come back. I turned, and grab Naru arm, pulling him back up. His upper half lifts up.

"Okay, now, what do I do? Please, God, help me." I prayed, placing Naru back down, I stood, and stretched my arms above my head.

"Mai, now you're in charge. Look for something useful." with that thought in mind, I started to head down, shaking of the images of the dead corpses, that plagued this piece of land not so long ago.

About five minutes of looking around the big ruin village, and was about to give up, all of the sudden, in the corner of my eye, near the waterfall, behind a log, something round caught my eye. Something brown, and beige. I raised a brow.

"What's this?" I mumbled, rushing towards it. Going behind the log, my eyes set on some old beige worn out barrows, some half broken, and some not. Then scanning more up, as though God heard my prayers, an old wooden wagon, with wheels still in tack. One wheel in the front, and two in the back. Big enough to place a body in. (Well, at least it's something)

"Thank you God, and Ayame." I smiled, feeling hope once again. Rushing my steps, I go around it, and grip the handle, and lift it. Shaking it, and rolling it, to see if it's still in good condition, and from my own good luck, it was. Happiness. Pure happiness hits me.

"Don't worry Naru. I will take good care of you." I smiled, rolling the wagon towards Naru.

"First, I have to make sure, he's not bleeding or anything." I whispered, bending down, I grab his arm, and flop him around, so now his back is facing me.

"Sorry." I wince, when I saw his face smack the dirt.

'Don't say anything, what he doesn't know, won't kill him. Right? Or in this case, kill me.' I mentally thought, noticing that I wasn't crying any longer. Breathing out, I lifted his black shirt, and scan.

In his right upper shoulder blade, I could see a slight redness, and its swollen. But thank God, no blood, or open wound.

'I think Naru Pk, doesn't harm the body, but the soul itself. Why did he do that? He knows, how I feel about that.' Frowning, I lower his shirt, and grab his shoulder, to turn him over.

I heard him groan slightly.

"Sorry," standing up, I went up to the wooden wagon, and rolled it up, close to Naru.

"I hope this holds for two days." I mumbled, bending back to Naru. So I lifted his right arm, and wrap it around me, and with I have no idea with what strength, I lifted him up. Grunting, I place Naru in the wagon, only to make the wagon tilt to the right side.

"Oh no," I panic, taking hold of the handles to steady it.

With a huge breath, and ignoring my own pains, I start to push.

"Well, at least we can go home," I whispered, as a giggle escapes my lips. His legs and arms hang out, but his sleeping form, made my heart warm up.

"Okay, let's go. If I don't stop, we can reach it by tomorrow. I hope I can remember the way." I whispered, starting to push the wagon.

"For such a skinny guy, he's heavy," I mumbled, and then we set off. Rolling down the road, my eyes landed on his sleeping form, and frowned at him.

"I'm sorry to always cause trouble for you. Ever since you met me. You always get hurt. I wish Gene could help. I miss him." the sudden feeling of missing Gene hits me, causing my heart to jump painfully.

Going pass the dirt road, in the forest, sweat rolling down my side, down my neck, while my legs burned from the fire that the phantom guy place, I just ignored it.

'I hope it doesn't leave a scar.' I thought. Gulping, I turned my gaze down to Naru once again.

"At least, this way, I can somewhat repay you. Don't worry Naru. I will protect you. Even if I die trying." with this final word, I kept going.

O.o

"I'm hungry, and hot. I'm so tired. Yet, Home Sweet Home, how I missed you." I whispered, as we finally reach the tree house, the next day. I just took a two hour nap, and kept going, thank God, that no ghost or zombies went after us. Since Ayame kept me company at times, I wonder why didn't she at the beginning? Even thought she followed, she hasn't uttered a word. Which is strange.

I just ate some fruits, and that's all. Naru kept on sleeping. I just force him to drink some water. The only thing I did for his swollen back was placing one of my wash quilts. (Which I ripped) and press it.

'I don't know how in the world, did I manage without fainting? Luckily Ayame helped a lot, by showing me some paths, and it didn't rain. So in reality, our three day trips should have taken a whole day, but that stupid Phantom threw us from course.' I bitterly thought.

"Now, how do I get him up there?" I move the wagon close to the stairs.

'At least, it didn't break.'

"My back is killing me, but I can do this." and with that, I gently took Naru out of the wagon, and place him on my back. Causing me to grunt and squat down.

"Really, he just drinks, tea, why does he weight so much?" I complained. Taking a huge breath, step by step, slowly, and aching, I somehow manage to get him to the tree house. Gasping for air, I kept going, not slowing my pace, until I made it to his bed.

Gently I place him down, moving backwards. Then I heard him hit his elbow against the floor.

"Okay, not telling him that part." I shivered, then I lay next to him, panting for air, stretching my screaming muscles.

'No time to rest, must help Naru.' With that thought in mind, I stood, and started to nurse him.

Gulping, I pick him up, and un-button his shirt. Lifting him up, I stretch out his arm, and took off his shirt.

"At least his shirt is not ruined." I whispered, throwing it on the side. Taking a hold of Naru shoulder, I move him so he can show me his back. I heard him moan in protest.

"Sorry," I whispered, now back showing, I glance at his swollen back.

'How much of the damage can your PK do? Or is it because you used it? Like last time? Or both?'

The shoulder blade seems the same, but this time less red, yet still swollen.

"I don't have any ice. What do I do?" frowning at that, I rushed downstairs, ignoring my screaming body for rest.

'What the heck do I use? The ice is out of the question,' then it hits me. So for the next ten minutes. I went towards the ocean, and with a bucket in hand, gather some sea water, which was perfectly cold. Upon returning, I rushed upstairs, I dip the cloth (That Naru use last time, we kept it just in case, after washing it of course,) in the cold water and rinse it out. Placing it on top of his wound. He hissed in pain.

'That is weird,' I thought, either way.

"At least he's alive." I whisper, as guilt filled me completely. Then I took notice, that Naru is sweating a lot. His once pale face, got some color, after one month living here. His hair, a little longer, but not much. I need to cut that. Naru looks more handsome with short hair, than with long hair.

"I need to wash him. He won't be mad, if he doesn't know, right?" with that thought in mind, I grabbed the same cloth, and rinse it out.

Gulping hard, I gently wash his back. I felt his muscles ripple under my touch.

'Why? Why do you keep getting hurt, because of me, since the day you saved me in our very first case.' I thought, watching as my tears hits his back.

"You don't have to protect me all the time, you get hurt." I whispered. Finishing his back, I move him gently and huffed out. Now lying on his back, Naru softly snorted, taking a breath. I frowned at him.

Then my hands started to shake.

"His back is one thing, but his front? Okay, I can do this." I whispered, rinsing out the cloth, I rose his arm, and cleaned it. Slowly scrubbing, I reach his hands, noticing how big they are, compare to mine, that are two sizes smaller. His fingers long and elegant, yet very masculine. Dropping his arm down, my eyes soften.

"I don't get the chance to do this. I like your hands, besides your eyes and hair, your hands, are the second best feature of you." I whispered, pressing his upper part of his hand against my right cheek.

'His hands, always protect me, not matter what.'

"It even covers half of my cheek, wonder what did your parents fed you and Gene when you both were younger?" I giggled, pressing a small kiss on his palm. Then I sadden. A realization hitting me.

'Even if he saves me all the time, doesn't mean he likes me, nor love me. I'm just his assistant, that can see the dead.'

"I thought you should know. I shouldn't love you. So being friends is good. So I'll try my best to let go of you. Alright Naru. So don't worry any more, I won't be a bother anymore." I whispered, turning and lower his arm. Then I wipe his chest, down to his flat stomach.

"I should let go of you. You have someone, someone special to you." I whispered, biting my lower lip. Going around, (actually jumping over Naru) I took Naru other arm, and started to wipe. Completing it. I throw the cloth inside of the bucket. Then rinse it again.

Lifting up, I move towards his head, and gently rose his head, so he now on my lap. I smiled gently and brush his bangs away from his sleeping face.

"If I should let you go. I would never have the chance. Is it hard? Is it a sin, to desire, that you would be my first kiss and my last." I mumbled, as I trace my thumb across his lips, biting my lower lip, aching to press my lips against his.

'It will be a sin. Since that's being selfish, in many levels.' Forwning, I shook my thoughts away, and wipe his face gently.

Continuing to clean him, I trace his cheeks, gently.

"I don't care how handsome you are. Cause from the beginning I knew who you really are. How cold you are. I fell for you, not because of your looks. I have no idea why, but because, like a rough diamond, you're something precious, deep inside you." I move down, to press my palm against his bare chest, where his heart beats softly. I smile.

'Like a rough diamond. Sharp around the edges, but beautiful in the inside. I know you went through so much, so I understand. So for your peace of mind. I will let you go. So please, Naru. Wake up soon. I promise to let you go.'

After I finished wiping him down, a yawn escapes my lips. Everything around me started to spin. Grasping my head. I place Naru head down, and sat back.

"Now it hits me. At least we are back in the tree house." I whispered. Feeling relief about that.

"A little nap, shouldn't hurt right Naru?" I asked, looking down at Naru.

"Ayame said, he won't wake for a while, so. Would it be okay?" I thought.

"I'll make it fast. After this, I will start forgetting you." I whispered, so I settle down to his side, and lay my head on his shoulder, wrapping my arm around his bare chest.

"Warm. Naru is very warm, despise how hot is in here." I mumbled, snuggling more into him.

"Just a few minutes, and I'll get up." I inhaled Naru scent, just like before, made my heart flutter. Burying my nose in the crook of his neck, slowly closing my eyes, I place my leg around his own leg.

"He won't know... Can't I just pretend for right now, that he's mine, and I can do this? Can I just pretend that I'm his." My heart talked, wishing that with all my heart. That we can be one.

"I'll just put a brave face on, so when Naru wakes up, he'll know I was strong. And not weak. I was brave." I whispered, as finally everything went dark on me.

Missing the chance, to see Naru opening his eyes. Looking down at me.

"Mai?" he whispers my name confused. A headache burst in his head, causing him to moan. Looking down at me in confusion, he was too tired to care, what the hell happened. So he just wraps his arms around me, placing his chin on top of my head, tightening his brace.

"I'm glad you're okay," He whispers, kissing the top of my head, and once again, went into a deep slumber. Embracing each other that night...

O.o

"He's been asleep for a whole three weeks," I whispered, while eating my fruits.

"I miss meat, and some noodles." I frowned, leaning my head against the wall, looking up at the ceiling.

A blush passes through my cheeks, when I lowered my head, to stare at Naru.

'I shouldn't tell him that I sleep next to him. He won't like it. But I'm a fool. If I want to forget him, I should stop right? Then why in the world, my heart is racing?' I signed, touching my chest. Standing up, I licked my fingers, and went up to the mirror to look.

"My hair, is longer. Its on my shoulder now. It looks pretty. At least, I cut Naru hair. Aren't' I lucky, I found some pair of old scissors, buried deep in one of the chest. I sharpened them with some rocks near the river. These past three weeks, has been a lot of work. I'm exhausted." I frowned, looking at my reflection.

I look thinner, but not thin enough. Yet, I look very healthy, do with all the organic food. My eyes are bloodshot red, from the crying, and lack of sleep at times. I lifted my hair, to stare at my neck.

"The burn mark hasn't left yet. And my legs." A tight knot fills my throat, when I glance down. A terrible mark is left behind. A burn mark, that looks like a spider web.

"Stupid ghost. At least Ayame has been helping me out at times." I whispered, rubbing the back of my neck.

'I need to sleep, and rest. I can't, until Naru wakes up.' Frowning, a sudden noise cause me to freeze.

"M.. Mai?" I heard, a familiar voice, that I haven't heard in three weeks. My heart flutters, but I just took in a big breath, and plaster a fake smile.

"Here goes nothing. I was brave, and that's what Naru will see. Not a pathetic girl, that runs and hide." and with that final word, I turned around and went towards Naru.

* * *

**Naru POV**

I slowly open my eyes, my back aching me completely. My sight a little blurry, my bladder hitting me hard.

'What the hell happened?' I thought, rubbing the side of my head. Finally, my gaze turned normal, and I stare at a familiar roof.

'No, is not a dream. I am really stranded. This is the tree house. Mai..' I thought,

"M.. Mai?" her name is the first thing that passes my lips, noticing that my voice cracked.

"Naru! You're awake," I heard a familiar voice echo my name. My heart jumped from the mention of my name. Mai face comes into view. Noticing something strange. Her eyes are red, her hair a little longer than before, she looks thinner, and a bit darker than the normal.

"Wh..." My voice horsed out.

"Here, drink this," she whispers, helping me sit up, leaning against the wall, she hands me the large leaf, and I drank down. Relief passes through me.

"What happened?" I finally asked.

"You have been asleep for three weeks. Its been two months since we been stranded here." she frowns, looking down at her hands.

"Three weeks?" I repeated, trying to comprehend what the hell happened.

"Don't you remember?" she asks.

"No. I have a pounding headache, and I'm starving." I told her the truth. Mai frowns, but hands me some fruit, and some fish.

"I caught this fish this morning. Cause of you, I became a good fisherman, err, woman." she smiles. I stare at her, watching as she just stares at the cooked fish.

'What has she been doing?' I thought, frowning at that. Then I started to eat, silently, while Mai sat across me, staring at the ground, for a whole good five minutes. After I finished, which I might add, was very good, I moved my body only to ache.

"Three weeks? That's.." I paused, trying to remember. Mai sits in front of me, stretching out, she places an old rag on my face, and starts to wipe. My eyes narrow.

"I took good care of you. It was a bit hard, but I feed you the best I could, and gave you some water. Are you okay? I'm not sure if I did a good job." she frowns, lowering her hand down. My heart jumped, a strange feeling filled my cold heart.

"Why do you look so skinny?" I asked, getting annoyed, that she hasn't taken good care of herself. She shrugs.

"I have been doing a lot of house work. Fishing, and taking care of you. You know, last week, I was running away, cause a boar chased after me." she seems to smile at the memory as my eyes narrow.

'She's been doing everything by herself, while I slept?" and a boar chased her?' I thought, not liking this at all.

"I made our house a little more conferrable. Switch things around, and found more clothes. I washed them, so we can use. Come, I know you're dying for a bath, and your bladder needs to be bothering you." she whispers.

"I kept you clean though. I mean. Just your upper part." she blushes, lowering her head. I just stare at her, registering everything she just told me.

'She's so skinny than the normal. Her eyes are red, and puffy. Hasn't she been taking care of her own self?' standing up. I had to take a hold of the wall to steady myself. Yet, anger fills me.

"Easy," she whispers, going to my side, taking a hold of my hand. I shivered from her touch.

"I just need to walk," I told her. Mai frowns, but moves away from me.

"Okay. I'll take you to the stream. I have many things to tell you." she smiles, moving slowly as I walk down the stairs.

"I remember that we were heading for West. How did we end up here?"

"Don't you remember? Oh no, did you forget? Just like me?" she asks. I stopped in my tracks, turning to face her.

"You forgot again?"

"No, I mean, I still can't remember the East, but I do remember the west quite too clearly. Next time, when I'm in trouble, don't block the way." she whispers.

Shaking my head, we kept going down stairs. Looking around, I notice that some things were arranged or change.

"Did you do this alone?" I asked, noticing that there's more food, on the corner, near right, and some beach decorations, like seashells around the window. And some other touches here and there, and the chests moved to the right side of the tree house.

"Yep. I was bored. If you don't like it, I can change it." I heard disappointment in her voice. I shrugged, not caring at all.

"Do whatever you want Mai. Its your house." I told her. Mai eyes widen, while a smile spreads on her face.

"No, it's our house now. You know, if you don't like something, I can..." but I just shook my head.

"Do whatever you like. I don't' care for the least." which is true. I'm just mad right now.

"Okay," she agrees, smiling at me. I just stare at her, with no emotion. Cause right now, besides being mad, I'm confused, about how to act.

She gently grasps my arm, and pulls me towards the exit. I just stare at her, as the same weird feeling grew even more.

'What's wrong with her?'

()

"So, when I saw the boar, I panic, and ran as fast as I could, but Ayame helped me out, It was funny, cause she made the over grown pig squeal," she concludes, while I place my pants on.

"Ayame sure has been a big help around." I whispered, going around the rock, to find Mai, sitting on the ground, cross arms, looking up at the sky.

'She looks nice, but very tired. Very.'

"Yes. She's become a good friend. She won't talk about the past. I want to help her. She seems so sad. Either way. I'm happy, now I'm not that lonely any more." she glance up at me, smiling. I frown, bending down at her level, I stare at her eyes.

'Sadness, tiresome, weary, and full of worry.' all showed. I knew very well, I know her more than she knows herself.

'Why? How in the world did she manage, to get me to the tree house?'

"Mai, stop pretending," I whisper. She tilts her head to the side.

"Pretending? I'm not. Why should I?" Her eyes tell another story.

'I really have to thank Ayame. For taking care of Mai for me, while I wasn't in deposition.'

"Mai!" My voice turned serious, because my heart can't take this. The weird feeling overcame me. Mai eyes move rapidly, trying to think of something.

"Its okay Mai. Just let go." I told her. Mai lifted her gaze, biting her lower lip.

"Let go? Let go of what? I was brave, and kept myself busy, until you awoke," her smile drops, noticing that his eyes turn moist.

"For now, just stop being brave Mai. Just let go. I'm here," I felt miserable, just like that night, and when she awoke, and sat next to me. Taking a hold of my hand (Shyly of course, and I felt a little nervous as well, but I just adjust our hands) and we remained quiet.

All I knew, that she was alive and next to me. The simple hold of her warm hand, was enough for me to feel at ease, to ease my pain. Even if I didn't shed a tear, Mai did, for the both of us. I want to give her that back. I don't know how, but right now, she looks like she's about to break down.

"Mai, just let go." I whispered to her once again, as her eyes widen.

"Can I?"

"Yes." Then she grabs my shirt. Now she lets her tears run down her cheeks freely.

"I was so scared. I thought I lost you. Again. You're a bastard, for playing hero. Don't, please stop." she starts hitting my shoulder very weakly.

"You don't have no idea, how much I worried. Even thought it only past three weeks. It felt like years. I hate you..." she cries. I have no idea what happened to me. I wrap my arms around her, pinning her against my chest, as she cries harder.

"I hate you!" she repeated, as I stare at the rock in front of me.

"I know." I just told her, feeling her small hands fisting my shirt.

"Don't do that anymore." she presses her cheek against my chest. As I kept looking, I flinch as finally my memories hit me.

'Oh, right.' is my only thoughts, as I finish remembering everything.

'She's alright.' I breathed, tighten my hold on Mai.

"Are you okay? Does it hurt? I tried my best to take care of you." she moves away from me, getting on her knees, and takes a hold of both of my cheeks. Her eyes scanning mine. I can see is concern in her eyes, making my heart quaver.

"Mai, I'm okay. You took good care of me. Okay." I cup her cheeks, running my thumbs across her cheeks, wiping her tears away. She leans on my touch, as her eyes softens. My heart gave a painful jump. Making me gulp heavily.

"Are you sure? You have been asleep for three weeks." she whispers.

"I am. I just remember what happened. My Pk, for some odd reason, felt like it hit my own soul, but I'm Okay." Mai frowns, surprising me, she moves closer and wraps her arms around me, pressing my head against her chest, making me feel her bosom. My eyes widen, to feel her softness, and her warmth.

"Good. I took you myself. I use a wagon I found. We'll talk about it later. Just give me a minute." she whispers, tighten her grip around me. My eyes, becomes soft, letting myself be pampered by her embrace, yet, I don't wrap my arms around her. No, that's too personal. I can hear her heart. Is pounding hard against her chest. Her scent is the same, but stronger than ever. So I embrace it.

'Thank you Mai, for being brave.' I thought, closing my eyes and bathe in her warmth.

O.o

Mai drops in her bed, as a yell passes her lips. I move closer, lifting the veil up.

"What's wrong?" I asked her that night. Mai blushes, hiding her face from me, by using the blanket.

I had to get used to moving once more. Every muscle in my body hurts. Especially my back, but I kept it from Mai. She already has enough problems of her own.

"Nothing. Either way, you should rest." she whispers. I tilt my head to the side.

"I'm okay, my back is better." I lied to her. Mai frowns, but still avoided eye contact. What's wrong with her?

"I cut your hair. Please don't be mad." she whispers. I arched a brow. Standing up, I go up to the mirror, and took a look. Pretty good, same size as before, but a little shorter.

"With the knife?" I asked.

"No, some scissors, I found and sharpen it. And since your hair was growing fast, I thought it was time for a hair cut. So don't be mad." her voice muffles. I arched a brow, turning my head towards her.

"Mad? We are in the middle of nowhere, no one around, why in the world will I get mad?" I asked a little confuse. Mai frowns, shyly covering her face with her hand.

"Cause you get mad at me a lot. So I thought."

"I get mad at you for other things, but this, I let it pass, since there's no other choice," I told her, then curiosity hits me.

"What about yours?" I asked. Mai shook her head.

"I want it long, for now. I'll cut it later." turning back, I sat next to her bed, rolling my shoulders, since they felt stiff.

"Have you learned anything from the diary?" I asked. Mai shook her head.

"No. I haven't been reading, because I was too busy taking care of you, and err, some things were in English. I still don't know how to read them." she admits. Lifting the veil once again, Mai covers her face, under the blanket, but on doing so, she lifted her quilt up, showing me her legs. I frowned, noticing something strange. So without a word, I took hold of her chubby legs, and turn her.

"Hey!" she yells, this time she shows her face to me, but my eyes connects with the burn marks in her legs.

"Oh, no. I didn't want you to see them." she shyly grabs her quilt to cover them, but I force her leg down.

"Hey, please Naru, is embarrassing," she frowns, lifting her upper body, she grabs my hand, to swat it away, but I gave her a stern look.

"This is from the fire, isn't?"

"No, I just went swimming in boiling water. Of course, that manic horseman did that. Please, stop looking at it. They look horrible." I heard her cries. Lifting my gaze, tears now rolling down her cheeks once again.

"You didn't take good care of yourself." I spat. Mai frowns, nodding shyly.

"You were unconscious, and.." but anger fills me.

"You should take care of yourself first Mai. Stop worrying about me." I snapped at her. Her eyes widen, sadness passing over. I actually wince at her look.

'Damn it.' I cuss, while Mai hiccups.

"Fine! Next time, I'll let you die!" she bitter spat, grabbing her blanket, and covers herself from head to toe making herself into a small ball. I stare at her,

"Mai, is not about taking care of me. You have to take care of yourself more." I sighed, getting a headache once again. This time, my voice turns soft. Mai turns her body, huffing out.

"Mai, look at me," I order, but nothing, she just kept under the covers.

"No. You always like this. Go to sleep." she orders me. I ran my hands through my hair, frustrated.

"Mai." I tried again. Mai groans, surprising me, she shoots up, but gasp, when she came very close to me, as our eyes lock. Our noses barely touching but almost, my eyes shot to her lips, very rapidly, remembering that night, when she kissed me. How they felt. My heart jumped.

"J.. Just leave me alone Naru. I don't want to talk about it." she whispers nervously, then returns back to her bed. And that was that.

Standing up, I go to my bed, after I lower the veil. Looking up at the roof, my mind wandered. I felt so tired for a reason. Maybe emotionally tired?

Closing my eyes, slumber hits me. Yet.. That night I toss and turned. Half way through the night. I snapped my eyes open.

"Why can't I sleep?" I thought, turning to face Mai bed. She was sound asleep, Her body facing me. Her hand stretched out, touching the floor.

'I'm mad at you because you didn't take good care of yourself, not because you took care of me.' I thought, not noticing that I was sliding closer towards her. As though it was natural.

I slid my hand across the bed. I took a hold of her hand, running my fingers through her fingers. She moans, moving closer.

"Thank you Mai. Thank you for taking care of me, and not giving up. As above all things. For being brave." I whisper, feeling my heart ache, but not a bad ache. A strange ache, that I never felt before. Moving closer, I closed my eyes, and gently kiss her fingers. Laying my cheek on the cold surface of the ground. Staring at her sleeping form.

Mai moans, fluttering her eyes open, but I knew, already that she's still half asleep. She smiles at me, intertwining our fingers.

"I wouldn't change it. Gene." she smiles, as my eyes widen, her words cause my heart to stop. As she closes her eyes, and I yank my fingers away from her. Closing my eyes, I moaned out in frustration.

"Gene.. Right.." I have forgotten... And with that bitter last thought, the rest of the night, I just forced myself to sleep.

* * *

**Mai POV**

"I wouldn't change it.. Gene. I would do anything for you and Naru." I smiled, as Gene smiles back at me. He bows down, taking a hold of my hand, as we stare at each other.

"Thank you." and with that, he disappears.

'What a strange dream. I thought Gene can't come to the island, then why did I dream that he thank me? Strange indeed.' I thought, while I lay on my bed the next day.

'Something is wrong?'

'My body. Why can't it move?' I snapped my eyes open. My body felt heavy.

"Its time to get up." Naru voice echoed on my right. I move my head, only to groan in pain.

'Did it catch up to me? Oh no. I ache, everything hurts.' I thought, feeling nervous. Naru lifts the veil, and bends down.

"Why aren't getting up?" he asks. I Lift my gaze, and shivered.

"My body. It won't get up." I cried, closing my eyes.

"Mai?" Naru asks, not catching the concern look in his blue eyes. I just heard him sit down. I felt his hand on my back. I stiffen at his touch, not because I like it, because it hurt.

"It hurts. Don't touch me." I told him.

"Hurts?" This time, Naru takes a hold of my arms, and flips me around. I moaned in pain.

"My body hurts Naru." I cover my face with my hands. Naru signed, shaking his head.

"You have been over working yourself Mai. Now, it came back to hunt you." I snapped my eyes open, and lower my hands, to stare at him.

"Stop scolding me. If I didn't, you would have died and you shouldn't be the one to talk. You work twice as hard. " I complained. Then his words from last night hits me.

'Right.' I shrug him off, closing my eyes.

"Then why didn't you? Damn it Mai. Look at you now." He hissed, snapping my right eye open, I saw him staring down at me, his blue eyes, cold as ever. I actually wince at his stare.

"I'll take up that offer the next time, you save me. I'll just let you rot, like I told you last night. Happy. Are you freaking happy! Now, Stop scolding me, you're not my father. Just my damn Boss!" I snapped, as anger hits me hard, breathing harder than ever. Why everything I do, he thinks, is bad, or stupid?

'Doesn't he know, that I worried about him? That I spend endless hours, watching over him. Also. The phantom man, he keeps haunting my dreams. I dream that I have been in the fire, burning me alive.

I shivered, as I slowly stood up, to wince in pain.

'I think carrying Naru on my back was the big toll on me, that made me like this. It hurts.' I inner cried, wanting to bash my head against the wall. Naru stares at me, his eyes turning colder by the second.

"What?" I snapped at him, not in the mood. All I wanted is to use the bathroom and sleep. Sleep all day, and not have that nightmare, also, I didn't sleep well last night, because, I felt like I was missing something. Not sure what though?

"Nothing. Do whatever you have to do. Don't call me for help, call Gene for that.." and with that, I see him go down the stairs, and literally slams the door, as my eyes widen.

"Why the hell is he so mad about? And this is new. Naru never slams the door, and what does Gene has to do with it? He's not even allowed to come to this island." I huffed, running my fingers through my hair, feeling so down now.

"Damn that man. Gene has nothing to do with this!" I screamed, shaking my body.

Lifting my body up, aching everywhere, I glance up, to stare at the stairs, feeling fresh tears running down my cheeks, as finally my anger went away, replace by a sudden depression.

"Naru don't' leave me. Please Naru, I just got you back. Do you know, how lonely I was these past three weeks?" I gasped out, lowering my head.

"Either this is going to continue like this, or I'm going to die, but not by a ghost, but from a broken heart. Naru, I gave you up, but at least let me have your friendship." I thought, then my eyes snap open, a strange sensation washes over me.

Rubbing my arms, I stood, as a strange sound (Like walking) is heard from the downstairs. Slowly and quietly, I manage to go downstairs. Only to see Naru standing near the window, cross arms.

"Naru? Since when you return so fast? I thought you were mad at me." I asked, not daring to get close to him. Naru turns his gaze, and smirks at me.

'Wait, Naru is mad, why would he smirk at me?'

"That brother of mine is sure something. Clearly he doesn't see what I see, and he calls himself a genius. So, call for my name then." he says proudly, my eyes widen at his sudden words, making catch my breath.

"Gene?" I asked, not daring to move. Gene nods gently moving slowly towards my side, and takes a hold of my shoulder, and his smirk turns into a full blown smile.

"Hello there Mai, miss me? Cause I surely did."

* * *

Thanks for the Reviews...


	11. Chapter 11: Don't Love him

Disclaimer: **Don't** own anything

* * *

Chapter Eleven: Don't Love him

**Mai POV**

"Gene," I breathed out, wrapping my arms around him. Gene chuckles, feeling his arms around me.

"I guess you did." letting go, he brightly smiles at me, as his blue eyes searching mine.

"How are you doing?" he asks, taking a hold of my hand. I felt my heart jump at his simple touch, but then shivered, since his touch is cold. Unlike Naru, that is warm.

'Right, he's a ghost.'

"I have been fine. How? I thought that you can't get in here?" I asked, searching for his eyes, to see if I'm dreaming this, or something in those lines. Gene stares at me for a brief second, but lets go of my hands, and turns towards the window.

"You're right, I can't, but I found a way, very short visit Mai. I can already feel Isac pulling me out." he explains, as I move to his side.

"Really? How? Why? So many questions, no answer. Please explain." I took a hold of my arm, Gene glances down at me, a deep sadness passes his eyes.

"This place is known as the Black Lagoon. It holds many secrets, one is about time." he paused, lifting his gaze towards the window.

"Time? Oh.." I pouted. Not understanding at all.

"Right, Naru and I have been talking about that, there's like no time in this island. Its so weird, can you explain?"

"Time is non existent here. That's all you need to know." he seems to hold something, like he wants to tell me, but he can't. So I just switch the subject.

'Must tell Naru that part.'

"How the others, then? I miss them terribly." Feeling an ache in my heart, from missing them. I rubbed my chest.

"About the others, don't worry, they will keep looking for you, no matter how much time passes. Trust me. It's like it never happened." he whispers the last part. I frowned at his statement.

'Okay? Weird, what did he meant by that?'

"Alright, then Gene, can you let them know that we are okay, and that we are waiting. Oh, and tell your parents that Naru is okay." I added at the end. Gene glances down at me once again, and gave me a soft nod.

"I will. Don't worry. Can you tell Noll something for me." he asks. I tilt my head, but nodded, so he leans forward, and whispers in my ear.

"Tell Noll, that the one he finds special isn't far out of his reach. Just be patients, cause he has all the time in the world. Also, tell him about your dreams. Don't hesitate in telling him." he concludes, causing me to become confused.

"What do you mean the special one? The girl he admires?" I fisted my hands, trying to control myself. Gene chuckles, nodding his head.

"Don't' worry, let just say that little fool isn't good at his feelings. He's actually very shy. I should know, I lived with him all my life. Very shy man he is. Yet, a very good man. He just hides behind that mask he made up, after I died. Don't let his words get to you. Please Mai, take good care of him." he pleads.

"I'll try my best." I promised him. Gene ruffles my hair, then he shook his head.

"I have to show you something before time is up."

"Just like in the dreams? Wait, you haven't answered my question, how in the world you came?" Gene shrugs, taking a hold of my hand. I smiled up at him.

"I borrow Ayame time. That's all you need to know, Come, before I get kicked out, before showing you something." and before I could ask, I now stood in front of the tree house.

"What the?" I lift my gaze, to look around, the tree house looks newer, more wider than now. Then I heard a rustling noise.

Turning towards the noise, a young man appears in the scene. Not the man I saw last time, but a younger man. Around Naru age, but a little older. Wearing a long green shirt, with tight black pants, and long black hair. His face is thin, and delicate. A strong figure, he's holding a quilt. The same quilt that Naru and I found back three weeks ago.

"Who's that?" I asked. Gene just kept quiet, but points.

"Fine." I rolled my eyes at him, but turned my gaze towards the man.

"Isac, what are you doing here?" I heard behind me. Turning my head, a man appears, exactly like Isac, but wearing a red shirt, but with short hair. Isac walks up to the man, and takes a hold of his shoulder.

"I have discovered, discovered a way out." his voice seems to be cheery, familiar, then it dawns on me.

"He sounds like the phantom guy." taking a grab of Gene arm.

"You have? How? The tribe had said that there's no way out." the other man knitted his brows together in confusion, shaking his head, while placing his hands inside of his pockets.

"I don't' care what those Tribe people said. We will leave this forsaken island.. And we will see our parents." Isac sneers, noticing something cross his eyes, and I can tell you is not good. I shiver at that. The other boy frowns at his brother, which I presume he is, since they look exactly like each other.

"How can you say that, they have been our family, since our parents left us behind. Its been fifteen years," The boy spat at Isac.

"Time here is different you know that. Its been fifteen years for us, but..." he paused, when a noise is heard behind them. I watch in anticipation, but then, Gene pulls my arm, making stare at the window.

"Gene, why did you pull me back?" I asked, turning around, only to stare at two angry blue eyes.

"Gene?" His voice came out strong, my heart jumped, knowing very well, that even if Gene and Naru voice are familiar, they are not the same.

"Naru? But, where's Gene. He didn't finish showing me." I was now so confuse, that I started to search everywhere, but on doing so, as soon I took a step forward, my muscles scream in pain, that I actually fell on the ground with a loud moan.

"Eii, darn, it hurts." I rubbed my eyes, trying to stop my tears. Naru bends to my level, taking a hold of my shoulder. I lifted my gaze at him.

"Gene was here?" he asks, his cold eyes change, it turned a little confuse. I nod, sitting completely on the ground.

"Yes. He came. He said he borrowed Ayame time, whatever that means." I shrugged, rubbing my head. Naru kept quiet for a few minutes, before he spoke.

"Anything else?"

"Err, he said that this island is called Black Lagoon. See; is like the movie, but its Black, instead of Blue. I'm guessing cause of its dark past, and hidden horrid." I shrugged.

"Anything else?" he asks again. So I told him everything, what Gene said, besides my dream and what he wanted to say.

"So, Isac has a twin brother?" he mumbles to himself, capturing his chin, noticing that his eyes are in deep thought. I cross my arms, rolling my shoulders, trying to stretch my aching back.

"It seems so. Isac had long hair, while the other brother had short hair. They said that their parents left them fifteen years ago, but Isac said something about the time in this island, but then you pulled my arm, or Gene. Not sure. So I couldn't comprehend the conversation." I concluded.

Naru stares up at the window, but then lowers his gaze.

"So, that explains why the phantom guy and the wolf have similar voices, and hate each other. Not sure the back story, but we need to find more information. Too bad, Lin nor Yasuhara isn't here, they could have been a great help." He mumbles the last part, as he stood.

"Naru," My voice turns into a low whisper, making my hands tremble. Naru lower his gaze.

"Huh?"

"Are you still mad at me? I haven't finished, and I'm sorry to get you upset. Tell me, what made you so upset?" I asked him.

Naru surprises me, without a word, he lifts me up in his arms, I stare at him with wide eyes.

"Ne? Naru, what are you?" but he just kept quiet, instead of heading up, he takes me downstairs, and I flinch from the bright sun.

"Naru?" I asked again, and for the few minutes, he remains quiet. I took a hold of his shirt, fisting it.

'Don't enjoy it, cause your forgetting him. Don't Mai. Don't think that I'm in his arms.' I chanted in my head.

'You're making it hard Naru, awful hard for me to forget you.'

'What's wrong with him? I told him that I wasn't finished.' about a few minutes later, we stood in the stream, our bathing post. He gently sets me down on the ground.

"Why did you take me here?"

"Go take a bath, the water is warm today, so it's good for your muscles." he explains.

"But my clothes?"

"I'll get them. You can barely move, unless you want me to help you wash your back, while you wash mine?" Naru challenge, raising a brow. I blushed, lowering my head.

'Was he being sarcastic, or being mean?'

"No, I can wash myself." I told him. Naru doesn't reply, but turns to leave. Standing up, I took off my cloths, and went into the warm water.

'Wouldn't it be great, if it was a hot springs?' I thought, but I swam next to the rocks, and lay my head on top, watching some birds fly by.

'This feels great, my muscles feels better.'

"Isac, and his brother, what happened? They seem very close. What do they have to do with this?" Closing my eyes, letting my muscles relax, I heard a noise in front of me.

'Its not a ghost, is not, I would have sensed it by now.' I thought, snapping my eyes, I see Naru placing my clothes on top of the rocks, and turns his gaze at me. At least the rocks cover me completely.

"Don't be too long." he tells me.

"I have something to tell you, Gene told me to tell you," I told him, nervously moving closer, but not close enough. Naru leans against the rocks, looking down on the ground.

"I'm listening,"

"He said that, to tell you that the one you find special isn't far out of your reach. That, take your time, cause you have all the time in the world. Not sure what exactly that means, but you do." Naru snaps his head back at me, his eyes boring with coldness.

"He said that?"

"Yes. Also, he said that I should tell you about something, but I'll tell you when I finish." and with that, I move back towards the water, and swam down, trying to relax my muscles even more. Which is helping. Then something in me, told me to open my eyes. So I did. Opening my eyes, looking down on the ground, something at the bottom caught my eye. Something very shiny.

So I went back to the surface, to take a large gulp of air, and swam back down. Reaching down, I remove the dirt, making it float up, and picked up two silver things, not sure what it was, but I grasped it.

Swimming back to the surface, I move out of the water, wiping the water out of my face, I glanced down at the objects.

"Rings?" I whispered, forgetting that I was naked, from the excitement of finding something old. I reach Naru, taking a hold of his arm.

"Look, look what I found, rings. Looks like wedding rings," I whispered, lifting my gaze. Naru turns his head, and his eyes landed on me. Then his eyes narrow, as he cleared his throat, and lifted his gaze back up.

"Mai, I think you're forgetting something," I heard that his voice seems off, not his. I frowned, moving to the side.

"Forgotten something? I just found some old rings, what did I forget?" Now confused. Naru turns around, he grabs my clothes, and surprises me, when he stretches out his arm.

"These," He shyly says. I stare at his hand, dawning on me, and my eyes widen.

"Oh no. I forgot.. How embarrassing," I blushed madly taking my clothes, and immediately got dressed, while Naru faced the waterfalls.

"I'm sorry, I forgot,"

"I didn't see anything Mai, so don't worry," he admits, not noticing that his eyes turned a little darker. I lower my head, shaking it.

"No. I'm sorry, I promise you I didn't do on purpose, I just found these rings, and got excited. How embarrassing," I cover my heated cheeks with my palms.

"Let's pretend it never happen, okay," Naru says, while he turns, and stretch out his arm. I stare at him, but he just reaches out and took my hand, taking the rings.

"Old rings, I'm surprised that it didn't rust," he whispers, lifting the rings up, and shine it from the sun. I frowned, moving to his side, and stare at it.

"They're pretty, they look like wedding rings though." Naru lower his hand, turn to stare at me.

"Maybe it belongs to the Dr. And Ayame,"

"Maybe." I agreed.

"How your muscles?" he asks, placing the rings inside his pants.

"Better, stills hurts, but I can manage." Not sure how to act around him. Naru moves forward, while I followed him.

"You know, this is the first day that we are back together, are you still mad at me?" I asked.

"Tell me, what you wanted to tell me." He changes the subject.

'Yes, Naru is still mad.' was my answer from him, from that simple question.

"Okay, I didn't want to tell you, cause I don't want to worry you. Gene told me to tell you. So, here goes nothing. You know, in the diary, Ayame was having those dreams, and the next day, she'll have the marks," I started, this time, I get his attention.

He turns to stare at me.

"Have you been having those dreams?" he simply went to the point.

"You sure don't beat around the bush. Yes. Look," I move my wet hair to the side, to show him my marks. Naru now moves closer, and takes a hold of my chin.

"You had them before that, they seem to be redder than before." he whispers, without him warning me, he lifts his free hand, and starts to trace my neck, I shiver, but in delight. Oh no.

"Naru?" I whispered, lifting my gaze. Naru seems to stare at my neck, his eyes seem different, not cold, nor warm, but darker.

"I think, Ayame was a medium, something similar to you, or Ms. Hara, I'm not quite sure, since I don't know the extent of her powers. Yet, she was a sensitive, you're starting to have the symptoms." he explains to me.

"Oh?"

"Yes, It can get worse. I'll think of something, so the dreams won't affect you directly." letting go, he turns around.

"How do you conclude that?"

"Her diary explains, I didn't want to tell you just yet, until I verify it, but it seems I was right." he mumbles the last part.

Shyly I move next to him, as something dawns on me. Lifting my gaze, Naru seems to be in deep thought.

"Naru, before you went unconscious, you said you found out what's the meaning? Or clue, what is it?"

Naru stops in his tracks, turning to face me. I blushed, still embarrassed, I turned my gaze down on the ground.

'Darn it.'

"Everything was an illusion. A simple memory. The lion heart is stronger than a human heart, means that we were too weak to overcome it. We need to become stronger, to not believe everything what we see. Use our own hearts." he explains. I lifted my gaze.

"How did you come up with that conclusion?"

"When you didn't see me. And the phantom use my appearance,"

"That? Oh. I thought he was you. Hey, do you think, it was the phantom that was here last time as you?" for a reason that thought frightens me. Yet, no. Something was wrong. That other Naru look alike, seems different. He had the same scent as my Naru.

"We went through this. I don't know. Yet, he didn't seem so, he helped us." he shrugs his shoulders.

"You know, I wish I could remember what he told me. He told me something important, but I don't remember it. I feel it in my bones, that is something important." I told Naru, as he turned his gaze at me, arching a brow.

"Maybe he wants to warn about the marks? He said stay away from fire. So.."

"So that could be it." yet, something in me, tells me otherwise.

"I hope so, because right now, the more I think about it, the more it makes less sense." Naru didn't respond to me, because an awkward silence surrounds us.

O.o

A few hours later, after we ate, and settle things down, Naru sat in his normal spot, and starts to read, while I look at the cover of the diary blankly.

'Its bothering me. Is he mad at me or not?' Its like an itching feeling that I can't scratch. I actually threw the book on the ground, making a (Slam) sound.

"Ahh, this is killing me. I can't take it. Are you mad at me or not? Please answer me, Naru." I shout.

Naru lower his book gently, staring at me gently.

"What do you think?" was his answer.

"That's the problem, I don't know. You're worse than a woman in her days." I bluntly told him. Naru frowns at me.

"Am I?"

"Yes, this morning you were so mad, then you came back, and you act like nothing happened. We need to explore more, and gather things around. You haven't spoken to me for hours now."

"Its fun making you guess," he shrugs. I move closer to him, snatching the book away from his hands.

"Hey!" He snaps, as I place the book behind my back.

"Tell me, why are you mad at me? Is it because I didn't take good care of myself? Or what?"

Naru turns his gaze on mine, if looks could kill, I can assure you, that I would have been buried in an instant with that look.

"Think whatever you want." was his response. I groaned, lowering my head.

"Look. I'm not good, I know that. I'm not pretty, nor smart, but I'm not stupid. Just tell me. I promise, I'll take care of myself more. I'm your friend Naru. We can't be arguing like this." This time my voice turns soft.

Naru stares at me for a few minutes, but then shook his head.

"The man you love, what's his name?" Naru throws me off a loop at his question. I just stare at him.

"Huh?"

"The man you love, what's his name?" he asks again, knowing very well that Naru hates repeating. I was a little confused at his question.

"Why do you want to know?"

"I just want to."

"There's gotta be a good reason Naru."

"Just answer the question."

"No."

"Then leave me alone." he moves forward to grab the book, but on doing so, I move swiftly, only to fall back, and Naru lands on me, as he uses his hands to catch himself. Our eyes connect. My breath catch, feeling his body on top of mine.

No words were spoken, as he moves a little closer to me. I felt weird, not a bad weird, but a good weird. My chest started to rise.

'Mai, he's your friend, you move on.' I told myself, Naru eyes roam my face, once again, our breath mingles.

"What's his name?" was all he said, breaking the silence.

'You. Oliver Davis,' I thought, biting my lower lip.

"If I told you, what difference would it make?" I asked him. Naru rose his hand, and cups my right cheek.

"It won't. I was curious, that's all." he lies. I frowned, enjoying a little to much his touch. My heart racing even more. Butterflies filling my tummy.

"Haven't you heard, curiosity killed the cat?"

"At least the cat got to know before it died." Naru responded. I don't know what happened, I reach out, and took a hold of his hand that cups my cheek.

"I'm not sure if that was even mentioned, if the cat got to know what's behind that curiosity." I whispers, Naru lowers his head, like before, our lips barely touching.

"So, aren't you going to tell me?" his voice turned into a low whisper.

"If I told you, that the guy I like has no name? Will you believe me?"

"No."

"Then he doesn't have a name." I whispered, aching to kiss him. To tell him that I love him.

"Why?"

"Cause I decided to give up on him. So I'm going to move on." I told him the truth. Naru paused, to stare at my eyes again.

"You gave up?"

"Yes. There's no hope for me. So I set him free. So I don't love him anymore. Now, I'll just concentrate to get out of here. And hopefully to God, I can fall in love with another man, and this time, he'll love me back completely." I told him. Naru eyes narrow, yet his touch is tender.

"Is that so. What about Gene?"

"Gene?"

"Yes, Gene."

"He's not alive Naru, I'm sorry to say that, but what does he have to do with anything?" I asked confused. Then it hits me.

'Right, he thinks I like him.'

"You seem very found with him, so.."

"So nothing Naru. I just see him as a friend, a big brother. Nothing more." I told him the truth. Naru stares at me a bit longer.

"So you don't like him?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, is my own heart, I can tell if I like someone or not."

Naru surprises me, when he leans his forehead against mine. Then a chuckle passes his lips, making my eyes widen.

'Naru doesn't chuckle? What's wrong with him?'

"Naru?"

"You know, how silly I was? How absurd, I was." he tells me. I move my head, to stare at him.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing." he returns his gaze at me.

"You confuse me sometimes."

"Good," he seems to hesitate to move, but then he gets up, helping me up. By gently pulling my arm up.

"So you're not mad at me?" I blushed, ignoring his face. Naru nods.

"I wasn't mad at you per say, but not any more."

"Oh, thank God, I thought we would have been fighting for years now." I told him. Naru moves back to his spot, to take notice that he took his book back.

'How in the world?'

"Hey, you jerk, how.." but Naru smirks at me, a devious smirk at that.

"Just get back to reading, we have to catch up a lot." he simply says. I stare at him, not believing this.

"Jerk." I hissed, grabbing my diary, and started to read, trying to. Yet, I never saw the smile pass his lips, as his eyes softens.

* * *

**Naru POV**

"I can't do this Naru." Mai voice whispers on my right, as she takes a hold of my arm.

"Then how do you think, the others do it? We need to." I told her. She glances up at me, with teary eyes, sadness passing her eyes.

"But.. But, I can't Naru." she lowers her head in shame.

"We have been on this island for four months now, we need to start doing this." I whisper at her, noticing how long her hair is, and lighter than ever, it passes her shoulders now. Her skin became more vibrant, a little darker, no, caramel color. Her eyes filled up, shines. Also, she became stronger, her muscles doesn't hurt her as before, as well as for me.

From all these climbing and eating right, our healths has increased, yet. I miss tea, terribly.

"But come on Naru. I don't want to. Its horrible."

"I know it is, but is necessary. We can't keep living on fish and fruits."

"I miss meat, but.."

"Then how do you think they feed us meat? Do they magically pop them out of nowhere?"

"Darn it Naru. I know how it goes, but.. I'm not there to see them kill the poor defenseless animal." I rolled my eyes at her, turning my gaze back in the clear area, not far from our tree house. We stood behind a tree, looking at a rabbit that came from the south side.

'I don't like this either,' I mentally thought, agreeing with Mai.

Ever since that conversation two months ago, everything seems at ease. We just kept going, and normally talk. I felt at ease, knowing that Mai doesn't like the other guy nor Gene.

'Even if she doesn't like me, at least I have her friendship.' I thought.

'She becomes more precious than anything at this point of life. I'm not sure if I like her. I just know, that I need her by my side more than ever. She doesn't know it, but she makes my day a little brighter. More than ever. I think God brought us together for a reason. For what reason? I'm not sure.'

"I can live out of fish for the rest of my life, let's go," she grabs my hand and pulls me to go back to our house, but I just stay firm, making her flap back.

"Oh Come on, Don't tell me, that you have the heart to kill the rabbit."

"Yes, I do it for fun. I don't like it either, but we need to. If anything happens, we know what do to. We always need to be prepared,"

"Right, like last month, that you came rushing in, because you found the blasted leaf suds, actually. You look rather cute," she blushes, as a giggle passed her lips. I stare at her confused.

'Cute? I was just excited that I can finally bathe with, soap.' I thought, but then my mind went back, when I came back after I cooled off, two months ago.

Mai was standing there, looking out the window, when I pulled her, I thought that she was looking out the window, or seeing the Isac again.

'Gene hasn't contacted Mai for a while. I wonder why? What did he mean with those words? Borrowed Ayame time?' So many questions, yet no answer. The activity in the island seems to slow down, and Ayame hasn't shown herself to Mai for a while.

Mai pulls on my arm, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"What?"

"Let's go Naru. I don't' want to kill that animal. I feel bad as it is."

"Then go back to the house, I'll take care of it." I challenge, not liking this at all. Mai turns her gaze up, but shook her head.

"Are you sure? I don't want you to kill it either." she frowns. I just got irritated.

"Mai, please go back, or go to the shore. Just let me do my job." I somewhat snapped at her. Not sure why though.

"Well, mister grumpy pants. Fine. I won't look at it, then." she rolls her eyes at me, but then, sorrow passes her eyes, as she takes a hold of my arm once again.

"Okay, I'll suck it up. Do you know how to clean a rabbit?" she asks.

"Should be the same as a fish, or something familiar." I told her. Hoping I was right. Mai timidly shook her head, and stands next to me.

"Okay. You do it. I can't. I just can't." Mai cover her eyes with her hands. I shook my head, and took in a big breath.

"I'll be back, okay." Mai nods, and I went. Slowly I started to sneak on the rabbit, as it ate its plants. Reaching it, I took a hold of his ears, and rise it up to my eye level. The poor creature struggle at my brace, as he looks at me with his innocent big black eyes.

"Don't do this to me." I sighed, bending down to the ground, I let the creature down, and set it free.

'I'm getting too damn soft.' I thought, running my hand through my face, then I felt two sets of hands on my shoulders.

"I knew you didn't have the courage." Mai whispers, I stare at the ground, watching some ants pass by.

"You're right, it's hard to kill." I told her. Mai tightens her grip on me. Her eyes soften, but she doesn't hug me. No, she just tightens her grip on my shoulders. The closest thing to a hug. It comforts me.

Ever since that conversation, Mai and I have become closer, a little too close.

I became adjusted to her touches. Is like second nature now. I don't know how to describe it. Yet, we are more than friends now, more than Boss and assistant. Not sure how to label it. I just know, that this simple act, makes me feel at ease. Like no other.

"The great Oliver admitting I'm right, another historic moment. Either way, let's go. We'll figure out something." Mai lets go, as I get up.

"Don't pat your shoulder just yet Mai." I told her, while we headed towards the ocean. Mai shrugs her shoulder, placing her hands behind her back.

"You know, since I told you about my dreams, I haven't had them. Did you do something? I was meaning to ask you." She asks. I turned my gaze towards the sky, watching one of the clouds pass by.

"I didn't do anything, I'm still trying to come up with a solution, since it's harder, I don't have Lin with me, he normally could whip up a doll, or his Shiki." I told her. Mai frowns.

'I shouldn't tell her. I shouldn't tell her. At least, is working.' I chanted in my head.

"I miss them. Terribly. I wonder how are they are doing? Are they still looking for us? Or lost hope to ever find us?" she asks.

"Don't know. I'm sure, they haven't stopped searching for us. My parents wouldn't let that happen." I assure her. Reaching the sandy ocean, looking over the horizon, Mai rushes up to the surfaces, as I place my hands in my pockets.

"I can never get tired of this view. I think, if we ever return, I would miss this part the most, besides our house."

'Our house? That became so natural to say.' I thought, for a reason, I like that idea.

"Is that so." I spoke, moving behind her. Mai shook her head, smiling at me. Lately she's been doing that. Smiling a lot, instead of shedding tears, like the first two months, that we arrived. I liked that very much.

"You know, is strange, that everything seems so quiet. Its scary. I wonder what Isac and his brother has planned? And I miss Ayame." she whispers. While she sat down on the sandy shore. I shrugged, sitting next to her, stretching my right leg.

"Something not good. I wonder why he meant by what he said. He has something for me. I am sure of that." I tell her. Mai lifts her gaze.

"This time, when we confront him, or Isac, please, promise me you won't play hero." she whispers, noticing that fear shots in her eyes.

"I can't promise that Mai. You're a danger magnet. Remember last week, you almost slip out of the tree house stairs?" I watch her cheeks turning red, lowering her head.

"Yes. You caught me in time. Thanks again." she shyly mumbles.

My heart skipped, as the memory came to me. She was just talking, while we were heading for our bath, when she slipped with what? I have no idea, but I caught her in time, since I was very close to her. I grasp her waist, and pinned her against me, only to let go rapidly, and cleared my throat as she avoided my gaze.

Just like that night, her closeness made me loose thought. Made me feel odd. Cupping her cheek, wasn't the best idea, but I couldn't help it.

'She makes me do things, that I never normally do. Even before we ended up on this island.'

Mai wraps her arms around her bend knees, and stare at the vast water.

"We need a plan. To overthrow this, and free those souls. You know, in the diary, after the Tribes, she doesn't speak about it any more." Mai explains, while I move forward.

"I know." Mai moves her hand to her pockets, and takes something out. She lifts her hands, to shine the object in her hand.

"These rings. From what I gather in the diary, its the matrimony wedding rings. I wonder how they ended up in the waterfalls?"

"It could have been numerous things, that cause them to end up in there. Remember, this is more than seventy years ago."

Mai stares at the rings, not sure what she's thinking about, but I can tell is something sad.

"Its sad. They seemed that they love each other very much. From what I saw in the vision. They had a baby, I wonder what happened to her. I hope that the spirits didn't get her." I just remained quiet, hearing her opinion, cause I have no say about it.

"Don't you think it's romantic? Even though all of this, they still love each other."

"It caused them their death."

"No, not love, but those two brothers. Don't you wish to be in a relationship with that girl you think is special?" she throws that ball out of nowhere. I just blink at her.

"No." I swear, I saw a sweat drop behind Mai head.

"Then what's the point of confessing to her? You even dream you kissed her. So.. You know. Its normal. Maybe it would work out, and live together forever, or not, it's just a passing feeling, and break up, and meet new people. It happens." Mai explains.

"Its a fact that people don't always stay together. Either they get tired of each other, or too much stress, and can't stand each other. What's the point of having a relationship? One nightstand to release is better than having to go through that heartache." I told her. Mai shook her head, making her long hair move behind.

"But, what satisfaction will you have, if you live your life like that. None. I think that love is something precious, and hard to find these days. I do believe in true love. Is out there, but is hard now in days. I think God has everyone for everyone, but we just don't see it, because we're looking for perfection, that is none realistic. No one is perfect. No one. Including you Naru. We just have to deal with it." Mai explains.

'Never thought of it that way.' I thought, enjoying her speech.

"Then, you rather be heartbroken?"

"Yes, because I have loved, then not loved at all. My wish is to stay with that man forever. To love no matter what. I know is hard, nothing is easy. There will be days, that we want to kill each other, or fight, but. I don't want to separate because of that. My parents love each other dearly. They had their moments, but never let it get it in the way for them to separate. They respect each other." her eyes softens at the mention of her parents, which is rare for her to talk about.

"One of the things I hate, truly hate, is cheating, abuse of any type, and lying. I can tolerate many things, but those things I do not. If you want to be with me. Then stay with me. No need to be with another. Cause I won't. Lying? Why lie, some white lies, is okay, but not to the point of lying about everything. And abuse, I can't stand abusive relationship either. Is either wishful thinking. I want to have a relationship just like my parents. Pure, and strong. It doesn't have to be perfect either."

'I hate those as well. I didn't know Mai thought it that way. Strange. Its interesting, that I keep getting to know her better and better. We almost have the same thoughts.'

"That's a lot."

"It's just me. I think that way. Maybe if I do get a boyfriend, we do go out, and it doesn't work out, at least I gave it try, eventually I'll find that right person. He doesn't have to be perfect." she shrugs.

'I don't' want you with no other man.' My heart screamed, causing me to squint, and rub my chest.

'Why did I just think of that?'

"Anything else?" I asked her. Mai lifted her gaze towards me.

"Don't' be afraid. Just confess to her. So, can you tell me a little about her, besides what you have told me in the past?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"I just do. We haven't touched the subject for a few months. I can be of help."

'Well, it won't hurt,' I thought, crossing my legs, and arms.

"So, how she is, besides being nice and gets in her way to help others?" Mai asked. I turned to give her a long stare, trying to get her without giving it away.

"She very fragile, and small. She makes me think, and do things I shouldn't. At times, I can't seem to get her off my mind. And I feel very weird."

"Weird?"

"Not sure how to explain myself. Either way, that's all for now." I finished, so I won't give myself away. Mai frowns, tapping the tip of her chin.

"She sounds unrealistic for some odd reason. Well, you definitely like her a lot. Can I know her name?"

'Like her?'

"Why?"

"Cause, I want to help. Maybe I can help hook you two up, or make it easier for the both of you." she shrugs.

"Don't try too hard. She won't know. So like huh?"

"Fine, is fair, since I haven't told you my old crush's name. So yes. You like her a lot. That's what I felt when I like the boy.." my heart froze at her words.

"Did you, forget about him?"

"Yes. I am like free. I can now look and start at new." she smiles brightly, but I miss the hurt pass, her eyes, when she shyly glances at me.

'That's good, but why does my heart hurts?'

"So, want to do something fun? Or make a plan?" she changes the subject. Moving back, feeling the sands between my fingers, I glance up at the sky.

"A plan sounds good. We need to prepare for anything, and everything. The others won't be finding us anytime sooner."

Mai took a breath, leaning her head against my shoulder.

"At least I have you. Its better than nothing. Gene said that when they do find us, is like it never happen. I don't' get it, but I trust what he says."

I glance down at Mai, feeling my heart pound once again. Yet, I don't do anything, just stare at her.

"Is that so. Wonder what he really meant by those words, it's been four months. So, what if they do find us? How does that change? Like it never happened? It's happening now." I whispered, trying to wrap my thoughts around it. Mai shrugs.

"I don't know, Sometimes Gene doesn't get to tell me, he is just point and I have to guess. So what plan do you want to make up? Just in case." Mai closes her eyes, snuggling more into my arm.

"So Gene just points? Mai, something just popped into my mind." I told her, while she moves away from me, to stare at me.

"What? That was fast." she seems amazed. I gave her a rare smirk, and took a hold of her shoulder.

"Well, I'm good at thinking of things, want to hear my plan?" Mai nods, noticing that she brightens up. So I leaned forward, and gently cup her ear. Just in case someone, (The Dead) hear us.

"So, here what I want you to do.."

* * *

Thanks for the reviews. I'll improve more as I keep writing. I won't be having Naru and Mai hook up just yet. Cause it ruins what I have planned for them. I do take my time, so please bare with me. There's a lot of time for them to hook up. Trust me.. :) And I want to be realistic as possible. Yet, there's temptation.


	12. Chapter 12: Bittersweet Dreams

Disclaimer: I own **NOTHING**

* * *

Chapter Twelve: Bittersweet Dreams

**Mai POV**

_'Fire?'_

_I stood in the middle of an open field, a familiar one, but I'm not quite sure where I have seen it before. _

_Fire, once again fire surrounds the field.  
_

"_SET US FREE!" I heard, actually, they're more like echoes than anything.. My heart pounding a mile per-second. My hands starting to shake. _

"_How? How can I help you? Please, anyone help me, show me the way." I shout out. The only thing I could hear is shouting, screaming and agony. Everything but what I wanted. Peace._

_The fire seems to turn rougher than ever before, making me sweat, moving more into the middle, so I won't get burned. In doing so, a strange sound causes me to turn my head towards my left. (A woman weeping)_

_My eyes widen, to see Ayame. She stood in the fire. Her pale cheeks facing me. Her skin burning alive._

"_Help me Angel. Go to the South now. Up in the stream, you'll find something useful." she tells me, as the fire flared up, causing her to scream._

"_Ayame, please," I move my legs to go and save her. I wanted to save her, but on doing so, a hand caught my wrist. I turned around to see a man. A familiar man. _

_'Is he from my vision, the man that was holding the baby? Dr. John?'_

"_Save my wife please. Save her," he pleads, as his skin starts to turn into ashes._

"_I will, I'll save you all, but.. I don't know how.. Please, help me." I begged. Wishing Gene would be here. _

"_Don't get caught, don't get burned. Free us, and you will be freed at Eight." and I watch in horror as the man's body turned into ashes falling into the ground as though he was a powder. _

_Then I felt a heat, a satiation of burning, once again. Looking down, the fire spread, going up my leg._

"_No.. Please, don't." and before I could do anything, the fire blaze up, as my whole body burned in agony._

"_No!" I yelled, as the fire consumed me completely._

O.O

"No!" I yelled, my skin, is on fire. It burns. So much, that I clenched into the blankets, sweat rolling down my face, as my shirt stuck in my body.

"Mai, just open your eyes." I heard a familiar voice, a soothing one at that.

I snapped my eyes open, Naru sat across me, looking at me a bit worried.

"Is okay," he just whispers, as I move to his side, wrapping my arms around his midsection.

"Naru.." I cried out, with tears running down my cheeks. Naru soothes my back very gently. Lifting my gaze, I get on my knees, and this time, wrap my arms around his shoulders.

"Was it worse than before?" he asks. I nodded. Naru moves me, so now he leans against the wall behind.

"Its over," he whispers. I shook my head.

"No, is not." I told him the truth. Naru remained quiet.

"Just don't think about it, okay. This is, the good dream." He whispers, as the burning sensation on me, subdue. Naru spread his legs, as I get comfortable between his legs. I lay my head against his chest, as he wraps his arms around me.

"I like this dream. Is better than the burning one." I told him. Knowing very well, that this will never happen in real life.

"I know. Just go back to sleep, I'll keep watch." he gently tells me, soothing my back. I snuggled more into his chest, wiping my cheeks, I close my eyes, to hear his heart pound, a little hard against his chest.

"I wonder why are you so different from the real Naru? Are you sure your not Gene?" I mumbled, sleepiness starting to hit me. I felt Naru go stiff at my words.

"I'm not Gene, just a simple dream, just a dream that helps you sleep. Okay." he whispers. I closed my eyes, inhaling his scent, just like when I'm awake.

"I like this dream. Is better than the Fire one. I wish.. I wish your awake self is like this. The real you."

"Why?" he asks. I move my head, slowly, I get on my knees, and I capture his cheek, running my thumb across his cheeks.

"Cause, I can't do this to him. He won't allow it. So, I think I have to use this dream." I told him. Naru blue eyes softens, leaning forward, he surprises me, when he kisses my forehead very gently.

"Then, dream as much as you like Mai." he just simply says. I gasp, when I move and wrap my arms around him.

"Since Gene isn't here to help me. My mind made you, to ease me. I don't mind. It makes me feel better." I blushed, feeling Naru arms around my waist.

"Silly dream you made up. If it helps you sleep. Then I'm under your power. I'll be the Naru you want, if your real version isn't." he whispers.

'I have been dreaming about this Naru for two months, each night is the same. I get the nightmares, only to wake up with this Naru. The kind and very gentle Naru. Even if is only a dream. I can sleep more peacefully. Yet, I lie to the real Naru. That I don't have those nightmares. I don't want to bother him or worry him.'

"You know," I started, laying my cheek on the base of his shoulder. While my legs spread, so I can get conferrable.

"What?"

"I keep lying to Naru, I mean the real you. I don't want to bother him. So I lie that I don't have these nightmares. I don't want to worry him. He has enough in his mind." I told him. Naru stare at me, not sure what reaction he has.

"You should tell him. I guess, he worries, even if you don't tell him." He shrugs. As he cups my right cheek. I blushed, shaking my head.

"No, he has enough. I still feel guilty that he got hurt two months ago." I told him.

"Don't be. Things happen." He shrugs.

"Not like that. He always gets hurt. I am just a burden to him. So I try to put my bravest face. You know, we are getting better. Even if he doesn't speak as much as before. I'm not sure he likes my company. I can tell you, that I do." I told him.

"I'm sure he does. He isn't as open. Just tell him, or he will get mad, for not telling him." His voice turned a little too serious, making me flinch.

"Okay, I will, and I know, Naru isn't open. Gene told me he's very shy. That's why he hides behind his mask. He might stretch forward, but shy. Not sure why." I mumbled. Naru kept soothing my back.

"Do you like it like that? Or want him to change?" he asks. I move up, to face him.

"No. I don't want Naru to change. I mean I wish he could be more open, but change, no. That's the way he is. I think is cute. Yet, I wish, he'll be more open to me, and stop lying at times." I told him. Naru frowns at me, while I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"He won't be this affectionate with me. So. I'm using this dream to open up a little."

"Do you like him?" Naru asked out of the blue. My heart jumped, this time I bit my lower lip.

"Why do you want to know?"

"I'm just a dream Mai. Your inner conscious, I can't very justify your action. So if you do like him or not, is not my business, but it will make you feel better." he tells me.

"Err, that's classified," I told him.

"Is that so. I won't push you." he tells me. I smiled at that, wrapping my arms around his waist.

"I can tell you this, that I like this you. Makes me comfortable, and you make the bad dreams go away."

"That's nice to know, at least I'm doing something right," He mumbles the last part. I move up, raising my brow.

"Doing something, right?" I repeated, not understanding his words.

"Nothing." He tells me. I stare at him.

"Okay? Weird." I smiled, feeling at ease, my own safe heaven, even if it's a dream.

"Thank you for being here."

"I wasn't the one that made me, you did. I'm just a dream." he tells me. I closed my eyes, feeling Naru rub my back gently.

"I think you're the best thing ever. Better than anything. Even if you are a dream. At times, I wish you were like this in real life." I whispered the last part. Naru stares at his own bed, guilt passes his feature.

"I doubt that your wish is that out of reach." he whispered so low, that I didn't catch it.

"What did you say?"

"I said, that's good to know." he mumbles, as he closes his eyes, I glance up, and start to trace his face with my eyes, the night moon, made his face shine. He snaps his eyes open, and stares at me.

"Huh?" I blushed, looking away, but took in a breath.

'I should tell him,'

"There's no where in this world, that I rather be, than being here, and dreaming of you." I know how cliché that sounded, but it's true.

Naru stares at me, no emotions pass his face.

"Sleep Mai, or not, Naru would get mad, if you don't awake early." he mumbles, as he pulls me into his embrace. I giggled, feeling his heart race, since I have my hand on his chest.

'He feels real, a little too real to be a dream. But, the ones I had in the past, felt real. So, it is a dream. Cause Naru will never do this.'

"Your heart is racing. Why?" I felt Naru go still for a brief second.

"Cause I'm tired, and even if I'm a dream, I need to sleep as well." he lies completely. I move, but Naru adjusted me.

"Just sleep Mai." he whispers. Frowning, but I nodded, closing my eyes, and lean my head against his shoulder.

"Okay. Strange, but okay. Good night Naru. Thank you." I whispered, yawning at the same time. Naru remained quiet, and I fell asleep in his embrace, even if it's a dream. I wouldn't change it for the world.

Naru frowns down at me, and kisses the top of my head.

"I'm just a dream." he whispers, tightening his grip on me.

O.o

"What are you doing?" I heard behind me, as I gasp in fright.

"Don't scare me. And I'm just." I blushed, placing my hands behind my back, to look up at Naru, as we stood near the stream.

"Why are you wearing Ayame ring?" he asks, moving forward. I cleared my throat, and took a step back.

"Nothing. I was just.." I paused, trying to come up with an excuse.

"What?" He crosses his arms, arching a brow, waiting for my excuse. I was drawing blanks. Literally.

"Err, fine, I was checking if it fits me." I told him. Naru glances at my fingers, then back up at me.

"Then? Does it?"

"Yes. Like a glove." I reply.

"Then? What are you planning to do with now? Pretend you married?" was his smart remark. I felt a vein pop out from frustration.

"Ha-ha, very funny," I rolled my eyes at him, turning to face the water.

"What did you dream about last night?" he asks out of the blue, coming to my side. I gulped, shyly lowering my head.

"What makes you say, that I have dreamed last night?" I asked, not daring to look up at him. Naru eyes narrow, but simply replies.

"You were tossing and turning, and you yelled last night, waking me up. So that indicated you dreamed about something in this island. Explain."

"I did? Sorry. Why didn't you wake me up or something?" I asked. Naru cleared his throat, actually lifted his gaze up towards the sky.

"You went back to sleep, before I could reach you." he explains. I stare at him, then it dawns on me.

'Right, my dream Naru.' Taking in a big breath, I started to explain.

"I was in this odd field. Filled with fire, once again, but this time. Ayame was there. She was burning in the fire. Her husband appeared, and he was turning into ashes. But before he turned into ashes, he asked me to help his wife." I told him.

"I see, an open field, maybe the same place where we went the first time. Anything else?"

"Oh, go to the south, to find something useful." I explain. Naru remained quiet for a few seconds, but then turns around.

"Where are you going?"

"To see where's the south." was his reply. I start to follow him.

"Oh?"

"Anything else?"

"I checked in the mirror this morning. The marks are deeper now." Naru stops, and turns towards me. This time, he doesn't move, but his eyes landed on my neck.

"Does it hurt?" he simply asks. I nodded softly.

"Yes, only when I'm having the dreams. Yet, when I awake, I have this other dream, and you..." I paused, as my eyes widen and I cover my mouth.

"Another dream?" he asks, lifting a brow in confusion.

"Never mind that." I told him waving my hands. So I walked pass him.

'It was a bittersweet dream." I thought, shivering, from the good dream. Being in Naru arms.

"What other dream? Mai. I need to know.." Naru says, as he rushes his steps to catch up to me. I just ignored him.

'He's just in my dreams now. Not in real life.' I thought, then I felt his hand grasping my arm, making turn towards him.

"What?"

"What dream?" he persisted.

"Err, some dream, okay. Nothing to do with you." I told him, now Naru is very confused.

"Me?"

'Oh no.. Darn it.'

"I mean, never mind that Naru, is just a dream, okay." I shrugged him off, heading towards the tree house.

"Mai," Naru tries again, but this time, I just ignored him, cause my cheeks are flaring up completely.

"Just let it go, okay. Is nothing really." I stopped, turning to face him. Naru now standing in front of me, watching as his blue eye scan mine. His hair a little longer than two months ago, but not long enough to cut it off just yet. He's gaining more color, but not enough.

"Can you look for the south, please." I whispered. Naru gave me one last stare, and walked passed by me.

'Oh, thank God.' I breathed out, taking a hold of my chest.

'Mai, you forgot about him. You moved on..' I tried to convince myself.

"Right Mai. You forgot about him. He's just a friend now, and my boss. Nothing more and nothing less." and with that final thought, I followed Naru.

()

"Are you sure? Now? I mean.." I started to complain, while we headed up a small hill, while Naru adjusted his bag. That afternoon.

"The faster the better Mai."

"I know, but.."

"But nothing." he mentions, causing me to stare at his back.

"What's wrong with him?" I mumbled, trying to catch up.. Upon reaching his side, I move up, to stop him from walking. He stops, and stares down at me.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Right, I believe that."

"Mai, please move out of the way."

"No, until you tell me what's wrong?"

"Fine," he moves around me, and started to walk again. I just stare at the now empty spot.

"Hey," I snapped, turning around, to catch up again. This time, I took a hold of his arm, and turned him around.

'Ironically, earlier he was doing this to me, now I'm doing it to him.' I thought, wanting to giggle at it.

"Mai!" he hissed a little.

"What's wrong? You were fine a few hours ago." I told him, which is true. Naru eyes seem to darken, but then shrugs his shoulders.

"I'm mad, okay." he finally admits.

"About?" I asked now getting concerned.

"About everything. Can we drop the subject," and with that, he goes around me once again. Turning around, again I took a grab of his arm, making Naru to stop, and turn around. While my bangs cover my eyes.

Then maybe, just maybe, he's mad because...

'He's mad, cause I'm getting hurt. Is that right?'

"Naru." I whispered his name.

"What?" he asks, while I gulped, moving forward, taking every strength I have, wrap my arms around him, plastering my head against his chest. His heart is beating a little faster. Not as much, but fast.

'I like that sound.' I thought.

"Don't' be. Things happened for a reason. I know is hard. I know you don't like this, but.." I paused, looking up at him.

"Just because I'm getting hurt, doesn't mean I'm going to die." I told him, wishing to believe my own words.

I heard him take a breath, before placing his hands on my shoulder.

"Let's go." he just simply says. I stare at him with wide eyes, but shook my head. Now going towards the South.

"Don't' you think something will happen? For the last two tries, we have been attacked."

"Is possible. Yet, remember about the plan." he replies.

"Right, the plan. I hope it works." I whispered, so no one can hear. I closed my mouth, not knowing what to say. Naru seems off. I just walked next to him, trying to find a way to make a conversation.

'Ah, this is hard.' I mentally groaned to myself.

Naru and I just kept quiet for the rest of the day.

That same night, Naru made a small fire, while I place the last wood inside, to make it blaze. I sat next him, rolling my shoulders. I look around our camping site, watching the trees rustles a little from the winds.

"Again, nothing out of the ordinary. Which is the scary part." I whispered, placing my feet together, watching the fire. Naru leans forward, spreading his legs.

"Naru?" I started, since this is killing me. I want a normal conversation. With this guy, is like a miracle to even talk, and if we do, we always argue or something.

"Hmm?"

"Are you still mad?" again with this conversation. I feel like a repeat. We were doing just fine this past two months.

"No. I'm just frustrated." I glanced up at him. Watching the fire reflects in his eyes, making them glow, once again.

'This guy can look good in anything, even staring at the fire.' I thought. Naru turns his gaze towards me, surprising me. I gasped, moving back, as my cheeks warm up.

"F.. Frustrated? Why? Is it because of what I said this morning? Are you mad, cause I'm getting hurt?" I asked him, trying to clear up this afternoon conversation. Naru leans back, crossing his arms.

"Is part of it."

"Part of it?" I repeated, now we are getting somewhere.

"Yes."

"I need more than a yes." I told him. Wanting to know. To see if I can help him out. Naru doesn't know this, but ever since we came into this island, he has made me stronger, even though we argue, and such. For a reason, I became braver and stronger. I still get scared, but Naru always there to make me feel secure. I shouldn't tell him that.

"Frustrated, cause.." he paused, lifting is gaze, he turns towards his right. I raised a brow at his sudden actions.

"Please don't tell me." I groaned, knowing very well, as the temperature drops dramatically, causing me to shiver.

"We have visitors," Naru whispers, standing up. I did the same, taking a hold of his right arm.

"Is a ghost." I whisper, not liking this at all. Naru doesn't respond, he starts moving slowly towards the rustling. I cringed, as my heart started to race double.

'Please be an animal.'

Then the rustling stops. Naru stops in his tracks, feeling his muscles stiffen a little. The cold temperature seems to leave, and a heavy wave of heat came out of nowhere. I actually started to sweat.

"Naru, why is it so hot of the sudden?" I asked, not liking this at all. Naru turns to stare down at me.

"Is not that hot." He admits, but his eyes search mine, then trace my head.

"Mai, damn it." he cusses, moving forward, he places his hand on my forehead, as he wraps his arm around my waist.

"What?" I asked confused, for a reason, I started to get lightheaded. That I had to lean my forehead against his chest.

"Why is my head spinning?" I asked, feeling nauseous for some odd reason. Naru glance around, thinking about something. I took a hold of his shirt.

"I need water. Its so hot. I'm burning." I felt tears down my cheeks, my body. It started to burn. Looking down, my eyes widen. Just like in my dream.

"Fire!" I screamed, jumping out of Naru arms, to look down. Fire blazing up my legs. Once again.

"Mai, look at me." he gently says, taking a hold of my shoulders. I shook my head.

"No, Fire. There's fire in my legs." I told him desperately. Then a huge scream echoes on my right. Causing me cover my ears.

"Mai?"

"Stop it. Please." I cried, not again. I actually bend down on my knees, looking up, only to see Naru looking concerned.

"Mai, snap out of it. There's no fire, no one around. Its all an illusion. A vision, most likely." He tells me. I shook my head.

"No. Its real." I let out a desperate scream, as the fire now petrified my skin.,

"Wake me up. Please. Wake me up." I pleaded, the pain, is becoming unbearable. Naru without a second thought, picks me up, (bridal, style,) and rushes his steps, using the moonlight as his guide.

"What are you doing? Just wake me up." I was loosing it. Then I turned my gaze towards the right, as though I felt it. A man, in uniform, appear, behind him many others, different era of time, popped out of nowhere. They all in the fire, staring at me.

"HELP US!" they scream at the same time. I jump in Naru arms, covering my face.

"Please, I will, just stop burning me. Leave me alone with this." I cried, Naru stoped this time, looking down at me for a brief second. Then a chuckle is heard, a dark chuckle.

"_Its about time, you left the silly house. Enjoying my gift?"_ the familiar voice rang, causing me to snap my eyes open. Turning my gaze, on top of the log, the wolf is spotted. The same wolf as before. A diabolical smile passed his lips.

"Naru.. Wolf. Isac." I pointed out, Naru stop at his tracks, and follow my finger.

"There's no one there. He doesn't want me to see him." he admits, as the wolf turns his gaze at Naru.

"Smart young man, he is. _I saw what he did to the horseman. That betrayer, doesn't deserve such powers. I will get him. As much as he wants your purity. He won't have it. I shall have it, to leave this island. Your soul will be mine, as well as your lover." _and then he disappears. I yell, when the burning sensation blasted up once again.

"N.. Naru." I gasped out, losing consciousness. Naru started to walk once again, where? I have no idea, all I knew that I was burning.

"Why? Why are they burning me?" I asked, now alone. No spirits. No one around.

Naru kept on going, and he stops.

"Mai, do you trust me?" he asks. I glance up, fighting off my heaviness. I just nodded gently.

Just when I was about to ask, something very cold cause me to shriek. I gasped, holding into Naru.

"Ahhh." I gasped out, shivering from the cold.

"Naru, what the?" the burning sensation went away, now I'm soaked and wet from the waist down. Naru holds his grip on me. As I move to face him.

"What are you doing?" I gasped out. Naru lets go of my legs.

"Just hold on to me." he just says. I stare at him, but shook my head, wrapping my arms around his neck, feeling his arms around my waist. We were now standing on the water, not far to deep, just waist high. Holding onto each other.

"The stream." he only said. I felt the burning sensation dim out. I felt the cold water, ease my pain, while Naru just hold me in his arms. I lay my head on his shoulder.

"Does it feel better?" he simply asks. I nodded.

"Thanks. I thought it was a dream. I wonder why they keep doing this to me? Has Ayame has gone through this a lot?" I whispered, closing my eyes. I heard him breath gently.

"I can imagine yes. It doesn't even mention in the diary. She doesn't dare to speak about it."

"Yet, I saw her, she was in the fire. Burning alive. I saw is anguish and pain pass, her eyes. Her husband wants me to help her. How? They don't' say how. John told me that at eight. Why with the eight? Why is it important?"

"There's no answer for that Mai, not just yet. Cause these souls won't say." I move my head, to stare up at Naru.

"How long are we suppose to stand in this water?"

"Until you don't feel the burn." he simply replies.

"But you'll get sick. And.." but Naru ignores my chants, turning his gaze towards the water.

"Just until you stop feeling the burns." was all he said.

So we stay like that for a few good minutes. I kept my head on his shoulder, enjoying the simple task.

'You're a fool Mai.' I thought, closing my eyes, while Naru kept his arm around my waist. It felt natural, good, to be in his arms once again.

'I have forgotten about him.' My mind told me.

'Yes, I have.' I agree with myself. As I tighten my grip on him. A small breeze passes us, making me shiver. Naru held me closer to him, as I felt my eyes moist, and this time no tear has gone down.

'Safe, I feel safe.' My heart spoke once again, feeling Naru pressing his chin on the side of my shoulder. A sad smile passes my lips.

'I just want to be in his arms forever.'

Then he surprises me, when he places his arm under my legs, and picks me up.

"Eii?" I blinked, as our moment went in a blink of an eye.

'Well, that didn't last.' I felt disappointed.

Getting out, he lays me gently on the ground, and took a hold of my legs. I blushed.

"What are you doing?" I asked. He lifted his gaze.

"I can't see very clearly, but it looks like the burn marks are not as bad." he whispers. I move forward, and touch my legs. I hissed, noticing how red they are.

"It hurts now, but not burning anymore."

"Good. We should go back, and sleep." With that, he picks me up, as I wrap my arms around his neck.

"Hey, I can walk." I lied, Naru arched a brow, as though saying. 'Really?'

"Okay." he places me down. I gave him a shaky laugh, when I started to walk, I hissed, cause my legs felt like splinters and very dry. Not good.

"It hurts." I cried, Naru rolled his eyes, and host me up once again in his arms. Feeling his warm hand press against my side leg. I blushed, looking down in shame.

"Sorry." I whisper, feeling him walk towards the forest once again.

"For what?"

"For being a bother. I either get you hurt, now wet." That guilt from before rising once again. Naru kept his head straight, not looking down at me.

"I am used to it."

"But, you..." I paused, when Naru lower his gaze, noticing something in his eyes, cause my heart to jump oddly.

"I used to it Mai. It became second nature. So stop apologizing." he murmurs under his breath. I frowned, but close my eyes.

'Even so, I still feel like a bother.'

"Okay." I whispered, feeling him move once again, that was our last conversation for that night.

That night, he lay me to sleep. I had a dreamless night. Naru sat next to me, looking at the fire, he built earlier. He glanced down at me, and frowns at me.

"I'm frustrated, not just because your getting hurt. Because I can't do anything to help you." he finished our earlier conversation, as he takes a hold of my hand, that has the ring. He traced it, as a small, sad smile passes his lips.

"I'll pretend. I'll pretend once again, if you have that nightmare again.." he whispers, as his eyes softens, lifting my hand, he gave it a small kiss.

O

"Its been three days," I groaned, as Naru takes my hand, hoisting me up, so I won't fall down, from a steep hill.

"And?" he challenges. We turned to the right, heading for a long, narrow path, that is close to the mountains. All of it is filled with caves. After we finally left the forest.

"And nothing. This is longer than the other two destinations." I told him. Naru adjusted the bag, and kept on walking.

"Just suck it up Mai."

"I am. I just.. Miss our home."

"I know."

"Can we go back? Before the ghosts come back."

"They haven't come back from three nights ago."

"I know, let's keep it that way."

"We need to find what Ayame wants us to find."

"I know, but..." I paused, shaking my head.

"Fine. All for Ayame and the spirits of this island," I told him, getting my confidence back. I look down on my own legs, and hissed, to see how deep red and burned they look.

"If this keeps up, my legs will look like hot dogs." I mumbled, only to slam against Naru back.

"Oh come on." I whined, rubbing my forehead.

"Look," Naru points up. I blinked, and follow his finger, and look up. My eyes narrow, when the once blue sky started to turn dark.

"We haven't had rain for four months now." I whispered, moving to Naru side.

"Since that headless horseman." he tells me. I shiver at the memory.

"Don't' remind me. We should find shelter, just in case." I told him, Naru turns towards the cave, then back at me.

"Want to do some climbing?" he offers. I stare at him.

"Climbing?"

"Yes, it looks like is going to pour anytime soon." he points out. I pout, not liking this, but we had no other choice, did we?

"I really miss our house." I sucked up some air, trying to look straight at me.

"Okay." with determination, we headed towards our right, reaching the further part of the Mountains. There were large rocks, and many caves, from top from bottom.

"Err, I think we should use the upper caves, incase there's flooding." I whispered, looking at Naru. Naru crosses his arms,

"Well, at least you're thinking." he mumbles. I snarl at him, stretching my arms.

"I won't even comment. So, which humble home do you want to use?" Naru took a step back, staring up, tilting his head to the side, he points at his left side, four caves up.

"That one. Is high enough, but not not high enough for us." he stated. I follow his finger, to see a large cave, damp which I could tell. I nodded.

"Are you sure about this?"

"There's no other way."

"Right. Okay." and with those final words, both of us went hiking.

'I can do this. I can do this.' I chanted in my head, while I grasp a rock that is attached to the mountain. My foot stretched out, pulling my body up. Which I used to climb up.

"Almost there." I whispered, watching Naru host himself up, reaching the cave. As he enters, I kept going. Then out of nowhere, the coldness, hits me. Making me shiver.

'Oh no.' I panic, my body froze.

"Naru?" I called out, forcing myself to move once again. Finally reaching the edge of the entrance of the cave. The coldness kept getting worse.

"Why is it so cold? Naru!" I yelled for him, then I yelp in fright, when I felt a hand on my arm.

"Are you going to stay there all day?" I heard. Glancing up, Naru is holding onto my arm, looking down at me.

"Crap, You scare me." I accuse, feeling my heart still beating hard. Without a word, he hoists me up. I scratched my tummy, since my blouse went up. I hissed, only to end up on top of Naru. I gasp, as our faces came so close.

"Mai?" Naru asks, as his blue eyes scans mine. I bit my lower lip, breathing a little hard.

"Naru.. My.." I paused, as he takes a hold of my arm.

"Yes?" he asks, noticing his voice seems weird.

"My tummy hurts." I cried out, moving out the way, grasping my stomach. Placing my blouse up, I saw scratch marks from the entrance of the cave. A little blood oozing out. Naru sighed, shaking his head.

"There's always something with you." he murmurs standing up, he takes the bag, from the corner of the cave, and opens it. I stare at him.

"Sorry."

"Mai," he hissed, grabbing a cloth, and stands up, heading deeper into the caves.

"Where are you going?" I asked, Naru stops, and turns towards me.

"There's a hot spring." he tells me. I did a double take.

"What?"

"Hot spring Mai."

"Wait, in the middle of an island? Where is practically summer all year long?"

"We are in the mountains, Mai. So we are bound to get cold weather, is not uncommon, to find hot springs in an island." he explains, when he bends down, wetting the cloth. I frowned, looking out the cave entrance.

"Oh, I didn't know that. Look, is raining. We made it just in time." I pointed out, watching as the rain poured hard, hitting against the walls of the mountains, as some water entered the cave.. Naru came back, and knees next to me, and press the warm cloth on my stomach. I hissed.

"Well, at least we can bathe in luxury today." I told him. Naru kept quiet, turning to face the entrance of the cave, as a cold mist air past us making me shiver.

"Its actually a little cold." I told him. Naru sat down, and lifted one leg.

"We might be stuck here for a few days. Hopefully only for tonight. At least we brought enough food, water, we can just use the rain." He shrugs.

"Rain? Doesn't that have acid?" I asked, not liking this. Naru shook his head.

"No, apparently in this island, everything is very organic and fresh. Not sure why, most things are safe. That's why I had confidence in leaving to the south three days ago. Since we became very familiar with the island itself." he explains.

"Do you know, where exactly we are heading?" I finally asked him. Naru turns his gaze at me.

"No. Yet, I just follow, what Ayame told you. Eventually we'll find what we are looking for." he tells me. I stare at him, and nodded.

"Alright." with that, the both of us, turn to face the entrance of the cave. And a deep emotion passes through my heart.

'I might be forgetting Naru, but yet? Why in the world, do I feel more closer to him, that I have ever been since I met him two years ago?'

With that final thought, everything around me went blank.

"Mai!" Naru shouts, but it was too late. I hit the ground, and once again, my nightmare started.

* * *

I want to thank those who has favored and following me in this story as well, and the reviews. :) Always makes me smile.


	13. Chapter 13: Thunder

Disclaimer: I **DON'T** own anything

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: Thunder

**Naru POV**

"Its been a few hours, since Mai went unconscious," I whispered, wiping the sweat out of her forehead, as she clench into the blankets, pain crosses her sleeping form.

My heart clenched. I can't do anything, she needs to wake up by her own.

After washing her arms, Mai gave me a fright, when she bounces up, and stares blankly at the entrance of the cave. I turned my gaze, to see tears once again.

'When am I going to stop seeing tears in her eyes?' I thought, not liking this at all. Mai eyes unclouded, and turns her gaze at me.

"Naru," she gasped out, wrapping her arms around me. I move my arms, so she can get more conferrable so she sits on my lap, sobbing.

"I had that dream again." she gasped out, with a hiccup. I pat her back gently, without a word. Mai lifts her gaze, and wipes her cheeks.

"Its over," I whispered to her. Not sure how to calm her. Mai glance up, her eyes blood shot red, but she's already calming herself down.

"Naru, are you my dream? Or real?" she asks. I frowned, not sure how to respond.

"Whichever you want to think I am." was my answer. Mai hiccuped again, clearing her throat.

"Real." she decided, moving away from my lap, and glance down at her legs. For a reason, that disappointed me.

"Why did you decide that?" I wondered. Mai lifted her gaze, her cheeks even though are already red, it becomes redder.

"Err, nothing. Its hot and cold in here." she shivered, looking back at her legs.

'I wish she chosen the dream.' then I shook my thoughts away, not sure why I just thought about that.

"They are becoming hot dogs." she whispers, I move forward, and took a hold of right leg. And glance down at it.

"Hey, don't stare, I told you already, they look ugly." she whispers, embarrassed. I trace her red legs, noticing how dry and red they look.

'There's no medicine or lotion, especially no anti-burn cream.' I frowned at that, lifting my gaze at her.

"They're just burned." which is true, but they didn't look ugly. Mai eyes widen, lowering her hand down, she touches her legs, and hissed.

"Don't lie. They look hideous, no man will want to see that. Or want me." she mumbles, avoiding my gaze. I shook my head, leaning back.

"Well, I don't care. Mai, we are human. Like you said before, no one is perfect." I repeated her words from a few days ago. Mai huffed, crossing her arms.

"What if your perfect face gets burned. I know how much you admire your face," she challenges. I felt a vain pop out, at her ignorance respond.

"See, you have no answer, because is true." she snaps very weakly, noticing that her shoulders lowers.

'She's very tired.'

"If that happens, then let it be. I won't be out, and announce it. I don't care."

Mai barks out a dry laugh.

"Ha. Like I would I swallow that story. You're a narcissist, since I met you."

"Think whatever you want." I told her. Mai stares at me for a brief second, but then sadness passes her eyes.

"But, if they keep burning me alive, my legs will definitely be disfiguring. Truly, no one will want me." her voice sounded so hurt.

'I wouldn't mind, is not about physical appearance, that makes me want you next to me.' I thought, crossing my arms.

"Don't mind that for now." I whispered to her, watching Mai remove the blanket away from her body, and stood up, only to wince. Holding into the cave wall, for support. I glance up at her.

"What are you doing?"

"Stretching. I have pins and needles going on my leg." she explains. I just stare at her, while she stretch. Then she goes to our bag, (Near the wall, next to me) and opens it.

"Have you eaten? Wait, how long was I out?" she asks, noticing that her hiccups are gone.

"You were out for a few hours, and no, I haven't." I answered her. Mai stares at me for a few seconds, but then comes next to me and sat.

"Oh? You should have eaten. I mean, is no use to be watching over me, what happens if you get weak?" her voice softened, wonder passes her brown eyes, about what? I'm not sure. I am just adjusting my back, avoiding her glance, cause it made me feel a little uncomfortable.

"If not, who would?" I answered her. Mai puffed, and opens the bag.

"And you scold me about not taking care of myself." she mumbles under her breath, as I just ignored her rants.

"Here," she takes an apple and took a hold of my hand, and place the apple in my hand. I glance at it, blinking actually. She gives me a soft smile.

"That's our dinner. I would have made a super delicious dinner, for all the thanks, for taking care of me." she whispers, taking a mango, out of the bag.

"When we go back, I'll make you loads of Tea, to make up the months we have spent here. And dinner." she whispers, as she peels the mango with the knife that she took out of the bag as well.

"What made you say that?" I took a bite out of the apple.

"Cause, I actually miss tea as well. I miss a lot of things." she whispers. I leaned my head against the wall, staring at the waterfall rain.

"Do you miss your parents? I mean I asked you before, but now, after four months?" she shyly whispers, as she bites on the mango.

"I do." I told her. She lifts her gaze, as she opens her mouth.

"Really? Wow. That was easy." she whispers.

"Easy?" now, confused at her words. Mai shrugs, sucking into the peel part of the mango, watching the juices flow down at the corner of her mouth. She uses her arm to wipe it off. I stare at her lips, watching it become moist. Causing me to lick my own lips.

"Yeah, you didn't deny it." she smiles at me. I just shrug at her, not sure how to react to that.

"I miss the others. I miss their playfulness, and their support. I always wonder what they are doing? What's happening to them." her voice drops, leaning her head against my arm, sadness passing her eyes.

"They are probably looking for us."

"Yes. I'll keep my hope in that. Even Gene said that." she shook her head very fast, while she place another piece of mango in her mouth.

"Want some?" she offers, lifting her hand up. I stare at the half cut mango, looking tempting. Then I glance at my own apple, already in its core.

'I didn't even notice I finished the apple.' I turned, and nodded my head softly. She smiles, cutting a huge piece, and hands it over.

"To good health." she cheers, lifting her hand up. I shyly nodded once again, taking a bite of the mango.

Mai remained quiet, while we ate. After we finished, and threw the mango peels and the core of the apple out. Mai stretched her arms above her head, yawning.

"I want to sleep, but I'm scared that I get the nightmare. Sorry for lying to you." she says out of the blue, causing me to look down at her.

"Lying? About?" her words caught me off guard.

"About not having the nightmares. My dream Na..." she paused, watching her flinch. I arched a brow,

"Your dream Na?" I pushed.

"Err, nothing, well, I'm sorry, I just didn't want to you to worry." she whispers.

"Then don't lie. I won't get mad at you." I told her. Mai frowns, lowering her arms, noticing her flinch in pain.

"Is not about you getting mad at me, is that I just didn't want you to worry."

"I'll get mad, if you don't tell me this thing. I need to look out for you." I stated, hearing a heard a small gasp coming out of her lips, as I felt her tremble a little.

"What?" I asked, looking down, to see her plastered her hand on her stomach.

Then I remembered. 'Her stomach,' I cussed under my breath, moving my body to face her.

"Lift your blouse up." I order her. Mai arched a brow, as her cheeks turn redder.

"Eii?" she screeches, pinning herself against the wall. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Not like that, what in the world is your mind thinking of?" I asked, as she pouted her lower lip.

"Definitely something way different from yours." she came with a comeback. I actually bit my lower lip from stopping myself from laughing.

'She is definitely thinking of something perverted.' I amused myself with that.

Then my mind flashed back when she came out of the water naked, two months ago. I heard her excited voice.

"_Look, look what I have found, rings. Look like wedding rings." I heard her whisper. _

_'That was fast.' I thought, turning around, only to see her shoulders wet. As my eyes travel down, my breath caught, seeing her at least half naked, since I stop midway of her breasts. I turned around, as a knot tangle on the base of my throat, feeling my pants go small. Very small. She hasn't even noticed, her face redden, as I handed her clothes back. _

'I couldn't sleep that night. I tried very hard to forget about it. Yet, I have been very mad at myself for even thinking about it, and at Mai, for doing that. Doesn't she know, that I'm a man, and she's a female. Doesn't work like that, if I want to respect her.' I thought, fighting my own demons. Time to time, I have to fight them, especially when she takes a bath. I have to keep my mind distract it. Cause my mind sometimes goes back to that scene, when I had the bad luck to see her half naked.

'Don't' go there Naru. Don't remember her naked.' Oh God? Why?

'Mai is too darn innocent and naïve to even notice, how much she affects me at times.' I concluded in my thoughts.

"Mai, remember what happened before you fainted?" Mai tilts her head to the side, but then she turns her head towards the entrance, and her eyes widen.

"Oh, right, I hurt myself." she then rose her blouse, to see its very red.

"I need to wash it once again. At least it stopped bleeding." I told her. Mai nervously stood, making me blink, surprised at her actions.

"I can do it." her voice turns robotic, when she rushes towards the hot springs, but then returns, and nervously laughs.

"Ha, ha. Forgot the bag." she whispers, giving me a paranoid look, and grabbed the bag and rush out. I lifted my right brow, watching her bend down. I actually cover my mouth as a laugh escapes my lips.

"Silly girl, what in the world is she even thinking about?" I mumbled, as I laugh completely. Mai turns around, giving me a strange look.

"Are you laughing?" she asks confused. I cleared my throat, shaking my head.

"No." I lied, but for a reason, I couldn't hold on to my laughter. Mai huffed out, as annoyance passes her eyes

"You're laughing at me." she scolded. I turned my gaze towards the entrance of the cave.

"You should have seen your face. You sure you aren't thinking anything perverted?" I burst out, wrapping my arms around my stomach. I haven't laughed like this in a long time. It felt good.

Mai walks up to me, and kneels down, to face me. A strange emotion passes her eyes.

"I'm sure, you're being mean, stop laughing at me." she pouts, but a smile reaching her lips.

"I'm not laughing at you." I spat out, so hard to control myself. Very hard. But no use, I kept on laughing.

"Yes, you are, stop lying." She accused, as I gasp out the laugh, trying to control myself even more. She pokes me on my arm.

"Jerk, and stop that lie, you are. It wasn't that funny. I wasn't thinking about anything perverted." her cheeks flared up, as I took in a big breath.

"No, I'm not. I just thought it was cute, you get embarrassed very easily." I told her the truth..

'She is cute most of the time.' I humbly thought, making my heart ease at that.

Mai face turned from being mad, to surprise.

"Cute?" she gasped out, that made my laughter died immediately. I gulped heavily, looking away from her.

Now a very awkward moment passes us. We stare at each other, not knowing what to say...

'Damn, didn't want that to escape,' I scolded myself.

"Naru," she whispers my name breaking the awkward moment, moving very close to me. She lifts a hand, and gently brush off my bangs away from my eyes.

"Its nice," she started, causing me to stare at her confuse by her sudden words.

"Nice?" now I was the one confused.

"To hear you laugh. I have never seen you laugh before, and it's different. I like it. Makes you look younger, and more playful. Thank you.." she moves her hand and cups my cheeks, causing my heart to leap once again.

"Is that so?" I whisper, as our eyes locked, my hands started to tremble once again.

"Yes. Sometimes I tend to forget, that you're not just my boss, but a young boy of my age, that needs to let go at times." her words seem to hit something in me.

'I have forgotten, how to feel free; to not worry, I don't have to put my mask on, since Gene had died, I haven't been this free for a long time. Mai manages to make me laugh completely. Yet is so hard. So hard to let go.'

"Mai," I breathed out, leaning in. My heart racing, as Mai moves in, our nose touching, our lips almost there. Her eyes softened, not sure what emotion was there, but it was different. Different from what I have ever seen in her or any woman I have met over the years. Causing my mind to go blank, cause of that look, I like it. Its something I have never seen in my life.

'What are you doing to me?' I thought, wanting to just let go.

"Naru," she whispers, her voice itself causes me to loose any reason, anything that could have made me think. All I wanted is too.. I'm not sure, but sure as hell, it's a very good feeling, a very deep feeling I never felt before. Closing my own eyes, as she did hers. Mai cups my other cheek, causing me to shiver in a very good way. Moving closer, and I am just about to finally kiss her, I hear her intake, when a sudden lighten roars outside the cave, causing her to wrap her arms around me.

I opened my eyes very fast, to catch the flash of the lightening illuminating the cave itself.

"Oh no, lightening." she gasped out, as she shook. I shook my head, snapping out of the spell I was under.

"Yeah, lightning," for the first time in my life, I hated that thing.

"I hate thunder." she trembles on my embrace.

"Yeah, apparently me to." I mumbled under my breath.

'I never got to know, why she is afraid of thunder?'

"Mai, just relax, okay. It's just thunder. It won't harm you." I whisper to her. Mai shook her head as a child would do.

"No, they are bad." she cries out. Without thinking, I laid her on my lap, grabbing the blanket that was on the side, next to the bag, and cover her.

She shivers, and squeals when another lightening hits, causing her to hide under the blanket, and pressing her head against my chest.

I wrap my arms around her.

"For tonight, you can sleep here." I told her, not wanting her to get more scared. Mai sneaks her face out of the blanket, and glances up at me, she looks like a scared kitten. I frowned at her, not liking this at all.

"Are you sure?" another thud, causing her to cover her face on my chest.

"Yes, I'm sure." I assured her.

"Okay," her cheeks flamed up, as my eyes softens, and I just stare at her. Mai whimpers, but in circles her arms around me.

"Thank you." she whispers, closing her eyes, I lower the blanket, and glance out the cave. I watch as thunder hits again.

'I never thought, I would hate thunder, but yet..' a small smile passes my lips, as I glance down at Mai. My heart warmed up.

'Having her like this, in my arms, is the closest thing I can do, to protect her, and have her near me.'

I adjusted myself, that know, I lean against the wall, Mai on top of me, wrap my arm around her. She whimpers once again, when thunder hits.

"Naru," she whispers. I stare down at her.

"Hmm?" I heard her take a big breath.

"Want to know, why I ham afraid of thunder?" she suddenly asks.

'You don't have to." I told her the truth. Mai turned her head up, staring at me.

"Lightning struck me, when I was younger." she whispers. I just blinked, as her words sank in.

"How?"

"When I was going to school. It started to rain hard, so I hid under the tree, so I wouldn't get wet. Not the right choice. A lightning struck there, and knocked me unconscious. The doctors were surprised that I have lived that. So ever since that day, I can't stand thunderstorms. I am afraid, that it will hit me again." she explains.

I didn't know, what to say to her. I'm not good at comforting people.

'That explains many things. Especially, why she's afraid of Thunder." Ye, the thought that she almost lost her life. It hit me hard.

'No, don't think about it. She's not Gene.'

"Sleep Mai," I whispered, not very good at this. Mai snuggles more into my chest, closing her eyes.

"You won't leave me?" she yawns. I shook my head.

"Its raining buckets Mai. Where in the world, would I go?" I questioned. Mai eyes become heavy, but she still answers.

"Nowhere, but in, my.." but then stops, as I heard a small light even patterns. I glance down, to get a better look. In doing so, she was already fast asleep.

"Sleep, and don't dream about anything." I whispered, turning my gaze back at the entrance of the cave. Another thunder hits, causing it to eliminate. In doing so, a figure appeared. I just stare at it, tighten my grip on Mai.

'You're not getting her.' I thought darkly, as the figure becomes more lucid. A woman. A woman with long hair, that resembles Mai. Yet, an older version of her. Then she just disappears with the flash. I groaned, rubbing my eyes with my left hand.

"I hate this island. What plan is Isac or his brother is up to?"

* * *

**Mai Pov**

I felt warm, very warm. And protected. Very much. As well, the best sleep, I had for a while.

'Please, let it be real.' I wished, as I moaned, rubbing my cheek against a fabric. I didn't have no nightmares. No, I had a strange dream. I was sleeping on Naru chest. Groaning, I rubbed my eyes, waking up. I glance up, to see a jaw line, a very masculine jaw line.

"Wait," I lifted myself up, only to see Naru sleeping under me.

'How?' I thought, then the memories of last night came in.

"Oh, thunder?" I move to face the entrance, and saw light rain. I groaned, shaking my head.

"At least it stopped thundering." I whispered. Naru groans, rubbing his eyes.

"What time is it?" he asks, then he opens his eyes, to stare at me. We just stare at each other, as a blush passes my cheeks. And I squeak out of his chest. Landing on the ground, which was a bit painful. (Causing me to wince in pain)

"What's wrong?" he groans, rubbing his head, as he stood. I turned my gaze towards the entrance.

"Its lighter." I told him. Naru arched a brow, following my finger.

"Okay?" he said very slowly, looks like he's trying to register what I meant.. Then it does, as his eyes lightens up a little.

"Then it should stop later on." he mentions, standing up, taking a hold of the blanket, moving towards the bag. I stare at his back, touching my chest, as my heart started to race.

'We were about to kiss? I have forgotten about him? Why is my heart racing, the thought of his lips against mine?' I thought, aching to hug him, to just hold him, hits me hard. I stare at him, with soft eyes, biting my lower lip.

'Was he going to kiss me?' I thought, as last night events came into my mind.

'He looks very adorable when he laughs. So rare. I like it. I like a lot. It was strange, his look. I have never seen that look on Naru, when he was staring at me, before we almost kiss. It was different. Different from anything I have ever seen in him. It wasn't cold, nor warm, no it was warm, but a different type of warmth. It made me feel at ease, and above all things. I know this sounds so crazy. I thought for the briefest moment. I felt loved. I felt his love for me. The way he was staring at me, was anything like before.' I thought, as I kept looking at Naru. He was bending down, washing his hands.

'No, I'm just getting my hopes up. Mai, you forgot about him. Don't let it fool you.' I told myself. Smacking my cheeks rather hard.

"Mai?" Naru asks, taking notice that he was looking at me weirdly. I stood, ignoring his gaze.

"I want to take a bath, and wash my clothes," I told him. Naru nods very slowly, still staring at me, but hands me the bag, when he reached me.

"I... I'll be near the entrance." he whispers, moving towards it. I gave him a last glance, watching him sit in the entrance, crossing his arms.

Without looking back: So I headed way, and I mean way back into the cave, to use the bathroom, and headed towards the hot springs. I paused, feeling bad for Naru.

"Err. You can use the bathroom." I told him. Naru turns his head, to glance up at me.

"Aren't you going to bathe?" he asks. I shook my head.

"First use the bathroom." I felt bad for him. Naru didn't even argue. He stands up, as I walk up towards the entrance. He rushes his steps, as I stand near the opening. Watching outside. The light rain drizzles, making me a beautiful view.

"This is so beautiful. The ocean is sparkling, like no other. The trees seem so alive and the animals," I whispered, crossing my arms, leaning my head against the wall. Watching some of the tropical animals run around to find shelter, or food.

'This would be so tropical and beautiful if it wasn't for the souls.' I thought, feeling bad. Yet, on my far right of my site, something shiny caught my eyes. Near the stream, beyond the trees. I tilted forward, holding onto the wall, and squinted my eyes. The shiny thing disappears. I frowned, moving back.

"Weird." I mumbled, not liking this at all. Frowning at that, I kept my eyes on that spot, just in case. Loosing thought. Forgetting where I was.

'Wonder what was the shining thing?'

"If you want, I can take a bath first," Naru whispers on my right. I didn't even notice, what was he even talking about.

"Alright, you can join me." I answered automatically, only to feel Naru hand on my shoulder.

"Join you?" he asks, confused, as I snapped back to reality, I actually jumped, hitting my head back with his chin.

"Aish," I hissed in pain, rubbing my head. Naru hissed as well, rubbing his chin.

"Damn Mai." he snaps, as he kept rubbing. I came back to my senses.

"Naru? What happened?" I asked, confused. Naru gave me a stern, angry look.

"I said, if you want, I can take a bath first, if you just want to keep staring at the scenery. I kept calling out for you, for the last two minutes." he complains, as my cheeks burst.

"Oh no." I cover my cheeks, lowering my head.

"What the hell did you mean join me?" I could tell he's a little mad. I gulped nervously, and went around him.

"Nothing. I was, err.."

"Daydreaming," he finished for me.

"No." my voice stretched out. Naru gave me that look saying.

'Yeah, right,' so he just sits back down on the ground, crossing his arms.

"Whatever, or apparently, whomever you were dreaming of, go do it in the hot-springs." he waves his hand.

'I wasn't' day dreaming.' So with that thought, I headed for the hot springs. (After grabbing my clothes, of course)

Slowly I undressed, and place my clothes on the side. Sliding in. I hissed, when the hot water hits my legs, making Naru turn.

"What happened?" he asks. I ducked down, covering myself.

"The hot water bothered my legs, but it's good now." I told him, the truth. Naru turns his head back towards the entrance.

"If anything, let me know," was all he said, as he lower his head. I tilt my head to the side, watching him slouch down.

'Is he sleeping?' Shaking it off, I turned around, and sat down.

"This is better than the waterfalls," I groaned in delight. Grabbing the soap suds, and rubbing it together, to make suds. Slowly, I wash my body and hair with it. Dipping down, snapping my eyes open.

Something in me felt strange. I actually shivered in the hot springs.

'Okay?' I thought, coming back for air. Ignoring it, I took my dirty clothes, and dip in the water, to start washing them.

Scrubbing, while using the suds, to create lather, the cold shiver hits me once again. I paused, turning around, to find nothing.

"Okay Mai, don't be paranoid," I whispered to myself. Feeling my heart race. Scrubbing my clothes as fast as I could, I dip it down, and rinse it.

Getting out of the water, I shivered once again. Covering my breasts with my arm, I turned to stare at the water. Placing my pants on, grabbing my shirt, something in me screamed to run.

Slowly turning my gaze towards the entrance, Naru was now standing up, leaning against the wall.

'I'm just imagining things.' I whispered. Ignoring it, I started to place my shirt on, only to hear a male voice. And I can tell you, is not Naru.

"_Ayame, are you sure?" _ I heard, placing my shirt half way. I turned, as the scenery change. Naru wasn't at the entrance, only John and Ayame.

"_I am. Isac has placed a hidden clue there. It could be our only ticket out of here." _she whispers, leaning her head against her husband's shoulder. I move around, as my eyes widen.

"_It could be a trap. He's been hurting you in your dreams. He wants you to the eight is up." _he whispers, holding tight into his wife's shoulder. I felt my heart warm up at the sight. Then I gasped, when Ayame turns to face me.

"_Angel. You're heading in the right direction. Upon reaching the complete south. Head down the mountains, and you'll find the remains." _she whispers, as John stares at her wife.

"_Angel?" _he asks, arching a brow in confusion. Ayame lift her gaze at her husband. Love is shown in her eyes.

"_Yes, our Angel, that will free us. I keep having these dreams about her." _ she wraps her arms around her stomach, as love reaches her eyes even more.

"_Tell Shibuya, that not everything is what it seems. So don't despair. This is my present, as you are my future. Go, and find the remains. It will help a lot. Then head back to the house. Await for more instructions." _she tells me. I stare at her, not comprehending so much.

"Okay, but what do Eight means?"

"_You'll see. The secret is in the stars, the sky, eight is a big number in this island. Just take your time. Enjoy it with your husband." _and before I could ask what she meant by that, fire appears in the middle of the cave, causing me to flinch.

"Ayame!" I screamed, stretching my arm out, only to grab someone's arm. Blinking, and more blinking, as Naru stood in front of me.

"Err!" I whispered, looking up at him. His eyes narrow.

"What did you see?" he just simply asked. I look down at myself, to see that I'm already dressed, which was a relief.

"Well. Ayame, she was here, with her husband. She told me to go and find the remains. Also, I didn't get it, but something about this is my present, and I'm her future. That eight plays an important number." I explained.

Naru stares at me for a few seconds, but moves around me.

"Its my turn. Unless you want to join me?" He arched, again with that question. I shrieked, moving away from him.

"Don't' say that. I don't' want to join you. I'm a girl. We aren't an item, so please." I turned around, only to gasp, my body paralyzed. Out of nowhere, a woman stood in front of me. She looks familiar to me.

"Who are you?" were the first words that came out of my mouth. The woman has long brown hair, reaching midway back, just like Ayame. Her skin is flawless, and her eyes are a dark brown.

"Mai?" I heard behind me. I took a step back, only to feel Naru chest press behind my back.

"There's another lady." I whispered, pointing in front. Naru lifted his gaze, arching a brow.

"There's no one." he admits.

"I know, you can't see them. We established that a few nights ago." I grumbled, but either way, I move my hand back, and took Naru hand. The woman stares at me blankly.

"_Mai."_ she whispers very gently, making my heart pound.

"Do.. do I know you?" I felt my own voice crack, the woman lifted her right hand up, watching as blood drips down her pale hand.

"Your hand." I gasped out, moving forward, but Naru pulls me back, making me cringe.

"_How beautiful you have become," _ she whispers, moving closer to me. I couldn't move, my breath is hitching.

"Who are you?" I whispered. The woman moves very close to me, eying me, her bloody hand cups my right cheek.

"_Save me! Give yourself to Isac, so you can set me free." _she whispers, as a burning sensation started to hiss on my right cheek.

"Please let go." I pleaded, as the burning kept getting worse. The woman smile turns devious, as her eyes turn into evil.

"_Aren't you going to save your mama? Aren't you going to save me!" _She screams, as my eyes widen, and my heart stop at her words.

"Your not my mama." I whimper, all of the sudden, I felt a pull, and Naru now stood in front of me, cupping my cheeks. The burning sensation left. I stare at Naru blankly.

"Mai, don't. Just don't fall for his traps." he whispers, worry plaster in his eyes, but I was to dulled out to take notice.

"Mai, wake up." he shakes my shoulder, as I lazily lift my head up. With tears now running down my cheeks.

"Naru. Mama. She was here."

"That wasn't' your mom. Trust me." he whispers, wrapping his arms surround me. I took a hold of his shirt sobbing.

"Mama."

"Its Isac, I'm sure of it, he's messing with you." he whispers. I move out Naru embrace, looking up at him.

"Naru." I whispered, hiccuping, as he captures my cheeks, his eyes softens.

"Don't give in, is Isac, or the brother doing. He wants you to break. Don't let it get to you. Just be brave. Can you do that for me? No matter what happens, you won't give in. Just like last time, when you took care of me. Just be brave." he whispers. I nodded, wrapping my arms around his shoulders, as he wraps his arms around my waist.

"Okay. Why is he using my mother?" I didn't get it. My mother didn't die on this island. Naru kept quiet for a few minutes, feeling him shake his head.

"So you can break, to give in. Don't let him. I can assure you." he paused, moving away from me, and turns his gaze towards the entrance of the cave.

"I can assure you, that we will stop him, and free all those souls and I won't let him get you."

* * *

Thanks for the reviews :)


	14. Chapter 14: Obsticals

Disclaimer: I own **NOTHING**

* * *

Chapter Fourteen: Obsticals

**Mai POV**

"Are you sure?" I asked, not liking this at all, glancing down at the walls of the mountains. It looks very unsafe, slippery.

'At least it stopped raining, and thundering completely.' I thought, feeling Naru standing next to me. I glanced up, as he glanced down.

"We have to keep moving, or not, we will never get out of here. Also, there's no flood, which is good." he stated, adjusting the bag behind.

"Its unsafe, what happens, if one of us slips and gets hurt. There's no hospital nearby."

"We'll make it. Just don't think about it." and before I could even utter a word, Naru bends down, and starts to climb down. Getting on my knees, I tilt forward, and prayed for his safety.

"Please be careful," I mumbled to myself, watching him slowly. About a few minutes later, Naru finally reaches down, (Actually jumps down) and dusted his hands.

Naru cups his mouth with his hands, and screams, "Just go very slow!"

I nervously stood up, and glance back, just in case we haven't left anything behind.

'I can do this. I can.' I chanted in my head. Seeing nothing behind, I fist my hands, and gave myself a confident nod.

"Let's go," turning around; I kneeled down, and started to climb down. In doing so, slowly, I made a few slip ups.

"Don't look down, you can do this." pep-talked myself, feeling my own breathing catching.

'Please, let me make it.' I prayed,

"Just a little more," Naru encouraged.

'I watched movies, if they look down, they always freak out. I won't do that. Just keep going.' with that in mind, I kept going. Until I felt the ground under my feet.

"Good job," I heard behind me, since I have my eyes close, and holding tightly into the wall.

"Mai?" I heard again. Gently feeling Naru hand wrapping around mine.

"I didn't die." I breathed out, feeling my heart pounding hard. Naru gently turns me around, placing his hand on my shoulder.

"You did a very good job." he solutes, as I snapped my eyes open. Regaining my senses.

'Wow, that was something., Wait, did Naru just complimented me?' Relazation dawning on me.

"You compliment me." I gasped out, feeling good about that. Its rare, that I actually gave him a soft smile. Naru retreats his hand; shrugging his shoulders, but avoid my sight.

"Let's go," he simply says, turning towards his right, and started to walk. I kept my smile on, moving towards his side.

"If we weren't trapped on this island, I would have never seen this side of you. Its nice, and I really like it a lot." I blushed, but lifted my gaze towards the now blue sky once again.

"Is that so?" he murmurs.

"Jup, either way, we need to head more into the south, and then go down the mountain, we'll find some remains, of what? I'm not sure, Ayame didn't clear that out for me."

"We'll figure it out." Naru then kept his mouth close for the remainder of the day.

Once again, we travelled more in the South.. Avoiding some strange animals, and boars. At least it wasn't in the forest, so it was a bit easier. Reaching a midsection of the mountains, something on the corner of my right eye cause me to stop in my tracks.

"Ne, Naru, look," I pointed at my right, Naru stops, turning to face me, but then follows my finger.

"What?" he arched a brow confused. I frowned, moving forward.

"Its the shiny thing I saw this morning." I whispered, watching the shiny thing reflect from the tree.

"Shiny thing?" Naru moves now next to me, trying to see it. I shook my head.

"Yes, it looks like a floating orb or something in those lines." I explained, moving forward, but Naru takes a hold of my hand, stopping me from going forward.

"Huh?"

"It could be a trap, haven't you learned from the past?" he moves forward.

'Right, it can harm us, but for a reason, I don't feel like it.' with that in mind. I followed, upon reaching the spot, next to a large tree, far from the stream. The shiny object disappears. I look around, trying to see if I could spot it once again.

"Odd, it disappeared."

Naru turns around, placing his hands on the back of the bag, and host it up.

"Maybe is Isac trying to lure you out or his brother." he concludes. Without another word, he started to move.

"Its shiny thought. I saw it this morning, but it disappeared. That's why I was zoned out, not because I was daydreaming." I finally told him.

"You tell me this now?" he snaps at me, turning to face me once again.

"I forgot, you were mad. You thought I was daydreaming. I forgot that we were even in the cave." I admitted. Shaking off the feeling and the embarrassing moment. Naru pinched the bridge of his nose, as though he's shrugging of a headache.

"Fine." he turns and kept on walking. I arched a brow, at the statement.

"Fine? What is fine?" I asked, moving faster,

"Wait Naru, you have long legs, I don't." I complained, making him stop at the midpoint.

"You know, I should just get a tape recorder. Let just go." once again, he kept walking. I actually stare at his back, confused with his mood swing.

'Everytime. He's like to be hot and cold. Or just plain confused.' I thought, catching up to him.

"Explain, what's wrong now? You know, you're worse than any woman I have met." I accuse, crossing my arms. Naru turned down his gaze.

"Since I met you, I keep having this whiplashes, you know. I never met.. I never met a person as confusing as you."

"A person confusing as I? What's wrong with me?" I felt anger fill me up. Naru turns his gaze, and started to walk once again.

"That's the problem. Is hard to explain. Just let it go." he fumed this time. I move away from him, fisting my hands.

"Fine. I won't even barge in your territory."

"Is not like that." he stopped in his tracks, turning to face me, taking a huge breath.

"How do I place it. You make me do things I shouldn't do. Okay. Are you happy." I blinked at him, not understanding his words. So I simply reply, which is true by the way.

"What about Madoka? Or Your Mother?" I challenge. Knowing very well, how easily Naru is manipulated by those two women. Naru eyes narrow at my words.

"They are different. They don't make my mind go..." he stopped, noticing that he caught himself in time. I arched a brow, confused by his words.

"Don't make my mind go? What?" I was now curious. Naru crosses his arms, turning around, to head forward.

"Nothing. Just something stupid that came into my mind. Let just go, or not daylight will surely be wasted." and that was that. Naru stopped talking to me the rest of the trip.

O.O

The next day, (which I might add, was a very awkward, last night. We just ate and went to sleep, that's all. No conversation whatsoever. Not even a cricket sang.) we set out once again. This time, reaching the end of the mountains.

"I never traveled this long." I wiped my forehead from the heat, feeling my clothes clenched into my body.

"At least last night it was chilly, not as hot." I told myself. As I was in my own thoughts, Naru surprise me, when he takes a hold of my arm, pulling me back.

"Huh?" I snapped out of it, to glance up at him.

"Now are you going to talk to me?" I challenge, hoping for a yes. Naru shook his head, and points behind me.

I followed, only to have my eyes widen. There was an old bridge, and a huge drop in the bottom. I jump back, to feel Naru hands on my shoulder.

"Okay, that doesn't look safe at all." I gasped out, watching some of the lumber fall down, or just crack in the middle.

"Apparently there's no other way around it. Unless you want to go down, and swim the rapids?" he offers. I bit my lower lip nervously.

"Err, the bridge seems so much safer." My voice sounds so stretched out. Naru just nods, and goes around me.

"Just follow, where I step." he orders. I nodded, watching him grip the old dusty ropes, and use his right leg, to check if the first step is right. Satisfied, he slowly does this trick. Naru stops, and turns his head.

"Follow what I did, okay." he gently tells me. I shook my head, taking in a big breath.

'Must not whine, or be a burden to him. I can do this.' I told myself. With that, just like yesterday. I slowly follow his steps. Trying to remember which one he stepped in.

Reaching the sixth boarder, a sudden wind picks up, making the old bridge move, panic rose on me, as I grasp the rope,

"Eii, don't snap, please." I begged, scared. I am freaking scared for the both of us. Naru stops, turning his gaze again.

"We almost there." He encouraged. I lifted my gaze, to see a long ways off."

"Are you kidding me? We aren't even in the middle yet." I argued. Naru turned his gaze, watching a sweat drop behind his head.

"Well, I keep telling myself that. Its working. Keep going!" he somewhat yells, Which is rare for Naru to do. So I do. I kept up with him.

Again the wind picks up, making the darn bridge wobble. My heart jumped, closing my eyes, I felt more sweat rolling down my cheeks.

'I can do this. Please God, help us." I prayed, snapping my eyes open, Naru stopped, turning once again to face me.

"I think we need to jump." I just stare at him.

"Either I'm too freaking scrare, that my ears are being clogged by fear itself. Did I just hear you say jump? Are you freaking kidding? I'm already having mini heart attacks as it is." I argued, not liking this all.

"Stop complaining Mai, there's no borders under. I'll jump first, then you do." he says.

"I'm not complaining. Its being scared, okay. This old thing can snap at any moment. So excuse me for sounding annoying right now. Anyone in my shoes would be complaining." I argued back. Naru just turned his gaze, and moves back.

"Naru," My voice dropped, anger leaving me.

"Hmm?"

"Be careful." I encourage, taking a hold of his hand, and giving it a little squeeze. Naru stares at me, but nods softly. With that, he hands me the bag, and took a breath.

"If I fall, just keep going. Okay." I stare at him, not liking this at all, as a sudden weird feeling hits my heart. I didn't like this at all.

"You made me a promise, so if you die. I will kill you myself." I threaten, trying to mask my real feelings. Naru smirks at me, making my heart warm up.

"I'll hold you to that." he gently tells me.

Naru steps two steps back, as I move to the side to give him room. Then he runs, running as fast as he could, it causes the bridge to wobble even more, making me take a hold of the rope. My heart stopped at the second, watching him jump over the whole, almost making it to the other side.

"Naru!" I yelled out, panic filled me, as I watch him rapidly take a grab of the rope. Pulling himself forward. Huffing out.

"That was so close." I huffed out in relief, taking a hold of my chest, trying to calm my heart.

"Are you okay, not hurt are you?" I asked. Naru turns around, shaking his head.

"I didn't hurt myself, come. Just run very fast, and jump." he advises.

"Here," I threw the bag across, making Naru move his hands very fast to catch the bag itself.

"Inhale and exhale." I told myself, doing just that, I move a few steps back. Feeling my hands shake.

"I'll be here to catch you." I heard Naru gently stated. We lock eyes, noticing how serious he is.

'If he could do it, I can..' with that in mind. I started to move forward, only to find something wrong. My legs were frozen in place.

"Mai?" Naru asks, as I glance down, to notice that my legs felt like sticks now.

"I think I'm petrified. My legs aren't moving."

"Just don't think about it. Do you trust me?" he asks. I lifted my gaze, watching him take a hold of the rope, stretching his right arm out.

"I trust you, but not the bridge." was my answer. Naru rolled his eyes at me.

"Just run. Or not, we will really be stuck here." without a word, I took another breath, trying to calm myself down.

'Don't give Naru trouble, or be annoying. We are on a mission.' with that, I lower myself, and pinched my legs, causing me to yelp.

"What in the world are you doing?" I heard Naru ask, watching my action. I lifted my gaze, giving him a soft smile.

"To move my legs." so I moved a step back, concentrating.

'Naru is on the other side. He made it.' shaking my head, this time I moved my legs, as fast as I could, running forward, I jumped over the gaping hole, only to land on the edge, to actually fall back. My eyes widen,

"Ahh!" I screamed going back.

Naru eyes widen, and moves swiftly, before I could comprehend what's going on.

"Mai!" Naru yells.

'Oh no, I'm going to die.' My final thoughts, but before I fell over, I felt Naru hand catch my arm, and immediately pulls me forward. I landed on top of his chest, making the bridge bounce. Naru wraps his arms round me, sheltering me.

I grasp his shirt.

"Are you alright?" he asks, as soon the bridge became stable once again. I shook my head rapidly, feeling my body shake.

"We are definitely finding another way back. Even if we have to swim." Hearing Naru sighed in relief, he lingers around me for a few minutes, which I didn't mind. Yet. Confused.

"Err? I'm okay." I finally spoke after a few minutes of silence. Naru lets go of me, and I stood up. I stretched my arm out to offer my hand for him. Naru lifts his gaze, staring at my hand.

"Thanks." I mumbled, still my heart is racing. Naru nods slightly taking my hand, and I help him up. Only to make the dang bridge move once again.

Naru adjust his bag, and surprises me, when he takes a hold of my hand. Holding it firmly.

"Err?" I stare at our join hands, as my heart started to race once again, and this time is not from fear.

"We don't have a rope to tie us together. So we need to stay together. We are almost there." was his excuse. I nodded shyly, tightened my hold on him.

'My safe heaven.' I thought, as we slowly pass the bridge.

Upon reaching the edge. I turned around to stare at the bridge, only to see one of the wooden board fall down. I flinched at that sight.

"Aren't we lucky we avoided that." Naru turns around, and started to head down a small hill, pulling me along. I stare at our join hands once again.

'Just like when we arrived,' my heart quiver at the memories, but remained quiet. I am such a fool.

'Well, I can just pretend? Right?' Stopping at midpoint, Naru turns around, pointing with his free hand.

"We need to go very slow, there's a lot of rocks on the bottom," I move to the side, looking down. Only to find a shallow steep step, fill with very sharp points.

"I think this is our end, let's go back," I turned around, (forgetting, that we are holding hands) trying to sneak back, but Naru hand pulls me back, causing me to land on his side.

"Good luck on swimming." he sarcastically tells me. I felt a sweat drop behind me, as I nervously rub the back of my head. .

"At least I gave it a try." Naru just ignores me, turning his gaze back towards the pit thing.

"If we try to move very slowly, and watch our footing, we can avoid the death trap," Biting my lower lip, tighten my grip on his hand.

"If we made it this far, we can continue. Let's go." with that, we turned around fully and started to go down.

Slowly, we watch our footing, to slip here and there, but not much to fall in completely. I watch some pebbles rolled down the small hill down the death trap.

"Just a few more." I heard Naru, while he kept going. Finally, about five or more minutes, we finally reach the bottom. I breathed out in relief, leaning my head against Naru arm.

"Okay, now what else do we have to face. I feel like that America old movie, Indiana Jones." I actually giggled.

Naru turns his head, to look down at me.

"Is that so."

"Well, we are going through some things, with death written all over, yet we still manage. So, yeah." I shrugged at him, turning my gaze towards the front. Something caught my sight. The shiny orb thing once again, floated above the land.

"Its you." I pointed out, moving forward, forgetting that I still hold in Naru hand. Naru snaps me out, pulling me back.

"You? Who?"

"The shiny orb thing."

"Is here?"

"Yes. I think it wants us to follow it. I don't' sense no danger coming out of it." I reply, Naru doesn't seem so convincing.

"Okay, then lead." he gives up, pitching the bridge of his nose, trying to shake off the frustration, he's been building up to now. Maybe since yesterday. Not sure.

"Thanks," I move my head and started to follow the shiny orb thing. As we kept going, we pass now an open field, that overlooks the mountain, no caves, and you can see more the ocean, but not as clearly as before. Yet, something in the left seems oddly weird. As the shiny thing orb float towards it.

So we kept going, until we stop at the edge of an open field, my eyes widen, as a gasp escapes my lips.

"Is that?"

"A field of flowers. Okay, now I really feel like we are in a cliché movie." I heard, Naru intake on that. I just stare at it with amaze eyes. The flowers, seems to be more alive. Different colors, and a powerful sweet scent fuse with the air.

"Cliche or not, is so beautiful." I started to head towards it, but the orb stops in the middle of the field.

"The orb stopped. Let's go." moving forward, Naru follows, holding on our grip a little tighter than ever. Going on, felt like going into a jungle, full of leaves around, while the buds fell or hit my face.

"I wish these flowers wouldn't grow this big, there are as big as a sunflower." I flinch away, while Naru helps me remove some.

"Where's the orb?" he absents mindly, asks me. I lifted my head, to see the orb disappeared...

"Huh? It disappeared."

"Why did it lead us here?" Naru searches around. Without a second thought, I pull him, so we can move forward. About a minute later, we finally reach our destination.

As soon, without joking, a piercing headache hit me straight up, causing me to wince in pain.

"Ah," I hissed, grasping my side of my head. Then I heard a piercing scream, causing me to cover my ears. (After letting go of Naru) Naru eyes narrow, feeling him get on his knees. I turned, my eyes widen, to see blood running down his nose.

"Naru," I gasped out, kneeling in front of him, but then flinch when the screams got louder. Naru lifts his sight, taking a hold of cheek.

"You're bleeding," he whispers,

"No, you are, from your nose. Can you hear them?"

"No, but I can see them." he actually says, pointing behind me. I slowly turned, not liking this at all. When I finally turned, to my surprise, I don't see anything, but the screams, which sounds more like nails on a board.

"What in the world is going on?" Then, before Naru could answer me, I felt a hand on my shoulder, causing me to go stiff at the touch.

"Please, let it be Ayame," I prayed to myself. Then I felt the hold on my shoulder, turning stronger. Naru grabs my arm, pulling me towards him.

"Mai," he hissed, I turned my head, and my eyes turned big. The wolf man was there, looking at us with his blood red eyes. No words came out of his snout No, he just stares at us, but does points behind him using his tail.

"Whatever it is, be ready for anything," Naru whispers in my ear, as he helps me get up. Following the phantom pointing position, Naru takes a hold of my hand, and my eyes flashed, causing me to gasp deeply.

Instead of standing in a field of flowers, we stood in front of souls, many souls, looking down at something.

"What the?" curiosity filling my heart, I started to move forward, and this time, Naru doesn't stop me. No, he moves with me. Slowly moving forward, each step, a fire footprint is left behind. Reaching the souls, they all move to the side, and points down. Now, Naru by my side, holding my hand as best as we could with determination at hand. Both of us look down.

"Oh My God," I gasped out, covering my mouth, looking away. Naru just stares at it, but use his free arm, so I can cover myself.

"That's just..." I couldn't even speak.

"Well, we found the remains that Ayame wanted us to find." I heard Naru say. I just screeched. Not liking this at all.

"They want us to keep looking," Naru gently tells me, moving me to the side.

"How do you know this?" I asked, afraid to look down. Naru shrugs, pointing around with his eyes.

'Right, the souls.' Taking in a breath. I turned my gaze, to see it.

There's this pot hole, inside of this pothole, is a body, and that body is badly burned to a crisp. But what really is out of the ordinary, and horrific, is that his eyes. His eyes are staring at us, and not just regular eyes, no, but red bloodshot eyes. Just like the faceless phantom.

"He's staring at us." I move back, but Naru took hold of my hand.

"We need to see, what it wants us to see, or learn. I'll be right here, okay." Naru once again seems calm about this, but above all things, he seems to try to give me courage. Which I am grateful for.

My heart beating hard, my body shaking, I nodded, turning again, trying to avoid its eyes. I mean, okay, the burned body. I feel so horrible for the guy, but his eyes, it shouldn't be staring at us, especially with his eyes as red as blood.

I bend down on my knees, to see if I can see anything.

"Oh God. I feel so bad for him, but why is he staring at us. This is a dead body. Can we just give it a proper funeral and pray for his soul?" I felt Naru bend down next to me.

"Just search." he stated. I gave him a shrug look, but turned my gaze, and place my hands together, and bow my head.

"Sorry to disturb your body." I mumbled, then move forward. I was about to reach, but not touch. The burnt body, arm lift, and takes a hold of my wrist.

"Ahhh!" I yelled in panic, but on doing so, Naru pulls me, only to fail. The next thing I knew, the body is gone.

"_Please, don't kill him. He didn't do anything," a female voice rang behind me. I turned around, to see a young woman. She looks familiar. Not sure how, but she does. She has long brown hair, and brown eyes, and a light complexion, wearing a long white dress._

_A village of people, came up, holding into a man, (actually dragging) the young man. Which I recognized immediately._

"_Isac?" I asked, confused. The man lifts his gaze right at me, and a smirk passes his lips. I gasped._

_'Can he see me?' _

"_Kill me all you want. I will get my revenge. I curse more this land. More than it has done to us. My brother, a betrayer. I shall come back and get all of your souls. Especially hers." he stares straight at me when he said the last statement. I couldn't even move, from the fear itself. _

"_Then, kill me all you want. I haven't done anything wrong." and with that, the villages, move swiftly, and moves Isac towards the middle, where we found the burnt body. I watch in horror, as they tied him down, in some logs, that were laid out there. _

_With a torch, that one of the villagers was holding. _

"_May God have mercy on your soul." a man with chubby cheeks, and long black beard, and wearing what it looks, a traditional tribe clothes. Blue, and white, the ties around his waist, and no shirt spoke. The woman cries, moving towards Isac side._

"_Please, leave him. He hasn't done anything wrong." she looks up at Isac, noticing the way she was looking up at him. With love? Wait?_

"_Isac, please tell them you didn't do it. It was Alack," she begs him._

_'Alack?' I whispered, remembering the name. Isac turns his gaze at the woman, and his eyes turn soft._

"_I will get my revenge and to those who comes here. Yet, you." he paused, noticing pain passing his eyes, as the woman cups his right cheek. _

"_You are the only one that will leave this place. Only at eight. Just wait for me. I will return to you." he whispers, the woman gave him a very teary and sad, passionate kiss on his lips, as he returns it. Causing my cheeks to flare up. _

"_I love you Isac. I will prove your innocence, and I will wait for you." she cries on his shoulder. The elder man, takes a hold of her arm, pulling her away from her lover. I felt my heart clench on that seen._

_'I can't imagine. The pain she's feeling.' I thought, watching in horror, as they put the fire in the wood. Isac turns his gaze at me, and smiles._

"_You saw how I died. You are mine, and mine alone Mai. I won't let that bastard get you. Your soul will lead me towards my dear wife. And get me out of this dead hell island. Those souls will come with me, and I will personally send them to hell." his sight turns so sinister, that I had to take a step back. _

"_Please, I can help. It looks like is all a misunderstanding." I spoke. Isac, turns his gaze at his wife. _

"No misunderstandings. Its his fault. _She's the one. She will bring us together. I shall keep my promise," _and with that, the flames consumed him completely. I flinched, turning around, only to hit my face against a chest.

"Well, that is very interesting. So, it looks like Ayame is right. Nothing on this island is what it looks like. We need to find the real truth behind all this." I heard Naru, as I glance up. With tears now spilling down my eyes.

"N.. Naru, that was so sad." I cried out, wrapping my arms around him, burying my face on his chest. Naru just stiffen at my act, but then relaxes.

"Not every story has a happy ending. There's no such thing." he whispers. I shook my head, hiccuping.

"No, that's not true. Happy endings are only in stories, true love is never stable, no matter what, but still have each other. I feel so bad for them. They seem to love each other so much."

Naru sigh shaking his head.

"Look what Isac left behind, or he orbs thing." he grabs my shoulders, and turns me around. When I do, the flower field is no longer, but replace by dead plants. Where we stood, the corpse is no longer, but something else. An old piece of yellow paper lying flatly on the ground.

'Huh? What's this?' I thought.

I move forward, and bend down, and grasp the paper. I turned to face Naru.

"Can you make out this?" Naru takes a hold of the piece of paper, squinting his eyes. I dusted off the dirt. For a reason, the paper, seems to make me want to read it, so I did. Which is strange.

"_I Do," _two simple words. Naru and I read them at the same time. Confuse by its words.

"I do? What does that mean? Who wrote this? It looks so old." I gasped out, not understanding it. Naru shrugs, but then something seems wrong. Off, most likely.

A tingly sensation passes through me. Making the ring twirl on my finger. I glance down, as my eyes widen.

"Ne, Naru, look at this." I lift my arm to show him my ring. It kept swirling around, a mile per second. Naru takes a hold of my hand, watching closely.

"_By the power of God.." _I heard behind me. Naru lifts his gaze, to see his eyes narrow. I follow his gaze, and my eyes widen to see the other wedding ring out of my pocket, and floating in midair, twirling around a mile per second. Imitating my own ring.

"_By the power of God. Above all beings in this world and the next. I pronounce you. Husband and Wife." _ the voice echoed again, as the ring flew right in front of me, and went under, to sly right into Naru ring fingers.

"_Now, you two are bonded forever. Bless it be my children. Be strong, and overcome this. Together you two are stronger. You can overcome this island. Remember, nothing on this island is what it seems." _ then it went silent.

Okay, so you know, that awkward silence we had two nights ago on the cave, after I repeated Cute? Well. Just multiply it by the double. No words are uttered. We don't even see each other. For then next five minutes. We just stare at the rings, and not at each other. The wise words echo in our head. As it slowly progresses.

….

….

….

….

"Ha, ha, ha," a low cut nervous laugh broke our silence. Naru arched a brow, looking now at me.

"I think I heard wrong. Very wrong. Or I'm still in a dream." I whispered so low, shaking my head.

"No, I'm dreaming. This is all a bad dream." I concluded, moving away from Naru. I was in denial.

"I don't think this is a dream." Naru finally spoke. I slowly lifted my gaze, my cheeks turning redder, and redder. Something in me filling my heart.

"No, not a dream." My voice turns dryer by the second.

"Nope, not a dream." I took notice Naru voice is thick as well as he said that. He knitted his brows together, as I fisted my hands.

"Not a dream." I repeated. Then we stare at each other, and finally we let go, since there was no other way to comprehend what just happened?

"HOW THE HELL ARE WE MARRIED?"

* * *

Thanks for the reviews;

AN: Merve questions (Thanks for being a fan). Which it doesn't bother me. I just go by paste. I listen to music, and whatever feeling I get, I write the chapter, based on my emotions. Also, the reviews help me a lot. Not sure how long this story will be. My goal, is to slowly get Naru and Mai to find their love, and overcome obstacles, as well, (I'm a romantic freak, and since Ghost Hunt didn't show too much of that. I just write, what I wish it had with a touch of realism. Also, I love the supernatural spins.) and has some scenes I want to write out, but it will take some time, since I won't have Naru and Mai hook up just yet. So I'm anxious to get them there, but I can't. Not just yet. Either way, I hope that answers your question. Anything else, let me know. And I think my story isn't that great. Is okay.

But thanks, if you All of you, my Readers, think is good. Makes me so happy. :) God bless to all.


	15. Chapter 15: Moonlight Dance

A disclaimer: **Nothing** I own, but this bizarre story I make up. Or do I?

* * *

Chapter Fifteen: Moonlight Dance

Its been two days, since that weird accident. Yet, no words were spoken of. Nothing, Naru just turned around, and started to head up the hill. I just stare at him, still not believing it. I don't want to become a nuisance to him, so I keep my mouth shut. I just know, sooner or later, we will have that conversation. When? Don't know, but I know, it will be an emotional talk. Good or Bad? Not sure either, I just know, I have to be prepared.

We actually manage to climb the hill, and somehow manage to pass the bridge, without falling. Now we are back at the forest, hiking down.

"At least we made it." I whispered, wiping my forehead from the heat, that seems to never end.

"Naru, it's been four months, so we are in July?" I asked, for some odd reason, I needed to check, since I'm starting to lose track. Naru turns his gaze towards me, and nods softly.

"We are in the beginning of July." he realization dawns on me.

'Yes, I'll be nineteen. Same age as Naru.' I bit my lower lip, only to feel Naru move very close to me. He bends down to my level, arching a brow.

"What's wrong?" I glance up, only to shriek away from him.

"Don't' do that, its weird, and nothing. I just remember something." I reply, while Naru stares at me.

"Remember what?"

"My birthday is tomorrow.." I told him. Naru remains quiet, but turns around to keep on walking. I follow suit.

"Is it now." he only replies, placing his hands inside of his pockets, while we went around a tree, recognizing some of the areas. From the obvious rock shapes, and the trees. Not sure why, but after four months, the area became second nature to us.

"Yes. I'll be nineteen." I told him.

"Do you expect me to congratulate you?"

"No, I just thought." now my mood going down the hill,

'Thanks party popper,' I thought bitterly, as we headed up a little hill. Naru shrugs his shoulders, while we climb.

"I just wanted to be excited for something." I mumbled under my breath, breathing out. Naru turn his gaze.

"Is that so."

"Yes. After this hell bent thing, is at least good news. Just like when is your birthday."

"Birthdays aren't my thing. I just a reminder that we are just a year older, nothing more." he shrugs, I pout, shaking my head.

"No, its thanking God, that we live one more year, and that we can learn and become wiser. We can pass it on. We aren't perfect, but we try at least. I love it. Ever since you came into my life, my birthdays have been awesome. Thanks," I whispered, as my cheek flairs up.

Naru just remained quiet, but whispers something under his breath. "Thanks to me?" he questioned, not sure how to comprehend it. Too bad, I didn't even catch his words.

As we turned, finally. I mean finally our favorite tree comes into view. Happiness washes over me. As I run up towards it.

"How I Miss you!" I screamed, while Naru stares at me in the background.

"Silly girl," he whispers, moving behind me. I turned around smiling at him.

"Its almost night time. We should head in." I told him. Naru nods softly, and we headed up.

O.o

I awoke once again, with the nightmares. I sweated, as the morning sun shined inside of our tree house the next day. I turned around, to see that Naru wasn't in his bed.

'Stupid dream. You're lucky that I pity Isac,' I bitter thought, getting up. On doing so, my legs gave up on me, flopping me down on the ground.

"Ouch." I moaned in pain, rubbing my burned legs.

"Hot dogs, one of these days." I complained. Standing up once again. Slowly making my way down. (After regaining my legs back,) I spotted Naru leaning against the window, looking outside. I stopped, midway down the stairs, feeling my heart warm up.

'I'm his wife.' I move my sight towards my ring finger, seeing the wedding ring. I played with the ring, with my thumb.

"Why hasn't Naru say anything about it. Its been three days. I haven't said anything, because I'm scared what would he react. I don't want to be a bother." I thought, turning my gaze at Naru form. He leans against the wall, cross arms, looking out the window.

'I'm afraid. I know he doesn't love me. He has someone else.' shaking my head, I place my best fake smile, masking my own sad feelings. As I went down, and an idea pops in my head.

'Yes, I don't have to think about it.'

'Wait, is my birthday, I have an excuse to wear a dress today.' I happily thought, trying to shake off my bad thoughts. Reaching the bottom. I headed towards the chest near the window. Naru heard me, and turns his gaze at me.

"What are you doing?" He asks. I turned my head, and smile at him.

"Good morning, and excuse to wear a dress today." I chirped, looking back and move some clothes around.

'Thank God, I manage to wash all of them.'

"Excuse to wear a dress?" Naru asks, hearing him walk behind me. I shook my head.

"Its my birthday. I want something pretty to wear, since we don't have to travel today." I told him. Naru bends down, grabbing some of the clothes.

"These? Aren't they a little outdated for you?" he asks. I stopped, and turned towards him.

"We are in the middle of nowhere. This is the closest thing we have in a shop. And to tell you the truth." I blushed, looking down shyly.

"I like the designs. Very pretty." I told him. Naru stares at me, then returns his sight back at the chest.

"If you say so." he mumbles. I shook my head, and pick up a few dresses.

"I have wanted to put on one of these for so long. Even though I don't have no fancy shoes." I frowned. Standing up, I headed for the stairs, with a bunch of dresses at hand. Naru watches me, not noticing that his eyes drop on my legs.

"Wait for me. I'll be back, I just have to grab something." I told him. Naru nods, crossing his arms. I reach the second floor, placing down the dresses down, I started to check which one will look nice on me.

"They are so fancy. I feel like those old fashion forty or fifty people. I don't think these belong to Ayame, they seem from the western culture, more than Japanese." I mumbled, after five minutes, I found a perfect one.

"This is the one." I said out loud, but then remember something, so I move around in the book area, and behind the books, I took out an old fancy plain small red makeup kit, that I found with the scissors a few months ago.

'At least it still works,' since I checked it out, to make sure. I think these belong to Ayame or not. The strangest part, is that the makeup, it seems fresh. Not dried out or anything. Which is weird.

Going down, Naru is waiting for me at the entrance of the door. Reaching the bottom, I stretched out my hand, and his glance down, to see the small red box.

"What's this?" he asks confused. I opened it. Revealing the makeup kit.

"Tell me what you see?" I asked,

'He'll figure something out.' I thought, as Naru bends down. He places his finger, then straightens, expecting the continent.

"Make up, is fresh." he whispers, lowering his hand.

"Where did you get this?"

"I found it, in the chest, next to the scissors. I forgot all about it, until this morning. I was meaning to tell you. I found it weird. It should be dried and what not, but no, is fresh, as though it was bought a few days ago." I explained.

"Is like time hasn't touched it." I heard Naru, as I closed the box.

"We'll look it up later on." Naru tells me. I nodded, placing the box on top of my clothes.

"Let's go." Naru tells me, moving towards the door. I stare at the make up kit, and signed.

"More secrets, that's what I always wanted for my birthday." I could hear my own sarcasm dripping heavily, and with that, we both went to the stream...

O.o

"I hope this looks okay. At least my hair isn't a total mess." I whispered, seeing myself in the water reflection. I wore a long white pretty dress, half sleeve cut. Looking down, it has a V neck, showing a little cleavage. My hair, is wet, but plaster to the side. As I added a little make up, just a light pink lipstick and powder.

"Okay, I look that I just stepped out of the forties. Awesome." I smiled, liking the image.

"This look like a summer dress, more than anything, but so pretty." I added, liking the way it fits perfectly with me.

"Ayame or whom ever owned this had very good taste." I thought, blushing a little.

'I hope Naru likes it.' with that, I took in a breath, and turned. Heading around the rock. Naru stood at the edge of the stream, looking down at the water.

'Maybe looking at his own reflection.' I thought, walking up next to him.

"What are you watching?" I asked innocently, placing my hands behind my back. Naru clears his throat, turning around. In doing so, his eyes widen a little, as he looks at me from head to toe. I bit my lower lip, shyly looking down.

"So? How do I look?" knowing very well, that he won't even comment it.

"You look decent," I heard him mumbled, walking around me. Not noticing a tint of red passing his cheeks. My own cheeks flamed up, as a small smile passes my lips.

'Its close enough.' I thought, running towards his side.

"Let's do something none supernatural. Please, only for today, we can just not think about ghost, or anything." I begged.

"We don't ask for supernatural things, they come to us." he simply stated. I stare at him, confuse by his words.

"Okay. But you do work in the field. Please, no supernatural day." I begged once again. As I gave him my honest puppy eyes, I can muster, then something in me snapped.

'Wait, that doesn't faze him.' I felt a sweat drop. Naru place his hands inside of his pockets, turning around.

"You're lucky I'm actually in a good mood today." was his response. A smile passes my lips, as I took his hand, bouncing up and down.

"Thank you, thank you." without noticing, I jumped up and kiss his left cheek, as his eyes widen at my actions. I gasp, moving back, covering my mouth.

'Had I just kissed him?'

"Whatever," was his answer, turning around, avoiding my sight. I blushed. Tapping my own cheeks. Never noticing the red tint on Naru cheeks turned darker.

'Stupid Mai, what's wrong with me?' I thought, following Naru.

O.o

"How I miss the ocean." I stretched my arms above my head, watching the waves hit the surface of the rocks, and such. I twirled around, enjoying the soft sand under my bare feet.

"If you keep that up, you'll hurt yourself." I heard a monotone voice on my right. I stopped and turned to face Naru. He sat down on the sand, with one leg up.

"Can I just enjoy today? Its my birthday." I told him, crossing my arms. Naru shrugs, looking back at the ocean.

"We need to narrow things down, that's what we really need to do." he tells me, wiggling his fingers. I stare at him, shaking my head.

"I said no supernatural elements today. Just for today. Please." I sat down next to him, tucking my dress under.

"I'm just thinking about it. Why? What did Alack did to Isac? Or is it the other way around. So many questions, but no answer. Ayame surely not helping." he burst out. I frowned, looking down at my hand, where the ring is at.

'He thinks about that, but doesn't mention the fact that we got married. I'm his wife now. Not sure how that works. Ayame confirmed it two days ago, when she visited me in my dreams.'

"_Ayame, please, tell me what was that? Yesterday, we heard a voice, saying that they bonded us. Husband and wife." I spoke, as we stood in front of the tree house. Well, my dream tree house. Ayame floats in front of me, her eyes seem far._

"_Its the spirit of the island. Is rare to hear it. I told you, you two are meant for each other." was her answer._

"_Wait. Spirit of the island?"_

"_Nevermind that. I just came to confirm it. You two are married. Husband and wife. Bonded until death do you apart. Isn't it grand?" she opens her arms, excitement passes her eyes. I stare at her, as though she just came out of a crazy lone house._

"_Grand? No is not. He doesn't love me. He has another. I was forgetting him. We won't make it. We'll end up separated, and not even friendship will be there." I snapped at her. Ayame landed on the floor, looking straight at me._

"_Matrimony is not easy, it will never be easy. You will have bumps in the road. Trust me. Since I can't remember much of my past. I'm just giving you advice. Its worth it. You two will have plenty of happy moments as well as sad moments.. Just keep communicating. You two are meant. Soulmates. I have seen it." _

"_Seen it?" _

"_Now that you know how Isac died, it's time for you to learn how Alack died as well. Yet. I have no idea how. When you return back to the tree house. Await for more instructions." she orders, avoiding my question completely. She gently pats my back, and her eyes softens._

"_Congratulations, you're a married woman." and with that, she disappears. _

"You said that we need to wait, so that's what we are doing, we just need to piece the puzzles together." I heard. Snapping out of my thoughts, I turned to glance up.

"Right, we wait." I had no idea what he was even talking about, but I just went with the flow. Staring out at the ocean, a dead silence passes through us. I bit my lower lip, playing with the ring.

'Please say something, this is killing me.' I thought,

"What do you want to do?" I heard. I blinked, looking up at him.

"Huh?"

"I'm getting tired of just sitting here. Let's do something." he shrugs. Staring at him,

"Are you sure?"

"No, I'm just teasing." he stood, dusting his pants. I stare at him, as he walks back. Frowning, I move my sight back towards the ocean.

'Why is he moody?'

"Aren't you coming?" I heard behind me. Turning my gaze, Naru stood there, with his hands inside of his pockets, slouching a little as his white shirt moves with the wind. I just stare at him.

"Err?"

"Fine, I'll just go and have fun all by myself. Sulk all you want," he waves his free hand, and turns around. I stood up, and ran up towards him.

"Wait, I thought you were for real." I gasped out, reaching his side. Naru turned his gaze at me.

With that, he just kept walking. Not sure what to do. I mean.. Naru isn't the playful type. If Bou-san and Ayako or the others were here, it would be a blast. Naru plus fun equals no fun.

Then he surprises me, when he turns his body, heading back towards the ocean. I blinked, as he kept walking.

"Huh?" so I turned to follow him. About to reach the edge of the ocean, Naru turns around once again, and starts to head towards the forest once again. I just stare at him. Without any complaints, I start once again, about to reach him, Naru twist his legs, and head towards the ocean once again.

"Gahh. Naru stop that." I snapped, reaching him. Naru turns around, and gave me a weird expression, not sure where to name it.

"I'm thinking, why are you following me?" I just blink at him.

"Are you serious? You just told me that," but Naru just avoids me, and starts to walk towards his right. I just stare at him.

"Naru, come back. You're being mean!" I screamed, running behind him. He stops, making me crash into his back.

"Aish." I rubbed my nose, he turns, with a poker face on.

"Watch where you're going." he whispers, I glance up, to only gasp, his eyes, aren't cold, no, nor warm. They look playful, very playful. It bounces in a way.

"Are you messing with me?" I asked, this is very odd. Naru isn't this playful. Naru bends down, making me retreat a little. Watching as the wind moves his hair towards the right.

"Is up to you to think what you want. I'm just simply thinking." he explains, turning around, he starts to walk. I huffed out, crossing my arms.

"I'm not going to go after you." I decided. Naru shrug his shoulder.

"Suit yourself." was all he said. I bit my lower lip, feeling my feet shuffle a little.

I just cross my arms, looking up, wanting to fight off my temptation.

'I'll show him.' then I heard a yelp. I glance down, only to see Naru on the ground, holding into his feet.

"Naru?" I gasped out, running towards his side. Sliding down, I took a hold of his shoulder.

"What happened? Are you okay?" I asked worried. He glances up, as a soft chuckle escapes his lips.

"So you won't go after me? Huh?" he arched a brow in a playful matter, my eyes narrow. Shrugging his shoulder.

"Jerk. I thought you were hurt." I accused, not liking this at all. Naru covers his lips with his hand, looking out at the ocean.

"So what do you want to do?" He asks ignoring my taunts. I stare at him, biting my lip, nervously playing with my fingers.

"Want to play. Just enjoy the day. Be free. Can we do that?" I asked him. Naru lifts his gaze, staring at me.

"I don't know how to." He admits.

"Don't you have any childhood memories with Gene? Something fun?" I asked. Naru lowers his head, his own bangs cover his eyes.

"A couple. I wasn't much as a have fun person. That would be Gene job." he whispers. My heart leaped, at the mention of his brother. Noticing a little hurt pass his eyes.

'He looks so sad.'

"Okay, then, since it's my birthday, that can be your birthday present to me. Just have fun. Okay. Just for today." Naru lits his gaze, watching as the reflection of the sun passes his eyes.

"Not because is your birthday, just because I'm simply bored." he uses that excuse.

'Is close enough.' I thought, feeling a warmth feeling fill up my heart.

"Okay, because the great Shibuya-kun is bored." I smiled at him, standing up. Naru lifts himself up, and dusted his pants once again.

"So?" he started, noticing his stand. I just stare at him, and a blush passes my cheeks, noticing that he looks like a small child, not sure of what to do. I smiled at him once again, taking his hand.

"Come," I pulled him,

"Hey." he yells out, but then I ran up towards the ocean water, getting my bare feet wet, I shivered a little.

"What are you doing?" He asks, arching a brow. I bend down, and cup some water, and throw at him. Wetting his face. He just blinks at me.

I just giggled, covering my mouth.

"What was that about?" he asks, wiping his face. I stare at him, but bend down, and threw more water at him.

"Mai!" he growls this time, wiping his face once again.

"Oh come on. Don't tell me, you can't handle a little splash? Really, this is harmless." I told him, Naru just stares at me, while I smiled at him, but deep inside, I felt like a nervous wreck. Afraid that he'll just snap at me, and leave.

I was about to splash him again, but Naru acted quickly, without a word, he moves swiftly, and grabs me by my waist, and host me up in his shoulder. My eyes widen, as a scream passes my lips.

"Ahh, Put me down Naru." I shout, as Naru turns around. I stare down the water. Naru place his hand around my leg tightly so I won't fall.

"Want me to put you down?" He asks. I shook my head.

"Yes. Please, this is not fair." I told him, as he spins again, causing me to grasp his shirt.

"Fair? You started it."

"No, I didn't, you did. You made me chase you."

"I wasn't splashing water at you."

"You said you wanted to do something. There's no other activity, but playing on the water." I shout once again, when Naru tilts me down, as though he's about to drop me.

"Ahh, Not like that. Please put me down." I begged.

"Well, you did ask to put you down."

"Yes, but not throwing me into the water. I'm wearing a pretty dress, which I don't do that often."

"Pretty dress? What's the point, if there's no one to admire it." he tells me, for a reason his words seem to cause my heart to jump painfully.

'You. I wanted to impress you. I'm such a fool.' I frowned, when Naru twirls again, causing me to yelp.

"Don't do that. Put me down."

"Fine." Naru gently place me down, and I notice he was breathing heavily. His eyes roam me, actually looking at me completely, causing me to blush even more.

"Even so, I like to be pretty time to time. Helps my self esteem." I shrugged, trying to show, that his words haven't affected me.

Naru surprises me, when he moves very close to me. His eyes scanning mine, when he lifts his hand up, he gently tugs a hair behind my ear. I caught my breath.

"Even if I said those words, remember that there's always one that will admire you, no matter what." he whispers, gently cupping my right cheek, causing me to shiver at his touch, as his eyes softens.

"Who admires me? There's no one around?" I told him, Naru shrugs, moving his hand away from my cheek, and turns his gaze towards the horizon.

"There's always someone, I have to admit, you're a woman, and you do attract the opposite side, so, don't put yourself down. You have assets." he explains. I tilted my head to the side, not understanding his words.

"Wait, what? I attract the opposite side? I don't have men flirting with me. I'm not Masako, nor Ayako. So. Is hard. I don't have a body of a model, nor a face of a beauty. I'm still me. You don't have to say that to make me feel better." I told him. Naru just move his eyes, to stare at me.

"You really shouldn't look down at yourself." he whispers so low, that I didn't even catch it. I frowned, now feeling sad. Then Naru surprises me, when he wraps his arm around my waist and hoist me up once again on his shoulder, making me squeal.

"Not again, Naru!" I yelled, as he twirls me around.

"Let's stop talking." was all he said, as he place me down, but on doing so, I landed flat on the water, since my legs gave away, wetting my white dress.

"Naru, you wet me," I argue, fisting my hands. Naru gave me a smudge smile, bending down, and surprising me once again, he splashes some water on me.

"So?" he shrugs. I huffed out wiping my face, moving forward, and grabbed his arm, pulling him down hard. He falls next to me, flopping into the water.

"Hey!" he shouts. Wiping his face, now wet from head to toe.

"Payback hurts, doesn't it." I stood up as a giggle passes my lips, feeling the cold water run down my legs. As I spat out the salty water out of my mouth.

"Yes, it does," he stands up, and starts to chase me. My eyes widen, and I started to run towards my right.

"No. I'm sorry, please don't." I begged, as I felt Naru grasp my arm, pulling me to him. In doing so, we both fell on the water, as I landed on top of him. And a wave covered us, wetting us completely.

As the wave left, Naru was staring at me, as I stare at him. Then a chuckle escapes his lips.

"You should have seen your expression, priceless." he tells me, I move my hand, and cover his mouth.

"Jerk. You pushed me down." Naru lifts his hand, and brushes my wet hair away from my face. I felt his lips press against my palm. I gulped, heavily, biting my lower lip.

'This feels like a dream.' I thought, feeling Naru other hand wrap around my waist. I gasped, to feel his hand travel up my back. No words are spoken. All I can feel is his warm hand, traveling my back. His eyes never left mine. My breathing heightening.

'He's my Boss, my friend. Nothing else. I have forgotten him, even if we got married,' my mind lost in thought, that I never notice that I move my hand away from his lips. He started to get closer to me. That look once again passes his eyes, The one I saw in the cave. My breathing becomes harsher.

'I don't love him.' I told myself, feeling his leg between my legs, as I felt my breasts simply plaster on his strong chest, I can feel his heat. Making my tummy warm up. My heart race, wanting to just lose myself in him. I want to feel him.

'This feels right. It shouldn't.' I was loosing thought, train of thought, as Naru move his other hand behind my head. Closing his eyes, he moves very close, as his lips become close to me.

Then of the sudden, as though the universe is against us, a wave of water covers above us, making some of the water rush up my nose.

"Gahh," I spit, moving away from Naru, wiping my face. Naru did the same, moving into his forearm for support.

"Forgot we were in the water." I heard him gasp out. I glance up, to see that his white shirt becomes transparent, showing his chest to me. I blushed, lowering my head.

'I can't believe I just went there. He has a girl he likes. I can't. That's cheating.' I mentally scolded myself, trying to forget. Naru turns his gaze, and glance down at me. Not noticing how dark his eyes turned.

"We should change." He stood, heading out of the water. I glance up, but went after him.

"Naru?" I asked. He kept his head up front.

"What's wrong?"

"You should really change Mai." he simply tells me. Nudging his sight down my chest. I arched a brow, to look down. My eyes widen, my white dress became transparent. All I can say, my breasts can be seen on display, showing everything. Since I wasn't wearing no bra.

"Oh no." I blushed, covering myself with my arm. I rushed towards the tree house, leaving Naru behind. He stopped, shaking his head.

"You'll be the death of me one of these days Mai. Not again." he groans, looking down at his pants.

"The death of me." He just turns around, and headed back towards the water to cool off.

O.o

The rest of the day, I tried to avoid Naru most of the time. Either way, it was pleasant, calm, wishing the others would be here.

'Last year, they bought me a big cake, but Naru wasn't there though, since he was in England at that time.' I thought sadly, looking at myself in the mirror. Now wearing a long red dress, that curves around me, feathering out. A simple top, that it's open in the back, tied around the neck, that is very fancy, with decoration at the front. Looks like from the old forties style.

'Just a little makeup, and we are good.' I thought, dabbing a little of the pink lipstick. Checking on my hair, (now dried) I just combed it with my fingers, once again. I felt pretty.

"Maybe I don't look good for Naru, but for myself, I do." I twirled around, satisfy with my get up. Turning to face the mirror, I tilted my head.

'I haven't seen Naru in quite some time. Wonder where he is?" with that in mind. I turned around, heading down.

Reaching down stairs, a strange noise is heard outside the tree house.

'Okay? Strange.' moving towards the door, the noise kept getting louder and louder. So I went down, only to stop in mid stair, and my eyes landed on Naru, as he picked on the fire he made. Set in the middle, with logs around, to make it as though it were benches. I stared at it, amazed by it.

'We never had this before.' I swiftly went down stairs, placing my hands behind my back.

"Are we having an outing?" I asked Naru. Naru stood in front of me, his back showing, he straightens up a little, and turned his head.

"Thought it was a nice day, it gets tiresome being inside the tree house." he shrugs, throwing a piece of twig inside the fire. Noticing how neatly the rocks surround it, to maintain it.

'Oh? I thought he did for me.'

"Did you place these logs around?" I look around, as the strong smell of smoke surrounds us. Just like when we camp out. Naru turns around, walked up towards the log behind me, and sat, crossing his legs, stretching his legs.

"No, the ghosts did," he rolled his eyes, then started to stare at the fire itself.

"Sorry Mr. Sarcastic," sitting next to him, I stared at the fire, not sure what to do with this. Besides doing this just to survive. I never sat in a camp, just because, especially with Naru.

"You need to teach me how you use those rocks. I still can't get it." I started, just a small talk. The silence is killing me.

"Rocks?" he turns his gaze at me. He seems to be lost in his own thoughts.

"Yes, when you make fire, you use the rocks, at first, you weren't good at it, but you manage now, like an expert. I want to learn. Just like English." I told him.

"I can teach you. Your English has become better though. Just more practice." He mumbles.

'Why in the world, do I feel very awkward?'

"Good, that's good to know." with that, another silence came over us.

'Please, Naru, bring the marriage subject. Its hard, but we are married. I'm your wife. Ayame confirmed it.' My mind batter at me, while we both sat quietly. In doing so, a sudden chill raced up, making me shiver.

"Oh no," I groaned, not liking this at all. A sudden weird music filled the atmosphere. Felt more like drums. Very loud drums. It starts very slow. I stood up, looking around.

"What the?" Naru stands up next to me, taking a hold of my hand.

"What do you see?" he asks. I shook my head, looking up at him.

"Nothing. Just drums. I hear drums." I admit, as the drum beats kept getting louder and louder. Naru arched a brow, confused my words.

"Drums?"

"Yes, Drums. For a reason..." I paused, when I heard a giggle. A woman giggles behind us. Turning around, my eyes widen, to see the fire, turning bigger, and some souls around the fire. They weren't in the fire, but dancing around. The beat of the drums turn low, then heightens again.

"Can you hear it." I watch as the girls dance around, seems hypnotic. Inside, I saw Ayame in, she's twirling around, moving her body in an odd way. The girls, wearing the tribe clothes did the same. My heart started to speed up.

"No, I don't hear anything." Naru mumbles, looking around to see if he could.

The drums turning louder and louder. I stood up, walking up towards the fire itself.

"Mai?" I heard Naru behind me. I turned around, as the beat of the drums seems to take over me completely.

"I want to dance." I told him, feeling my heart beating hard.

"Dance?" now he seems confused. I nodded.

"Yes, I want to dance," I turned around, and lower my head, as I stare at the fire. A weird sensation pass over me. The drums seem to echo now, making me catch my breath.

"_Just relax, this was the ancestors' way of dancing, when there was something to celebrate, just be free, call it as a gift." _I heard a whisper in my ear. Not sure, but the beats of the drums seem to control me.

"I want to dance," I whispered, as though I was in my own world, I'm not sure, but I forgot that Naru was even there. The drums kept getting higher and higher, almost hypnotic. I started to move my hands slowly, staring at the fire. Slowly and very slowly, my hips started to move.

The drums picked up once again, making me move faster, my breathing heightens, as I started to turn around, lifting my dress up, not high enough but enough to show a leg. I started to feel hot, and not from the island heat, but from the dancing.

My body moved by itself, not crazy, but differently, I never dance before, nor will I in front of anyone. I move with the drums, twirling, moving my hips, my legs and everything. I felt free, for some odd reason, I felt free. My heart race, as sweat rolled down my side. Then I started to go in a circle around the fire.

"Mai!" I heard, but I didn't respond, I kept on dancing. Following the souls. The drums started to dull out. Then I felt an arm around my waist, picking me up, stopping me from dancing. I giggled.

"Mai, what the hell are you doing?" I heard behind me. I frowned, snapping out of whatever spell I was in.

"I was dancing." I blushed, lowering my head.

"Why?"

"The drums. The drums seem hypnotic." I told him. Naru legs go of my waist, and I turned to face him. I actually gasp, when I look up, to see Naru giving me some strange look. His eyes seem darker than the normal, and not sure what other emotion, since I never seen him like that. It was more profound than in the cave. My whole being actually tingled? No, something else, I'm not sure what, but it caused something in me to stir.

"Ne? Naru, are you okay?" I asked, as he shakes his head, his blue eyes almost returning back.

"Don't ever dance like that." he tells me. I stare at him, tilting my head.

"Like what?"

"Nothing." He clears his throat, I shrugged, not understanding what he meant, so I glance up at the sky, noticing how dark it became. The moon shining brightly above us, as many stars light up the sky more.

'Wow, that was fast.'

Shyly I took his arm. I have no idea what's wrong with me, but a giggle escapes.

"Can I keep dancing?" I whispered so low, as shyness hit me.

"Dancing?" I glance up, and nodded.

"I want to keep dancing. I mean, you don't have to, but, can I?" Naru stares at me for a few minutes,

"Why?"

"Cause, that was the most embarrassing thing I ever did, especially in front of you, but the beats of the drums, wants me to keep on dancing. I want to dance." I explained. Which is true. Tomorrow, I will be so embarrassed about this, but not now. We only live once right?

Naru just stares at me, not sure what he's thinking about, sometimes he just hard to read, but then he sighed.

Surprising me, he wraps his arm around my waist, and pins me against him. My eyes widen, and my body turns rigid. Naru moves next to my right ear.

"Relax, I won't bite." Naru whispered in my ear, causing me to shiver. I move to stare at his blue eyes, noticing something strange in them.

"I mean, not like this, there's no music," I was now shaking in his arms. Naru pins me against his shoulder, and chest, and shrugs.

"Just pretend." he murmurs, as we started to slowly move around, as I place my hand on his warm hand, and his other hand on my hip. I didn't dare to look at his eyes since I was already embarrassed enough. For the next few minutes, we just gently dance. Pretending that a beautiful melody played in the background. I'm not sure if Naru is imagining the same thing, but I am. For the both of us. We moved swiftly, and instinct. Which was odd, but I don't question it.

"Can I try something?" I asked him breaking our spell.. Naru nods, arching a brow. Shyly I wrap my arms around his neck, but frowned, because he's too darn tall.

"You're too tall, I can't even fully wrap myself," I pouted, not liking this, then an idea popped in my head.

"Can I try something else?"

"Whatever." was his answer. Biting my lower lip. Since I had no shoes on, I place my feet on top of his shoes. This time, I boast myself a little, and I wrap my arms around his neck. Feeling my chest warm up in this simple action.

"There," I smiled, as he stares straight at my eyes, I tried to relax my beating heart. This is so not us, but I didn't care. Naru just stare at me with the same expression from the cave, which cause me to shy away, and lean my head against his shoulder. Without no complaints. My eyes soften, feeling my heart race.

"To tell you the truth, I'm not a good dancer." I told him, feeling Naru starting to move, as he wraps his other arm around me. I felt my heart jump even more.

"I can tell, the way you were dancing around the fire gave it away." I heard him chuckle a little, feeling his chin on top of my shoulder. I relaxed in his arms.

'This has to be a dream. This has to be my dream Naru,' I thought, liking this a little too much. Naru kept moving, feeling myself move with him.

I heard at a long distance the sound of the drums playing once again, but this time a soothing mellow beat sound.

"Now I hear them." heard Naru whispers in my ear causing me to shiver.

"See, Ayame said that it was a gift, not sure why though." I shrugged. Naru remained quiet, as he kept moving.

'I don't' care if this is cliché, or old fashion, this is...' I closed my eyes, feeling Naru chest rise up and down gently, as his scent surrounds me.

"This is truly beautiful.' I finished, feeling Naru tightening his hold around me.

"Mai," Naru spoke softly.

"Hmm?"

"Happy Birthday," my heart flutters at his words, tightened my hold on him.

"The best birthday ever." I smiled gently feeling Naru press his hand on my back moving very gently. The moon watched us dance that night. Our only witness, besides the unrest souls.

It was our night, our Moonlight Dance.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews.


	16. Chapter 16: Compromise

Disclaimer: I own **NOTHING...**

* * *

Chapter Sixteen: Compromise

**Naru Pov**

_Is hot, very hot, all I can see the fire consuming the tree house. My heart beating hard. My body paralyzed. I couldn't move at all. _

"_MAI!" something in me, told my inner self, that she is trapped there, is like I feel it or something.. Desperation seems to overflow. _

_'NO, I can't lose her, I can't, not like Gene.' I needed to save her. Yet, I couldn't move. I watch in horror, as the wolf Isac, and Alack appeared in front of me, from just the gust of the wind._

"_You can't save her. She's ours." Isac amuses, moving his two front legs, making his shoulder blade move with it. A snare passes his err snout._

"_I'll take the boy. His powers are great. Greater than Ayames'" I heard Alack mentioned, but Isac lifts his head, giving him a death glare._

"_He's mine, as well as the girl. Now that they are bonded, it will be a little difficult." _

"_Ha, difficult? How, if we got Ayame and her husband? How are they any different?" Alack barks out dryly. I glance up, watching as the tree house starts to fall._

_'This has to be a dream. A very bad dream.' I told myself, turning my gaze back at the twiddle dumb and twiddle dumber._

"_Wake up now, Mai needs you." I heard a woman's voice behind me. I wish I could have moved my head, but I couldn't. I felt useless. Then, I heard a scream. A very loud scream._

"Naru!" I heard, snapping my eyes open, sweating heavily, I bolted up, running my hand through my face, wiping away the sweat.

'What the hell did I just dreamed of?'

"Naru, Please help." I heard next to me. Turning my gaze, Mai is trashing in her bed, as her legs turned darker red.

"Crap. Mai," I moved swiftly, raising the veil. I took of Mai shoulder and shook it.

"Mai, wake up. Is just a dream." Mai calmed down as soon I place my hand on her shoulder. She snaps her eyes open, and tears ran down her cheeks.

"Naru!" she bolts up, wrapping her arms around me, laying her cheek on my shoulder. This has to be the fiftieth time she has done this, since her birthday a week ago.

"Its okay. Its okay." I patted her back, while she sobs. A few minutes later, she wipes her eyes, looking up at me.

"Sorry," she whispers, moving away from me.

"What have you dreamed about this time?" I asked, moving to get more conferrable, crossing my arms, while Mai lifted her legs, wrapping her arms around them.

"I was in the tree house, burning, I saw you standing outside, while Isac and Alack stood in front of you." Her words cause my heart to jump.

'Wait, so we shared the dream? What does that mean?' I questioned, while Mai eyes, sadness, moving forward, to stand, but on doing so, she winces, falling back on her bed.

"Eii, it hurts again. This is getting ridiculous." she complains, running her hand through her face, in frustration. I move forward, lowering myself to gently touch her legs.

"Its been a week since I started to dream that. I don't know if it's a warning or what? I just don't like it." she whispers, looking down at me. I frowned, watching as the red started to disappear.

"A week? Of the same dream? I thought you been having it for months?" I questioned, getting somewhere with this. Mai hasn't told me anything lately. Mai frowns at me, knitting her brows, as I glance up to look up at her. Mai moves forward, hesitated, but she moves her hand, and her eyes softens.

Gently, she brushes the side of my hair, while staring at it. Avoiding my eyes.

'Weird, why is she doing this? No, the real question is, why am I letting her do this?' cause right now, I'm finding this very soothing. Just when we were dancing. It was soothing, and very.. Not sure what is the word for it. I just knew, that it felt right. I have no idea what made me want to dance with her. I just wanted to. All I knew, that I liked it. Very much.

"Its different, normally I'm seeing people in the fire, in a field, but since my birthday, I have been having that dream. You know, in that dream, I watch you just stare at me. Yelling for me. I just stay and be burned alive." her voice drops, her eyes turn sad, while she kept brushing my hair with her fingers.

"Why haven't you told me this?" I asked, getting a little annoyed by the fact she kept this from me. Then it dawns on me.

"Wait, don't give me that story that you didn't want to worry me." I growled out. Mai snatches her hand away, biting her lips, but she glances up at the roof.

"I didn't know it was going to turn this bad." she admits, as I lower my head, to stare at her legs.

"Not bad? Yesterday you haven't left this bed, you should have told me earlier that the dreams are affecting your walking." I scolded, not liking this at all.

"I didn't' want to bother you. It started on my birthday. What a crappy nineteen, I am having." she moans, placing her hand over her mouth.

I stare at her, not knowing what to do, but all I knew, is that I could try to be a help on something. Not sure what though.

"Mai, do you trust me?" I asked her. Mai blinks, but nods gently.

"You know I do. More than anything at this point." she replies. I stood up, and bend down. She gasps a little, as I place my arm under her legs, and hosted Mai in my arms. (Bridal style) as she wraps her arms around me.

"Ne? What are you doing?" she asks.

"You said you trust me."

"I do, but I want to know, what my trustee is going to do?" she implies, as I move downstairs.

"Want to wear a dress today?" I offered. She glances up, with wide eyes.

"Who are you? What have you done with my Naru?" she accused. Not acknowledging that she just added my; Why? I have no idea. I just shrugged, reaching the last step, heading for the chest.

"I just thought it would be appropriate for your legs to breath a little." I told her, since is true. Mai short pants, might irritate the skin more than ever.

"Oh, well that seems legit. Okay. I want the light blue one, since its knee high, and it won't touch my legs." she offers. I placed her down gently on the ground, and turned towards the chest right behind. Opening it, I spot the red make up box, neatly place down.

'How in the world, can that make up be so fresh? It makes no sense.' I thought, looking at the neatly folded dresses, but my sight kept going into the box.

'Mai hasn't had any vision, and her dreams are just pure nightmare. Wonder what changed?' thinking about it, I lifted the dresses up, trying to find the small blue dress. About a few seconds, I found it under the green dress, and I lifted it up, to see a very nice cut in the back, fluffed out in the sleeve area.

'Right. I forgot about that.' The dress for some odd reason, made me remember.

'I couldn't believe it.' I thought, turning around, handing the blue dress to Mai. She takes it, (After grabbing the bag, that has the suds, next to the chest, of course.) I adjusted the bag behind my back, and bend down and take her once again in my arms. She wraps her arms around my neck, and we headed out.

I kept my eyes in front of me, being careful to not trip of course.

'She's my wife.' I finished, the thought, even though it has been a week. Mai is my wife. I still haven't brought up the subject.

How? I don't even know how to even progress it. This is out of my league. Give me a business surrounding the supernatural, give me something complicated to solve, but marriage? That's huge. It involves... A lot more that I'm not used to. Not sounding annoying or anything. How do I bring this subject up? And the worse part of it. It doesn't bother me. What's wrong with that picture. Yes, is terrifying, but bother, no. I just... Don't know how to place it.

Reaching the stream. I lay Mai down, and took her dress to place it on top of the rock near us with our bag. Mai started to get up, but flops down once again.

"I need ointment, or something. It hurts to even move them." she whispers. I turned to face her. Without a word, I move to her side, and bend down to her level.

"Want me to bathe you?" I simply asked, ignoring my chest turning warm at the thought. Mai lifted her gaze, as her cheeks turned very red.

"No. It was embarrassing enough that you saw my chest." she covers her breast with her arms, as though I could see. I rolled my eyes, but either way, she did had a point.

'I couldn't' help myself. Her dress did little to conceal her. The view was memorizing. (Even if it was an accident,) I enjoyed it more than the normal. Yet. It felt natural. Not sure how to explain myself. She's the first girl I have ever seen naked in real action.

I have admit, I have glanced at things I shouldn't. But in real life? Never. I don't do skin-ship at all. Mai is another exception. She makes me feel off, not normal. The simple touch of her, makes me lose any thought. Her small body pressed against mine, is anything I have ever felt. Besides the kiss we shared four months ago.'

"Naru, hello?" she waves her hand in front of my sight. Snapping me out it, I turned my gaze at her.

"You can't walk." I spat, not sure how to continue. She frowns at me, but turns her gaze towards the water itself.

"I can just crawl."

"You'll get even dirtier, and maybe drown." I tried to reason, knowing Mai very well.

"How can I drown? I'm not immobile Naru. I can move well, just not walk. Wait. I remember something. You said that there's some herbs that can be used for medicine. Can't any one of those herbs be used as somewhat treatment for my legs?" she surprises me with her words.

'Interesting, I was looking for that as well.'

"I've been looking up at that. There's some few, that John wrote in his book. There's something though." I frowned, lifting my gaze towards the walls of the waterfall, watching the blue crystal waters rush down.

"What?"

"Some of the herbs are in the mountain tops, the opposite where we were last week." I told her, not liking this at all. Mai frowns lowering her head.

"Oh? Really. Any that is close by?"

"No." I told her. Mai sighed, shaking her head.

"Fine, bathe me." she seems to give up, lifting her arms up. I tilted my head, baffled at her sudden decision.

"Just like that?"

"No. Not just like that. I have conditions." she glances up at me, as her cheeks reddens.

"I was just testing you, unless you change your mind, I don't mind washing you." I smirked, watching her face turning redder by the minute, as a chuckle escapes my lips.

"You do think perverted." I gasped out, shaking my head.

"Jerk. Then fine, don't, if you're going to tease me then leave me." I took a breath, waving my hand.

"Just tell me your conditions." I gave up, either way, it was some comedy relief. She gave me a side glance, but her blush didn't leave her face.

"Fine, since I don't have no other choice. I have hands, so I can wash myself completely. Your only job is to hold me, and have your eyes close, completely. Okay." nodding in agreement.

All of the sudden, I felt my hands shake a little, just the thought of her naked in front of me. Any man in my shoes, would take advantage of this. Yet, for Mai. I can't. There's something in her, that I can't even think of her that way. My inner lets say beast does, but my other part, says no. Even if she was naked in front of me, I'll respect her, even if it kills me.

"Trust me, even if I had my eyes open, there's nothing I would want from you." I told her, not sure if the lie was directed towards her, or my own self. She gave me a death glare, as I sighed, closing my eyes with my hand. I heard shuffling. About a minute later. I heard Mai huff.

"I'm ready. Oh God, this is just embarrassing." she whispers.

"Err, how are you going to take me to the water, if you can't see. Wait, I have an idea." she snaps her fingers, moving swiftly.

"Okay, open your eyes," she whispers. I did, since I got her permission. She's using her shirt to cover herself as much as possible.

"I'm ready." she shyly lowers her head. I just stare, to see her naked back, and legs. I actually felt my cheeks grow warm again.

'Just when I saw her with the white dress, and red in her birthday. She looks very stunning. I can't just blurt that out, so I made an argument, an excuse, to tell her that I did admire her, but using another way, using that old excuse, that there's always one that admires her. It was the closest thing to admit it to her.'

First, I stood up, and went towards the bag, and took out the suds. Moving back, handing over the suds to her, which she places in her lap, I place my arms under her bare legs, and behind her naked back. She squealed, huddling herself more, trying to keep the shirt in place, and I just lifted my gaze. So I went towards the water. Concentrating on my job, nothing else.

"Want me to set you down? Or want me to hold you, while you wash?" I asked, not very sure what to do. Mai glances up, her face now as red as a tomato.

"Hold me, so I can get over with this." she mumbles. Nodding, I placed her legs down, but on doing so, she stumbles down, causing me to wrap my arm around her waist, and hold her in place. Our eyes lock, my breath caught. We just stare at each other, feeling my heart racing. She just stares back at me, as she bites her lower lip.

Just like in the ocean, when we were just playing around.

'That day, all I wanted is to kiss her, to taste her once more? Stupid waves, ruining it.' I blamed, not liking this at all.

"Err, thanks," she grasps my arm, trying to push herself up. I cleared my throat, helping her up. Closing my eyes, I felt Mai place her shirt on top of my shoulder. For a reason, I felt like a hanger.

"So it won't get wet." she mumbles, then she realized something, since I heard her groan.

"How do I wash myself? I mean,"

"I'll just hold your waist," I simply told her. Mai remained quiet, looking down.

"This is just so embarrassing. Just don't think too much, okay. Promise me this Naru." her voice trembles. I nodded.

"I won't even think about it." I told her, not sure if I can. I felt Mai limping around.

"Darn it. If it wasn't done with the fact that my legs aren't this painful, actually not my legs, my skin. I would have done it myself. Sorry." she whispers. I snapped my eyes open, looking down at her. Her long hair covers her shoulder blades. I move a bit closer, so I won't be able to see her behind, and shyly I place my hands on each side of her bare hips. Feeling my heart race, and sending shivers down my spine once again, just to touch the soft warm skin of hers. Damn it... I felt her shake a little.

Without noticing, Mai eyes widen, nervously looking down to see my hands.

"Don't look down, or anything. Don't think about it." I whispered, wanting the earth to swallow me.

'Bad idea. Yet, Mai hasn't taken a bath for a whole day, since yesterday she was in serious pain.' I convinced myself so I can continue, instead of dipping myself down in this cold water. I felt Mai move a little, but then sighed.

"Can you wet the plants. I can't reach the water." she tells me. She turns around, without hesitation, I immediately closed my own eyes so she won't catch me.

She places the suds on my hands. I turned around, holding firmly on Mai, and bent down, to wet them. Turning back around. Mai took it, and smiles at me.

"Thanks." she turns, feeling her move once again. In doing so, she bucks a little, causing her to moan in pain.

"Err, Naru." her voice turns very shy.

"Hmm?" I asked, not daring to open my eyes now. She doesn't say anything, but took a hold of my hand, wrapping my arms around her waist. Pressing her back against my chest. I snapped my eyes open.

"Just hold me like this. Okay." I felt my cheeks warm up twice as hard. Looking down, her hair now in front covers her chest. I gulped, licking my suddenly dry lips.

'Not a good idea.' I thought, turning my gaze up at the sky. I felt her move, as she runs the suds around her body. Then her hand lands on my arms, I heard her gasp a little, as my own body shivered in delight.

'Oh no.' I thought, as she moves my arm, and does the rest. I just closed my eyes tight and try not to feel her against me, or anything She finishes, but doesn't' say anything. No, she just takes a hold of my arms, giving it a little squeeze. A silence passes over us. I opened my eyes, tilting a little, I glance down, to see her staring at my arms, or water? Not sure.

'What's wrong with her?' I thought, not liking this at all. She presses herself more into me, making my heart jump once more, as a warmth filled me.

"Thanks," I heard her whisper.

"No need, are you done?" I asked, wanting to leave. She's actually making this hard on me. Without realizing it, I move closer to her, tighten my hold on her. She shivered, putting pressure on my arms.

"Naru," her voice seems far, as though she was thinking about something that is hard to bring out.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm your wife." she says out of the blue, causing me to snap my eyes open.

'Well, that was one way to bring the subject up.'

"I know," I told her, not sure how to get this over with. Sooner or later we needed to talk about this. Not now, though.

"I know? You know. That's good to know, I thought you didn't." for a reason her voice turns deeper after that sarcastic remark, tighten her hold on my arm. I move a little forward, lifted my arms up to her stomach. I heard her gasp a little. I felt myself grow a little hot. To feel her flat stomach, warm skin. My hands started to sweat, as a lump got stuck in my throat.

"Of course I know. I'm not stupid or blind. We were forced married to each other. We had no idea. Why are you even bringing this subject up?" I was now trying to reflect anger. Why? Not sure, but one thing is for sure. She doesn't love me.

That's what sucks the most, cause, I'm not sure if I do love her. I just know, that she is becoming more and more important to me, than anything in this world.

She surprises me, when she turns around, making me have a perfect view of her front, cover with suds, making her skin look more milky, and her round breasts more tempting than last time. I didn't even dare to go lower. 'Damn it.'

My eyes narrow, she takes a hold of my arms, since I still had them around her waist.

"Why I'm bringing this subject up? Its been a freaking week."

"You're arguing about this now? Just rinse, and get dressed," I let go of her waist, turning around to head out, but I forgot that she can't even walk.

"Ah," I heard behind me. I stopped, turning around Mai was now in the water, hissing in pain, holding onto her legs.

"I'm arguing this now, cause I gained courage, we can't keep pretending that it never happened. I'm your wife, and I'm freaking out. Okay." she admits, tears now going down her cheeks. I stare at her, not knowing what to do.

"Don't stand there, help me." she argues, wiping her tears with her arm. I move forward, and bend down once again. I just stare at her eyes, trying to be respectful to her.

"I know you're my wife, I know this is a big deal. You know what. Is such a big deal, I don't even know what to think about it. This isn't business, this is a whole different field for me." I somewhat yelled, anger filling me now. I host Mai up, taking her out of the water, but she struggles.

"Put me down." she shrugs my shoulder. I stopped, looking down at her.

"Fine." I bend down, and gently laid her down. She rose her body up, trying to cover herself.

"I tried hard to not bring the subject up Naru. Why in the world are we even arguing? Its none of our fault. Just leave." she orders, covering her head with her hands. I stare at her for a brief second, turning around, I did what she orders, and I left.

'Great, just damn great.'

* * *

**Mai POV**

I manage to get out of the water, well half crawled myself out, and manage to put on my dress on. (Well, I had to walk very slowly all the way towards the rock.)

'Naru is right, it feels better.' I thought, as the dress reached my knees. I stood myself up, leaning against the rock, placing my forehead against my bent arm.

"It hurts too much. It's becoming too sensitive.' I complained, feeling my skin prickle a lot.

Then I lifted my gaze a little, and frowned, remembering our little argument.

'I shouldn't have brought it up. Yet, it has been driving me nuts. A whole week, and nothing. The only nice day was on my birthday. That's all. After we finished our dance, Naru just headed back to the tree house, as I sat right back down, looking at the fire. That's all. Then the rest of the week, we just read a lot, and got food. That's all, no interaction, and I just kept having the nightmares. Naru avoided me most of the time though. That's one of the reason, I haven't said anything to him.'

'Even if we didn't do much that night, the dancing, I will never forget our dance.' I thought, rubbing my chest.

"Are you ready to head back?" I heard in front of me. I move my head, to see Naru standing in front of me, cross arms, just watching me.

"Freaking Ninja you are." I gasped out, while Naru moves forward. I place my arm up, to stop him.

"No, until we talk this out." I told him. Naru paused, his steps, giving me a dark look.

"I knowledge your my wife, happy, let's go."

"Ha, that's so simple Naru. I feel your love for me." my sarcasm dripped heavily. Naru eyes narrow at my words. I sat down on the ground, crossing my arms. Naru without a word, came up to me, and picked me up in his arms.

"I told you, we need to talk, and..." he adjusted me, and headed up towards the forest.

"We will talk alright, but not here." he orders, feeling his steps going faster and faster. About a few minutes or so, we reach the ocean once again. He kept walking, until we reach the top rocks, (Our spot) that overviews the whole ocean.

He gently lays me down on the ground, and sat next to me.

"Talk." he simply says. I stare at him as though he just told me to jump or something in those lines.

"Talk? You should start. Tell me how you feel? Wait, don't you never do. 'Gah' I'm going crazy Naru." I rubbed my head in frustration.

"This is something beyond us Mai." he started, causing me to lower my arms to stare at him.

"I know."

"We don't' love each other." He says.

"I know." even my heart said something else.

"You know I don't believe in relationships."

"I know."

"We have to explain this to the others, and have it shoved up in our faces later."

"I know."

"We can't even get a divorce, since we are bonded." I sighed, looking up at the blue sky.

"I'm afraid, this is new to me. This means, I can't go on dates anymore. Fall in love. I'm just your wife."

"You can date, if you want. I won't stop you." he mumbles, noting that his voice drops into a tender tone.

"That's cheating Naru. You perfectly know that I hate cheating. If I am with that person, is just that person, not the next guy that comes. I'll only be his, and his alone. I am, hoping to God that he will be mine and only mine. No thrid wheel in the picture. The only third or fourth wheel, will be our children, no more no less." I explained. Naru stares at me, no emotions shown.

"I'm sorry. I know you have someone in mind. I feel like I just tore it away from you. I feel like you have cheated on her." I whispered lowering my head.

"Cheated on her? That's just plain stupid to even think about, we never even became an item, or nothing in those words. So don't think that I have cheated, because it never happened." Naru explains. I lifted my face, watching his hair move, with the wind. Is very windy today.

"Then, I'm sorry we got married. What do we do now?" I asked him, not liking this at all.

"Don't be sorry, we just work around it. We can try to get the being to unbind us, or something. Look, there's no love between us. I know you want to find new love." he tells me the truth, looking back at the ocean. My heart ached.

'Since my birthday.. I came to a conclusion. I do love you. I can't forget you, even if I try.' I thought, sadness sipping over my heart. I move towards him, leaning my head against his arm, looking out into the ocean.

"If we can't be unbind, what do we do?" Naru huffed, looking down at me,

"Then we have no other choice, we just have to live with each other for the rest of our lives." for a reason, that didn't sound so bad for me. I rubbed my forehead against his arm.

"You think we eventually fall for each other if that happens?"

"Not sure." he replies. I timidly move my arm, and grabbed his hand. Intertwining our fingers. He just let me, no flinching or anything. He just simply intertwines his fingers with mine, and enjoys it. From the little knowledge I knew.

"So you're not mad that we are married?"

"I'm pissed off with it, but not with you. I never thought of matrimony Mai."

"I know that, but I know I'm not your type."

"What makes you think you know what is my type?" He asks out of the blue. I blinked, looking up at him.

"Err, you're a narcissist, and such." I rolled my eyes. Naru eyes narrow a little.

"Am I your type?"

"No." I somewhat lied.

"Then don't jump into conclusions," I heard him whisper, looking back at the ocean. I lay my head against his arm, giving a little squeeze on his arm.

"Let's compromise," I started. Naru turned to look at me, waiting for me to continue... His eyes say, 'What compromise?'

"If we are meant for each other, then let time tell. Alright, lets make that deal. If you think we can make it, we don't do anything, If by the time we set free the souls, and we have no feeling for each other, then we'll find a way to unbind us." Naru moves his head, arching a brow, as my words sips in his mind.

"Sounds good." he agrees. I smiled, all anger and such left me, snuggling more into his arm.

"So, we are married, slash good friends. Until time will tell, we just take our time. No rush." I told him, to clear it out. Naru nods, agree to it. I closed my eyes, and enjoy Naru warmth, as he stares at the ocean waters.

O.O

Its been four weeks, since we came up with that decision, a month that since we got married, now in mid August.

I move away from the window of the tree house, hissing a little from the pain on my legs. Since last month, the dreams drifted a little. I stare at Naru, which stood in the middle of the room, adjusts his bag.

"Come on Naru, you don't have to." I started again, after this morning argument. This is the first time I have spoken, since we stopped talking. Naru turns around, giving me a profound look.

"I have to. If this keeps up, you will definitely lose your legs. Look how deep and crack they are." He points out, moving up towards me. He stops, and bends down, gently touching my legs. I hissed a little, as Naru stands up.

"Then let me go with you. I mean." my heart started to race painfully. Even though we have talked about it for a month now, it doesn't help.

"You can barely walk. I have to carry you around, and such, which doesn't bother me, but still. It can't continue like this. I'll be alright." he eases, I took a hold of his arm, trying to hold my cry.

'He says that, but I do feel like a bother, no matter what.'

"Naru, don't go. I can handle it. Just don't leave." I begged. Naru stands closer to me, taking a hold of my arms, and look straight at me.

"So far, Dr. John notes, he did everything, and it worked for his wife. If he's correct, this herb can help you heal, at least take out the dryness. I have to do this. We have been here in this island just about six months. We got to learn a lot. So don't worry too much." his voice sounds soothing. I gulped heavily, nodding.

"Okay. Please Naru, promise me, that you return. You're the only friend I have, my best friend, and I don't want you to leave me." I mumbled, moving forward, wrapping my arms around his midsection, giving him a tight hug. He sighed, patting my back.

"I'll be back in a few weeks. Too bad we don't have cell phones, that could be easier." he murmurs, I glance up, moving my hands, I get on my toes, and cup his cheeks.

"Be careful, eat, don't get hurt, may God always protect you." I whispered, staring at his eyes, feeling my heart race. Naru nods gently.

"I told you before, I am hard to kill. You need to keep in here most of the time. Since the departed souls don't dare to come in. Be careful, and keep track of anything you do. Tell me when I return, by then. I have something to do. If anything, remember our plan, okay." I nodded at his explanation, running my thumbs across his cheeks.

"Okay. I'll be brave, okay. Just be careful Naru." I whispered, lowering my hands downs.

"That's a good girl. Just let time pass, I'll be back in no time. Alright." I shook my head, as he turns heads out. Something in me felt off. Something in me felt wrong.

'Why do I feel, that I won't be seeing Naru for a while, rather than weeks?' I thought. I glance up, seeing Naru already heading down. I move swiftly, ignoring my pains. Opening the door. I rushed down, he was already on the bottom.

"Naru!" I screamed, he stops, and turns around. He arched a brow.

"What?" I stopped in front of him, heaving a little.

"I have a bad feeling, not sure why. Just a heads up. I know you are just going to collect the herbs, but Isac or Alack can do anything. Now, that you're alone." I explained.

"I'll keep that in mind," he seems to agree.

"Just be safe, Just.." I paused, moving closer, I wrap my arms around his shoulders, burying my face in the crook of his neck.

"Just use that brain of yours to not get caught. Alright." I whispered into him. Naru wraps his arms around me, placing me closer to him.

"Alright. In no time, I'll be back, and you don't have to worry." he tells me. I adjusted myself, closing my eyes.

"I want you back in one piece, that includes soul and all." I heard him chuckle, as he rubs my back.

'Warm hug. First time Naru gives me a warm hug.' I thought, liking this.

"I make sure to do that." and with that we separated. We glance at each other, and no words are spoken.

...

I bowed down.

"Well, Oliver Davis, I'll see you soon." I felt very awkward about that. Naru nods slightly and turns heading out. I watch in silence, as Naru blends with the shadow of the trees, disappearing from sight.. I sat down on the stairs, staring in his direction, as tears finally came out. I cover my mouth, sobbing.

"God, please protect him." I begged, not liking this at all.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews. :) Maybe ppl that is reading this, saying wow, time is moving fast, but I can assure you, there's a huge reason behind it. And plus, nothing interesting happens, go figure. Hahah There's lots more to go, so either way. :) And almost heading for a hundred reviews, less than twenty chapters, That is an accomplish for me. Thank you so much.


	17. Chapter 17: Faith

Disclaimer:** Nope,** **nada,**

* * *

Chapter Seventeen: Faith

**Mai POV**

_I found myself twirling around, my arms stretched out like wings of a plane, laughing along. My mother sat on her chair, in our small apartment, watching me. A smile passes her lips, as she leans back on her chair, looking behind me. The picture of my father. _

_I stopped in front of my black sofa, looking at my old teddy bear. Just sitting on the edge, staring back at me. I took it, and turned around, and headed towards my mom. I remember perfectly, that she is wearing a long white skirt, with a silky blue blouse. Her brown hair tied in a pony tail. The window behind her made a reflection from the sun, making her look shiny. I smile at that._

"_Mommy, Why are you sad?" I asked, going up towards her knees, placing my teddy bear on top of it. She leans forward, taking a hold of the bear._

"_Mr. Teddy is sad, cause mommy is sad. Why?" I asked, lifting my gaze towards her. My mother gave me a sad smile, moving forward, she picks me up, and places me on top of her lap. I smiled, snuggling into her warm chest. _

"_Mommy is sad, cause she misses daddy," she points at the picture, that is on top of a small table, next to the sofa. I tilted my head towards the side, pouting._

"_I miss daddy too. Did mommy love daddy a lot? Just like you love me?" I randomly asked, feeling my heart warm up. She wraps her arms around me, planting a small kiss on the top of my forehead. Causing me to rub it._

_"I love you more than anything in this world, just like your father. Never forget that." she tells me, causing me to smile even more.  
_

"_Listen to me. Missing someone is a part of loving them. If you're never apart, you'll never really know how strong your love is. I miss your father terribly. You're the only thing he left behind. When you fall in love in the future, you'll know what those words will mean." she explains. I frowned, lifting my gaze up._

"_I will never fall in love. I will always love you mommy. Just like daddy. I love both. Even if I don't remember him as much." My mother chuckled, placing my teddy on my own lap._

"_Eventually all parents need to let their children go. I'm just praying, that you'll find a good man, that will love you for you." she wraps her arms around me. Giving me one of the most warm hugs, I ever received.  
_

"_I love you mommy," I giggled, as she places her chin on top of my head, tighten her embrace at me._

"_I love you as well Mai."_

_O.o_

I awoke, sweat rolling down my face, as the morning birds sang. I groaned, placing my hand on my forehead.

"I haven't dreamt about mama, for a long time. Why now?" I murmured, getting up.

"Naru, we..." I paused, lifting my veil up, no one slept, only the pillows are spotted.

"Right, he not here. How long? Four months." I move, only to groan in pain. I glance down on my legs, to see how my skin seems to start to chip off. Gross, but painful. Very painful.

'Stupid ghosts and its fire fetish.' I complained, lifting my gaze.

Standing up. I move swiftly towards the mirror. I sat down, and glance up, to see my own reflection. I look pale. Very pale now. Very skinny, and my hair now longer. I think is time for that haircut. I kept staring at myself, when a sudden memory flashed in my mind, it was a week later, after Naru left.

_Standing up, I move downstairs. In doing so, my heart jumped painfully. I had to stop, and place my hand on my chest._

"_Naru?" I said, looking down, on doing so, a heaving sensation passes me. Something in me told me that something is not right. I had to sit down, feeling my hands shake. My eyes, shook, as this very bad feeling passes by me. _

"_Please let it be my own figment of imagination." I prayed, trying to relax myself. Feeling my tears rolling down my cheeks. I move my hand, and touch my cheek._

_'Why am I crying?' I hiccuped, covering my face with my hands. _

_'Just take a hold of yourself. Its nothing. Naru is safe. He'll be back soon.' I told myself, trying to convince myself. With that set in mind. I stood up, shrugging it off, yet, my own heart felt unease. A heavy weight place on it. I just wish that Naru was with me. Here, arguing, or something. I just keep doing my regular routine, but deep in my heart, told me that something was wrong. Is like, I could feel his pain or something. I just couldn't do anything. Since I have no idea where he is. _

That was four months ago. No word of Naru, whatsoever. I just hope, keeping my faith that Naru is safe, and nothing happened to him. I lower my head, rubbing /my eyes.

'Naru, I'm being brave, so please be safe, and come back to me.' with that, I stood, and headed for my boring yet safe routine.

Ever since he left, I have been having more horrid dreams. To the point, that I stay up at night. My dream Naru hasn't even showed up. My legs, oh, how bad they are.

"I can't never get tired of these," I mumbled, leaning my head against the flat of my palm, watching some rabbits, and some birds play on the ground, as some mount of ants pass by. That same afternoon.

"Four whole damn month since Naru left for his quest. Three months ago was his birthday, I wish I could have spent it with him. He's twenty. Twenty years old. " I mumbled. Which is something to be proud of. I bet he was sad though. Cause he didn't have the chance to celebrate it with Gene.

'He hides it, but he's very sensitive when it comes to his birthday. He just thinks is not fair. I can somehow change his mind next year.' I thought, wanting to cheer him up a little.

'I hope next year we can spend his birthday together, and I'll try to make it better, like he did to me this year.' I wished, looking down at the animals once again.

"Ayame, please come to me. You haven't spoken to me, since you came to clarify that I was married to Naru. Can you at least let me know, that he's okay?" I spoke out loud, to see if I can hear a response from her, but nope, nothing.

No answer passes, only the sound of the animals replaced the answer. I bowed down, placing my hands together and made a little prayer.

"God, please keep Naru safe, and sound. Bring him back to me in one piece." ever since he left, I have been praying that to him every morning and night. The days seem to be dragging, and boring.

I hoisted myself to go in the tree house, but in doing so, a loud tussle on the bushes, cause me to pause. Turning around, I squinted my eyes, to see better. Nothing.

"Okay?" So I headed back towards the tree, but on doing so, the tussle sound turned a little louder. This time, turning around, I headed towards the sound.

Upon reaching the bushes, I bend down, shakily I extended my hand, and touched the bush. Which I know is a very bad idea. Out of nowhere, the bush shook more, causing my heart to race.

"Ahh!" I yelled, when a rabbit popped out it, I glance at it, as I breathed out.

"Okay, most cliché things I have ever seen. Don't tell me there's someone behind me?" I groaned, knowing very well, that this has to be a movie scene. Slowly I turned around, and heaved in relief, to find anything.

"Oh, thank God." I rubbed my forehead. As I reach the stairs, an eerie feeling dawn on me. I was now cold. The warm weather turned cold.

'Oh no.' I mentally groaned, rapidly, or as much as I could, I started to climb up the stairs, but in doing so, I felt a hand on my leg, and the burning sensation started once again.

"_You're mine, just like your husband." _I heard, as my eyes widen, then I fall, harshly on the ground, hitting my chin against the stairs, without mercy, the hand starts to drag me. I turned, and started to do the nine cuts, without hesitation, my hands started to do the gesture, that came out of me as natural. As the others thought me.

"Rin, Pyou, Tou, Sha, Ka, Djin, Retsu, Zai, Zen," I screamed, as I finished doing my signs. The invisible hand disappeared from my leg. I immediately stood up, rushing towards the tree house, but on doing so, a gust of wind came from nowhere, causing me to cover myself with my arms.

"_RUN MAI!" _I heard Ayame voice echoed around the wind. Without questioning it, I move swiftly towards the tree house, but in doing so, I stopped, as a black mist appeared from nowhere. My heart jumped.

"Please don't let it be Alack, or Isac," I knew better than wishing this. Well, lucky me, I have two guests. From nowhere, the horse appeared in the bottom of the stairs, as the wolf appeared at the entrance of my house.

"_Should we play cat and mouse?"_ I heard Alack mention. I turned my gaze, to see Alack sitting on his horse, staring at me with his bloodshot eyes. I felt my heart jump in fear.

"I rather not play, can you just let me pass, and pretend this isn't happening." I tried to negotiate, hey, give me a break. I'm stuck.

"_How cute. Should we tell her that her husband died?" _ Isac voice seems so vacuous, so vile, that I felt my heart stop...

'Died?' it just barely passes my lips, when I felt myself move backwards, only to catch myself.

"_Yes, believe it doll, he died.. Now, give up hope. He isn't coming back to you." _Alack concludes, I couldn't move. My body seems to be paralyzed.

"_Mai run!' _Ayame screams again, I glance up, to see Ayame floating above me, sadness pass her eyes.

"_Yes, run Mai. Its time for the thrill of your lifetime." _ Alack moves his horse towards the side. I didn't know what to do, but little choice I had?

"I will never give myself to you vile souls. I will stop you.." I declare, a lot of emotions running through me. Sadness, anger, pettiness, and above all, mourning. I was in shock.

Without a second thought, I started to run, ignoring my own pain. I headed towards the forest. I started to scrape myself, against the twigs. Then I yelp, when a blast of fire ball is thrown towards my right.

"Are you freaking kidding me? This isn't an action movie." I groaned, turning towards my right, heading deeper into the forest.

"_Run little mouse; run, sooner or later I will get you." _ I heard behind me. Then another fire ball is thrown, causing me to move myself towards the right..

'Plan, do the plan. Naru would do that. Don't give in. Be brave.' I chanted in my head, ducking down, from a large tree truck sticking out. Then I stopped, as my eyes landed at front of some large boars.

"Not in the plan, but it can help." I whispered, turning around, Isac and Alack standing a few feet away from me.

"_Enough with this chasing. I'll take her." _Isac moves forward, but Alack growls, turning his gaze on his brother.

"_No, she's mine. The one that shall leave here is you. I gave you enough, and how you repay me? Now, let me have her." _Alack snaps back, Isac growls back at him.

"_I have something important, far more important. She is my key, as well as her husband. Just leave." _as they argue whom they will take me. I took in a big breath, and place my hands together. Concentrating, at the task in hand.

_"Mai, there's another chant, that you can master, I can teach you, but is very deadly to do. Lin even forbid me to do it. I need you to fuse it with the nine cuts. Remember use it as a last resort, it will be deadly if you over do it. Okay.' _

Naru plan echoes in my head, that day that we were talking about, how we should make a plan to defend ourselves. He taught me another prayer, that can hurt the spirit, but is rarely used, because it takes a lot out you, or it can even be deadly.

Closing my eyes, I started to do the nine cuts, after I finished, I added the extra chant, murmuring very fast, and my hands did the signal faster and faster. I heard a yell, feeling sweat rolling down my face, as my chest heaved a lot. I felt the energy flow around me, as I felt extra energy as well. Naru said that I need to borrow some energy from anyone, so the boars are living animals. It works

Then I release, I felt a tingly sensation going through my fingertips, and an electro shock form around me, causing a heavy wind. Reminds me when Naru used his Pk.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" I yelled, throwing an electro shock toward the two ghosts. I actually felt my body lift up, throwing me across. I slammed against the floor, hitting my elbow pretty bad. The two brothers disappeared, as my power left with it.

My energy is drained. Very draining. I gave the Boars a shaky smile. Watching them just walk around, or just eating.

"Thank you, for letting me borrow some of your energy." I whispered, as everything started to lose consciousness. I slowly open my eyes, to see two pair of legs in front of me. White and pale legs. I felt a soft brush on top of my head..

"_You did good my dear daughter. Now rest." _and with those final words, everything fades out.

O.o

"_Should I believe?" I asked, while I stare at the Treehouse in front of me, not feeling a thing. I felt numb. Very numb. _

"_SHOULD I BELIEVE?" I screamed this time, trying to get someone to help me. To clarify for me. I was going crazy. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder, causing me to jump. _

"_Depends, of how much faith you have." I heard. Turning around, Ayame stood in front of me, with a sad expression in her. Without a second thought, I move and wrap my arms around her, she did the same._

"_I want my mama, I miss her." oh how I miss my mother right now. I miss her warm hugs, her smile, and her advice. I started to sob. Ayame rubs my back very gently._

"_Its okay." she soothes me. Moving out of her embrace, wiping my cheeks, Ayame turns to face the forest._

"_Sorry, I just.." I didn't know what to say, I just know, that I wanted my mother. I miss her terribly. I wish to have her at my side. Ayame turns, and lift her hand up._

"_Don't be sorry, its natural for a daughter wanting their mother, especially if you lost her in a very young age." _

"_Is it true? That..." I gulped, not liking this at all, I didn't even want to believe it myself. Ayame frowns at me, but shook her head._

"_Not everything in this island is what it seems. Remember that. Remember to keep the faith. Now, the road for you will be harsher, and more painful at times. Just be strong. Everything in the end will be worth it. Your next destination will be in two months. When the third full yellow moon appears on the North. Go the next day, and head towards the direction. It will take time, this island is bigger than what you think. You will be attack worse than ever before, because that's the heart of the island. Find out what happened to Alack. Puzzle it. Each thing that I show you is a puzzle. I can't tell you cause I can't remember correctly. Yet you have a long way to really solve this." she explains to me. _

"_Okay.. I will. How do I save the souls?" I asked. Ayame lifts her gaze, looking up at the tree house, and gave me a small sad smile._

"_Sometimes, you have to find your own reflection to save them all." was all she said. I arched a brow so confuse by her words. _

"_My own reflection?" I hiccuped, turning my gaze towards the Treehouse, on doing so, my eyes widen, to see fire surrounding the tree house._

"_No, not again." I was about to move towards it, but Ayame stopped me, placing her hand on my shoulder._

"_Its okay, just let it be. Now wake up, or not you'll surely die." she suggested._

"_Die?" I was confused by her words once again. Then I scream, as Ayame turns towards me, and her eyes turned bloody red, her face turning into a faceless face. Her body no longer is a body, but a dark spirit, that has no body._

_"Alack?"_

"_Miss me?" his voice seems choppy and dark, and as well a hint of mocking, and I can not assure you a friendly mock, and with that, I screamed..._

_..._

I awoke with a slight scream. I felt something nipping on my hand, and something crawling on my legs. Groaning, after my sight returned, I see a white rabbit, nipping on my hand.

"I'm not dead." I shooed it away, moving my aching body. Moving my upper body, I glance down, and to see many ants crawling up my legs. I immediately set myself up, and scramble the ants away from my legs.

"Wow, what happened?" I asked, rubbing my forehead. Turning around, the tree house was right in front of me. I arched a brow in confusion.

"Wasn't' I deep in the forest?" But I titled my head towards my left, noticing something off with the tree house itself. Something seems off though. It looks newer, fresher, and unbroken.

"Okay? Oh no, don't tell me." and before I could finish, I heard a voice behind me. So I turned around, to see Alack and Isac appear from nowhere, standing in front of me, and facing each other.

"_No, I don't want to betray our tribe, why? They have been so kind to us." _I heard Alack speak at my right. I slowly move my head, to stare at him.

"_Kind to us? They have lied to us. You know damn well how this island works. Time. There's no time. Our parents are still looking for us. I know they are." _ Isac argues.

"_Its been a long time now. They had forgotten about us. Just go and marry of Hayako, I know you two love each other. Start anew." _Alack suggested, crossing his arms. Isac bit out an anger moan.

'Hayako? Wait, isn't that the lady I saw last time?' I thought, making sense in a way.

"_Just cause I love her, doesn't make it less. I want out of this island. I will take Hayako with me. This island is ruining our lives. Let's just do what I have found. Please brother. You're the only one that I trust." _Isac pleaded this time. Alack nods in disappointment.

"_If you don't stop this brother. I will assure you, that I will stop you, no matter what happens." _ he warns him, and then they disappear. I groaned, covering my eyes with my hand. As a headache came from nowhere, starts to pound in my skull. My chin ached, as well as my elbow.

"So Alack did something to frame Isac? What did Isac do? Damn to much questions." with little strength, I muster myself up, only to wobble down.

So I muster as much strength as I could. I headed up towards my house. Shutting the door behind me. I glance up at the stairs.

"Great." without any other choice, I move, and somehow, and that's a big somehow. I manage to get to Naru bed.

I flop down, feeling every muscle on my body relax, but made it twice as bad since it started to hurt. I stare at the books, blankly staring. I felt a tear roll down my nose to my mouth.

"Why am I crying?" I asked myself, confuse. I kept staring as more tears flow down. I felt my chest heaving hard. I closed my eyes, feeling Naru scent in his pillows.

"Right. Isac said Naru died." I simply stated as I broke. I let go, from all the months of waiting for him, no tear has been dropped, besides when he left. Even when I had the bad feeling for months. Now, from the information, of his death. That did it. That broke me completely.

"Naru!" I fists my hands, crying even harder. I have no idea how much I have cried, finally I manage to calm myself. I move my body to face the roof. Taking in a huge breath, I touch my aching chest.

"Out of everything that hurts, my heart hurts the most." I whispered to myself.. Staring blankly at the roof, for a reason my mother words echoed in my head.

_'Missing someone is a part of loving them. If you're never apart, you'll never really know how strong your love is. I miss your father terribly. You're the only thing he left behind. When you fall in love in the future, you'll know what those words will mean.' _her words rang in my head, and in my heart.

"Mom was right. Being apart this long, is like a part of me is missing."

'This is worse than when he rejected me two years ago. In a few months, is going to be three years.' I cover my eyes with my palm.

"I never knew how much I love him. I never knew how much until he left me again... I should have faith? I remember once, I told Naru that I will have faith and hope for the both of us. So.. Is it hard to ask for that?" I lower my hand, and turned my body, only to wince.

"I'll have faith for the both of us. I will wait for Naru, no matter what happens. He's not dead. I feel it deep in my heart. I will wait for my husband to come back to me. You hear me, Naru. I will wait for you." I whispered, as sleep took over me. And for the first time in months, it was a dreamless sleep...

O.o

I awoke not early in the morning, it was already midday. My body aching, my eyes swollen. I had no energy to stand. Yet, something in me, a small voice told me to do so. So I did. Slowly I made my way around, and ate something, but a piece of fruit, not in the mood to be eating.

Making myself go to the entrance. I stopped in front of the door. A sudden heaviness hits me, as my hand started to shake violently.

I grasp my hand, and place my forehead against the door, why? I don't know. I felt very weak. In everything.

'Get a hold on yourself. Naru would be very mad at me, if he sees me like this.' I told myself. So I opened the door. Going down the steps, each step painful. My heart jumps out of nowhere. I glance up, to see nothing in particular. Just some wild animals roaming along.

'What, you expect Naru to appear, just like in the movies?' I bitterly thought, moving down. I reach down, and headed towards the stream. Forgetting my own clothes.

A few minutes later, I reach the stream, and bend down, to cup some water, and wash my face with it. Lifting myself up once more. I turned around, looking down at the ground, then my heart leaped again?

So I lifted myself up, a soft breeze passes through me. I stopped, shaking off an odd feeling that seems to crawl up my spine towards my heart.

Moving towards the forest, I stopped in my tracks once again, lifting my gaze once more. Now tears running down my cheeks.

Turning around. I stare blankly as a small, sad smile barely passes through my lips. The wind picks up, moving my hair towards my right.

"I should always keep my faith no matter what happens."

* * *

Thanks for the reviews.


	18. Chapter 18: Hope

Disclaimer: I **Don't** own Ghost Hunt at all

* * *

Chapter Eighteen: Hope

**Naru POV**

_I was reading, a thick book, about the evolution of life, my father bought it for me not so long ago, and thought it was a good opportunity to read it. As I sat in my room, near the window, only the light of the sun shining through the window, making me see the words better. My room dark just like I like it. _

"_Noll," I heard, as the light of my room turns on, making me wince a little. I lower the book, to see Gene hoping on top of my bed, with a smile in his face._

"_Well, that goes my reading." I mumbled, placing the book on top of a round wooden table in front of me. I move to look at my brother. _

"_Yes, Gene?" I arched a brow, crossing my arms. Gene is knitting his brows together, placing his chin on the flat of his palms._

"_Come on Noll, you're only fourteen, lighten up a little. I just came to ask if you want to go out." he shrugs._

"_Not in the mood." I told him, getting up from my chair, and sat next to my brother, crossing my arms. He pouted, looking up at me with his eyes._

"_Why? Come on." he uses his free hand to poke my arm.. _

"_I have a headache," I told him the truth, for a reason, lately I have been having them. Not sure why though._

"_Again?" he moves to sit next to me. At times, when I see Gene, I feel like I see my own reflection, but with a different personality. _

"_Yes." _

"_Have you been using your powers?" He asks, noticing that his blue eye passes concern. I shook my head, looking down on my own lap._

"_No. But you have. Last night I heard you scream." I felt very bad for him. He keeps having dreams, even if we aren't in a case. _

"_I'm so used to it. Either way, don't worry about that." he frowns, looking down at his hands, as though he was trying to avoid something._

"_What's wrong?" _

"_I was invited to go to Japan in a few months." He explains, I leaned back, placing my arms behind my head. _

"_Good." _

"_Not good, I want you to come." he imitates me, as we both look at the ceiling. _

"_Maybe I will go." I shrugged, not liking this idea at all. Gene turns his head, and stare at me. _

"_I have a very bad feeling. I haven't told mom or dad. Frankly, I'm scared." he admits. I turned my head, to stare at him. I can tell his blue eyes seems a little sad for some odd reason._

"_Maybe because you're going on your own for the first time." I suggested. He blinks at me._

"_How do you know that?" He knitted his brows, in confusion._

"_You just asked me to go with you, so is obvious father and mother aren't going." Gene frowns, turning his gaze back at the ceiling. _

"_I have been having a dream. A strange dream lately." he changes the subject. _

"_Hmm?" I pushed on._

"_In my dream, I keep seeing this younger girl. Very pretty girl. She has short brown hair, very short, and white skin, with the most reddish brown eyes, I have ever seen." he explains. _

"_Means you want a girlfriend." I chuckled, feeling Gene hit my arm._

"_Not like that. Is just..." he paused, moving, he leans on his forearm, looking down at me, I turned my gaze to look up at him. _

"_Well?" _

"_Well, is hard to explain. She seems very important to me, and you. She keeps saying something to me." _

"_What's that?" I was now curious about this information. Gene is a sensitive about this, a clairvoyance so he knows what he's saying. I learn to never doubt him. Not even a second. _

"_She keeps yelling. She told me that she'll find me soon. And that she'll take care of Naru for me." I blinked confuse by his words. _

"_Naru? Who's that? Wait, is familiar with my nickname, Noll, is in Japanese?" I now stood up, to look at his face._

_Gene shrugs, lifting himself up._

_"But look for you? Odd to say that, your right there" I told him, not having a good feeling about the girl words. Gene shrugs, _

"_I have no idea what she meant by that. She just said she'll take care of him for me. That she'll help him find me. I think for some odd reason, we are bound. Maybe she has the same gift as me?" _

"_That could be. Not everyone has the same gift." for a reason a deep weird feeling stire on my heart. Gene moves his body and shrugged my shoulder._

"_I'm bored, there's nothing to do. Let's go do something. Just drink some pills. Please," he takes a hold of my arm. I stare at him._

"_You're the big brother, why are you acting as though I am?" Gene chuckles, lifting his hand, and ruffle my hair, causing me to flinch away._

"_Cause your my little brother. Your too uptight. Is my responsibly to lighten you up. Or not, you will never even get married. No one will ever marry you, if you keep that up." I just rolled my eyes at him._

"_Have you seen how many girl flirts with us?"_

"_Flirt is one thing, knowing the real you, is a different point of view. I know there's going to be one girl that will overlook your looks, and see the real you, and knows how to live with it. I know you will love her back. I just have that gut feeling. I have lived with you since our mother's stomach. So I know you too well, too well the is so freaking creepy." he shivered at the mention. _

"_You're so hilarious." I stood up, as Gene did the same. I took a breath, for a reason, I am very attached to Gene. Yes at times we argue, and such, but not to the point of hating each other. We always do everything together, even mess with our mom, by switching our names, since sometimes she gets confused. My father, well, he already knows us a little too well. So we try to avoid that game with him._

"_Fine. What do you want to go?" I move around my bed, as I heard Gene go 'Yes.' I smiled at that, but I rubbed my neck. _

_'Naru? Wonder why did that girl say that to him? Does it have to do with the bad feeling that Gene is having?' My mind started to work, until I felt my brother pouncing on top of me, causing me to slouch down. _

_"You choose anywhere to go." he laughs, as we headed out. I nodded, but now, my heartfelt unease._

–_-_

–_-_

–_-_

I awoke, sweat everywhere in my body. My clothes sticking to my body. My vision returning. I was inside of an old hut, from what I can gather. Sitting up, I took a hold of my chest, as soon a pain rushed over.

'Why did I dream of Gene?' but I just shrugged it off, since there's one question that seems to pass my mind.

"What the hell happened?" I gasped out, trying to remember what happened. Looking around, the hut looks old and empty. The lack of the brown color, almost into fade, and a little light from the door..

"_I wish I can bring you some water."_ I heard a timid woman's voice. I turned around, to see a young girl around early twenties. Short black hair, her eyes seems to be a deep brown, with a somewhat light skin, wearing a white dress.

"Its okay. What happened?" I felt my voice crack and dry. I rubbed my forehead, trying hard to remember what happened. The girl moves towards me, kneeling next to me.

"_You were attacked by Alack." _she explains, I lift my gaze, staring blankly at the door.

"I was?" I turned to face the girl. She nods, sadness passes her eyes, placing her hands on her lap.

"_Don't you remember Oliver __or should I call you Shibuya-kun, or Noll__?"_ she asks, causing me to blink.

"How do you know my name? And Naru is just fine."

"_I just know. You live with your wife Mai, everyone knows.."_ she paused, looking up at me. The mentioned of Mai name, cause my heart to jump painfully.

"Right, I was looking for herbs. I need to go." I started to get up, only to flinch in pain. The girl took a hold of my arm, causing me to shiver at her touch.

'She's a ghost.' the first thought popped in my head. She moves her hand away.

"_My name is Kyoko Matzura. I found you near the village about four months ago.."_ she explains, my body froze at the mention of four months.

"Four months?" I groaned, covering my face with my hand.

'Oh no, Mai has to think I have died or just left her.' now guilt seems to plague me. I can't believe it. Kyoko nods gently, looking up at me.

"_Our chief has been taking care of you. You can't see him any longer, since Isac didn't want no more interactions. I was left behind. You were looking for the herbs. I can show you." _

I nodded softly, getting up, I only wobble down, taking a hold of my wall, to get support.

"_Or you can just wait, until you regain your energy."_ she suggested. I shook my head.

"No. Mai has been waiting for me for a long time now. She's probably crying cause she might think I have died." I told her, for a reason, my heart feels unease. Then something deep in me seems to feel that unease feeling. It was similar when Gene left for Japan, before he was killed. I felt empty. Yet, this more profound. Strange.

'Knowing her too well, she's probably sick worried about me. Leaving Mai alone this long. For a reason, it makes my heart feel uncomfortable. And I miss her.' That thought seems very scary to me.

"_You love her that much?"_ Kyoko tells me, floating up to me. I blinked, looking down at her.

"Love her? What made you jump to that conclusion?" Kyoko crosses her arms, shrugging.

"_I might look very young, but I'm not. I have been alive over than hundred years. You're just a child in my eyes. Plus, is __so __obvious__.__ Your first __priority__ was her, not yourself. And..."_ she paused, biting my her pale lips.

"And?" I pursue. She covers her mouth with her hand, as a giggle passes her lips. I will never understand women at all. Why they giggle at things like that? Is just not even over the top to be giggling at.

"_You kept calling out for her, while you were sleeping. Oh Mai, come back to me,"_ she spins, causing me to have a vein pop out in irritation.

"Now, that's just plain stupid. I don't call out for no one." I move towards the door, only for Kyoko to take a hold of my arm causing me to shiver from her touch.

"_I'm not joking. You were calling out for her. You even said you love her. You were having a nightmare, I think. Then you called out for Gene. Your brother right."_ her words cause me to pause, and turned towards her.

"I was calling for Gene?"

"_Yes. Not much. Just his name, but then went back to Mai. You were saying to not die. Don't leave me, like Gene did. That's it. And that's where you said you love her." _she explains. I stare at her as though she just grew a second head.

"I need to go," but then, something sinked in.

"Kyoko-chan," I whispered, turning once again to face her. She was frowning at me, shaking her head in disappointment.

"_Poor lost puppy. Having love staring at your face, and you are just too blinded by your ego to see it."_ she tsk.

"Forget that. I have a question." she turns her gaze at me.

"_Depends, if I can answer it." _She shrugs.

"It doesn't matter if you answer or not. I just want to know, do you remember how you died? Or the village?" Now, I saw her go stiff.

"_I don't remember it too well. I just know, there was a fire. Big fire. That's all." _her expression turned very rigid and beyond sadness. I even felt bad for asking it.

"Thanks for your help. I need to get back." I turned opening the door.

"_Wait, don't forget th__at__,"_ I heard behind me. Turning around, Kyoko was pointing at her right. Following her finger, I spot my bag next to the wall, near the door.

"The bag," I whispered, going for it, I bend down, only to wince even more. I touch my chest, feeling an odd burning sting sensation. Either way, I took the bag.

Upon reaching the outside, I flinch from the powerful sunrays, causing me to cover my eyes with my hands.

"Its very hot today." I murmured. Moving forward. Around me, seems like an old village. A very old village. Just like before, run down, and so broken down. Falling pieces on the ground, and rotten wood.

"Where can I find the herbs..." I paused, when a powerful pain hits my head, causing me to groan.

Flashes, I started to get flashes of what happened to me.. (Well, that was a late reaction)

_I found myself going up a hill, (There's sure a lot of them in this island) a week later after I left the tree house. _

_Stopping for a brief second, I took out the book out of my bag, and opened it to the page I booked marked. _

"_He mentions that there's a very large hill fill with sunflowers, up North. I still haven't spotted any." I murmured under my breath, looking up. _

_Placing back the book, I headed out, trying to cover much ground as I could. I have no idea how much distance I had with the tree house, but it seems more than enough, to take another week's worth a trip. I lost count two days ago. _

_'I hope Mai is okay. It was hard enough leaving her alone, with her condition.' I thought, trying to get myself distracted. _

"_Aren't you missing your little wife at home?" I heard behind me. Stopping in my tracks, I turned around to see Alack on his horse, looking down at me with his bloody eyes. I just mentally groaned, after a while, you get used to it, but not as much, it still freaks me out with his eyes though._

"_None of your business, do what you want to do." I challenge back, knowing very well that I was digging my grave, but it's not the first time. _

"_Oh, impatient are we? Its unfair. I wanted to kill you in front of your loving wife. Either way. I need your powers" and before I could even think, Alack rose his ghost hand, and a fireball appears in his hand, and my eyes narrow at that._

"_Its a trick I picked up long ago. Just a fusion all my energy together, I can make this exquisite display. I love this body, way better than my old human." he then throws the ball, straight at me, acting quickly, I move to the side, falling towards my right._

"_Don't move, I want to kill you right now!" He wails, throwing another and another fireball, without stopping. I dodge most of it, even hiding behind a tree. Heaving now. _

"_How do I escape this? I can use my pk, but that will drain me too much." I mentally groaned, looking around to find any escape. _

_'Mai told me to use my brain, is this what she felt?' for a reason, it made sense. Not sure how I know that, but it does, so without hesitation, I started to run forward, as more fireball is thrown to my right and left. _

_Apparently it wasn't my day, or something like that, as a dead end seems to appear in front of me. A thick climbing wall. _

"_Damn!" I hissed, stopping in my tracks, to look up. Turning around, Alack was now in front of me, staring at me, with a fireball at hand. _

_'Think, think.' I chanted in my head. Then an idea popped in my head. _

_'Even if Mai hadn't warned me, I would have thought of it. Either way. I own Mai one.' _

"_Alright, then you want me," I whispered, lowering my hand, starting to feel my Pk spark around my hand, once again._

_'Just don't use too much,' I told myself. I need my strength._

"_Of course I do. Now Die!" he yells, throwing the fireball straight at me, and that precise moment, I lifted my hand, and released a small percentage of my Pk not towards him, but the fireball itself, causing a big explosion, making a powerful wind, causing my body to fly off with the explosion. I felt something hit my chest, as I hit against the wall. I slid down, an aching feeling passes through me. _

_Losing consciousness, Alack disappeared, the pain in my chest started to get to me harder and harder. _

"_Ahh!" I yelled, taking a hold of my chest, it feels like it's cooking inside. My sight started to go, everything becoming blurry. In doing so, two pair of white, pale legs appears in front of me. _

"_My son, you have done good. Now rest. Don't worry. I'll watch over my daughter for you." I heard a woman's voice. I lifted my gaze, with dazed eyes, I couldn't make up the face, it was too blurry, the only thing I could see was long brown hair. Reminds of.._

"_Mai," her name comes out of me, so automatic, I stretch my hand out, wanting to go to her. She bends down to cup my cheek._

"_I'm sorry, you won't be seeing her for a long time." and with that, everything fades on me. _

–_-_

"So that's what happened," I turned around, only to be startled by Kyoko presents, she's hovering over me, looking down.

"_Did you remember?" _she asks, tilting her head.

"You didn't find me. It was some other woman." I told her. Kyoko frowns at me.

"_I did. I found you unconscious down in our village. Chief and Ayame helped me to bring you up here. Chief is more powerful, so he fed you and took care of you. Ayame watched over you at night."_ she explains.

"Then who was that woman with brown hair?" I asked, for a reason, something doesn't make sense, what? I have no idea.

"Brown hair?"

"Yes, she mentioned that Mai is her daughter." I remember from the cave, and what she told me before I went unconscious.

"_Your wife's mother? There's no one. I can assure you that."_ she tells me, she looks very serious, at the statement.

"Then who was she?" I mumbled, turning around aching once again.

"I don't know, but l_ook, in reality from here to the tree house is only a week's worth of a trip. Not four months. You were very injured. Gather the herbs, and you can go today if you want. I can keep you company, but when we pass the cliff, I can't go any longer. I just plead you, help us. Your wife is the only one that can free us completely." _

"Why is that. Why Mai?" I asked, not understanding this at all. I know Mai is similar to Gene, she helped me in a lot of cases in the past. Kyoko floated staring at me, with somewhat weird expression.

"_You really don't know?" _she moves around me, err floats around, staring at the huts.

"No, what?"

"_She is powerful Clairvoyance, a very powerful one. She has the power to set free many powerful souls trapped in this realm, so we can go to the light. When we see her, we see a light around her. But is so bright, we don't dare to enter, unless she gives us permission. Call it a gift. Your just her protector. You never thought why you two were meant to meet?" _

"We just met in her high school, about three years ago, I was just doing my job, and she broke my equipment, and hurt Lin." I told her. She shook her head, turning to face me.

'Yet, for a reason, I found myself intrigued by her. Not sure why? Maybe because she sees through my mask? Or is it more?' I added in my head.

"_No, From what Ayame told me, you two are soul mates, You are her protector. Haven't you questioned yourself why you always save her? Always there when she's in trouble? You thought is because she's a klutz, getting in trouble. No, because there's more evil forces wants her dead. That's why Isac and Alack wants her. She is the few that can save us. You're the only one that can always protect her. No matter what happens, even your own life. That's why you fell in love with her. Cause everything is meant to be. That's why God gave permission to marry you two. He knows things, and know what's right and wrong." _She added, moving along.

'Soulmates? My own life? Why does this sounds familiar to me?' For a reason, this feels oddly familiar conversation I had years ago, with Gene.

"Stop saying I love her. And I'm her personal bodyguard?" yet, why... Why everything she's saying doesn't seem crazy to me. She keeps mentioning I love her. I just know right now, I miss her terribly. Is worse, when I went to England. For a reason, my heart aches.

"Its so obvious you are, men are so clueless at times. _I don't know what's a bodyguard, but you're her protector. Weird, that no one told you this before." _she shrugs..

'It is. I need to tell Mai about this.' Moving forward, Kyoko showed me the way towards the herbs, which wasn't far.

Only about twenty minutes away from the old village. As Dr. John wrote, there's so much sunflowers in a long straight line, but beyond that, there is more. Just an open field filled with many different herbs, which grows all year round. She showed me which one is the right ones. So I gather many of them. Placing it inside of my bag..

_"Right, I forgot to tell you, Chief's place an old bowl in your bag, he told me to tell you to smash the herbs together, and place water in it. That's all. She has to wear the medicine for a whole day. Do it for a whole week. It should start healing her. That doesn't guarantee that she'll keep getting burnt, but it will ease her." _

I frowned, as I headed back, looking up at the blue sky.

'At least it's something than nothing. I wonder what she's doing right now? Is she hurting or how much she kept waiting for me. Or did she give up hope.' the emptiness kept coming to me twice as hard, since I awoke. Four months is a long time now.

"_Are you thinking about her?" _ Kyoko chirps, floating next to me. I turned my gaze at her.

"You sure like to be in someone business." I flatly told her, reaching the village, heading towards a small dirty road.

"_Hey, is not me with that scroll expression." _she pouts, floating even more. I just plainly ignored her, moving towards my destination.

"I just want to return; Mai is a very sensitive person, sick and worried about me, so, show me the way back, and stop butting in." I felt irritated, cause all I wanted is to return to her.

_"Don't worry lover boy, she's alright." _she teased, patting my back. I just ignored her completely. Yet, I hope she is right. Cause, for a reason, my heart doesn't agree with that.

For the rest of the week, it was a quiet week, and all I wanted is to get home, and see Mai. I miss her terribly.

–-

"_Well, this is the end of my road. You'll reach her tomorrow afternoon. It was a pleasure to meet you. Please do, and come by, next time bring Mai. I have something to tell her." _she explains, floating above me. I nodded, turning around.

"_Remember Oliver. Bring her later on. I really need to tell her something important. Don't' forget it." _she yells, while I kept on walking. I just move my hand and wave it.

"Fine," at least I own her that much. Touching my aching chest. I realize, how hard is to breath at times. I have no idea how hard the explosion affected me, but I can tell it was enough to affect my breathing.

About mid-afternoon, watching some of the leaves fall on the ground, avoiding some wild boars, and snakes, and watching some monkeys swing by. For a reason my own heart leap painfully. I paused, placing my hand on my chest. I glance up, to look at a small rabbit that appeared from nowhere.

"Why do I feel uncomfortable?" I mumbled, rubbing my chest even more. Something in me told me something was horribly wrong.

'Its like I feel, Mai is in danger? I felt it before, but not this powerful.'

"Mai, just hold on, I'm coming," I murmured, under my breath, moving my legs as fast as I could, but on doing so, a rustle is heard behind me. I stopped in my tracks, looking back. I see nothing, but a rabbit appears in front.

"Okay?" I turned around, in doing so, I came face to face with the big bad wolf.

"_Miss me?"_

"Not really," I told him, taking a step back. The wolf growls at me, moving forward.

"_I want to try something, hopefully it will help that wench, give up that silly faith of hers." _ he snarls, I felt anger building up.

"Leave her alone. If you want me, then go ahead. Just don't you dare touch a single hair on her." I threatened, for a reason, that sounded very bad line to say. I just didn't care. I'm sick and tired of these characters. They always threaten and don't act. Well, not act, since I got hurt, as well for Mai.

"_Spicy male you are. Fine. I'll send her a massage. That you had died." _

"Ha, you are talking, but no bite." for a reason, that pun made so much sense. Isaac darkly chuckled, and moves his hind legs forward, and jumps on top of me. Now plaster on the ground, with an overgrown wolf on top of me, he started to bark hard, and went down to bite me. I immediately use my leg and push him out of me. Heaving hard, I get up on my legs, turning to face my opponent.

"At least your brother has some fire power, you only have a bite." I teased, wanting to strangle him. Isac without a word, he spins his body, and using his tail, he hits me on my stomach, causing me to fly across, and hit a tree. I gasped out, as the pain in my chest doubled, as well my breath knocked out of me.

"_Now, I will end you. At least I don't have to wait for eight, for your soul." _and with that he runs towards me. I stood up, only to wince, my foot hurts.

'Did I twist my ankle?' I move forward, only to feel the pain once again.

'I think when he swung me, my feet twisted in the wrong way. Damn.' without hesitation, I dodge his assault, and turned towards him, again ready to use my pk. Isac bit out a bitter laugh, moving his tail up and down.

"_Now, now, don't get a little hasty. You're tougher than I thought. I think that's all for today. I'll say hello to your wife. See you."_and with that, he disappears. I stare where he just disappears.

"This is just so low. What did he gain just threaten me? Nothing. Why in the world would he tell me theses things, if..." then my eyes narrow, as his words sunk.

"Clever bastard. He just wanted to test my skills' himself." without hesitation, I started to walk rapidly, well limp rapidly. Ignoring the fact that my chest is killing me and my ankle is throbbing tremendously.

"Either way, one of these days, I'm going to lose my life, or those bastards will re-die in my hands." and with that, I kept going. Yet, another thought came into my mind. I glance up at the trees, remembering Mai words.

'I will have faith and hope for the both of us.' she told me once, which seems so long ago, but only months in reality. I took in a big breath, having that in mind, and heart, I started to walk once again, ignoring my pains.

'Don't give up Mai. I'll be there soon. Just keep having faith and hope for the both of us.'

...

I reach the stream the next day. I felt exhausted. Wiped out. I only had four hours of sleep. I was hungry and tired. I sat down on the edge of the stream, cupping my hands to gather water. I drank some water, and wipe my face, relieving me completely. Moving to the side. I remove my shoes, and glance down at my now very swollen ankle.

"At least the bone didn't break." I felt relief, but it hurts. I lean my chin on top of my bent knee, looking at the crystal water. Seeing my own reflection.

'Wonder if Mai is okay. " I was too tired to even make it. At least I'm close enough. I'll just wait until she appears. That makes sense. I hissed, when my chest started to burn once again.

'Please Mai don't lose hope. Is the only thing that kept me going, cause of you.' I prayed in my head.

Lost in my own thoughts, I heard a splash a few feet away from me. That snaps me off my thoughts, and turned my gaze towards the noise.

My eyes landed on a small body, wearing a white old dress, mid high towards her knees. Her legs seem so cracked and chipped. She was kneeling down, wiping her face. She lifts her head, looking around, but frowns.

'Mai!' for a reason, my heart jump, in happiness. She's alive, and well. My own being felt whole again.

'Can't she see me?' I thought, as I watch her stand up. She looks lifeless. I see dirt all over her. Her very long hair messy. My heart aches at the sight of her. I stood up slowly. My heart started to hammer hard against my chest.

"Mai, turn around." I whispered, hoping she can.. She stops at midway. Watching her body shake. Then she continues to walk.

"Mai turn around." if she wasn't' going to turn, I will forget that my own body aches, I would have to run towards her.

'Can't you feel me?' my heart shouts, feeling as though for the first time in months, or whatever time, I felt full. She stops again, and turns around. Tears running down her cheeks. She lifts her gaze. She glances at me blankly. I move slightly. She gave me a soft, sad smile.

"I should always keep my faith, no matter what happens." I heard Mai gasped out, watching her hair move rapidly with the wind, feeling my heart warm up at the sight of her. Our eyes lock, it was enough for words, enough to know, that this time, we were finally reunited.

"Finally, I'm back home."

* * *

Thanks for the reviews...


	19. Chapter 19: Where My Heart Lies

Disclaimer: **Don't** own Ghost Hunt

* * *

Chapter Nineteen: Where My Heart Lies

**Mai Pov**

"I should always keep my faith no matter what happens." I whispered out, as my heart jump profound. Tears running down my cheeks, as my breathing hitched a little. Yet, the sad smile turned into a full blown smile.

"Naru." his name came out of a whisper from my mouth. As I move slowly, afraid that he's a figment of my imagination. He stood next to the rocks, holding into the bag stripe, just staring at me.

He looks a little taller, his dark hair a little longer, skinnier, all baby fat away from his cheeks.. His blue eyes seem darker for some odd reason. Naru slowly moves towards me, noticing he's limping.

"Welcome back." I told him, feeling my heart hammer, as Naru moves his legs swiftly towards me. I smiled greatly, just sucking it up. I move my own feet, and this time, I ran. I actually ran towards him. Without a care in the world. Finally reaching him, I jump into him, hearing his huff, I wrap my arms around his shoulders, he wraps his arms around my waist.

"I missed you so much." I cried hard in his arms, feeling as though I could live once again, breath. Naru just kept me in his arms, his hold on me becoming tighter.

"Sorry I took so long." was his first words, his simple voice, made my heart jump. I felt my hands shake, as we kept hugging each other.

"Very long time." I accuse.. Finally moving away, I sniffed, as he sits on the ground, (He looks so exhausted.) I kneel in front of him, capturing his cheeks, searching his face, his eyes. They seem dead in a way.

"I told you I'm hard to kill." He whispers, as his eyes softens, and rose his hand, to gently capture my own right cheek. I felt my body tingle, causing me to capture his big hand.

"I found the herbs. We should get you treated immediately." he tells me, but doesn't move. Is like if we do move, we will be separated again. I had so many questions, so much to ask him. Yet, no words seem to leave me. Cause right now, all I wanted is to just stare at him.

"That's good." damn herbs, stupid ghosts, stupid everything. I hated the simple fact of it, it caused us four months to be separated.

"You can tell me later. Just..." I couldn't even speak, all different emotions passed by me.

"We should go." I whispered, not knowing what to do, but my hands kept trembling so badly, that Naru surprises me, when he gently grabs my left arm, causing an electric shock run through my body, I felt him giving it a little squeeze...

"Just calm down," he simply stated, as the simple gesture cause my trembling hand to relax a little. I move a knee forward, feeling fresh tears rolling down my cheeks.

"Are you.." I swallowed heavily, as I move my hands and cup both of his cheeks. Naru understood me, he knew what I wanted to say.

"I'm okay. I will tell you what happen later, but I can tell you this. Your feeling helped me a lot. Or not, I would have been dead." he whispers. I gulped heavily, crying softly. Naru stares at my eyes, so I run my thumbs across his cheeks. Feeling my heart hammering harder than ever before.

"Don't ever leave me alone again." I told him, wrapping my arms around him. I felt his arms around me as well.

"I know," he tells me, as he push my back, so I can get closer to him.

"Isac told me you died." I felt him go rigid a little at the mention, but soothes my back.

"Its a very long story." he tells me. I leaned my head against him, closing my eyes, as my body graze his warmth. His being. I have forgotten how it felt. Naru closed his eyes, as relief washes over him as well.

"We have all the time in the world to talk about it." Naru says, as we let go. He cups my own cheeks, looking thoroughly, he frowns.

"Alright, you can tell me later. Just..." All I could speak, as I felt Naru wrap his arms around me and he bury his head on my chest. I wrap my arms around him. For a reason, I felt like a mother, holding onto her child, trying to soothe him, after something bad happened. Yet, at the same time, it felt more profound. Naru just has his eyes close, enjoying my own warmth.

"Just give me a second," he asks me. So I did. I left him. That second just became a minute or more, I'm not sure, but it was more, and I loved it. Cause he's with me.

He sighed, moving up, and straightens up in his knees. Taking a hold of my cheeks once again, he places his forehead against mine. His eyes searching mine.

"I'm glad that you're okay." he whispers.

"I'm glad that you're alive. I knew you weren't dead. I had faith for the both of us. Just like I told you. I won't lose you. Okay. I don't want to lose you. You're my everything.." I told him half of what I really wanted to. He nods, wrapping his arms around me. I did the same.

"Just welcome home. Thank you God, for bringing me, Naru back." I cried, as we held onto each other very tightly.

…

…

He moves away from me, and lift himself up. I glance up,

"Move your legs," he orders. I nodded, doing what he told me. So I sat on the ground, stretching my legs out. He moves next to me, and bends down on his knees and surprises me, when he picks me up in his arms, making me yelp.

"What are you doing?" I glance up, to see Naru looking down at me, but starts to walk towards the tree house, noticing that his walking seems off. Limping. Remembering that I saw him do that earlier.

"Naru, did you hurt your leg? Why are you limping?" I asked, my heart hitting me hard. He glances down, giving me a deep look.

"I had an accident. Don't worry is not that bad." he explains. I move my head, laying it on his chest, hearing his heart beating very slowly.

"You didn't break your bone or anything?"

"No, just sprain my ankle, that's all." then I started to struggle in his embrace.

"Please put me down, I can walk, your hurt," I pleaded, but he tightens his grip once again on me.

"Stop worming around, you can barely even stand right." was his response, as he kept walk slowly. I stopped, looking back up at him.

"Stop worrying about me, and worry about yourself. You had it worse." Naru just completely ignores my request. I felt irritated in this part, cause I lost the argument.

'He always says that. Even when I took care of him.. Why does he worry more about me, than himself? I'm not that special to him.' for a reason, that thought depresses me. I shook it off, and leaned my head against his chest.

"Fine, like always, you seem to have the last word." how bitter my voice sounded. About a few minutes, I calmed down.

I breathed out in relief. I took a hold of his white shirt, and closed my eyes, enjoying his warmth once again.

'He's back. He came back to me. Oh God, how much I missed him.'

Finally reaching our house, he places me on top of his bed, and sits in front of me. He removes the bag, and opens it.

"Look," he simply says. I move forward, to see the inside of the bag full with different green and brown herbs and such. I turned my gaze at him, I move my hand, and nervously brush his bangs away from his eyes.

"Please tell me what happened." I move my hand and gently touch his cheek. I felt him shiver a little, as his eyes move to connect with mine. He looked lost for some odd reason.

"You know, my father use to tell me and Gene an old saying, when we were very young." he avoids my question, taking a hold of my hand, running his thumb across my knuckles.

"He did? What?" I move forward, connecting my forehead against his, closing my eyes.

'Oh God, how I missed him.'

"Distance from the one you love is like having your heart ripped into two. But not able to see them for the rest of your life, is worse than having it ripped, you die a little without them." he tells me. I blinked, not understanding it.

"I know you died a little when Gene died, I'm sorry. I know how lonely you were when your birthday passed. I wish I could have been next to you. Just like you did to me." I told him, hoping that I was right.. Naru lifts his gaze at me, something in his stare cause my heart to jump.

"Right Gene." he whispers, placing my hand down, but doesn't remove his hand from mine.

"Did you learn anything from that old saying?" I asked him. He nods gently.

"You can say I somewhat did. You seem very banged up. I'll take you to take a bath, so you can ease, as I can prepare the medicine." he tells me, turning to get the bag. I stare at his back, as he stood up, heading downstairs. Limping. I lower my gaze, and my eyes connect with his feet, his right foot looks very swollen.

"He wasn't joking, What happened?" I felt very weary. I need to get information out of him, but how? If he doesn't say.

After he returns, he bends down, to see him wince. I move to sit next to him, taking a hold of his shoulder.

"Sit on the bed." I order, pointing where I was just sitting. He blinks, but does what I told him. He sits on the cushion, as I cross my legs, and took a hold of his foot, he winced, when I placed it on top of my lap.

"What are you doing?" he complains. I ignored him, by taking a hold of his foot, and move it gently. He winces a little more.

"Stop that." he complains, I frowned, looking up at him.

"Its swollen, it's the size of a tennis ball." I complained.

"I twisted my ankle, I told you already." he complains.

"We need to compress it and stay out of it for a few weeks. You can't keep walking like that." I place my hands around his swollen foot, watching the purple and blue form slowly. My eyes, sadness.

"I know what to do, just let it go, we need to get.." but I actually smack his foot, to shut him up. He hissed.

"Mai, don't do that." he is about to move his leg, but I took a hold of it.

"Stop complaining like a baby and let me take care of it. I don't know what you have done to get this bad, but please.." My voice drops, feeling fresh tears roll down my cheeks, landing on his foot.

"I'm not complaining like a baby, I need, wait, are you crying?" Naru seems a bit surprise. I nodded, wiping my cheeks.

"I want to be useful to you. You always do things for me, but I never do anything in return." I sobbed hard, as I heard Naru clear his throat.

"You have, when I was unconscious a few months ago, and when you help me find Gene." he reminds me. I shook my head.

'That doesn't compare from all the moments you saved my life.' I thought

"It doesn't count, you have done more than I ever can compare." I explained.

"It did count." he says.

"No, it didn't."

"Yes, it did Mai and its more that I can ever repay you. Just drop it, but its." he paused, noticing a little hesitation, as I glance up at him, arching a brow.

"Its?" I pushed.

"Its my job to protect you." he finishes, avoiding my eyes.

"Your job? How is it your job?" he crossed his arms, looking behind me.

"I have met an interesting character. She told me that I'm your protector." he explains, causing me to blink blankly at him.

"My protector? Wait, you mean bodyguard? How? Wait, that makes no sense at all." Naru moves forward, his eyes searching mine, causing me to blush and blink rapidly.

"Ne?"

"I need to talk to Gene about that little detail he forgot to mention. So for the meanwhile. I am your bodyguard. You have a tremendous gift, that many evil ghost wants you dead for. You are too bright for them. Either way, we need to keep you safe at all times." I hiccuped, biting my lower lip.

"Bright for them? Then don't protect me anymore. I don't want to. If that includes loosing your life."

"Its my job Mai, it became second nature to me." he automatically tells me, as I move my hands, and capture his cheeks.

"Even if it's your job, don't." and with that, I lower my arms,

'I don't want him to be my protector, I want him as my friend, my boss, and above all things, my husband, that loves me, because of me, not because it's his duty.' Not liking this idea at all.

"Mai, look at me." he orders. I shook my head.

"I don't want you to be my protector. I want you as my boss and my friend. I want you as my best friend." I hiccuped, wiping my cheeks. Naru gently took a hold of my chin, causing me to wince in pain.

He removes his hand quickly, I heard Naru sighed.

"Hear me out." he started, as I move to stare at his eyes. I felt nervous for a reason

"It won't change anything. Alright." I nodded, as he moves back. I look down at his foot. For a reason, I didn't believe that. Cause I knew that him loving me will be impossible. Now that we know, that his job is to protect me, I didn't like this at all.

"If you say so."

"I do." he replies to me. I licked my lips, and stood up, only to wince a little.

"I'll be right back." and without a word, I rushed to get him healed...

O.o

After I wrapped a warm cloth around his swollen feet, and ankle, Naru just stood up and took me to the stream, I complained about him resting, but he just ignores me completely. So he helped me take a bath, using the same technique as before.

To tell you the truth, I miss that. Not to sound perverted or anything. I like the feeling of Naru arms around me, when I bathe. Makes me feel secure as I said before, my own personal safe heaven, and the feel of his chest press on my back, is something else, that I never thought. I shivered at that. Feeling my tummy warm up.

'I always wonder if Mama felt like this with Papa?'

Then Naru placed me very gently on the ground, as he sits down near my legs. I look down on myself, lifting the shirt up.

'At least I took a bath first, but why in the world, did he let me use his shirt?' I questioned, looking up at Naru.

"Are you sure? I mean." I started, as Naru lifts his gaze up at me.

"Just let it go Mai. Its better than wearing some pants or dress right now." he whispers, I stare back at his clean black shirt, that is twice as big on me. Covering me up to my knees. I blushed, as I felt Naru touch my legs, very gently.

"Its bad." he whispers, then his eyes roam my body, making me shiver. 'What in the world is he doing?' I wondered, but yet, I didn't mind at all. I mean, is strange, but for some odd reason, it makes me self aware of myself. Its Naru, not some stranger.

Then he moves, and takes a hold of my arm, and look at my elbow. Then my chin.

"What happened with Isac?" he questions, while he turns around, and takes his bag, and takes out some herbs. I hesitated, but either way I told him what happened, even my dreams, leaving out the plan part. Watching him take out a small old brown bowl that has a small crack on the side, and a small wooden stick. (Is actually a thick stick, that can smash anything.) he places inside the herbs.

"Where did you find that at?" I move forward, Naru turns towards me, and sits down, smashing the herbs together, and turns to cup some water in his palms to place inside the bowl.

"In an old village, far from here." he tells me.

"Another village?"

"I was surprised as well." He agrees, moving closer to me, he starts to place the now smash goo herbs on my legs. Causing me to hiss in pain.

"It burns," I complained, taking a hold of his shoulder giving him a squeeze.

"Then that's good. It means is starting to work. Is like lotion, but it will heal it. That's what Dr. John said in his notes." he explains, running his hands up and down on my legs. In doing so, my tummy warms up, but not in a bad way. No, in a warm, loving way.

I watch him concentrate. He lifts his gaze at me, and we lock eyes. I bit my lower lip.

"You should have it on, at least all day. Tomorrow I'll repeat, until it heals." he explains.

After he finished, he sat right back down next to me, after he washed his hands of course. Silence passes over us, until I leaned my head against his arm.

"Can you tell me what happened?" I finally asked, after a few minutes of silence. Naru takes a hold of my hands, and lift it up, to stare at it, but he smooths it out with his own hands, feeling his warm hands. I smiled at that small gesture.

"Your hands are a little rough and ugly," he whispers, once again avoiding me. I move, to stare at him, about to snatch my hand away, he holds it tightly so I won't get the chance to do it.

"Hey, they aren't ugly, I just have been working hard, trying to keep the tree house safe and clean." I told him. Naru remains quiet, as he kept staring at my hand, which right now, are rough, with some callous forming around.

"Yet, your hands are warm and small. Very delicate, you shouldn't have been stuck in this island." he mumbles, causing me to blush.

'Okay, he insults me, then compliment me? What the?'

"Well, tell that to the unrest souls." I told him, avoiding his gaze. He gently takes a hold of my chin, not rough, since it's very tender, and lift my face, so now I can stare at his eyes. They were very soft, and warm.

Without a word, he moves very close, as my eyes widen. My heart hammering hard against my chest, and my hands started to shake. I bit my lower lip.

'He's going to kiss me?' I thought, wanting it for so long now. He moves closer and closer, that I closed my eyes, puckering my lips, yet, I didn't feel no kiss on my lips, not his lips on mine, no. What surprises me more, is that he very gently places a gentle kiss on my forehead. I opened my eyes, as he places his forehead against mine.

"All I have to say, thank you for being brave." he whispers, without hesitation, I move and place my arms around him. For the first time since we met, he said thank you. Thanks.. That's a big one.

"That's the first. A third historical moment in my life." I told him. He arched a brow at my words.

"First?"

"Yes, the first time, in three years, that you have thanked me." I explained. It was two months before Naru birthday, that I have met him. I still remember it just like it was yesterday. Oh, how much I hated this narcissist person.

"Three years?" he moves back a little,

"Yes, it was before your birthday. I can't believe this. Also, two years soon, that you went to England to bury your brother." I felt uncomfortable to say that. He frowns at me.

"Doesn't feel like it right. I'm twenty, and your nineteen." he seems to remember his own age. I tilt my head to the side.

"You forgot your own age?"

"No, just didn't want to remember it at the time being." he shrugs.

"Right. Next year it will be better. I want to spend it with you." I told him. Naru just shrugs, looking out towards the water.

"No need, if by next year we do get found, I have lots to catch up."

"But it's your twenty-first birthday. I know how lonely you feel, since Gene isn't with you. So.. I want to show you that it doesn't have to."

"Why?"

"Cause I understand. I spend many birthdays without my mom, it was very painful, it still is. Like I told you before, after you came into my life, my life has changed a lot. I want to return it to you." I saw Naru shiver a little, as I squinting my eyes. I move closer, and place my palm against his forehead, to check if he has a fever.

He turns his gaze, looking up at me. He arched a brow. Not sure why though.

"Don't try too hard. I'll do what I think is best for me." was his answer, causing me to frown at him. I hated that answer. I'll just try. So I switched the conversion.

"You seem a little hotter than the normal. Do you feel sick?"

"No. I feel just fine."

"Alright." I move my hand, only for Naru to take a hold of it. I felt him shake a little.

"Something bad happened, didn't it?" I whispered, knowing very well that it did. His words still echo down at me. He nods gently.

"You can say that." then his eyes move towards my hair.

"Your hair, is so long." he whispers, taking a hold of it, and runs it very gently through his fingers. Causing me to blush at this sudden bold action.

"Are you going to cut your hair?" he asks.

"I was thinking about that." he then stood up, looking down at me.

"Don't, not just yet." he orders, turning towards the water itself.

"I'll tell you soon.. Just give me sometime." he whispers, as he pulls out his white shirt, and throws it to my side. My eyes roam his body, noticing how tight he became, more muscles, maybe due to the climbing. I blushed, but what really caught me was something that wasn't there before. From the side glance I saw something weird.

I use my palms, planting it firmly on the ground and push myself up. Wincing, I move towards his front, taking a hold of his arm, looking at his chest. Naru glance down, arching a brow. I gulped nervously and place my hand on his chest.

"What happened to your chest?" I asked, feathery touching his burnt scar, just above where his heart is. Its shape as a small web like.

"I want to bathe alright." he simply says, taking a hold of my hand, for a reason, his own hand seems to shake a little. I glance up, his eyes seem to be pleading. I bit my lower lip, and move aside.

I heard him unzip his pants, and I turned to not see. Then I heard him hiss a little. I so wanted to see what wrong, but I had to give him privacy. Then I heard him splash inside of the water. I turned around, and saw him going towards the waterfall. I sat right back down, putting my legs up, and wrap my arms around them.

'For a reason, I have a feeling that was Alack doing, maybe he encounters his fireballs? Oh God, Don't tell me.. If my hunch is right, that's why he isn't saying, is to not worry me. Foolish man, I just worry more.' I felt my heart heavy, very heavy.

I watch him go under the waterfalls, and ran his hands through his hair, then around his upper part of his body.. I bit my lower lip, feeling a tear slip down my cheek.

"Are you watching me bathe?" he asks, turning his sight at me. I nodded, blushing madly now.

"I'm afraid that you're just a figment of my imagination. Don't worry, I can't see anything beyond your chest." I told him, which is true. He just stares at me for a few seconds, but turns around.

"Did you do the plan?" he asks, surprising me how he knew.. I move a little forward.

'No point to lie now.'

"Yes. Both attacked me at the same time as I told you before, so no other choice. I even use the boars as energy recourse, so I didn't have to use mine completely" I told him, not sure how he'll react towards that. Naru stood still for a brief second, but turns around.

"Please don't be mad. I did what you told me, even use a little bit of my own energy," I added, so he won't get mad at me.

"I'm not mad.. Just stun," he moves forward.

"Stun? Why?"

"Nothing," he wipes his face with his hand, turning to face me once more.

"I finished," he tells me, ready to get out. I covered my eyes, as I heard him move in the background, after a few minutes, Naru bends down, and removes my hands from my eyes. I move to stare up at him. He had his clean, cloths, a white old flimsy shirt, that looks that it came out of an old tux, and black pants, that reach his knees. His wet hair plastered to the side, but yet bouncy in a way. He handed me his dirty clothes.

"Hold on to this." he just told me. So I did.

Once again, he hoists me up in his arms, and takes me to our house...

"Why do you keep placing me in your arms. Your ankle can't take so much weight." I move, but he tightens his grip on me.

"We went through this already so don't make me repeat myself. Also, we have many things to talk about. Too much to clear up. Every time we think we solved it, there's a damn twist to the story. I'm okay. I can handle it. You on the other hand. Can't." he seems to be angry, by the way he was mentioning this. I leaned my head against his chest.

'Why is he so agitated, maybe from the lack of sleep?'

"Just don't use too much pressure, okay."

"Fine." he agrees. So then I answered his previous conversion.

"I don't want to think about it." I tell him.

"Me either, but we have to, so I met a woman." he started, as we made it to the tree house, he moves upstairs.

"A woman? There's living people on this island?" I asked, surprised by this. He moves, until we reach our bed. He places me on his bed, and sits next to me.

"She is quite a beauty." he tells me. I stare him, not believing this. I'm his wife, doesn't he know, that affects me?

"Is she now?"

"Yes. She took good care of me, she was the one that told me about me being your protector."

"Oh, that's interesting character you mentioned earlier. How does she know that?"

"She just did. She asked me to take you to meet her."

"Did she."

"Yes. I promised I'll take you to her." he lays down, moving his head to get conferrable. I move a little, to give him room. He looks so tired. Its not even funny.

"Have you slept at all?"

"No."

"Why?" he opens his eyes to stare at me.

"I couldn't sleep well in the ground. My back is killing."

"Is that so. I thought you were in a hurry to see me. I missed you, you know that." I felt my heart heavy.

"Not in a hurry to see you, but to get in my bed to sleep right. Yet somewhere in me, kept telling myself. I should hurry home, before an over sensitive girl starts to lose it." he shrugs, closing his eyes again. His voice is very deep for a reason.

"You're so mean. No matter how much time passes, you still tease me. I'm not an over sensitive girl. I was brave, just to let you know." I cross my arms and proudly nodded. Naru open his right eye, enjoying me a little too much.

"Is that so?"

"Yes. That is so." I gave a pat on my back in those words. Naru chuckles softly, causing me to look back at him.

"Keep telling yourself that. It will make you sleep better at night." I stuck out my tongue out at him, as he stares at me.

"Keep doing that, then I have to take care of that tongue of yours." he threatens, as I sucked back my tongue, gulping.

"See, you're so mean. I'll just leave you to sleep. We'll talk more tomorrow." I move to head towards my bed, but on doing so, I felt a hand on my arm, pulling me down.

"Naru?" I whispered his name, as I land on his chest. He groans at the impact.

"Just stay here with me." he mumbles, placing his arm under me. I glance up, feeling my heart racing a mile per-second.

"Are you sure?" my voice trembled a little. He nods, moving towards me, and place his other arm around me, trapping me in his embrace.

"Just sleep okay." he whispers. I move my head, to look up at him. His eyes are closed, I gently move my hand, and with my finger, I trace his nose.

"Naru,"

"Hmm?"

"Welcome back." he snaps his eyes open to look down at me. I was now tracing his lips.

"Are you that happy?" he questions, feeling his mouth move with my finger.

"Thrilled. I missed you, like crazy, you have no idea. It was worse than you living for England, cause I knew your life was in danger." He gently rose his hand, and touch my hair, soothing it. His eyes soften.

"Did you miss me, when I went to England?" I nodded shyly at his question.

"Yes. I miss our little adventure, and serving you tea. I miss your guide, and above all things, your friendship." I admitted, Naru just remained quiet.

"When we return to Japan, this will be one hell of a story." I chance the subject, since it became too uncomfortable of a silence for us, as my hand started to soothe his cheek.

"We just can tell them the basic."

"Basic? How?"

"I'll make something up." he whispers, wrapping his leg on top of mine, pressing himself closer to me. I felt my heart beating hard.

"Okay. I think you were right, or I was. I can't remember who mentioned it, but I think Alack did frame Isac, why? And How? Is the only question left." My hand now roams around his chin. I felt him shiver a little. He's been doing that a lot. I hope he's okay.

"It will be cleared up eventually, as the rest of the case." he concludes, as I nodded, moving my finger to trace around his eyes.

"Didn't you miss me just one bit?" I manage to find the courage to ask. He sighed, closing his eyes.

"What answer will you like to hear?" was his question. I frowned, as I move my finger towards his forehead.

"Yes, I did terribly. That you couldn't even sleep right. I miss my own wife." I was being serious, but for a reason, I was so nervous, it sounded more like a joke. Naru open his eyes, and glance down at me, as I cup his cheek.

"Is that the answer you want to hear from me?"

"Yes." I blushed, lowering my head. He stares at me for a brief second.

"Then lets pretend, okay." he mumbles, tightened his hold on me.

"Pretend?"

"Yes, pretend, just for today. I missed you like a crazy madman. You have no idea how much you plague my dreams, and my being. I missed you so much, to the point, that I kept ignoring my own pains. I worried about you so much, that I thought I was missing a piece. I missed my wonderful wife terribly," he explains, as I stare at him with wide eyes.

"Really?" I gasped out, not believing this. It sounded so real, so not him, but him at the same time. Little did I know, he meant every word, no pretend, no fantasy, it was his truth, mask as a pretend.

"For tonight, yes," he whispers, as I move my hand towards his lips, tracing it with my finger, and I felt tears running down my cheeks.

He stares at me, "Why are you crying?" he asks, causing me to hiccup.

"Even its pretend, I'm pretending that is real, okay. It sounds very lovely for a husband to say that to his wife." I told him the truth. He frowns, as I run my thumb across his lips.

Naru moves his mouth, in doing so, he captures my thumb between his teeth, not hard though, but very light, but still. I felt annoyed by that.

"Hey!" I yelled, wiggling my thumb, Naru hold it firmly.

"Give me back my finger," I complained, but he lets go, I took a look on my thumb, I see just his teeth puncher on my skin.

"Don't bite me." I scolded, he groans once again, and scoop me closer towards him.

"It was tempting."

"Tempting?"

"It made you stop crying, didn't?" He chuckles, capturing my cheek, wiping the reminder of my tears. I nodded softly. A soft smile passes my lips.

"Can I pretend to say something, wife like?" I tried to find much courage as much I could muster.

"You are my wife." he stated. I felt my heart warm up at that statement. It's rare for Naru to admit it. Since we are pretending, must as well get this out of my chest. At least, he will think, I'm just pretend it?

"Okay," I huffed out a big breath, and move down, to cover my face.

"I know this will sound corny, but here goes nothing. You are where my heart lies. Hopefully I will one day be that place in your own heart that you can call home." okay, now my whole face is scarlet red, like a tomato.

Naru remained quiet, but moves to look down at me. Not sure how to answer that, yet, I felt his heart hammering hard.

"Where my heart lies?" I heard him repeat, as though my words made sense in a way, but then he just shrugs it off.

"Can we go to sleep?" he just stated, causing me to frown at him. He isn't your touchy person, so I just shook my head.

"That sounded a little to sadist, but in a bit. I want to keep talking." might as well.

"I haven't slept well." he seems to beg. I move my head, to stare at him. Ignoring my embarrassing moment in life.

"I know, but.." I lower my head, wrapping my arms around him. Pressing my hand on his back.

"But?"

"I'm scared that your my imagination. That you're not real. Isac did say you died. I don't want to find out, that you're just a ghost. I can't handle that." for a reason, fear seems to creep up in my heart.

"I'm alive," he moves his hand, and grabs my hand, and place it on his chest. I felt his heart hammering hard against his chest.

"Why is it beating hard?" I asked, cause mine is doing the same, because I'm in his embrace.

"Cause I'm tired." he simply says. I frowned at that.

"Now that you know I'm alive, can we sleep?" I nodded, moving to his chest, and place my ear on his chest. I felt Naru move his leg to scoot me closer to him.

"Alright. Sleep tight." I closed my eyes, hearing Naru breathing even out. I smiled, a true smile, as I slept in the arms of the man I love. For the first time in months, I felt whole, complete.

'Truly where my heart lies, is with him.'

0.0

I awoke, (The next day) staring at my own bed. I rubbed my eyes, trying to remember what just happened.

'Why am I sleeping in Naru bed?' I thought, turning around, my eyes landed on some blue ones, noticing how close we are. I just stare at him, as he did the same to me. I just kept staring at him, as he moves closer. I closed my eyes, feeling my heart hammer once again.

'Right, he came back to me, he's not dead at all.' I just remembered what happened yesterday.

'Please kiss me.' I begged, knowing for a reason, this could be a dream. Then I felt nothing. I snapped my eyes open, to see that he was already sitting up, looking down at my legs. I follow, only to blush and gasp at the same time, since his shirt was heightened almost showing off my south to Naru.

"Oh no," I bolted up, in doing so, I bump my forehead against Naru side head, hitting myself hard.

"Ouch.." I rubbed my forehead, as Naru hissed as well.

"Mai!" he hissed, rubbing the side of his head, as I place his shirt down, to cover myself.

"Sorry, sorry." I apologize a lot, bowing down. He waves his hand.

"I was only checking your legs." he murmurs, turning his body to face me, still rubbing. My cheeks are scarlet, as I cover them with my hands.

"Your shirt was not appropriate, so, I panicked." I explained. Naru just stares at me for a few second, but stands.

"I forgot to take out the herbs." he seems to avoid what I just meant. I glance down, to see now the herbs are dried up, and falling into the ground, but for a reason, my legs look and feel better. They feel less cracked, and more moisture. I move my hand and touched it.

"Wow, these herbs are a miracle, it feels better. How's your foot?" I move to look down at his feet, to see that his swollen foot seems less swollen, but still there. I move my hand, and gently touch it. I heard him hiss again.

"Don't touch that." he limps away from me, and heads towards the mirror. I lift my head, to see him comb his hair with his fingers. I stood up, and went to his side, looking at my own reflection. My own hair seems less tangle, and shinier. Then I glance at what I'm wearing.

'His shirt looks good on me.'

'It looks like we did something more last night, and I just had to wear Naru shirt. Just like in the movies.' I pick up his collar of his shirt and smelled his scent. Just like him. I blushed, feeling Naru closer than ever. Naru glances down at me, staring, and confused by my actions. He doesn't say anything though.

'This feels as though we are really married. If he hadn't left so early, we could have.' my heart warms up at the thought. I know is not easy nor will it be. I just knew it felt right. Conferable. I'm not sure why, maybe Ayame is right, we are soul mates.

'But Mai, Naru doesn't love you. He likes some other girl.' my dark inner thought sweetly tells me. I rubbed my fingers through his shirt, as I kept looking.

'I know that. Can I just pretend that I'm actually that girl, and even though I'm his real wife, I had that moment of him. That I'm his woman.' my tummy warmed up at the thought. Wishing it was true, though.

"What in the world is your little brain is thinking of, to make you blush so much?" Naru snaps me out of my thoughts, causing my cheeks to blast up.

"My brain is not small, and I'm thinking of err, how much my legs feel better, I didn't have no nightmare. So I'm grateful you went to get those herbs." my voice shook from that terrible lie.

"Sure," he gave me that same look as before. 'I believe that.'

"Want me to cut your hair?" changing the subject, I turned to face him, and came up in my tiptoes, to brush his hair away.

"I want it somewhat longer than last time. Doesn't pass my ear, but above it." he explains. I nodded.

"I'll try my best." he kept looking at me, but then he turns, making me plant my feet back on the ground.

"In two months we need to head north, after the third yellow full moon, I wonder why?" I heard him questioned.

"Maybe to see how Alack died, or what really happened?" moving behind him, we headed downstairs, only to hear my own stomach growl. I paused, wrapping my arms around my tummy. Naru turns, and stare at it.

"When was the last time you have eaten?"

"Um.. Two days ago." I admitted, then added.

"Does a banana counts as food yesterday?" He shook his head, heading down once again. I stare at his limping, feeling bad.

"Naru, please stay out of your feet, it looks like it hurts very bad. I am even feeling it, and I'm not the one hurt." I complained heading downstairs. At least my chin and my elbow didn't hurt as bad as yesterday.

Reaching the downstairs, Naru turns his body towards the window. He seems to stare at the ocean. I followed him, taking a hold of his arm, he glances down at me.

"Did you miss the ocean?" I asked him. He nods, looking back at it. Then I felt his body go rigid, his eyes narrow, and before I could have questioned what? He bolts out of the tree house, rushing down. Limping and all. I glance back at the view for a brief second, to find nothing.

Turning my body, I rush behind Naru. Upon making downstairs, Naru wasn't in sight.

"For a guy that is injured, he moves pretty fast." I groaned, moving my legs, and headed for the ocean. Reaching it a few minutes later, I spot Naru standing at the edge of the water, looking out.

Upon reaching him, I heaved a little, taking a hold of his arm. He glances down at me.

"What the hell is that for?" I scolded. He seems disappointed, but his shoulders slouch a little. Yet, his next words, cause me to freeze...

"Our ship, it was just here."

* * *

Thanks for the reviews. : )


	20. Chapter 20: Because?

Disclaimer: I own** Nothing**.

* * *

Chapter Twenty: Because?

**Naru Pov**

"I think I heard wrong." Mai scratches her ears, while my own sight never left the ocean itself.

"You didn't hear wrong. I just saw our ship.." I explained to her. Which is true, but the strange part, it looks transparent, in a way, so fade.

"How?" she glances out, where I'm looking at, but it's only water, and waves, with some seagulls and other birds flying above the water, eating some fish.

"It was here, the same ship we fell off from, but it's gone now."

"Gone? How in the world a ship big as a building gone so fast? It can't just disappear like that." Mai argues, fisting her hands..

"There's something weird about it though." I lowered my voice, turning to face her.

"What was weird?" she asks, looking up at me.

"It was transparent, very, I could make out the name and the shape, that's all." Mai pouts, turning her body heading back.

I gave one last look at the ocean, turning around, I shivered again, as the pain on my chest started to bother me again. I hissed, pressing my hand on my chest, trying to ease the pain. I kept it from Mai. She already has enough in her mind to be worrying about me. When she turns her head, to look at me, I lower my hand, and cleared my throat.

"Why would that same ship be roaming around here? Wouldn't it be common sense to use another ship, like a rescue one?" she questions, sitting down on the sandy shore, tucking my shirt under her legs. I sat right next to her, crossing my arms.

"That seems the logical way, the strange thing is," I paused, trying to recall what I really seen.

"Strange thing, there's more?" she seems a little surprise, that I even came out with those words.

"It was alone, no other ships around or anything." I shrugged, not understanding the situation. Mai arched a brow in confusion, turning her gaze towards me.

"So, its transparent and no other ships surrounds it. Creepy. Either way, it's gone now. Its almost a year since we are stuck in the Black Lagoon." she mentions.

I can't even believe it myself. It doesn't even feel like a year has gone by. Yet, is has. Mai claps from nowhere, causing me to become startle at her sudden move.

"Its December, last week of it. Isn't Christmas today, or it was last week?" She pouts once again, touching her chin, on doing so, she winces a little.

'It still bothers me, how much she hurts.' I mentally thought, cursing the day Isac and Alack attacked her. At least Mai managed to save herself, and I was stunned when she told me that she did the plan. Stun, cause Kyioko was right, she's very powerful in order to do the chants and actually have it affected in one blow. Normally it takes a lot, and I mean a lot of practice, and it can even drain you completely.

"I lost track.." I admitted, since I awoke from my four month sleep, I lost what days were already, I just know it's been ten months stuck in this blasted island.

"We should do something. Want to?" she asks, with pleading eyes, I just ignored her completely.

Standing up, dusting my pants from the sand. I turned towards Mai stretching my arm. She glances up, looking a little lost. I shrugged.

"I'm going to go to look for something to eat." I answered her thought question. She smiles, taking my hand and I hoist her up. Without a word, we started to head towards our house, after we let go of our hands.

"So.." she started, turning her gaze towards the tree, watching a small monkey climb up, with a snake waiting on a truck above us.

"So?" I repeated, but paused in my tracks, when all of the sudden the same pain from earlier came into my chest started to rise once again.

"You didn't answer my question."

I stopped in my tracks, touching my chest, from the immense pain that came once again. I felt like my muscles were contracting or something in those words. Placing my hand on my chest, thankfully I am near a tree, that I had to lean against it.

"I was thinking about getting.." Mai stopped in mid sentence, as though she felt something wrong, since I watched her raising her head.

"Naru?" she turns around, and her eyes widen. I was now heaving hard, leaning more into the tree.

'It feels like my chest is boiling.' I thought, not wanting to show any pain. Mai runs up to me, taking a hold of my arm.

"Naru, what's wrong?" her voice trembles with concern, looking up and down at me. I wave my hand, breathing hard.

'I was trying to hide it, but it hurts more than anything now.'

"My chest, is burning.." I finally admitted, feeling sweat rolling down my face. Mai bites her lower lip, looking everywhere.

"Don't pass out on me, last time you were very heavy. Please, and maybe it's the scar?" she guesses, moving in front of me, and bends a little, taking a hold of my cheeks.

"Can you make it to the tree house?" I glanced at her eyes, all I see is concern in her eyes. Since I couldn't even speak I just nodded..

Nodding softly, Mai moves towards my side and place her arm around my waist. Without hesitation, she helps me walk towards the tree house. Slowly paced, we manage. Now my breathing is harder than before.

"Just a little more, just hold on." Mai encourage, and with that she helps me up. Each step was painful for my foot and chest. Finally reaching the Treehouse, I had to sit down, in the middle of the Treehouse, and leaned into my chest, trying to ease the pain.

"Don't do that, it will make it worse, I think. I doubt you can even make it to your bed. Give me a second," I heard Mai.

Lifting my gaze, feeling my own bangs plastered on my forehead from the sweat itself, I watch her run towards the stairs, in doing so, she hits her knee against the edge of the stairs, causing her to hiss in pain.

"Silly girl, I'm no dying." I groaned, heaving even more, but it feels like I am.

About a thirty second later, Mai returns, with some things at hand. I glance up, watching her place the pillow behind me.

"Lay down," she orders. I did what she told me, but on doing so, my chest stretched, only to feel the burning sensation spread.

"Ugh," I complained, pressing my hand on my chest. Mai swats my hand away, quickly she starts to pull my shirt up, but I stop her, by grabbing her hand.

"What are you... Doing?" I gasped out, wow, even talking is painful. Mai stops, turning to stare at me.

"I need to see if that burn is acting up or something." well she did have a point. So I let go. She moves my shirt, and raise it up. She holds me from my back and manages to take out my shirt off completely. I lean back, as Mai places my shirt on the side.

"Let's see." she turns and stares at my chest. Once again, her cheeks turn red, but she shook it off. She moves, and stares at my left side, and place her hand on top of my chest, just like yesterday. I shivered from that. My heart started to beat faster, but this time around, I'm in to much pain to enjoy it.

"It looks very red.. I'll prepare you some of the herbs, hopefully that helps, and for the pain.." she stands, and spins around the tree house, trying to find something.

"One thing is my legs, but you are different. Its near your heart." she whispers, biting her lower lips. I can tell she's trying to keep it cool, and not panic. I took a grab of her arm. She stops and glances down at me.

"Calm down, I need some water." I manage to say. She nods, taking a hold of my hand.

"I'll be right back. There's always something.. Something." she shook her head in frustration, and bolts up, getting everything. I watch her scamper around, while the pain on my chest seems to affect my breathing. Now I breathed a bit harsher.

Mai almost sly towards my side, heaving heavily, placing everything down.

"Okay, err..." she looks frantically at me and at the things in her hands, not knowing what to do. She looks like she's about to cry herself.. I can't have that.

"Mai... Breath." I commanded her. Mai glance at me, but nods, taking in a big breath, she places everything down on the ground, takes the water, that inside of the large leaf, and gently places my head up. I took a sip of it. Which actually helped a lot. Lowering my head, she takes out the bag, and opens it.

"I remember yesterday you just smashed it together, and added water. It helps a lot. Hopefully it helps for the pain to." I just nodded at her explanation. I watch her tuck my shirt down and starts to prepare the medicine.

I just stare at her, admiring how determined she is. She'll put her mind in the right place when it comes to the people she cares, or to the people she barely knows. For a reason, sleeping with her last night, was to prove myself, that she wasn't my own figment of my own imagination. I might not be like Mai, admitting it. The simple thought of her sleeping next to me, felt right.

'Mai, if I told you how much I miss you, will you call me selfish?' I thought, not liking this odd feeling in my heart, and it's not the pain.

'I had to play pretend, cause I know you don't feel the same for me. Is the closest to say what I really wanted to tell you. From the moment I saw you yesterday, I realize, and for a long time now, but didn't want to admit it to my own self. That.'

"This will burn." Mai whispers, moving forward, she moves her hand, and places the medical herb on top of my chest, spreading it around as a small circle. I hissed a little feeling my burnt burning more. Mai use her clean hand, and soothes my shoulder.

"That's a good boy." she murmurs. I turned my head, feeling a vain pop out of her sudden words.

"I'm not a child." I hissed, Mai laughed nervously, rubbing the back of her head.

"Sorry." she stands, heading out, but she stops, turning towards me.

"I'll be right back. I need to wash my hands, and get something to eat. I promise to be back soon.." she bows, turning around, but I saw her hesitate.

"Just go." I wave my hand, cause knowing her, she'll stay and do nothing, but watch over me. She nods, and rushes out.. Turning my gaze towards the window, I cover my eyes with my hand, and took in a big breath, only to feel pain once again. Running my hand down my face, I turned back to face the door, and frowned at it.

"I realize, from being special to me, I actually like you more than I ever thought. I realize from yesterday events, from the moment I looked into your eyes, that your my own home. Like you said last night, about where my heart lies. I don't have courage to admit it. Mai.. How can I find the courage to tell you that I do love you?" I bitter laugh at my own self. How ironic. I fell first.

'Silly Girl, she trapped me without even trying. She won, how in the world did she even win my own cold heart?'

I turned my gaze back towards the ceiling, bitter, laughing at my own self, liking this profound feeling, that I was trying to avoid.

"Because Mai never cease to amaze me."

* * *

**Mai POV**

I rushed up the stairs, trying to not spill my fruits, while the fishes cook outside. Thank God that Naru showed me a little how to make fire, it was funny. It was a month before he left... I snickered at the memory.

"_You do it like this," Naru bends down, holding two rocks together, and watching him hit them together, until a flicker sparked jumping into the small leaves under some wood.. I was amazed by it. _

"_I never asked, who taught you?" I asked, staring at the now fire, that is burning the wood. Naru turns his gaze up at me, and gave me a straight look._

"_My father's friend taught me once." was his only answer, as he hands me over the rocks. _

"_Now do it, but with force, don't hold back." he orders. I nodded, and started to do it. Let's say for the first forty tries, nothing, no avail._

"_Just hit it titled, not direct, or not you'll never get a spark." He gently tells me. I lifted my gaze, giving him a strange look._

"_Why do you have so much patience with me?" For a reason, that seems so weird. Naru rolled his eyes at me, but shrugs at the same time._

"_I'll be leaving in a few weeks. So to keep my conscious clear, I need to teach you this." I stare at him, not really believing him, but I just nodded very slowly. _

_"Right." I whispered, but __it didn't matter what was his excuse, because one thing I was grateful for.. I glance up at him, watching him stare at the fire he made earlier._

_'He's willing to teach me, without getting irritated at the matter, or tease me at it.' I felt a warm feeling on my chest. _

_I didn't get that fire thing going, until a week before he almost left. I actually ran up towards the tree house, where he normally sits to read. My legs were a little better at that time. I move up to him, with a grin on my face._

"_What?" he seems little creep out from my sudden actions, since he lifts his book up to block me out of his view. I stretched my arm out, and snatched his book away._

"_Not again," He groans, but I place my hand on his left shoulder._

"_I did it. I made a fire." I gasped out, wrapping my arms around him, I felt him stiff at my touch, but relaxes a little. _

"_Good, I thought it was a lost case with you." He simply says, but I missed the happy smile that passed his lips._

"That was a very happy day for me." I whispered, entering the room, glancing at Naru, he seems to not be breathing, his eyes are closed, and a panic reaches my heart.

"Oh no," I dropped the fruits on the ground, and rushed towards his side. Sliding down, I took Naru shoulder and started to shake him.

"Please don't be dead." I felt tears running down my cheeks, as my heart started to ache. Naru groans, opening his eyes. Relief started to wash over me.

'Oh Thank God.'

"If you keep that up, I might end up dead." he snaps at me, as I let go. I hiccuped, wiping my eyes.

"I thought you died, I didn't see you breathing." I admitted. Looking down on the ground. Naru groans, lifting himself up using his arm. I heard him groan.

Now leaning on his arm, holding his chest with his other hand, I glance up, as my eyes widen.

"No, lay down, you're not healed, and.." but Naru ignores me completely, and takes a hold of my arm.

"I'm better, the burning satiation left me." he assures me. I place my hand on his forehead, to see that he's a little warmer than the normal.

"I did ask you yesterday if you don't' feel well, why did you lie to me." I scolded, he just ignores me, and turns his gaze at the fruits I dropped.

"Well, that's a waste." he murmurs getting up, but on doing so, he sits right back down, holding onto his chest.

"Men, and their damn pride, listen to me. Please," I somewhat pleaded, but with a hint of anger. He stares at me, as though he was a five year old.

"Pride? I just wanted to pick up the fruits you dropped, is a waste." he defended. I push his shoulder down, and kept my hand there, until he submitted to me, and lay down.

"I'm not talking about, you know what, never mind, right now I'm your nurse. You shall get up when that fever goes away, and your chest won't hurt again. I let your foot pass, but your chest, is something else." now determine, I stood and gather the fruits.

"Aren't you going to answer my earlier question?" I move to his side, after I finished picking up the fruits, and started to peel some bananas, and getting some coconuts, and mangoes.

"You should know the answer by now." was his response, taking a piece of the banana. I huffed, turning my body towards the door, and ate my food quietly.

'Cause he doesn't want me to worry.' I answered for him, mentally. And that was the end of our conversation...

In the last hour, we ate the fruits and the fish and drank plenty of water..

I helped Naru move towards the wall, so he can sit up better. I stood up, and headed out.

About ten minutes, I brought in the old bucket, from before, and an old cloth, I sat next to Naru and shyly lower my head.

"What?" he lifts his gaze towards me, looking down at the bucket.

"I need to wash you." I whispered, my cheeks turning hotter by the second. Naru glance up at me, as though I just told him to go naked or something.

"Wash me? I'm perfectly mobile." he defended, as I frowned at him.

"I wash you before, so I'm not that shy. You thought I just let you stink all day? I'm not that evil to let you rot." I told him the truth. He arched a brow.

"You bathe me?"

"Yes, when you were sleeping for three weeks." Now my cheeks are redder. Naru moves closer, making me bit my lower lip, actually I am very nervous.

"Exactly till where did you wash me?" he asks. I tilt my head towards my side, and glance down, reaching his pants.

"Um, to that." I pointed in his waist. Naru follows my finger, and his eyes narrow.

"You wash my..." he gulps heavily, turning to face me. As his words sink in, knowing perfectly what he meant. My eyes widen at his words, covering my cheeks.

"No.. I was pointing at your waist, you think I'm perverted, look at your own mind. No. I haven't even gone that far to wash you. I gave you your privacy and I'm not that type of girl. Even if you're my husband, I won't go that far, unless we err, um.. You know, or you gave me permission, you know what, no. Never mind." okay now I couldn't even see him. I am so embarrassed. He waves his hand, avoiding my eyes.

"Good," he seems a relief. Then I cleared my throat.

"The reason I wanted to wash you, is because you stink," I told him bluntly, as he turn his gaze at me rapidly.

"I stink?" he seems a little surprise, so I nodded shyly,

"I can wash myself, and you don't smell nice as well, you don't smell like the ocean, as normally you do." he mumbles, causing me to snap my head up.

"Ocean?" I whispered, he just made my heart jump, and my tummy gets warm. He clears his throat, shaking his head.

"I can wipe myself, go and take a bath." he orders, I nodded, not arguing with him, is already uncomfortable, standing up.

"Will you be okay?"

"I'll be fine, my chest doesn't hurt." he seems to assure me.

"Okay, I'll try to hurry up."

"Take your time." was all he said, avoiding my face.

I nodded, and went to get my fresh clothes. So I did what I was told. I went to take a bath. I just wore my pants and my shirt, that I haven't worn since last week. I even washed Naru shirt. (Even though I was saddened, that I can't wear it again.)

Upon returning to the tree house, after I hung Naru shirt on the side of the tree house, since Naru made a tree trunk as our personal hanger. I found Naru in the ground, heaving hard.

I move towards his side, and bend down, to touch his forehead. His warm forehead seemed to spike up, I felt him shiver.

"Darn it." I turned my gaze towards the bucket, that seems untouched. So immediately I gather the cloth, and rinse it out. Moving towards his side, Naru slowly open his eyes.

"Its.. Burning again," he spaced out, closing his eyes once again. I place the cold cloth on top of his sweaty forehead, down at the side of his face, tapping it. I glance down at the burn. To see that is less red, then it was an hour ago.

'At least the herbs are working.' I thought, wiping his collarbone, down to his arms.

"Why do you keep these things from me, if you don't feel well, tell me." I asked him, watching him lazily opening his eyes. He just stares at me. I rinsed the cloth once again, and started to clean his chest down to his tummy. This is causing me to become more sadder than ever.

"You're not a burden to me. I don't mind. I have a hunch that Alack did this to you. He used one of his fireball, and some how it casts in your chest. It will take some time to heal." I told him, to see if he can trust me a little more. He seems a little out of it, since his eyes are very clouded, that he closed them once again.

He groans, touching his chest. I place my hand on his forehead once again, to see that is hotter now.

"I don't need to be a doctor to know that your fever has spiked up." I mumbled. So I kept wiping him, and place the cloth on his forehead, after I finished washing him.

For the rest of the day, I kept doing the same routine. Until night time came. I only ate the fruits, to maintain myself and water. I even fluffed Naru pillow.

I turned my gaze towards the window, to see the moonlight, already shining through the window, casting a lovely light on us. I smiled, turning my gaze towards Naru.

"He's been sleeping all day. Poor guy, his body really needed a long rest." moving closer to him, I brush his bangs away from his closed eyes.

'I need to wake him, he needs some fluids.' I thought, turning around, I grabbed fresh water from the bucket, (luckily I changed it, earlier.) and put some in the leaf. Turning around, Naru startled me, when he already has his eyes open.

"You startled me." I gasped out, rubbing my chest. Moving forward, I gave him some water. He drank it, watching some of it drip on the side, he leans back once again, and moans. I wiped his mouth, to clean it, but on doing so, he takes a grab of my hand, surprising me.

"Naru?"

"Mai," he whispers my name, making me shiver for some odd reason. I move closer, to notice that his eyes are very clouded.

"I wish I can make your fever go away." I told him, soothing his cheek. He glances up at me, noticing that his eyes are a little red.

"You can't leave me." he suddenly says startling me. I stare at him, now confused by his words.

"I'm not." I told him, to assure him. Naru moves his body a little, and tightens his hold on my hand.

"Don't leave me, like Gene did." he whispers, as something dawns on me.

'Oh no, he's having a nightmare.' I thought, I used to have them, or still do, when I get fevers. Its the worst.

"I'm not leaving you Naru. Just go back to sleep." now panicking, not sure what to do. He moves his hand, to use his forearm to hoist himself up, and gets closer to me.

"Your not leaving me?" he asks, I shook my head.

"No.. You're stuck with me, until we return back to Japan," I assure him, feeling my heart break. I have never seen Naru with this.

"Japan?" he asks, cupping my right cheek. Now my heart is breaking and racing, not a good combo, I can tell you that.

"You have a fever, you're having a nightmare, just go back to sleep." I soothe his back of his head, stroking his hair. He closed his eyes, leaning his head on my lap, burying his face on my tummy. I gasped at the gesture.

"Naru?"

"I'm scared." he whispers, as I glance down, I felt my hand shake, as tears seem to gather in the corner of my eyes.

'He surely sick, if he's admitting this to me.'

"Don't be scared, I'm right here, okay." I assured him, and soothing his hair gently. He moves his head, so he can stare at me.

"You won't' leave me?"

"No, you're stuck with me, okay." he nods, moving closer to me. I sniffed, trying not to cry, for a reason, seeing this part of Naru is something else, its gentle, in a way. I stroked his cheek, as he takes a hold of my hand.

"Then, don't die. Don't ever leave me. I don't think I can handle another person's death. Especially yours."

'Me? Why especially mine? Cause of my tea?' I thought, but I felt Naru shiver a little, to snap me back to reality.

"Everyone dies Naru. I'm no exception. Just make good memories with that person, and if they pass away, you have them in your heart." I tried to calm him down.

"I want you to stay with me, until I die first." I didn't like that idea of his. I couldn't stand if he died before me. I was already breaking down, when I thought he did died. I move down, and kiss the side of his cheek, then laid my cheek against his, so feel his fever.

'Wow, he's burning up.'

"I don't want you to die first. Just live your life. You need to do many things in life. You need to help others, and make your life. You need to fall in love, and have a family of your own, and pass your knowledge to your children. Gene will love that." I whispered to him. I felt my tears dropping down.

Naru moves, to stare at me, I licked my lips, of how close we were.

He's sick, and I had no idea how to bring it down. I'm just trying here, and doing what Naru taught me last time, to keep going, and be brave. My knees are starting to fall asleep though.

Before Naru could say anything, his eyes closed and fell asleep on my lap. So I gently stroke his cheek, and leaned to his ear.

"Naru, if you can hear me. I doubt you can.." I gulped, feeling very nervous, feeling my heart hammer against my chest.

"I wanted to tell you..." and before I could even finish my sentence, a deep cold sensation hits me. I shivered, straighten up. The door slams open, bringing in a cold blast of cold air. I rubbed my bare arms, looking down at Naru, he seems to be sleeping it off.

"_Mai, come here." _I heard at a distance. Gently I place Naru head on the pillow and stood up. I gave Naru one last look and went out.

Outside, Ayame stood, not stood but floated above the stairs. Her expression seems so calm and gentle. For a reason, it made me think of my own mother.

"Ayame, what are you doing here?" I asked, moving closer to her, leaving the door behind me open, just in case, Naru needs help, I can rush in.

"_I came to tell you something." _she whispers, turning her gaze behind me, her eyes turn sadder. I felt my heart pain at the mention, for a reason, I already didn't like this conversation. I feel it in my gut. Ayame floats in front of me, leaning closer to me.

"Is it about Naru?" I asked her, how did I know? I don't know, but I feel it.

"_You may say that. I know he hasn't told you anything. He used his Pk, trying to block off the fireball from Alack. In doing so, he got hit straight at his chest." _I stare at her, confirming what I suspected.

"I can gather that much, but he just has a burn, apparently its hurting him inside though. Is there anything around, that I can use to make the pain go away? Also, is it fatal his wound?" for a reason, I am dreading this question.

Ayame turns her gaze towards the moon, staring at it completely. Then after a few seconds, she lowers them, and I notice that her eyes landed behind me.

"_There's nothing that can make the pain go away, and eventually the fire inside will kill him.'"_

* * *

**Naru POV**

I awoke, from the sudden coldness, opening my eyes, my vision a little blurry and a terrible headache.. I groaned, rubbing my head.

'What the heck?' I thought, standing up, I felt my body shake a little, it's cold? Is it cold cause I'm sick? Or because of a... My vision clears up, to not find Mai next to me.

"M... Mai," My voice cracked, looking around, to find her nowhere. Turning towards the door, I found it open, and saw a glimpse of her arm on the side.

I stood up, which was difficult, using all the strength, I move slowly towards the door, but stopped right beside it, leaning against the wall, I lifted my head, and I heard Mai speak.

"I can gather that much, but he just has a burn, apparently its hurting him inside though. Is there anything around, that I can use to make the pain go away? Also, is it fatal his wound?" I heard her voice tremble at the question.

'Is she talking about me?' I move, to turn my gaze, to see a light source, looking behind Mai, Ayame stood, I mean to float in front of her, lowering her head, and her eyes landed straight at mine.

"_There's nothing that can make the pain go away, and eventually the fire inside will kill him.' _her words stung me, my heart seems to stop at the brief second.

'Die? I will die?' for a reason, that seems out of reach, unrealistic, but above all things, it can happen. Cause, I do work in the line of death. Ayame doesn't take her eyes away from me.

"Die? Fire?" I heard Mai gasped out, moving a step forward, as finally Ayame turns her gaze at Mai.

_"Yes Mai, die, do with the impact, the fire of Alack still stirs inside of your husband's chest."_

"Then how can I stop it?" Mai starts to cry, leaning against the railing of the stairs, trying to take a hold of herself. Ayame glances at me, once again. Then a sly smile passes her lips, turning her gaze towards Mai.

'What in the world is this ghost thinking of?' I move closer, as Ayame place her hand on Mai shoulder.

"_Angel, don't despair, there's always a way. Remember what I have told you." _Ayame voice seems like a mother's voice, trying to soothe a child. Mai lifts her gaze, wiping her cheeks.

"I can't remember right now Ayame." she admits to her. Ayame frowns, turning her gaze at me, as I move slowly behind Mai. Then a smile really passes in Ayame lips.

_"Mai, I can see you don't have the passion at all. Its such a pity Angel. I'm sorry," _Ayame starts to float forward, heading towards my side. Ayame gives me a side glance, with a sly smirk on her lips, as she winks at me. Before I could say anything to her, she disappears.

Mai eyes widen.

"Don't leave, please tell me. I want to save him. Please... I can't lose him, because..." she paused for a brief second, as she turns around, trying to reach Ayame. As soon as her eyes landed on me her eyes widen profoundly, yet, her mind is racing so fast, that she couldn't even stop herself from finishing her sentence.

"Because I love him." she gasped out covering her mouth, but all I knew, that those simple yet powerful words of hers, cause my world to freeze..

* * *

Thanks for the Reviews.


	21. Chapter 21: Afraid of You

Disclaimer: I own **NOTHING** at all

* * *

Chapter Twenty-One: Afraid of You

Mai Pov

"Because I love him." my mouth ran before my brain could register that Naru is staring down at me. When it finally dawns on me, all I did is gasp and covered my mouth with my hands, with wide eyes, as my heart leaped painfully.

'Oh no, he heard.' I was now petrified. So Naru and I just stare at each other, no words spoken. (Okay, that awkward silence came, for a part three with vengeance apparently.)

..

..

Naru surprises me, when he turns around, heading in the tree house, but then pause at his tracks, and his head lifts up towards the night sky. My heart racing, my hands are sweating. I have no idea how to deal with this. How he'll react.. I was so caught up in my thoughts, I didn't hear Naru.

"Mai, I..." but I blocked him off.

He rejected me once, I can't bare my heart to be broken once again. And before Naru could say anything else, I turned around, and ran down the stairs...

'He'll reject me. I can't.. I can't handle that for the second time.' My mind screamed, as my heart breaks. I felt tears leaking down my cheeks. I have no idea where I was heading, all I knew, is must be away from Naru and from reality.

Finally I stopped, looking around my surroundings, while wiping my eyes, I was standing in front of the ocean, watching the moonlight reflect beautifully in the ocean waters, as the many stars light up as well. I stare at it, as I sat on the sandy ground, and wrap my arms around my legs.

"He'll hate me now!" I protested, starting to cry once again, wanting the earth to swallow me up. My heart aches so much.

I have no idea how long I sat there on the ground, but one thing is, Naru never came after me, which proved my point. I lay myself on the ground, closing my eyes, as I cried myself to sleep. If I stayed up a little longer, I would have caught Naru sitting next to me. Cause he did chase after me.

Upon waking up the next morning, I felt a crab walking on my leg, causing me to jump up, and look around my surroundings.

"What happened?" I whispered, feeling my eyes swollen and feeling as well light headed, that I had to take a hold of my head. Looking towards my left, I yelped in surprise to see Naru sitting next to me, with one leg up, staring out at the ocean.

"Had a nice sleep?" he actually questions, but doesn't move his head, I move away from him, remembering everything that happened last night. Without a word, I stood up, only to wobble a little, causing me to move closer to Naru.

"Run away again, and this time I won't chase you." he threatens.

"I don't care if you don't chase me." was my respond, heading out, but Naru acted quicker than I, that he takes a hold of my arm, and pulls me down, making me land next to him.

"Hey!" I yelled, as finally he turns to see me, he doesn't look well at all. He looks very pale.

'Did he stay here all night?' I thought, now guilt plaguing me. I shouldn't have run away. He's sick.

"You don't look well."

"Of course not, I have a fever," he spat out, his eyes are colder than ever, I actually flinch at his words. He looks so mad.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have run away. I forgot that you have a fever. Let's go.. I'll..." but I paused, when Naru returns his gaze towards the ocean.

"You just ran away. Why?" his voice is very strict, and thick. I wanted to run away once again. I wanted to be not near him. I can't.. I can't stand it.

"Why are you asking me this?" I knew why, but I wanted out. I'm scared, no petrified right now, that my hands started to shake tremendously. Naru tighten his hold on me.

"You know too damn well why I'm asking you," was his response. I started to shake my arm away from him.

"Then let me go. I don't' want to talk to you." I bluntly told him, he turns his gaze back at me, and I gasped, from one of the coldest stares I have ever seen in Naru.

"Why the hell did you just leave me alone!" He practically yells at me, as I stopped my struggling.

"Because..." I paused, feeling exhausted already.

"Because what Mai?" He paused, as I ignored his sight. Tears once again rolled down my cheeks.

"You know.. Don't make me repeat myself." I begged him. I don't want to be rejected again. I'm scared, can't he see this. My heart is racing, but not from happiness. I can tell you that.

"Repeat yourself?" he whispers, looking at the sand,

"Yes, now let me go. This isn't going to work. Just let me go please. I'm scared, okay. I'm afraid of you." I begged this time, I started to shrug my arm, sobbing hard. Naru returns his gaze at me, but this time he lets go of me, as his eyes widen at my sudden words.

"You're afraid of me?" it seems to dawn on him. I nodded gently, hiccuping, lowering my head down.

"Terrified of you. Okay. I have encounter many evil spirits as well as good, all scares me, but you.. You are the one that scares me the most." I admitted, flopping down on the ground completely. Covering my eyes with my arm. I can't even see him. I felt so ashamed of myself, but it's true.

"I'm I that horrible for you to be scared of me?" his voice sounded a little hurt for a reason. I nodded.

"Its..." but I couldn't even finish, I felt too ashamed of myself.

"I heard you say that you love me. I was going to ask you something before you went on running off, but the time I found you, you were sleeping." he admits. Finally, I could feel the tension lifting of out us. As I lifted my gaze at him.

'So he did stay here all night? Why?'

"Naru, please, don't. I.. I already know your answer. Why in the world you think I ran away?" I challenged back, not knowing what to really say.

"You do? Since when you can hear my damn thoughts." he hissed out, but then huffed out, running his hand through his face, trying to calm down.

"Since you rejected me two years ago." I spit out at him, anger starting to boil in me. He turns his gaze at me, arching a brow,

"That's because I'm no ones substitute." was his real words, I couldn't believe this at all.

"Sub? What substituted? Wait. You thought that I saw you as a sub for Gene? Is that the real reason, you told me those words, Me or Gene?" I gasped out, not believing this. I mean, I knew that he thought I fell in love with Gene, but seeing him as a sub, never. They may have the same face, but they are two different people.

"Yes. I'm not like Gene, I don't smile, I am not a free spirit. So don't confuse me with him. I'm not a sub for him, nor no other man." he hissed out through his teeth. I stare at him this time, with wide eyes.

"You stupid, idiotic man. You think so little of me. I told you before, I don't love Gene nor I like him. He's like a brother to me as well. Never once, I have never, not even a minute thought of you as a sub for him. Remember, you lied to us at the beginning. I thought the one that was visiting me in my dreams was you. How the hell was I suppose to know that you had a twin brother. How the hell did I know!" I screamed at him. Feeling my chest heave.

Naru stares at me, no words coming out of his mouth, but he stands, and starts to limp towards the forest itself. I was now so mad, that I bolted up, and ran up towards him, and took a hold of his arm making him spin around.

"What?" he growls.

"Don't just leave, you wanted to talk, then lets talk about it. I think it's time. I have been holding this for three freaking years now. I think it's time." I scolded him.

"I'm leaving you alone. You're afraid of me, so let me go." he shrugs his arm, making me lose balance a little.

"Yes, I'm afraid of you. Damn it Naru." I move towards his front, spreading my arms out, so he can stop.

"Don't run away."

"Like your the one to talk." He spews out, going around me. So I turned immediately taking his arm again.

"No.. Now you're going to listen to me. Stop running away.."

"Leave me alone Mai."

"No. I'm your damn wife. Hear me out."

"I don't care if you're my wife. You just admitted you are afraid of me. So I'm giving you the space. I'm letting you run away. We'll just figure this case out, and as soon as we get out of this hell bent island, we will never see each other again. Happy." His voice is so harsh, that I actually shivered from it.

"Then what's the damn point. This is why I'm afraid of you. Can't we talk like civilize people."

"No."

"Naru stop being stubborn."

"I'm not. Just go." he waves his hand towards the ocean.

"No. No. No. No... You always want your way. I'm not having this anymore." I move forward, and shrug Naru shoulder, making him go backwards.

"Mai!" he hissed, touching his chest. I know he's wounded, but I need to stop him. For a reason, something in me, needed to get this off my chest.

"Listen to me."

"No." he starts to move again, I caught his arm, and pull him back.

"This is why... I am afraid of you. Cause..." I paused, as Naru shrugs his arm back, and starts to walk ahead..

Fears hit me again. This man makes me feel too many emotions. I can't. I just can't any more.

"I'M AFRAID OF YOU, BECAUSE I LOVE YOU TO MUCH OLIVER DAVIS! YOUR THE SAME GUY I HAVE BEEN TALKING TO YOU ABOUT!" I screamed out, heaving hard. For a reason, this reminds me the first time around, I confessed, Naru stopped in his tracks, staring at a distance.

'Oh no, not again.' I felt nervous, my body shook. This is like a repeat. Well similar to it.

"I love you so much. I don't know how. My like for you turned into pure love. I tried so much to forget you completely. I tried to move on. I didn't want to be one of those girls clingy to one guy. Ever since we have been stuck in this island, my love for you grew and grew so much, that I just can't take it anymore. When you left me for four months. I thought I had died, you took a piece of me. I know this doesn't seem realistic, but I love you so much Naru. I don't care how rich or famous you are. I wouldn't care if you were poor. All I know is that, I love you. I know how cold you are. I know how irritated you are. I see pass that, cause you're not perfect, nor am I. I know what a good man you really are, you do have a soul, you do have a heart. I just know that my heart chooses you. Maybe others will say, I'm just too young, and this is passing. I don't think so. I know, that I will love you forever. I just feel it in my heart." I cried out. Taking in a big breath.

Naru continue to remain quiet, as my fear kept spiking up.

"So, that's why I'm afraid. Cause you rejected me once. I can't deal it with it again, I doubt my heart can take it, call me a sadist or something like that. I know that you're not interested in me. I know that you have some other girl in mind. I know that I'm just a burden to you. I know that..." Naru turns around, making me pause at my sentence.

"How do you know? Since when? Since when you can know my own real feelings Mai?" He questions, staring at me deeply. I hiccuped.

"Since you rejected me two years ago!" I screamed at him. Naru huffed, yet no emotion seems to pass his face, just coldness. If you can call that an emotion.

"Let's do what you said earlier. Let's solve this case, and then when we return. We can go on our separate ways. I can survive that. Eventually, (and hopefully to God) I can fall in love with another man. I won't be a burden to you any more. You don't even have to be my protector nor husband, and I will quit. So you won't be anything to me." I gasped out.

Naru moves slowly up towards me. I just couldn't move any more. I felt my legs paralyzed. As he stands now in front of me, his cold eyes search mine, but I lower my head.

"Is that so?"

"Yes. I knew loving you from the beginning is not going to end well. I hate it, cause you make me feel so much, how dare you." I started once again, anger filling me once again, and rose my sight, and started to shrug his shoulder.

"How dare you think, even for a slight moment in your life that I see you as a sub. How dare you make me fall in love with you. How dare you, walk into my life in that classroom." I kept shrugging his shoulder.

"How dare I?" he whispers, so low, that I stopped shrugging his shoulder, looking up at him. My eyes widen, at his strange look.

"Yes, how dare you steal my heart. Damn you. I never gave you permission to do so." I whispered so low, that I felt like bagging my head against one of the trees that surrounds us.

"Are you done?" he simply questions.

"Yes. You already heard me, now let me go." I tried to yank my arm away from him, but he held it tighter.

"No. Now it's time for you to listen to me." He simply suggested. I actually glance up at him, and gasp, to see a strange emotion pass his eyes. It looks like sadness.

"Now hear me once Mai. I won't repeat myself..." he paused, moving me closer to him. That I actually slammed against his chest.

"N.. Naru?" My voice shook, looking up at him.

"Are you willing to hear me?" he lowered his head, feeling his warm breath brush against my ear, causing me to shiver.

"No, cause you're going to reject me. I already know what you're going to say, just let me go." I shrug him off, but he adjusts me, wrapping his free arm around my waist. I leaned my head against his shoulder, crying hard.

"Fine, don't' listen, but I'm still talking." he threatens, as he gently holds me in his arms. I felt my heart hammer hard against my chest, hearing him take a breath.

"Fine. Let separate when we return to Japan. Fine, be afraid of me. Fine, blame me for loving me. Fine, blame me for everything." His voice hashed out.. I bit my lower lip, hiccuping.

"Then let me go." I told him, but he adjusts me once again.

"You know, I'm a man with few words. I just act on instinct. I just talk when necessary." he started.

"I know that, that's why I'm saving you the trouble." I cried. I can't hear it. I just can't. He moves his legs, so I started to walk backwards with him, until I felt something firm behind me. I use my free hand, and move it behind me. My eyes widen. To feel the bumpy, rough skin of a bark.

'Did he just pinned me against the tree?' I thought, but I didn't dare to look up.

"Ha, saving me the trouble? Of what? I was a kid back then Mai."

"Kid? That was two years ago,"

"Now I'm twenty. I have grown up a lot since then." He admits.

"I know.. Yet your feelings hasn't. I know you too damn good, just let me go." I pleaded.

"I keep asking you, how do you know?"

"Cause I know you for three years Naru. Since the day I have met you, everything you do is a lie." I defended, that I actually felt Naru go stiff.

"A lie? Everything I do for you is a lie?"

"Not everything, but your background information was."

"You know the real reason why. Just drop it."

"Then stop hesitating, and tell me already. Tell me that you reject me. Okay. So I can move on. I need a wake up call. Please, I'm begging you." I begged him, taking a hold of his shirt. Naru stare down at me, as hurt pass his blue eyes.

"You want the truth.. What I really think? Or you want me to pretend. You sure love to pretend." he bitter spat me.

"The damn truth Naru. I can't handle this anymore. Just get it over with." I heard him pause, as he moves away from me, freeing me from his trap, for a reason, that cause me to shiver, and feel so alone.

"Truth you say." he turns around, just like last time. I just can picture him wearing his inseparable black jacket, instead of this white shirt.

"Yes, damn it Naru. This isn't a drama." I growled out, leaning myself against the tree. He just stares at the ground for a brief second.

"I have never been in love." he started...

"I know that."

"I don't know how to say it, even if I am." well that caught me off guard. I blinked, turning my gaze at his back.

'Is he talking about the other girl? Wait, he fell in love?' that was it, that was the final cut, my heart is broken.. I was breathing hard. Trying to control my heart, it felt like is just becoming into shatter glass.

"Did you fall in love with the other girl?" I wanted to know.. Naru nods softly, turning to face me. My heart. Damn it. It feels like is being pierced.

"I see."

"I see nothing Mai. I will tell you once now. That girl that I mentioned that's been very important to me.. She has been plaguing my thoughts so much, that it ran down my heart. Its like a disease, I can't even get rid of. I want her more than just a friend. You said I like her, but at this point in my life. I have fallen in love with her. Do you want to know her name?"

"Yes, please so. So I can go up to her and congratulate her." I hissed out, hating this, and it's not her fault. Naru is like this, and I envy that for her. He actually admitted that he loves her.. Its... Its a shock.

"Alright, congratulate her if you want." and before I could register anything at this point. Naru moves up towards me, pinning me against the tree once again.

"Ne?" I asked, confused as ever, and Naru grasp my cheeks, looking down at my eyes.

"Naru, what are..." but my eyes widen, as Naru lowers his face, and press his soft lips against mine.

My heart jumps rapidly, to feel his lips against mine. I felt my body warm up.. As Naru tighten his grip around my cheeks, and starts to move his lips against mine. I wanted to struggle, to push him away. But, this is my first kiss. Why does this feel right? I shouldn't submit to him. No, but my body is betraying me, I closed my own eyes, and kissed him back, moving slowly with him. My tears started to become a mixture in our kiss. I place my hand on his arm, and gave it a tight squeeze. We just kept kissing as he smoothly graze my lips with his. So gentle, yet so powerful, anything I ever felt before, I felt like I was melting, my knees buckle a little, that I felt Naru run his hand down, and wraps it around my waist, to pin me against him, deepen the kiss...

This felt familiar, like we did this before. We haven't right? His lips felt so soft and warm against mine. I just love it.

'Is this a dream? Or a nightmare?'

I have no idea how long we kissed, but it felt like forever, until I couldn't' breath anymore. He finally lets go.

"You.. You took my first kiss." I complained, looking at him, as I touch my lips, my cheeks flared up, as Naru wraps his arm around me, pressing me against his chest.

"Her name is Mai Taniyama. She's my nineteen year old assistant and now wife, she's a little klutzy and always a danger to herself. She sees the dead, and helps me solve cases. Since the moment I met her in her high school, she has intrigued me like no other woman in this world. Without realizing it myself. I started to fall for her. Until I realized a few days ago, that Mai has taken over my heart. So I'm not good at expressing myself." he whispers, pressing his chin on top of my head. My eyes were so wide, as fresh tears run down my cheek.

No words are spoken, I was in shock. Purely in shock.

…

..

"You... Love me?" was my first words, this I have to be a dream. An unrealistic dream. Naru will never. No.

"Yes." was his answer, moving away from me. He captures my cheeks, wiping my tears away from my cheeks.

"I was a fool back then, and a little too young to understand it completely." he admits. Feeling my heart warm up, my anger leaving me. I took a hold of his arm.

"I'm not dreaming this?" Naru shook his head.

"No." he assures me.. I kept staring at him. My head started to feel so lightheaded.

"So.. You really love me?"

"Yes." he simply says once again. Knowing very well, that he won't admit it again, just this.. Is enough. My head is spinning now.

"Mai?" Naru seems concern now, as my heart is racing so fast, that I took a hold of his arm.

"You're not making this up?" I hiccuped, crying harder. Naru shook his head.

"Since when do I lie about how I feel?" was his question to me.

"But.. But I thought you were going to reject me, just like last time. I was prepared for that, not this." I was still in shock, that I had to take hold of the tree. This wasn't what I expected. No. I was ready for reality. His rejection. His cold words.

"Mai, are you okay?" he seems more concerned. I shook my head, sliding down to the ground, holding my head. Its spinning a little. I didn't know how to take this. This is new. Naru bends in front of me, getting on his knees, so he won't put pressure on his injured ankle.

"No. I.." I started to heave, I'm not sure how to react to this. I should be happy, thrilled, but I'm not. I' scared. Very scared, it's not even funny.

'He loves me. Naru, The great Shibuya-kun loves me. He admitted to me. Why is it not registering in my head.'

"I think you need.." Naru started, but I stopped him.

"You love me.." was all that came out of my mouth. Covering my mouth, as more tears kept running down my cheeks. Naru gently takes a hold of my shoulder.

"You need to rest Mai." He simply stated. I glance up, his blue eyes seem so soft for a reason.

"I don't know how to register it. I'm scared Naru. Very scared.. How do I register this? What if you decided that you get tired of me. What if you just lie to me. What if.. I am petrified." I admitted, hiccuping, wiping my eyes. I don't want to sound melodramatic, but.. This is Naru.

"We'll just take a day at a time." he whispers. I glance up at him, as he moves, and gathers me into his arms, and hoist me up once again. I leaned my head against his chest. He turns, heading for the tree house. No words have been spoken since.

O.o

I stare at him from his corner watching him read. I had already taken a shower, and he prepared me my medicine and I place it on my legs, as his fever went down. Its already midday, and we haven't spoken about what happened yesterday morning. I still can't believe it.

I overcame the shock after this morning. All I did was stare at him, and that's all, pinching myself, but finally I returned to reality.

'He loves me.. Why isn't he doing anything? Or was it a dream? No, he took my first kiss. Well, it was his as well. That should count right?' I touched my lips, still they burn from Naru lips. I still taste him.

'If it wasn't' for Ayame, I would never have confessed...' then something dawns on me, as my eyes widen.

"Oh no, I forgot!" I shout, standing up, heading downstairs. Naru place his book down, and watch me go down. Going towards the door, I slammed it open, and started to call out for her.

"Ayame, please come out." I pleaded, but nothing, I felt my heart tighten.

"What are you doing?" I heard behind me. I turned around, to find Naru leaning against the door, grasping his chest. I felt my cheeks burn up, but lower my head.

"You're going to die. Ayame said so. I forgot to ask. I need to find a way to save you, and..." I felt my voice tremble, feeling Naru hand on my shoulder.

"You should rest, I'm not dying any time soon, I doubt Ayame meant it literally. Okay." his voice seems tender. I glance up, shaking my head.

"I don't want to lose you. I don't even know where we stand right now. We have admitted we um... Love each other, but we act as nothing happened. I don't even know how to begin. I not sure what you want. I don't even know if I have to act like your wife, your assistant, or what? We haven't discussed this at all. You even took my first kiss." I felt so frustrated right now.

Naru stares at me,

"Actually, you're the one that took mine," he murmurs, so low, that I had to squint my eyes, to make out what he just said.

"What?"

"Nothing," He stated, turning around placing his hands inside of his pockets, and headed in. I hiccuped, going in as well. Naru now stood in front of the window, looking outside. He looks so far in his thoughts. I sighed, turning to go upstairs, but Naru cleared his throat.

"I have been thinking." he started, causing me to stop in my tracks. I turned to face him.

"Can you come here." he asks, placing his arms on top of the window flat portion. I bit my lower lip, but I did what he asked. I move to his side, and stare at the ocean.

"That was a lot of thinking," I murmured, as he just wraps his hands together.

"Like I said before, we take a day at a time. No rush. This is very new to me, and to you. One thing you admit your feelings another is acting on it." actually Naru had a point. This is a very big step for us.

"Then how do you see us? I'm willing to do anything you tell me. Even if you ask me to continue to be your assistant and nothing else." I mumbled under my breath, even though in reality I wanted more.

"I'm not a touchy guy, and a relationship is more than just kissing and um.." he paused to clear his throat. I blushed, lowering my head.

"Making love?" I whispered, as Naru nods in agreement.

"I know. Reality, sucks, doesn't it." I murmured, leaning my head on my now cross arms, looking out. For a reason, I felt at ease now.

"It does. I won't be romantic to you, I won't even try." he started.

"I know."

"For work, I will treat you as always, no favorites.."

"I know, you don't' display emotions. I told you before, loving you is not easy, and I know that in work is just professional. " I felt sad, it looks like he doesn't' want anything with me. My heart jumps once again, a painful one that is.

"Having a relationship will be hard,"

"I know that. Fine, just say it Naru. Say that..."

"I want you next to me Mai," Naru words, stop me from completing my own sentence, as I glance up at him with wide eyes.

"Next to you?" I am a little confuse by his words, as Naru turns his gaze at me.

"Its going to be hard, but not impossible. We'll give it try." All I knew I stare at him with wide eyes, not believing this.

"You want me to be your girlfriend?" I gasped out, feeling my hands shake.

"I think Girlfriend is a little outdated for us at least. Since we are married. I want you to be my wife, my best friend, and my assistant, and above all.." He paused, I saw his Adam apple move swiftly as though he was very nervous. For a reason I found it cute. Its rare to see him like this.

"Above all things? What?" I asked, feeling my heart pound hard. Naru turns his gaze back towards the ocean view.

"My lover." he mumbles, as my tummy warms up at his words and my heart jump. I felt tears running down my cheeks.

"I'm still afraid of you.." I admitted, placing my forehead on his arm now, not daring to look up at him.

"Why? I thought.." but I shook my head at him, taking a hold of his arm.

"This is why I'm afraid of you. Cause.. You can either make me, or break me. You have no idea how much I like you. I'm afraid to wake up one morning to find out everything you told me is a lie. Or my own dream. I'm so petrified of you right now. Cause that's how much I love you. I know it won't be easy, your words are right. Love isn't what you see in Tv, nor what you read in a manga, but it's there. I promise to be a good wife, a best friend, a good assistant, and above all things, a good lover. I don't promise, I won't be perfect though, cause I am not, but I will be faithful to you. I want you to feel like you have a home with me. That you can rely on me on anything. I might not be perfect myself, but I want to try, I accept your conditions. Just do me a favor." I whispered,

"What?"

"Do the same for me. Be my loving husband, my best friend, my normal regular boss, and my lover. Just promise me that you'll be faithful, and if you actually start to get tired of me, tell me beforehand." that ending part made me shiver not in the right way.

"Trust me, you never get me tired. There's always something to do with you. I'll try to keep that up to date. One thing though. I will be faithful. That there's no doubt in that." he whispers. I glance up at him, and hiccuped.

"Thank you so much." I murmured, licking my lips. Naru nods, looking out once again.

"So, where do we stand now?" I actually ask, not understanding where exactly. Naru actually chuckles at me, as he turns around, and places his hands on both of my arms. Slowly, he moves forward, and my heart started to jump.

'He's going to kiss me again?' I hope, but he doesn't, he gently kisses my forehead, and leaned his forehead against mine.

"Sometimes you're so naive." he whispers, wrapping his arms around me.

"Hey, I am not. I am just lost." I admitted, blushing madly. Naru tightens his grip around me, and his eyes softened.

"We stand on a relationship Mai. From now on, you're my wife and my woman."

* * *

Thanks for the reviews which was a lot, it's rare for me to get a lot of reviews, but hey thanks. The more the merrier, cause I know how you guys think, and I can improve more.: ). This chapter for me personally felt emotionally drained. Let me know what you think about their actions? I try hard to keep Naru in character without breaking him too much, and Mai. And yes. Finally, they are in a relationship, now the real fun starts. hahaha. And I will return back to the case.. : )


	22. Chapter 22: Secret in a Diary

Disclaimer: **Don't** own Ghost Hunt

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Two: Secret in a Diary

**Mai POV**

"_Our love will only grow, and become stronger than anything that I have ever experienced, but it all takes time, and effort. This is our true beginning, of our long journey in this island and a lifetime. I wouldn't change not one thing about it. Cause, I have learned, that I was right. I wouldn't change Naru for no man in this world. He's my home, and my other half. He's my everything. You'll see why as we continue with our journey..._

...

I blushed madly, as I hid my face behind the diary, trying very hard to concentrate on the words.

Ayame came to me last night in my dream, just a simple massage. To look again in the diary, that I have missed something. So Naru has me in Diary duty. Its been a month since we confess. To tell you the truth, even if we have confessed, nothing big happened. We basically just talk a lot, and try to solve the mystery. That's all. I know Naru isn't a romantic type, but.. I wish he could do something more, than just sit almost all day at the corner and read. Is twice as worse than having him in his office.

I kept staring at him, tracing him with my eyes...

'We stand in a relationship, from now on, your wife and my woman,' his words still echoes in my heart, causing me to shiver in delight, still my tummy fill with butterflies.

For a reason, for a man to say that to a woman, especially someone like Naru, is like saying, I'll give you the moon and the stars. At that moment in life, he made me feel loved, treasured, and above all things, I felt like a woman, not a silly teenager with hormones, no, just a woman craving for his love. Strange though.

'It still unrealistic though. I was so prepared for a heartbreak, to never to see him again. Not this. Now I have no idea how to act on it. Naru hasn't even made a move as well.'

"Do I have something in my face?" Naru voice echoed down at me, snapping me out of my thoughts. My face blasts up, as I cover it with the diary.

"N..no.." my voice thinned out, and trembled. I flinch at my slip up, trying hard to avoid him. Then I heard nothing from him. Lifting my gaze up, lowering the book down. Naru was back to his reading. I licked my lips, and started to feel my heart race once again.

'How do I approach him? It was easier back then, cause we haven't admitted it..' I started to shuffle my feet, trying to come up with an idea. Then my eyes landed on his feet, and I gave him a soft smile.

'At least his ankle is better, not swollen no more, and his chest as well. The herbs did wonders for him, as well as for me. My legs are returning back to normal.' I smiled, not noticing that Naru is staring at me, and just watching me, as I watch his foot.

"See anything interesting with my foot?" he spoke, causing my heart to jump. I rose the diary to cover my face.

"I was thinking that your ankle healed fast.."

"That's because I had you nag me all day and night to stay out of my ankle." he simply stated, making me pout at his sharp remark.

"Hey.. I didn't nag you.. I was trying to be helpful, if it wasn't' for me, that foot of yours would have been a permanent tennis ball.." I lowered my diary, to give him a stern look, but I gasp, to see Naru move very close to me. I actually hiccuped covering my mouth, as my cheeks felt like is going to explode from the massive blush.

"How in the world can you move without making no noise? You could run as a ninja, since you have been doing that a lot." I stated, not removing my hand from my mouth. Naru eyes scans mine, as he sits flatly on the ground.

"I rather run as a ghost hunter, is more in my field of work, sorry to burst your bubble." he simply says, as he kept looking at me. I scooted a little away from him, and lifted the diary once again to cover my face.

'Ever since that day, I can't see Naru straight in the face. I have accepted the fact that he loves me, yet, at times it feels unrealistic. Two years of rejections, is nothing to compare to being accepted. I don't have an idea how to act around him.'

Naru move his hand and snatches the diary out of my hands,

"Hey." I move forward to snatch the book out of his hand, but in doing so, I twisted my leg, making me land on top of him, well not on top of him, but in his chest.

"If I knew falling for me was this easy, I should have tried snatching the book earlier." he teased, noticing that his eyes are a little light today. I move away from him, and hiccuped again.

"Don't' mess with me, Naru.. I'm trying to find that clue. Please." I begged,

"Are you really?" his voice is monotone, as he glance at the diary, and arched a brow,

"Since when do you read backwards?" he points out, lifting the diary and points at it. I turned to gaze at it, and saw what he meant. It was turned upside down.

"Err, I was trying a new way of reading?" okay lame, that was a very lame excuse. I mentally groaned, lowering my hand.

"Backwards? Unless you want to learn pig-Latin, this isn't going to help you." he murmurs turning the book back to normal, and started to flip through the pages. I frowned, wrapping my arms around my legs, watching him.

'Darn his keen eyes.' I move forward, while he kept his eyes on the pages. Gulping hard, moving my hand, I was trying to reach for his hand, but he lifts his gaze, and startles me.

"I..." He paused, as I yanked my hand away, and move backwards. He arched a brow in confusion at my actions. I nervously laugh.

"I just saw a fly, just shooing it away," I wave my hand, turning my body, and cover my eyes.

'Fly? Really? Good God Mai, he's your husband, not a stranger. Get the courage, its been a month.' I scolded.

"Mai?" I heard behind me. I sucked in a big breath, and gave him a fake smile, turning around.

"Yes?" I felt very awkward now, as he lifts the diary in front of me. Showing me a page.

"I think we should read this page." he simply stated. I blinked, lifting my hands, and took the book, to place it down.

"I have read it before, she only talks about how she is getting used to the island, and meeting people from the ship, why this one in particular?" I asked, lifting my gaze. Naru shrugs, sitting next to me, and points at the edge of the paper... I squinted my eyes, lifting the book up.

"What exactly am I looking at?" I asked, turning my gaze towards him. My eyes widen, to take notice how close he was, that I started to hiccup once again.

'Okay, this is ridiculous, every time he's near me, I get the hiccups. Why now?' he turns his gaze back at me, and stares.

"Do you need some water?" he asks. I shook my head, lowering my head.. Noticing that my hands are shaking.

"I'm okay, just tell me." I told him, right after I hiccuped again. He nods very slowly, but turns his gaze back towards the book.

"Tilt it over, and you'll find it." he suggested. So I did what he told me.. Scanning the old paper, about a minute or so, I finally took notice.

"Its ripped," I gasped out, running my finger through the little bumps on the side.

"How come I didn't notice this before?" I turned, as Naru shrugs.

"Your tiny mind isn't capable to register many things at the same time," was his normal answer, as I felt a vain pop from anger.

"Jerk.." I growled, standing up... Heading for downstairs.

"Where are you going?" I heard Naru ask behind me. I stopped in my tracks to turn towards him.

"Somewhere away from you, so my tiny brain won't be capable to register your sharp tongue." I hissed, stomping all the way down. In doing so, a sudden chill ran down my spine. Lifting my gaze.. For a reason, the diary in my hand started to shake...

"Ne Naru, the diary.." I turned around, not to see Naru, but... I found myself in the middle of the tree house, hearing a loud cry of a woman. Turning my gaze, my sight landed on John, as he held onto his wife. In front of the door.

"Its okay.." he whispers, soothing her back. Ayame holds into her husband, as she cries in his chest.

"I can't take it. So many poor souls. I just can't." she blurts out, as John lays on the ground, and lays his wife between his legs, wrapping it around her, as he cradles her. I felt my heart warm up at the scene.

Then I felt the diary starting to vibrate in my hand once again, as though it was a cell phone on vibrate, it swung me up, and starts to pull me towards the upstairs.

"What the?" I pass the two couples, and headed towards the second floor. (Without killing myself in the progress, the pull is very strong in this diary) Making it, the diary pulls me in front of the mirror. That is located on the wall, hanged actually, above an old table. I took a step forward, and touch the glass,

"Wait, isn't this the same mirror that we have?" I trace the mirror, noticing the same size, and everything, even the patterns.

"So you were Ayame's?" the diary violently pulls me towards my right, in doing so, it was going so fast, that I actually hit myself against the wall, causing me to groan in agony.

"Ouch, diary, be careful." I scolded rubbing my nose once again. The book in my hand started to hit the wall countless of time, as though it wanted to go through. (Just imagine me smacking the diary against the wall, but instead it's the book doing it.)

"Ayame, please calm down, I'll prepare you some tea, and.." I heard downstairs. I turned my gaze, and watch John help Ayame stand up, and picked her up in his arms. I blushed at the sight, reminding me that Naru does the same. He takes Ayame up the stairs, as the book turns me around, and pulls me towards him.

"What are you doing now?" I grumbled, tumbling over towards John. John places Ayame down on their bed, and wipe her tears.

"I'll be right back." and with that, he went downstairs. The diary pulls me to follow him. As I follow him, or rather force too, a soft knock is heard at the door. John stop at his tracks, retreating back, he goes and opens the door, and I saw him go rigid to whomever is in front of him.

'Who's that?' I thought, I started to hear him whisper. So I move closer, to get a better hearing, suddenly the book started to raddled even more violently.

"No. I told you, I won't hand you over my wife, tell Alac and Isac that. Go please." I heard John say.. I move behind him, and got into my tiptoes, to look over his shoulder. My eyes widen, as the simple image of a middle age man stood in front... It wasn't Alack nor Isac, it was a normal man, with dark curly brown hair, his eyes are just green, and his face is very masculine, chubby and a long nose. He looks Japanese, mix with something else, I can't tell.

"Who's that?" I murmured, but on doing so, the man with green eyes turned towards me, as though he can see me.

"If you won't let me in, she'll do." and before John could ask what he meant, The guy stretched his arm up, and a gust of wind passes through me, causing me to cover my face with my arms, feeling my dress move and my hair, it was so powerful, that I actually flew across the room, hitting against the wall behind me.

"Ugh," I groaned, rubbing my back, as I glance up, John was staring at me, as Ayame was now looking down at me.

"HELP US!" both yell at the same time, and then I screamed, as fire flamed up in my legs...

…

…

"Mai, wake up, there's no fire." I heard, as I started to move my legs rapidly, my heart racing. Snapping out of my vision, Naru sat next to me, holding onto my shoulder. I glance down at my legs, as the pain came back... I felt tears rolling down my cheeks. My heart racing.

"Its okay, its over." he whispers, as I turned my gaze, and without a doubt in my mind, I wrap my arms around him, burying my face in his chest.

"There's... There's another man.." I hiccuped, trying to control myself. Naru soothes my back, and moves to sit on the ground, so I can get more conferrable.

"Another man?" he seems surprised. I nodded, wiping my cheeks and eyes, I look up at him.

"He has green eyes, and curly brown hair. Middle age man. He saw me." Naru remains quiet, as though he's trying to register what I'm saying.

"Odd, it hasn't been no mention of another male in this." he whispered.

"How are your legs?" he asks, looking down at me. I glance down, and frowned.

"They burn.." I told him. Naru moves me a little, and stands up, heading upstairs. I tried to calm down, and took the diary. Opening it, I flipped it back towards the torn page.

'Maybe that man ripped the page? Why?' I questioned, tracing it, but as I trace the page, I felt a bump in between the pages. Which I never felt before.

'This is new.'

Naru returns with the bowl at hand, and sits in front of me. Without hesitating, I started to flip the pages, by licking my thumb, and scanning around. I heard Naru pound the herbs together. After a few minutes, I lifted my head.

"Ne, Naru," I spoke, to watch him spread the herbs on my legs. I felt my heart jump, at his touch, he glances up, looking eyes, I felt my heart going faster and faster.

'This is the first time in a month he put in the herbs.. I miss his touch.'

"Yes?" he lifts his gaze, arching a brow. I kept staring at him, loosing train of thought. I wanted to hug him, because I want to.

"Hello Mai?" he waves his hand in front of my face, snapping me out of my thoughts. I shook my head, clearing my throat.

"What?" I asked, as he gave me an odd look.

"Stop admiring me, and tell me what you wanted to say." He simply tells me, as he returns to his job. I blinked, as a blush passes my cheeks.

"I wasn't admiring you Naru. I was just thinking about how my legs hurt less now." I fibbed, he stopped, and glance up at me once again.

"Really!" it wasn't even a question... Shaking my head, trying to get rid of my blush, I stretched my arms.

"There's something bumpy here, but I can't seem to find it." I told him, Naru finished placing the herbs on my legs, and stood, and headed for the upstairs. I place the diary on my lap, and waiting for him to come back. After a few minutes, he returned, and sit next to me, taking the diary.

"From the rip page, you can feel it." Naru nods, and finds the rip page, and trace his hands around it.

"I can." he agrees, so he does the same, he starts to flip the pages very fast.. Then he closes the book and turns it around, touching the rough edges, his eyes widen.

"There's something here." he mumbles, he stood up, and headed up once again. I move, and place my hand on top of the book, and trace it.. It felt bumpy, and thicker.

"How did you find it so fast?" I spoke a little louder, hearing Naru moves upstairs..

"Its common sense Mai." was his response.

"Common sense nothing." I reply, lolling down at the diary.

'What exactly did you hide here, Ayame?' I thought, watching Naru return and sits next to me. He has the knife at hand, and starts to slowly cut the cover.

"You think that's a good idea?" I questioned, looking up at him. Naru shrugs.

"Its better than nothing Mai." Nodding, he makes a perfect cut around it, and rips the cover up.. Inside, we found a black key. An old strange pent lock key. Naru lifts it up to stare at it.

"Um.. This is new."

"Where do you suppose this open?" I questions, Naru place down the key on the ground, and crosses his arms.

"Don't know, but it can be anything at this point." I stood up, taking the diary, and turned my gaze towards the window, to see the sun starting to set down.

'Wow, today went fast.'

"In the vision, did anything in particular was off? Besides the strange man?" he asks me. I glance at the diary, and nodded.

"The diary, it was pulling me.." I told him, Naru glance up at me, and I stretched out my hand.

"I'll show you." I wiggled my fingers, as a smile passes my lips. He stares at my hand, but takes it, (After grabbing the key of course and place it in his pockets,) and I hoist him up, but I grunted.

"For a skinny guy, you sure weight a lot." I mumbled, pulling him upstairs. He remains quiet, looking at our join hands... Reaching the second floor, I stood him in front of the mirror.

"That, and that." I pointed at the mirror, then turned to face the wall in my right.. Naru moves forward, touching the mirror, then at the wall.

"The diary showed you this?" he turns.. I nodded, looking down, and then I took notice that we were still holding hands. My cheeks warm up, liking the feeling. I haven't held his hand for a long while now.

"Well, now that I think about it, it's actually creepy, but it pulled me towards it, but the strange part, the book was pounding on the wall a lot." I explained. Naru lets go of my hand, as he walks up towards the wall, capturing his chin with his hand, in deep thought. I frowned, looking at my hand.

'That didn't last long.' I sadly thought, moving behind him. He places his hand down, and flatly touches the wall, examining it as well knocking. He ran across, as I move a little, so I won't trip with the books.

"Found anything?"

"No, just a simple wall. Its not hallow or anything.. No secret door," he whispers. I move back, about to go, but in doing so, I felt a book behind me, and before I could catch myself, I fell backwards. Naru turns around, but it was too late, I landed on my behind, causing me to groan.

"Ouch..." I rubbed myself, looking up, catching Naru staring at me, with a smudge in his lips. Trying to contain his laughter.

"Hey... Don't laugh, help me up," I raise my hand, as he turns completely and takes my hand, and pulls me up, but a little too hard, that I smash myself against Naru chest once again. My eyes widen, feeling my heart leap.

"Err Naru?" I hiccuped, as he lets go, and cleared his throat. He turns his gaze back towards the wall, and cross his arms.

"I'm glad that you find me falling, amusing," I grumbled under my breath, looking down at his legs.

'How embarrassing.' I thought, lifting my head, but on doing so, I took notice of something off, behind Naru legs.. I never took notice before.

"What's this." I mumble, bending down on my knees, moving next to Naru patting his leg.

"Mai?" he looks down, arching a brow at my sudden action. I just kept staring at a strange looking odd shape.

"Move your leg, and get down here." I told him, so he does. He gets down on his knees, and slough forward.

"What?"

"Look, at that." I pointed at the front. Naru follows my finger, and tilts his head towards the side.. Reaching out his hand, he places it on the wall, and run his finger through.

"Is that a door?" I questioned, noticing how is different from the wall itself. It has four uneven lines, as though someone carved it out.

Naru straightens up, and takes the knife out of his waistband of his pants, and place the tip in the crack and starts to jiggle it.

"I wonder if Ayame did that, or John?" I murmured, as Naru turns his gaze at me.

"Maybe Ayame. Men don't usually have to hide things, unless is money or paperworks, at least in their time period." he suggested, turning back around, he starts to struggle.

"Its tight shut. Is not even budging." Naru sighed, wiping his forehead.

"Want me to find anything that can help?" I offered, Naru turns his gaze back towards our room, and search around.

"I can get it." He finally says, turning back and struggles with it, for the next ten minutes. I sat down, and watch him sweat a lot.

"Want some water?" I finally asked, he just nods, and returns to work. I stood up, and headed to get it. Upon returning, I sat right back down, and nudge his shoulder.

Naru stops his struggling and grabs the leaf, and drinks the water. Then returns. I leaned my head against the wall, turning my gaze towards him.

"Careful with that, I don't want you to cut yourself." I told him, watching as the knife slides out countless of time, causing me to have a mini heart attack from it.

"Yes, Mother." Naru rolls his eyes at me, but continue to work.

"I'm just worried," I whispered, but he ignores me.

I took out my tongue at him, as he stops, and raise his head, but doesn't turn to look at me.

"One of these days Mai. I will do something to that tongue of yours." I slipped my tongue back, and stare at him..

'How the heck did he even know? He has his back face towards me.' this man always knows what I'm either thinking or feeling or doing. Strange indeed.

"I wasn't taking out my tongue at you, but I do wonder what wonders this secret door has." I mumbled to myself, closing my eyes. Breathing easily, as I started to zone out.

"Let's believe that, and I was born yesterday," I heard him.. I giggled.

"If you did, I wouldn't have met you... Nor would have become your wife." I smiled, feeling my heart warm up. Naru stops his struggling, and glances back at me. He gives me a soft, honest smile, since I have my eyes close.

I have no idea how long I zone up, but I felt is a warm hand on my forehead, causing me to open my eyes. I stare at some blue ones. Then it registers that Naru is very close to me, looking straight at me. My eyes widen, as a hiccup escapes my lips.

'Why was he doing that?'

"Mai?" Naru frowns, as I cover my mouth once again, feeling my heart race. One thing admitting your feelings, another getting use to it.

"What happened?" I hiccuped again, as he shrugs, pointing at his right with the knife.

"I got it open." he simply says, as I turned my gaze towards it. The wall is half way open, as I saw some dust coming out of it.

"I'm so glad I have a big strong man in my life." I mocked him, with a small smile, watching his eyes narrow..

"Is that an insult?"

"Take as you want." I shrugged, as I felt Naru take my arm and pulls me back, I gasped, his nose briefly touching mine.

"Mai," he whispered very low, he moves his hand, and place it on my shoulder.. I tried very hard to contain my hiccups, as he moves closer..

'Please.. Kiss me. Please..' I begged,

"Spider." he whispers, causing me to arch a brow at his sudden words.

"Huh?"

"You had a spider in your shoulder." he whispers, lifting his hand, and looked down. I follow suit, as my eyes widen to see a small brown spider walking in his palm. I groaned, with a deep blush, moving away from him.

"I thought you were going to kiss me." I murmured, but I think I said it a little too loud, since Naru caught my arm.

"Kiss you?" he asks.. My eyes widen, but then flinched, shrugging my arm.

"I didn't say kiss, I had said, that I think we should see what's inside." I nervously told him. Naru pulls me back gently, and I glance up.

"Mai!" His voice is low and seductive as his eyes trace my face landing on my lips. I shivered from that, shaking my head.

"Nothing, just forget it.." and before he could get a word out of it, I move towards the opening. Sticking my hand in, Naru took a hold of my arm.

"Hey, don't do that, we don't know what type of insect or animal had died in there," Naru growls out. I just rolled my eyes at him.

"I'm not afraid of those, but if it's dead, well," I shrugged, moving my hand, all I could feel is empty space, until I move closer, in doing so.. I felt something hard at the edge of the wall.

"I think I found something." I told him. Moving closer than ever, I use my fingers to grasp it, pulling it out, in doing so, my hand came out with cobwebs, and some few insects crawling on top of my arm.

"Eww," I squirm, shrugging it off from my hand. Naru pulls out a silver box out completely, and sat next to me.

"Told you." he snorts, dusting the box away with his hand. I sat next to him, and rolled my eyes at him.

"Ha, ha," I snarled at him, as he places the box at front of us.

"It has a pent lock, want to try the magic key we found?" I move, to touch the fancy silver box.. Looking at it carefully, it looks familiar to the mirror itself. Naru moves his waist, to stick his hand inside of his pockets and takes the key out.

Turning forward, he bends down, and sticks the key inside the lock and twist it, on doing so, I heard it click.

"Its opened," I clapped excitedly... Naru tilts his head towards me, giving me a confuse look.

"Why are you so happy about that?"

"Why not, is like a mystery game, everything seems to be slowly intertwining. I like it. When we return home, and when we have grandchildren, we can tell them about our epic adventure." I chimed, as he just shook his head.

"You live too much in your fantasy world."

"No, I don't." I defended, as my cheeks grew warm, wrapping my arms around my tummy, and smiled.

'One day, I'll have Naru children. I can feel that I will love them more than anything... Above all things, they will be Naru's children.. That is, if Naru will even start to even hold my hand.. If we can get that far at least.' I frowned, but then again, my chest warmed up.

"Our grandchildren won't even have time to hear old folk tales." he murmurs.

"Yes they will. It has everything, adventure, mystery, suspense, and above all things, romance." I giggled, feeling like that our story is from some sort of fantasy book.

"That will be the girls, then.."

"No, it will be the boys as well. They will like to hear how their grandfather saves their grandmother. How he fought the ghosts and such. I know there's more to come, so it will be epic.." for a reason, a sudden bad feeling filled my heart... I rubbed my chest.

'Not again.'

"Fine.. Both girls and the boys can hear it, but I'm telling the adventure part, I don't do romance.." he agrees, as I stare at him...

'Wait..." it dawns on me.

'He's talking about grandchildren here. That means...' I once again wrap my arms around my stomach, and smile.

'He wants children with me?' my chest warms up, feeling happy. I actually move closer to him, placing my head on top of his shoulder, as my eyes soften. Naru rose his head, turning it, to stare at me.

"Mai?"

"I'll tell them the romance part.. I will tell them, even though his grandpa is a very insensitive man, he's had his humor, and beautiful side, that he doesn't show to no one.. I will tell them, how much he makes me re-fall in love with him, no matter what happens." I blushed deeply, burying my face in his shoulder.

Naru didn't know how to react to that. So he just says what is natural.

"That's to soft and girly..." he murmurs, as his cheeks tint a little. He turns his head, as a surprise smile passes his lips, so I won't catch.

"Hey, I am a girl.. Its not soft or girly.."

"Just make up whatever you feel comfortable..." I puff out my cheeks, and rubbed my forehead on his shoulder.

"Mean.. Just plain mean."

"Not mean; just the truth. So far, there wasn't no romance, from my point of view, so invent anything you want.. I won't stop you.." he declairs.

"Fine.. Then I will." I suppress a laughter

"Are we going to talk about grandchildren, all day, or see what's inside of the box?" he changes the subject. I cleared my throat, and move away from him.

"Box, sorry." I scooted closer to the box, as he opens it.. Both of us move our heads, to look down. Inside the box, was a piece of paper, and an old picture, black and white.

Taking it out, Naru takes the picture, while I take the paper, taking notice that is the same kind from the diary.

Naru glance at the photo, and frowns, turning it to show it to me.

"Its Ayame and John, with their child." he whispers, I glance at it, Ayame is wearing a long dress, as she sits on the rocks, next to her husband, which he's wearing one of what Naru wears. The baby girl sits in between them.

"You know what.." I paused, moving closer towards the picture, looking at the picture closer..

"What?" he moves his hand down, so now both of us are seeing the old black and white picture.

"I think I have seen this picture before." I admitted, looking up at Naru.

"You have?"

"I can't remember where, but it looks familiar to me. You know, when you have a moment of deja vu.. As though you saw it before, but you can't pint point where exactly." I told him. Naru nods, looking at the paper in my hand.

"Read that." Lifting the paper, I squinted, and started to read.

"_I have met this strange man.. He said his name is Hiroshi... He was in the ship with us, when it landed on this strange island. The strange thing is that, I don't remember ever seeing his name on the guest list. Strange, indeed. He is a middle aged man.. He makes me feel afraid.. There's something weird, when he sees me."_

I finished reading, turning my gaze at Naru.

"That's all.. The other part is torn.." I felt sad because of that... Naru captures his chin once again, leaning back.

"Well, it just got even stranger. Hiroshi? We haven't in counter him... I wonder why.. Who is he? Why did he want to give Ayame to the wonder twins? What did he gain from that?" Naru whispers, as I giggled at his last statement.

"Wonder twins. Good one." I stated, standing up.

"The important question is, why in the world did anyone ripped this, and place the picture inside that box. What is it so important, that it needed to be hidden. Why there's another missing piece as well." Naru question, standing up himself. I just shrug.

"I don't know. It can be various things. Like, revenge, or he wanted Ayame for himself. Crazy stalker. Or he made a deal with the wonder twins?" I mumbled, heading downstairs. Naru follows me.

Turning towards the window, as soon as I reach the first floor, I paused in my tracks, feeling an eerie feeling going down my spine.

"It can be it.. Really wish Yasuhara or Lin would be here. They could gather more facts for me." he mumbles behind me, as I lift my gaze towards the window. My eyes widen, and fear shoots right through me.

"Ahh." I screamed, closing my eyes, turning around, as my body shook.

"What happened?" Naru asks, as I felt his hand on my shoulder. I nervously turn my arm, and pointed at the window.

"There's someone outside." I gasped out, feeling my heart race... Naru moves, and stands in front, and looks around.

"There's no one." he tells me. I move my arm down, and turned around, and I gasped, covering my mouth, my heart beating harder and harder. Right behind Naru, a man, with a disfigured face, with one dark eye, and the other red, with no nose, and thin lips. His skin half burnt, and the other not, with long wild curly hair. Smiling at me, as he stares deeply, as though it was lustily, or something like that.

I move backwards, as he moves his hand and waves it as though he's saying hi to someone. I felt petrified right now.

"_Hi deary... I miss you.. Now that your back. I want you... And Isac nor Alack will take you away from me, my bride." _ he yells, causing me to drop to my knees, gasping for air, as I felt my lungs are set on fire.

"Damn it." I heard Naru run toward me.. I felt my tears..

"I.. Can't breath." I gasped out, heaving very hard, pounding my chest, looking up, the man was gone, and the pain in my chest as well. Naru bends down, taking a hold of my shoulder, as I look up. Without a word, he once again picks me up in his arms, and leads me towards my bed.

Sitting me down, I kept gasping for air, as he sits in front of me.

"What happened?"

"Man, that man was outside. He said I was his bride, that I came back, what the hell is going on?" I cried, feeling myself shake forcefully.

Naru groans, rubbing his forehead in frustration.

"I think it's time to visit Kyoko. She might help us just a little. And try to find the other piece of the paper. It can help. One thing I'm sure, that new character, might have done something to Ayame and John.." he seems certain.. I licked my dry lips, as I wiped my cheeks.

"I feel so sorry for them.. I'm afraid.. There was something in his eyes, when he was staring at me. I didn't like it at all. It was scary Naru, it was scarier than Alack's." I whimper.

I leaned down on my bed, grabbing a fist full of my blanket, feeling my hands shake. Naru frowns, as I shut my eyes.

"Naru.. We're going to encounter that character again, aren't we?" my voice seems thick, feeling my heart race. I didn't hear Naru at all. I move forward, and opened my eyes.. In doing so, Naru is hovering over me, just staring at me..

'Just when I was in the hospital two years ago.' I blushed..

"Naru?" I gasped out, placing the blanket on my face, covering my mouth and nose.

"Move over," he orders. I arched a brow in confusion, but do what he asks of me. I move closer towards the wall, as he lays down, placing the veil down. I felt my heart hammering.

"What are you doing?" I timidly asked. He lay his head on the flat of his palm, and stares at me.

"Playing, what you think? Just sleep." was all he said. I breathed out.

"Moody much?" I grumpily told him, then I turned to face him completely.

"You haven't answered my question.."

"Why would you even ask that, if you know the answer. I'll try my best to keep him away from you." he whispers. I nodded, as a hiccup escapes once again.

"Who's Kyoko?" I asked him. He lowers his hand, and place his head on his arm, closing his eyes.

"The beautiful woman I told you about." he explains. I felt my heart jump rather painfully.

"I never heard you say that word to no one before. Why is she beautiful?"

"Cause she is."

"You know you're talking to your wife right?" I groaned, noticing that Naru moves closer to me.

"I know."

"Don't you think I'm beautiful?" I asked, hey, might as well. He opens his eyes and stare at me. Then close his eyes once again.

"No."

"Meany."

"No truthful."

I groaned, covering my face with the blanket, and felt very sad about this.

'He doesn't find me attractive. That lady does.'

"Does that bother you?" He suddenly asks. I nodded.

"Why?"

"You know why. I told you before. Then go with that beautiful woman.." I spat at him. Then my eyes widen, when I felt his arm around my waist.

"Then if I do that, then whom will I bother? She isn't as much fun, as you are."

"I'm not a plaything." I complained, feeling Naru move closer, feeling his chin on top of my head. I felt my heart race once again. Removing the blanket, gasping for fresh air. Naru moves and looks down at me.

"Not a plaything, but an entertaining assistant you are." he mumbles. I thinned out my lips, ignoring his statement.

"Why do you keep calling her beautiful woman?" I finally asked him. He pushes me against his chest, and place his leg above mine.

"Cause she is. There's one thing I don't like about her, though."

"Is there?" I arched a brow, moving to see him.

"There is."

"What?"

"She tends to ask too many personal questions. Annoying me to no end. She's no good for me." I stare at him, with wide eyes.

"Then what about me? What do you find annoying?" Naru glance down at me, and then close his eyes.

"You tend to talk a lot." was his answer, as he places his chin on top of my head, breathing evenly. I pouted.

"No, I don't. Wait, is no different from her and me."

"Yes, you do. And the difference is that I can tolerate you already. Is like my immune system made a barrier around you, so I can tolerate it. We have lot to travel tomorrow. Can we sleep." he asks. I nodded, wrapping my arm around him.

"Wow, how romantic, comparing me as a disease, hey, you did that last month." I shrug his shoulder, hearing him chuckle a little.

"Cause you are. I doubt there's no cure.. So I learned to accept it." he shrugs.. I had no idea how to take that as.

"Wow, so romantic in your part.."

"I know it is." he agrees. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Naru, can I say something embarrassing." I whispered changing the subject, hiding my face in his chest. He opens his eyes, and looks down at me.

"Depends."

"Depends?"

"That it will cause you to hiccup again." he stated. I groaned.

"Wait, how did you know?" I asked,

"Easy... I am a good observer." was his only answer.

"No, it won't. I wanted to say it for a while, but.. But I was too afraid. Now that we are like this, I can say it, without looking at your face."

"Is that embarrassing?"

"Yes."

"Fine..." he breathed out, I nodded, feeling him move away from me. I glance up, to stare at his eyes. I bit my lower lip, and cover my face with my hands.

"Well?"

"Give me a minute." I whispered, taking another breath... I let it go.

"I didn't have the courage to say this, but from what I have learned in this field of work, life is too short, we need to grasp the opportunity that God gives us. So here goes nothing." I lower my hands, and felt my whole face blush.

"I...I want you as my husband, and as my man." I gasped out, lowering my head down, as Naru stares at me.

"I'm not good at this. I never had a boyfriend.. So I don't know what exactly how to act around a guy. I know the past month, it was very awkward, but I want it to change... Step by step.. No rush, like you said. I like the paste, but I would like to speak up more. Gain courage day by day. You're my husband, not a stranger. Everything I have is yours, and hopefully everything you have is mine. I mean things as work and thoughts and such.. Not money. And.." Naru stops me, when he grabs me by my waist and pins me against him once again.

"I get it." he simply says. I felt tears running down my cheeks, as I glance up.

"Thank you.. I know I'm not good at this.. This is new, and..." He breathed out, as he moves, and kisses my forehead.

"Don't cry... I'm learning as well.. Remember, you're not the only one that hasn't had a partner. So.. We'll just keep pushing it, until we get so use to it, that it come natural to us." he whispers to me. I smiled, wrapping my arm around him.

"Then I will protect you Naru. Okay. Just like you protect me. We can grow slowly together. I know your smarter than me, but in this part, we can learn together." Naru remains quiet. I just snuggle into his chest, as I felt his heart once again beat hard.

"Sleep... I'm not kidding when I say is a full long week of hiking." he grumbles, closing his eyes, falling into a deep slumber. I nodded, falling asleep as well.

Then I snapped my eyes open, as something dawns on me.

'Wait.. Beautiful woman?'

"Ne Naru." I move, he groans, as he places his hand on his eyes.

"What?" he snaps, opening his eyes. I frowned, lowering my head.

"Sorry. I just wanted to say thank you so much." I wrap my arm around his back and give him a tight squeeze. He seems startled by my sudden action.

"Can we sleep?" he complains. I nodded, moving my head. I shyly kiss his cheek, making his cheeks grow warm. I didn't take notice, cause it's already dark.

"Sweet dreams." I smiled, as he groans, falling back to sleep. I smile, as a tear slip down my cheeks. Then an eerie feeling filled me once again.

"I have a bad feeling, and I don't like it." I whispered to myself, as I felt my heart unease once again. I glance up at Naru sleeping form, and gave him a sad smile.

"Thank you for distracting my mind, with the beautiful woman story... It worked for a little while. Too bad, it won't work forever." I mumbled to myself, as I closed my eyes, and tighten my grip on Naru. He seems to be half asleep, feeling him push me closer to him.

'Thank you God.. For bringing me the most brilliant and caring man in my life. Please protect us, and we can stay together forever. Is all I ask of you. I hope mama and papa are happy about the man I married.'

And how right I was... That bad feeling was going to be one of my most unpleasant and the worst days of my life. All I have to say, that Naru will always be part of my life, until the day I die.

...

_"Tik Tok. Tik Tok.. Is almost One.. Tik Tok, tik Tok.. Soon he'll die, and she'll be my woman." _Hiroshi gasped out, as Ayame frowns at him, floating in front of our tree house.

_"Isac and Alack won't be pleased."_ She tells him. Hiroshi turns his gaze at her, as his eyes turned dark.

_"I won't let her get away again. She's my soul-mate. She'll be mine." _he growls out at Ayame, as she shook her head.

_"One is almost up, then there's seven. The ship appeared again. That means is faster than ever. You know she's our only hope, if you kill her husband, she won't set you free." _

_"Don't care anymore, she came back." _Hiroshi ran his hand through his lips, making a slurping noise. Ayame frowns.

_"They will discover who you are sooner or later.. They will put justice for us. You are a betrayer Hiroshi. You shall be punished by your human actions. Let's go, before Alack comes. Isac is looking for you, you filthy dog." _Ayame insulted, floating away from the tree house, as Hiroshi gave it one last look.

_"Mai, will be mine. My woman, and not his. No matter what. He'll die, and Isac and Alack won't get her, not to be set free.." _and with that, he disappears into thin air, as the moonlight shines over the tree house, casting a shadowy glow, two red eyes appear on top of the trees, and a low sinister growl is echoed down the forest.

As a loud thunder casts over the background.

"Seven, and I shall be set free..."

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, . Was a lot of them, all made me so happy.. That makes me feel as though I'm getting better...Thanks... : ) God Bless to all.


	23. Chapter 23: Wanted: part one

Disclaimer: I own **NOTHING**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-three: Wanted: part one

**Naru Pov**

"_No.." My eyes wide, as the fire starts to surround Mai.. _

"_No..No.. Damn it!" I shout, starting to bang, very loud, trying to break the barrier that seems like a wall dividing us. Mai does the same in her end, watching in horror as tears run down her eyes, as she calls out for me.. _

"_No, Naru, leave him alone!" she screams, banging hard, as all of the sudden, I started to feel flames starting to crawl up my legs. I glance down, only to see fire, deep hot fire, burning me. Trying very hard to ignore the pain, I turned my gaze towards Mai, and my eyes narrow, as that bastard appears behind Mai. Mai becomes stiff, as he wraps his arm around her waist._

"_Let's watch him die.. WATCH HIM BURN!" he cynically laughs, as he looks at me, with a devilish smirk, placing his other deformed hand on her chin, forcing her.. Her breathing is off, as I start to fall..._

"_No, please... Hiroshi.. Please." She starts to struggle in his grasp. His eyes bore straight at me, as I bend on my knees._

"_Look at him bending... Watch him die, and then. You'll be mine.." he barks out a cynical, pshyco laugh, as Mai struggled in his grasp._

"_No.. No...NO... NARU!"_

_'All I knew, I needed to save her, it's my fault in the first place.. I can't lose her.'_

…

**A Day Earlier: **

"You know.. I forgot about something very important," Mai mumbles, while we hiked up a small hill, near the mountains, watching some monkeys, and birds pass by.

"What is that?" I questioned, looking down, to spot a green spot frog bouncing to a small rock near me.

'Never took notice of frogs before.' I thought, feeling Mai brush her hand against mine. I turned my gaze towards her, as she looks up at the trees, admiring the monkeys.

"High school. Graduation was eight months ago. We're in mid January, and the end of February will be our, first year since we have been stuck in this island. Darn it, I just needed two more months." she snaps her fingers in frustration.

"When we get back, you can just make up the missing months.." I shrugged, Mai surprises, as she takes a hold of my hand. I arched a brow, looking down at her.

"You're giving me two months off?"

"Don't over step your barrier. Since when did I say that? You'll just have to work around it." I only stated, as she pouted, huffing, turning her head towards the tree.

"I thought you would."

"We have enough of vacation in this island as it is."

"No, we haven't. We have been working non stop since last month, trying to get everything solved."

"I have many things to catch up at the office, you think you're the only one that is behind work?"

"No, but..." she paused, rubbing her nose.

"Fine, but it won't be the same, I wanted to graduate with my friends, we even planned it out. I still need to get into college.." she seems a little disappointed at that.

"You will."

"Its easy for you to say, everything is easy for you, I have to work twice as hard.. At least you have a future, since you finished school, and also I don't know what I really want in life." she mumbles, looking down at the ground.

"It will come to you." I told her, for a reason, I wanted her to work for me at least a little longer, but one thing, I won't stand in her way in her future.. Mai surprises me, when she grasps my hand.

"One thing.. I want to work with you.. For a reason God places us together. I could major in some other field, but I really like to be a Ghost Hunter, I like to help those spirits to move on. It makes me happy, and I can help the living as well. So that's what I want to study, the supernatural realm.. I want to learn more, how to overcome it. How to look for answers, and such.. Maybe in the future, I'll change my mind, but for now, I have a minor goal.. I want to be a suitable assistant to you."

I suppress a smile, feeling a strong warm feeling fill my heart.

'She very determent.'

"Then you have to study very hard."

"I will. Will you help me though?"

"Depends," I shrugged, making a turn around a bulky old tree, heading for a long dirt road, that leads to another beach, well more like a pond, but somewhat familiar with it. 'Mai will like it.' I happily thought.

"Depends what?"

"If you can keep up."

"I will, I'll show you."

"All right, let's make a deal." I stopped, wanting her to be in courage, and at least be rewarded, plus, I'm getting a little bored, she turned towards me with wide eyes.

"What type of deal?" she seems curious.

"I'll start teaching you everything I know. If by the end of this year, if we haven't been rescued, I will test you. If you don't pass, you have to..." I paused, thinking of what to do.. I haven't thought it through.. But Mai beat me to it.

"Fine. If I don't pass, I'll dance for you.." she blushes, as I stare at her confuse.

"Dance?"

"Yes. I'm very shy, so dancing isn't my forte at front of people, in my birthday didn't count, cause I was being possessed by the odd music." she tells me. At the mention of that, I felt my chest turn hot..

'Right that dance. Alluring it was.. It was almost hypnotic, as though she was trying to seduce me in, as she kept moving her body in a sensual way, moving her hips, lifting up her red dress, running her hands through her hair, and then turns towards me, and gave me one of the most ironic lures I ever seen, as though she was calling me towards her.. I was becoming weaker, and weaker.. All I wanted is to go up to her, and rip her clothes, and take her. Strange indeed. Luckily Ayame snapped me out of it.' I thought.

_"Its a mating ritual, only to does who are newlyweds, and since it's her birthday.. Is a gift from us to you both. Go, and make love to her. You deserve it." Ayame tells me, as my eyes narrow at her explanation. I stood up, shaking off my strange sensation, and grabbed Mai by her waist. Snapping her out, but she was still under the influence of the rhythm. I couldn't hear it, but she could.. Returning back to normal, for a reason, that sensation, turned very subtle, and the look in her eyes, made me just want to dance with her, but not out of lust or anything, because, she felt right in my arms, and all I wanted is an excuse to have her there. _

'Mating dance? How low is that?' I shivered from the memory, as Mai glance at me waiting for my answer.

"Fine, but you have to wear the outfit I choose, and what type of dance." for a reason, that felt fun.. I wouldn't mind. While it is not the mating dance.

"What outfit? Fine, whatever, then if I win," I shrugged at her question.

"Whatever you want.." Mai press her lips together, as to contain a smile.

"I'll hold you to that. I will definitely win.." she chirps, clapping. I mentally groaned, already regretting this.

"So by the end of this year, heading for the second year, I will give you the test.. If we still haven't' been found. Deal?" I stretched out my hand, as she glance at it.

"Deal." She takes it, and shook it happily.

..

..

..

'My wife, and my woman,' Never thought I would say that to anyone.. Now, this silly girl, has made me say things, I never said to no one. She has no idea, how easily she could manipulate me. Luckily, she's too naïve to do it, but that naiveness of hers, is just pure innocence.

"How much longer? Its been five days." I heard Mai complain, as we headed on a slope, reaching the pond.

"In a day we reach our destination." I told her, watching her move forward..

'Tiresome that day was.. I knew Mai cared for me, but not to the extend to love me. She doesn't see me as a sub. That was a huge relief to me. Sometime, I get dark thoughts, question, such as. What if this all is a lie? But then again, Mai isn't the only one afraid.. I just don't say it. Everything that she is, I'm not. She doesn't know it, but she can read me like a book.

"Oh my, this is breath taking." I heard Mai gasp out, as I stop in my tracks, looking forward, to see the ocean in front. At the front, is a barrier, of rocks making as a point forward.

'I knew it.' I smirked, placing my hands inside my pockets, watching the waves hit against the rocks, as the wind picks up, making my shirt flap a lot.

"Were you here before?"

"Kyoko showed me the way, that means that we are closer now." I move behind her.

"Oh the beautiful woman.. Did you bathe in there." she asks, surprising me.

"No." She turns around, but gasp, taking a step backwards.

"Oh.. Why?"

"I told you.. I was in a hurry to sleep in my bed." I lied, since, I don't want to admit the truth, that all I wanted is to reach her. Moving towards the edge of the water.

"Really? And..." but Mai paused, her words, when I saw her move closer to me, and takes my arm, pulling it.

"Look, look." she chimes, pointing at the water. I follow, and was amazed to see a sea turtle swimming about, heading for land.

"Its huge. I have never seen a huge one." Mai moves a little closer, her eyes roaming the large turtle. His head stretched out, turning to see us, then went by its merry way.

"There's dolphins as well," I added, remembering that I spotted one, while headed back home.

"Really? Can we see it?"

"I don't know if they're still there since it was a little over a month ago, but we can make camp here," I shrugged.

"Yes!" she screams, while jumping.

"You think we can climb the rocks, and see if we can spot a dolphin?"

"Sure, why not." I place the bag near a palm tree, on my far right, and took off my shoes, just in case. Mai follows me, and does the same, but then she blushes, when she takes the bag.

"I'm going to change." she whispers.

"Why?"

"I need to wash my clothes, and not ruin the fresh ones. Since it's very hot today, our clothes can dry in an hour, before sunset. Want me to wash yours?" since normally I do it myself, but she offers.

"I can do it myself." I murmured. She frowns, but shrugs, and takes out something out, which I couldn't get a glance at, since she hid it very fast behind her.

"I'll be right back." and with that, she stands and rush off behind the palm tree.

I frowned, but took off my shirt and my pants off. Since I have my boxers on, it was so simple. A minute pass, a second and a thrid.

"Mai, aren't you coming out?" I crossed my arms, leaning against the trunk.

"I will." I heard on my right. Turning my gaze, Mai pokes her head out, as a blush passes her cheeks.

"What's wrong?" I move towards her, but she rose her hand to stop me.

"Don't come any closer, I'm trying to muster up courage."

"Courage?"

"Its embarrassing, okay." she admits,

"What?" I have no idea what she means, but then her eyes roams my body, for a reason, I felt a little weirded out, but at the same time, a sense of pride seem to fill my heart.

'Since when do I find it attractive, to let her watch me like that?' I thought, noticing how deep her eyes gotten, a little dark in a way.

"Alright, just don't make fun of me." she finally says..

"I'm not, just come out." I promised..

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Alright,"

She steps around the palm tree, and stood in front of me, as she has on hand holding her elbow, and her other in her lips, nervously flicking her teeth. I glance down at her, to see her in her white panties, and a normal white bra, that shows cleavage. I cleared my throat, feeling myself grow warm.

'Her skin looks soft, and milky. I don't normally see her front, but.. I wonder, if she's as soft, as she seems? Can I simply touch her?' I actually shook my head, breaking my very dark thoughts away.

'Don't' go there.' I scolded myself,

"Why aren't you laughing?" she asks. I arched a brow, confused by her words.

"Why would I laugh?"

"Don't' know. I don't have a body of a model, or those girls you see on the beaches, or in tv." she shrugs..

"That's just fantasy Mai. Your just a normal girl. That's how you suppose to look, don't think that all men like the type of girls. We all have different taste." I truthfully told her. Her eyes seem to light up again..

"So, you don't mind my figure?"

"Let just say, my type of girl, is the opposite what you just mention. I don't disagree with you." I felt my cheeks warm up, as I rubbed the back of my head, feeling myself grow nervous.

"So you do?" she seems a little lost.. I mentally groaned once again, do I have to spell everything out to her?

'Yes, I do. More than I thought.' I felt my inner self scream, but I just reply.

"I'm not picky, can we go and see that dolphin." I mumbled, turning around, and ran my hand through my face, so I start to move forward. Mai remained quiet, as we headed towards the pond.

"I'm still confused, if that was a yes or no.. While you don't think I look weird, then it's okay.. I like the way you look.." she truthfully tells me. I stop in my tracks, turning to face her.

"Most girls do." which is true..

"Oh, I didn't mean that.. I mean.. I meant... That way you are. Your... I don't even know how to explain myself. I just know, I love being in your arms." she whispered out the last part, meaning for me not to hear it, but I did. I felt my heart leap at the declaration.

'Just like when she thought I was going to kiss her. I was going to.'

_When I saw her sitting there, leaning against the wall, I finally got the darn wall open. I was about to say something, turning around, she was dozing off. So I move closer to her, and my eyes soften, as I move my hand, and started to trace her face. Place my thumb on her lips, I bit my lower, feeling tempted to kiss her again. Ever since our second kiss, she has been driving me crazy, but every time I get near her, she gets very nervous, and starts to hiccup, so I tried to stay away, until she gets used to it. _

_Closing my eyes, I move closer, and tap her lips with mine. _

_'What are you doing to me?' I questioned, feeling my heart race. Then I move up, kissing her forehead, very lightly._

_'I'll wait.. While your next to me, I'll wait until you're ready.' I thought, moving back, watching her shiver. Frowning at that, I place my hand on her forehead, to see if she's not catching a fever, but she finally opens her eyes, then a hiccup escapes her lips._

"_Mai?" I asked curiously, and enjoying her nervous break out. She covers her mouth, with wide eyes. _

"_What happened?" she asks. I lazily point at the wall with my knife._

"_I got it open." I simply tell her. She moves forward, and replies. _

"_I'm so glad I have a big strong man in my life." she mocked me, so I felt irritated, that I pulled her, and she landed very close to me. Our nose barely touching. _

_It hits me, very hard, that ache to kiss her. _

"_Mai,"I whispered, slowly I was going to feel her lips, but in the corner of my eye, I saw a small spider land in her shoulder. _

_'Damn.' I hissed, taking the spider out of her shoulder._

"_Spider." I told her, _

"_Huh?" _

"_You had a spider in your shoulder." I simply told her. She lowered her hand, as I open my palm to look at the spider which started to walk in my palm. _

"_I thought you were going to kiss me." she murmurs under her breath, disappointment in her eyes. _

"_Kiss you?" I said out loud, _

_'She did want me to kiss her.' I thought, pride filling my heart, is like an inner self pride seems to overcome with joy. She gasps moving about,_

"_I didn't say kiss, I had said, that I think we should see what's inside," she lies, I pull her back, as desire got the best of me. _

"_Mai," I whispered, wanting her.. My body aching, as well as my lips, to feel her once again. But she panics, and pulls away.. Snapping me out of my spell. _

'That was very hard to do..' I mentally told myself, shivering from the memory.

"Want to swim up there, or walk?" I asked, breaking the silence..

"Walk, then swim back." she mumbles, but her redness in her cheeks won't go away. I nodded, and headed for the edge of the rocks, and boost myself up. Turning around, I stretched out my hand, and she takes it. I hoist her up, and we started to walk.

Without noticing that we kept our hands joined. After five minutes, we finally reach the outside part of the rocks, and we sat down. Feeling the water waves hit our legs.

"Wow, I have never been this close to the ocean, and the sun looks closer." Mai gasps out, swinging her legs. I glance down at her, watching her, just enjoy the view.

"Its something." I agreed, turning my gaze back.

"I wish the gang was here, they would love to see this. So, where's the dolphins?"

She stands, using my shoulder as a balance, so she won't slip. Squinting her eyes, she places her hand above her eyes to shield them from the sun.

Then she gasps, pointing in front.

"Oh, there they are. Get up.." She exactly pulls my arm up. Without a word, I stood, with her help, and glance out. There, a group of dolphins swam in circles, or jumps..

"Where did you see them?"

"I saw it in the pond. I think they just jump over the rocks, since is very thin." I explained, actually enjoying myself the view.

"I wish I can swim with them."

"You can."

"Err, I rather not.." she tells me, lowering her head, when a dolphin swims up to us, poking his snout out.

"Oh, can I touch it?"

"You can, unless you want it to bite your hand off." I teased, sitting back down. Mai sits next to me, and gasp.

"Really? I have seen on television, that they don't bite people, if they do that, then..."

"Mai, you can, I was just teasing." I murmured, stretching my arm up, and slowly touched the dolphin myself. Watching as the sun made the dolphin dark skin sparkle.

"Mean." she spat, but stretched her hand out, and touches the other side.. The dolphin made a snout noise, flapping its tail, making water splash on us. Mai laughs at it. I just wipe my face, with my free hand.

"Hello there, such a beautiful mammal you are... I can't believe this." she squirms, as a giggle passes her lips.

"This is like a dream. I'm touching a dolphin. I always wanted to. Even though this place is scary, it has its beauty, and I am tending to enjoy every last bit of it." she whispers, as the dolphin retreats, going back towards the ocean.

I lift my hand, and glance at my it.

'It's something, I do agree with that...' turning my gaze at her, she stares at me with a huge smile.

_'Don't you think I'm beautiful?' she asked me that night, when I tried my best to calm her. I snapped my eyes open and stare at her. And felt my heart race. _

"Isn't it beautiful Naru?" Mai questions..

"Not beautiful, but enchanting." I whispered answering her other question, as she nods in agreement.

"That's true, that's the best way to describe this place. Enchanting." I snapped out my thoughts, and cleared my throat..

'That was close.'

"Too bad we can't swim with them. Either way, lets go and have fun.. There's still daybreak.. Plus, I need to wash the clothes.." she whispers.. I nodded, standing up once again. I helped her up, and turned towards the pond.

"In the count of three." I turned, watching her place her hand together, bending her knees. I actually chuckled at her.

"What?" she gave me an annoyed face, as I shook my hand.

"Nothing.." I smirked, she shrugs, and counts.

"Three." and she jumps..

"Hey!" I yelled, jumping in as well. I shivered at the contact, as I swam back up for air. Mai was laughing, swimming backwards, looking up at the sky.

"It was fair."

"No, it wasn't." I argued, swimming towards her, she takes a breath, and goes under. I swam, feeling my muscles stretched, but in doing so, I paused for a second, feeling my heart pound hard, and not in a good way.

'I have a very bad feeling..' I thought, rubbing my chest, but I became startle when Mai came behind me, and grab my shoulders, and push me down..

Going back up for air, I spit out some water that went in my mouth and nose. She giggles.

"Don't do that." I scolded, feeling irritated by it, her giggle stops, looking up at me with sad eyes.

"Sorry. I was only playing." now I see guilt pass, her eyes, as I felt myself feeling guilty.

"Just don't do that.." I felt my voice turn gently.. Mai nods, turning around, she swims, but stops, hearing her gasp.

"Look that turtle came back. Cool." she points out, as her mood changes.. I move behind her, and wrap my arm around her waist.

"Payback," I growled in her ear, I heard her gasp, and I dunk her down. Swimming towards the bottom. Mai turns, as she opens her eyes, floating under, I kept my hand very tight around her waist..

'This is a very deep pond.' I thought, watching some fishes swim behind Mai. I started to feel my breath coming out, as Mai moves closer, wrapping her arms around my neck, for a reason I felt my heart jump, as she moves closer, my eyes roam her, watching her long hair float behind, as her eyes turn very soft. That ache started to feel me.

I move very close to her, placing my forehead against her, as she gasps, watching some bubble escape her lips.

'I need her by my side.' Somewhere deep in me screamed.

'Need to protect her.' my heart racing more and more, as the bad feeling started to turn into a fear. A strange fear, that I never felt before. I move my hand, and capture her cheek, and move forward.

I felt hypnotized now, as I felt my chest, turning very warm... Closing my eyes, I lay my lips against hers. I felt Mai gasp once again, but place her hand on my arm.. Just lock lips, even underwater, her lips felt soft. Opening my eyes again, Mai starts to move her lips, capturing my cheeks, as the warm feeling starting to turn into a hot sensation on my chest. Closing my eyes once again, I move with her, as I pinned her against me, kissing her more.. Slowly we swam back up while we kiss. Finally reaching dry air, we both gasp for air, she moves, looking at me with wide eyes.

"Naru?" she questions, I move closer, feeling very lost, not knowing what the hell I was doing.. That spell came over me once again.

"Please ask." I pleaded, running my finger down her cheek. She seems a little lost, as I move closer to her, barely touching her lips.

"Ask?" I felt Mai chest rise up and down an in an uneven pattern. As I wrap my arm fully around her waist.

"This." I lock lips with her, grazing my lips against her. Closing my eyes, I felt her shiver, as she closes her eyes as well. I felt her hand on my shoulder, giving it a squeeze. Slowly she started to kiss me back. Feeling her other hand, wrap around my head, pressing me closer to her. Moving my head towards my right as she in her left, that fear seems to become stronger.

'I can't lose you.' I thought, deepening the kiss, as I felt her hands run through my hair.. Mai keep kissing me, passionately, and gently. A two combo, that cause me to lose all senses of the world. Then I felt something salty mix in our kiss.. Moving away from her, breathing hard, I ran my eyes up, to see her crying.

"Mai?"

"I'm scared." she finally admits, wrapping her arms around me, holding me so tight, as though I was going to be gone in a minute or so.

"Why?" I asked, wrapping my arms around her. She hiccups, moving her head, she places her cheek against mine.

"I have a very bad feeling. Its been bothering me since last week. I don't want to lose you again." she pleads, turning her head, she starts to kiss my cheek, causing me to shiver.

"You won't." I told her, not knowing how to comfort her. She captures my cheeks with her hands, staring at me.

"Don't' say that. Please don't." she whispers, lowering her head down, as she lets go. I signed, getting the courage, from where? I don't' know, I took a hold of her chin, and tilt her head up.

"You won't lose me. You trust me, right?" she nods..

"I do. You know that. I just don't trust the spirits here. They want to separate us, or kill us. Naru. That bad feeling is turning into fear. Something is going to happen, and bad. I don't' want to lose you at all. I want to grow old with you." fear seems to control her, feeling her shake.

"You will. Trust me Mai.." Mai nods, hiccuping, I move forward, and place my lips against her once again. Slowly kissing her, deeply, savoring her, tasting her, she does the same.. Breaking apart, she leans her head on my shoulder.

"Then what do we do?"

"We will be prepared... For anything."

* * *

**Mai Pov**

"Look the sunset is so beautiful." I pointed out, as we sat on the edge of some logs, trying to get a little warm with the fire. The sun starts to over cast us, causing a deep shadowy glow. Naru turns and hands me over my fish.

"I really want some noodles." I mumbled, taking a bite of the fish, as Naru does the same.

"I want tea, but I'm not complaining." he grumbles, after he swallows. I frowned, leaning my head against his arm.

"Tomorrow we'll see Kyoko, she can tell us about what's going on, or show me. Whatever works. You think we can get closer to the truth?"

"Maybe, I was narrowing things down to whom this new character is." Naru started, as I swallow my fish.

"You have?"

"Yes. Hiroshi could be the one the brought Alack and Isac back to the island.. Or he made a deal with them. I'm very certain that he killed Ayame and John, no doubt in that."

"Wow, but he said that I came back, and he'll make me his bride? Can a ghost even marry a live person?"

"No."

"Good." I shivered, not liking this at all.

"Eww, just gross. He looks at me very lustfully. I didn't like it." I shivered. Naru glances down at me, and slides his hand down, taking a firm hold of it. A simple touch, but for a reason, it made me feel at ease.

'I'm still scared. Something bad is going to happen. I feel it.. I should trust Naru. He knows.. I just need to be strong, and do what he told me.'

"Naru." I gulped, feeling my heart race again, as I tighten my grip on the stick.

"Hmm?"

"After we make love.. Can we come here again and do it here?." I heard Naru choke in his fish, as he hits his chest.

"Naru?"

"Why are you talking gibberish?"

"Is not gibberish. Its very romantic.. And... Oh no.." it finally dawns on me, as my cheeks flames up, and I move away from Naru.

"Oh, I said it out loud, sorry. I wasn't even thinking about it." I shook my head, looking down.

"I mean, not now. I'm not ready.. Plus, we have souls to set free. So right now, no.. We are trying to learn a lot, so sorry.."

"I know that, it just so automatic. Fine." then his tone turns softer.

"I'm not ready either. Is a big step.. Kissing is fine for me for now." he agrees, as a smile passes my lips, and I move closer to him. Yet I felt my cheeks so warm, that is running up my ears.

"So you understand. Thank you for understanding.. Plus is a big deal for me. I want our first time to be special. Not because of a ghost or the heat of the moment. Maybe later, but our first time, should be when it feels right. Okay." I couldn't even look at him, as I nervously play with my hands.

"Okay." he agrees, looking out. I know any guy, would just be pissed, or dump me in the spot. I do have self respect for that. A relationship should be based on morals and respect.

"Any guy would just dump me.. I know most guys just want to, and that's all. I met some.. So, I'm nervous, that you would be mad at me. And.." but Naru cuts me off.

"Like I said before, I have my own way of thinking. I'm not a touchy person, but one thing. I will respect my partner's wishes. I am no hurry. To tell you the truth." he paused, looking down at me, as I glance up, feeling my heart race wildly.

"What?"

"I'm glad, no one has ever touched you." he whispers, my eyes widen, as he kisses my forehead. I hiccuped, wrapping my arms around him.

"Naru.." I felt so happy.

"Me too. Cause it won't be so awkward.. Its private for us." then I paused, gulping hard.

"Why?" I actually questioned, he shrugs, moving out, and grasp my cheek.

"You're too innocent to be toyed around. You need a man that will respect you and honor you. I am not that man, I doubt there's any.. I'll try though. One thing I have learned in life.." he place his forehead against mine, and closed his eyes.

"I learned to grasp the things in life, and never let go, life is too short. I made that mistake long ago.. I won't be making it again."

'Is he talking about Gene?' I thought. I sadly smiled, feeling warm in my tummy.

"Life is too short.. So when we are ready, we can take the next step." and that's all he said.. I stare at him for a good few minutes, and felt my heart warm up even more. That's all I needed to hear.

"Alright." I mumbled.

I move, and kiss his lips gently, just a tap, and blushed, moving my head, I lower it, and touched my lips.

'He kissed me, without questions. I feel so happy and peaceful. Is this how it feels to have a normal relationship?'

"I love you." I whispered, turning around shyly, and nibble on my fish, smiling, all I could do is smile... Naru gave me a soft smile, as he lays his elbows on his bent knees, and kept eating his fish. As we stare at the sunset.

..

..

..

Everything is too happy, is like the calm before the storm... I shivered, as we made it to the village the next day.

"Wow, this is an old village, at least no dead people laying around." I breathed out, shivering.. Naru moves forward, heading towards the fourth hut in his right. I followed.

"Kyoko-chan!" Naru calls out, heading towards the hut.. The door slams open, revealing a small woman, with long hair..

"Noll..." she screams, jumping on top of him, wrapping her arms around him. Naru seems to go stiff at her actions, as I frowned at the scene.

'Where they that close?' I thought, not liking the feeling, but then again, that bad feeling started to fill me again.

'Not again.' I thought, rubbing my chest. Naru moves away from the woman, and steps aside.

"I brought her." he simply stated. Feeling a sweat drop..

'Wow, that didn't sound like a mafia or anything in those lines.' I secretly told myself. Kyoko turns towards me, and smiles, running up to me, she surprises me, when she wraps her arm around me.

"Mai-chan. Welcome.." she greeted, letting go, and smiles at me brightly, making me want to smile with her.

"Hello." I bowed down.

"Don't. No formalities. I have taken care of your Noll. Your like a part of my family now." she claps.

"Naru told me you were beautiful I see why, you really are." I murmured, ignoring Naru death glare.

"Really?"

"Yes. I thought he liked you.. It's rare for Naru to say those words." I concluded, as we headed for the hut.

"Come in.. You may stay the night.. And really? Strange last time he was here, he was very annoyed by me. Which I asked a lot of questions.. Did you know he loves you?" her words threw me out of the loop, as she moves inside. I did the same, as Naru.

"Um, well.." I had no idea how to answer her, but she giggles.

"Shy newlyweds. Interesting.. So much fun.. I haven't had any in many years now. Now.. I need to tell you many things, but I can't remember."

"Its okay.. We do have a question. Who's Hiroshi?" I asked her, sitting down on the ground. She does the same, and cross her legs.

"Hiroshi? That filthy dog.. Vile mut he is." she started to insult, as I glance at Naru, he seems to be interested.

"So you do know him. Who was he? Did someone in your village talked about him?"

"Of course I know him, that vile man was so perverted." she shivered.

"What? You know him?" that can't be, she looks in her early twenties, and alive..

"Of course.. It was more than ninety years ago." my eyes narrow.

"Wait your a ghost?" I gasped out..

"Yes. You thought I was alive?"

"Yes, you look so alive, I didn't even shiver.. Normally when a ghost..." but I stopped, when she moves forward, and place her hand on my hand, and I shivered from her touch. Then.. Something in me didn't like it.. Cause, when she moves her hand, she does a smear smirk, feeling my heart race in not a good way.

'Wait, something is wrong. Why didn't I sense her before?' I thought, not liking this at all.

"Deader than a corpse.. I can assure you that. Why would you assume that I was?"

"Naru kept talking about you as though..." I paused, as I turned toward Naru, as he has his arm around his rise knee, and cover his mouth with his hand, to cover up his smile.

"That darn man. He was really teasing me.' I groaned, lowering my head down, with a blush of embarrassment.

"I was alive, your so mean to her Noll." she finished my sentenced, and scolded him at the same time. He just shrugs, turning his gaze towards the door, avoiding her sight.

"Ignored him, so tell me, who's Hiroshi?" I asked. Kyoko frowns.

"He loves to play with fire. He's a pervert, that seems to lust over girls around your age. He was in love once. I can't remember whom.. That ungrateful bastard. We took him under our village, to get betrayed. I feel bad for Ayame though." she nods, as Naru returns into the picture, and opens the bag, since it was next to him.

"Do you know about this?" he shows him the half rip paper.. Kyoko looks down, and nods.

"Its Ayame diary page. I remember that intro.. I can't remember where her place the other half, but I have to tell something important to your wife. Can I borrow her for a few.. I promise to return her." she bows to Naru. Naru gave me a stern look, (As to say, be ready for anything,) I nodded slightly, but still my fear crept in me, he turns towards Kyoko and nods. I felt my heart leap completely..

'No, don't leave me.' My mind screamed, but he just stood, and goes out.

For a reason, something in me told me to run.. I nervously stood, taking a step back.

**_'Run Mai.'_ **I heard Ayame voice echo in my head... Oh no..

"I think we should go outside, is a little musty in here." I nervously told her, as she tilts her head towards the side.

"Why are you so nervous. I wanted to tell you something. That's why I asked Oliver to bring you." she starts to walk towards me. I gulped very nervously, as I took a side step backwards.

"We can, outside, please." I begged.. Kyoko smiles at me, getting very close to me, lifting her hand, she traces my jaw line.

"Don't see what all these men see in you. So can you just give yourself to them, so I can have Noll, they promise me that they will leave him alone." she stared, as she lifts her other hand, and I heard something click, well, not click but shut forcefully. Her honest, beautiful face changed, into a devilish one.. An ugly smirk passes her lips.

"If I get you out of the way, I promise to make him very happy." she moves closer to me, for a reason, I couldn't move my hands.

'I need to do the nine cuts," my thoughts screams loudly, but the only thing I can hear is my heart beating fearfully.

"You can't have him. He belongs to no one, but himself." I told her.

"But you're wrong my dear. He belongs to you.. He's your protector. You own him, if you die, that tie will be broken forever. He'll be freed. He'll be mine, and no man in this island will ever have you.." she giggles..

"Why do you think I took him in? For the goodness of it all? No. I wanted to be all nice, and that sappy good things, so I can gain his trust. Look it here, it works. Hiroshi was right. Humans are too gullible. Isac and Alack are nothing.. They are just pawns." she runs her nose down my throat, as feel myself shake in disgust.

"I really love the texture of your skin. Oh, that's an idea. Instead of killing Oliver, why don't I rip your pitiful soul, and I can inhabit. He'll never know the difference. He loves you, so, he can have you and me.. And when he makes love, he's making love to me." she sneers at me, as my eyes widen.

"No.. Please.." I begged, feeling tears running down my cheeks. Kyoko laughs, as a cold blast of wind appears around me, making me freeze.

"Stop harassing her. I got the boy.." I heard a deep male voice, as a figure appears in front of me. The guy from the window stood.. My eyes widen. His deformed eyes landed on me. I shivered from fear.

_"Ah, deary. Nice to see you again. Here's a surprise,"_ he waves his hand, as the hut disappears..

_"Like my allusion? Stronger then Alack, I can assure you that.."_ he moves very fast behind me, and pushes me forward. Until I hit against an invisible wall. I groan in pain.

_"I brought you a good bye present my wife."_ I heard him sneer behind me. I turned my gaze, to see Naru in his knees, blood running down his mouth, he gave the man behind me a death glare, and then turns his gaze at me.

"Mai!" he whispers, placing his hand on the shield. I gasp, finally feeling my hands moving, I start to pound in the glass thing.

"Naru! It was a trap." I cried out, wanting to break this thing. I can't have Naru hurt. Then I felt a pull in my hair, yanking my head up painfully and stare into two cold black eyes, then she glances back at Naru.

"Did you have to beat him up so bad? Do it in his body, not face, he has such a pretty face, Chief." she growls at him, as Hiroshi huffed.

"_We need to do this before the twins come. They are the only ones they need to be set free, I can't have that. She has come back to me, and I want my bride. Take the boy. I have no use of him." _

Kyoko smiles, turning towards Naru.

"Soon you'll be mine.. No one will take you, not even this Bi.." she was cut off, when Hiroshi takes a grab a hold of her hair, yanking it hard, but on doing so, she holds my hair tighter, making me hissed, as more tears came down.

_"Don't insult my bride. Go." _he screams, Kyoko shrugs him off, and gave him a death glare.

"Bastard." and she disappears.. I watch in horror as the fire starts to surround Naru.

"No, no. No." I banged, feeling helpless.

'I need to find a way out.. Plan.. If I can use that.. I can help Naru.. He's not dying..' I thought, as Naru bangs in his side.

"Mai!" he screams, frustration passes his eyes.

"No..No.. Damn it!" he screams, as panic seems to start to consume him. I banged even more.

'Plan, need to do the plan.. Even if it cost my life.'

"No, Naru, leave him alone!" I screamed, watching in horror as the fire starting to burn his legs. No, this can't be... I watch Naru not even flinch, but turns towards me. Then I felt Hiroshi arm wrap around my waist. I shivered in disgust.

'Don't touch me.' I thought,

"Let's watch him die.. WATCH HIM BURN!" he cynically looks at Naru, with a devilish smirk, placing his other deformed hand on my chin, to force me to look.

"No, please... Hiroshi.. Please." I started to struggle from his grasp, I'm starting to feel dirty, as he stares at Naru.

"Look at him bending... Watch him die, and then. You'll be mine.. I wanted you for so long.;" he barks out, as I turned to see Naru flinching this time, bending down on his knees...

"No.. No...NO... NARU!" and all I knew is that I was loosing Naru.. Watching in horror as the flames consume him, and I couldn't do anything..

'All I knew is that.. I will save him, no matter what.. He's my life, and I will protect him...'

* * *

Thanks for the reviews.


	24. Chapter 24: Wanted: part two

Disclaimer; own** NOTHING**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Four: Wanted: part two

**Mai Pov**

_I stood on the beach, holding Naru hand tightly, as we stare at the ocean, watching the waves hit the rocks, and itself. I leaned my head on his arm, feeling a warm feeling in my tummy._

"_You can do this. Remember, this island isn't what it seems." I heard him speak. I lift my gaze, and nodded._

"_Then how can I save you?" _

"_You can't. I'm your protector. Its my job to protect you. Everything happens for a reason.. Just trust in me." was his answer, as he turns to face me. All I can see is warmth in his eyes, different from Gene warmth. They are deeper than anything. I lay my head on his shoulder._

"_I will." Naru surprises me, when he kneels in front of me, and wraps his arms around my waist, laying his head on my stomach... I glance down, placing my hands on his head._

"_Okay? Since when you like my stomach?" I giggled.. He closed his eyes._

"_Its not time yet.. Soon it will be... But not now, many things should be solved. Seven more, then everything will be over, or be strong." he whispers. _

"_Okay?" I giggled a little, when Naru bury his face on my stomach, taking a breath. It tickled me.  
_

"_I'm just your dream Mai. Just do what I asked of you. Just let yourself go, and use me." was all he said. My eyes widen, as I glance down at him._

"_No."_

"_You don't understand Mai." he stands up slowly, and captures my cheeks, with his big hands, and stare at me profoundly._

"_I finally understand.. I'm your protector. That's why in the past, I have saved you. I never knew why. Until now. I'm yours to do as you will. God wanted that. Everything in this world has an explanation. One thing I never expected is for you to fall in love with me. It wasn't in the plan. I was only here to protect you until my last breath. You own me. That's all." I felt a tear run down my cheek, as I took a hold of his hand. _

"_I don't want you as my protector, I told you already." I cried, he frowns at me._

"_Everything happens for a reason.. We are stuck on this island for a reason. To help those souls. They are crying for help. Just trust me." he closes his eyes, and press his lips against mine. He doesn't move or anything.. Yet, I could feel his warmth and love radiate, making my heart race. He lets go._

"_I love you so much." I whispered, Naru nods, wrapping his arms around me._

"_Only God knows how much." I heard Naru whispered..._

_.._

_.._

I snapped my eyes open, to watch the real dire situation. I was standing in front of the shield..

'I need to trust Naru. He knows what he's doing. I will save him.. Closing my eyes, I started to concentrate..

'Please.. Help us God.' I prayed, as press my hand on the shield, blocking off Hiroshi cynical laughter.

'I need to save him.' somewhere in me screamed.. Concentrating even more, I opened my eyes, as Naru stares at me weakly. He slowly nods, as he presses his hand where I am.

I started to feel an energy pass me, Naru eyes widen at the sight.. I have no idea what, but it was something big, from Naru reaction.

"_NOW DIE!" _Hiroshi screams behind me, lifting his hand up, making the fire cover Naru completely.

"NO!" I yelled, feeling a burst of energy come out of me, hearing the barrier crack, I move my head up, to see one crack turning into millions, and then it shatters.. Breaking it completely as the fire disappears as well.

"_No, what did you do? No one can penetrate this!" _Hiroshi barks out behind me, as I move forward, going towards Naru.

"_Oh no, you don't." _I felt Hiroshi take a hold of my ankle, trying to pull me towards him..

"Leave me alone." I started to kick,but Naru reacted faster. He grabs a hold of my arm, pulling me into him.

"Let her go.. You will pay." I actually shivered from his voice.. It was dark and deep, not like my Naru... Then I felt a spark pass his fingers as his hair starts to move. His eyes, are colder and darker than ever.

'No, not again.' I thought, knowing very well that using his Pk will cause him a lot. Naru yanks me towards him, moving me behind.

"You will pay." He growls more, as the electricity surrounds us completely, Hiroshi eyes turn deadly, as he lifted his hand up, and fire surrounds us once again.

"_You think your lighten scares me boy? You're dead wrong." _he sneers, as Naru body started to glow.. I had no idea what to do..

'I need to help.. Or not, Naru will die.. Please, God, help me.. I have no idea what to do..' I prayed, as Naru slowly stood, as the electricity pass his hands, ready to aim..

"_Then die." _Hiroshi spat at him, as the fire came closer to us, so close, that I wince from the intense heat. Naru didn't even react, and then he shoots. Throwing his pk straight at Hiroshi. Hiroshi eyes widen in fear, as Naru pk went straight at him, hitting him straight in his chest.

"_No!" _he shouts, watching the power starting to consume Hiroshi. Naru drops into his knees, looking exhausted.. I move to his side.

"You fool, why did you do that?" I scolded. He lifts his dead eyes at me, as a small smirk passes his lips.

"I'm your protector, I understand now." he whispers to me, as he places his hand on his mouth, and cough, my eyes widen, to see blood coming out of his fingers.

"We need to leave, now." I move, but on doing so, a pain passes my chest, causing me to cough, covering my mouth, I felt something sticky..

Lifting my hand, my eyes widen to see blood as well, that my hand started to shake.

'What the?' ignoring it, I place my hand on his shoulder and help him up.. He groans, but on doing so, the pain in my chest started to burn.

'Ignored it.. We need a safe place.' My mind shocks out, as we started to walk. Noticing that we were in the forest.. No village, no nothing, not even the sight of Kyoko.

"We need to find a way out of here.." I whispered, heading towards the right... I think is was not our day at all.

"_Leaving so soon? The show was about to start.." _I heard Alack voice, as his horse gallop going straight at us.

"Naru, Alack!" I panic, looking around to find a way out.. Naru place his hand on his chest, looking around.

"We need a safe place," he whispers, wincing in pain.

"Ayame, please, help us." I begged, looking for her, but no use, she was not found anywhere.

"Naru, I think we are screwed, there's no one to help us.." coughing again, I was starting to feel lightheaded.

"No, there's always a way out. No matter what." Naru hissed under his breath, then I gasp, as Alack appeared in front of us, with his famous horse.. He pulls on the reigns of the horse, causing the poor animal to bounce up to stop.

"_Well, that plan went smoothly.. I knew how powerful you two were, but not that powerful. Hiroshi.." _he calls out.

Hiroshi appears in front of Alack, but drops in his knees, taking a hold of the chest.

"_I'm dying." _he spits out.

"_Fool, you can't die, you already dead. Where's Kyoko?" _Alack looks around, as Hiroshi turns his gaze at me, but instead of a painful look, he looks straight at me a lusty one, with a disgusting smudge in his lips.

"_She's with your brother. Can I have her already. I have been waiting for her for centuries... Doll." _he winks at me, as I shivered. Naru place me halfway back.

"_Not yet. I need her soul.. Tick, Tock, Tick, Tock. Its one..." _I heard another voice next to Alack.. I turned my gaze, to see Isac appear next to his brother, with Kyoko next to him. She winks at Naru..

Naru just ignores her completely.

"_Sly bastard, planned all this? I can give you credit for the creativity. Look it here, it's already One. Tick, tock.. The hand has moved.." _Isac chimes, growling at us.

"_Now, as the old western saying... You are the most Wanted criminals in the old West.. Your heads are more precious than anything right now... And Hiroshi.." _Alack barks out, as he turns to stare at his master.

"_Yes, master?" _

"_A bounty, anyone in this island tries to help these two out, will be sent to hell, no excuse. Since it's not Eight yet, We have no power over them. Seven more, and then we will be free." _

"_Yes Master.."_

"Come on, I wanted Noll. That's not fair. I wanted to kill her, so the bond can be broken." Kyoko complains, crossing her arms.

"_Enough with the useless taunts, get them." _Isac barks out, as my eyes widen in pure fear, as the zombie souls started to come out of the soil.

"Not them again." Naru hissed..

"_Remember this to everyone in this island.. They are WANTED.! No more asking for help. Its one, seven more, and we will be freed." _Alack points at us, as though he was the grim reaper or something..

I couldn't move anymore, my body hurts, as Naru, but I have no idea how, I muster enough energy and we started to run towards our left.. As the army of the dead chased after us..

_"Run my puppets.. You can run, but you can't hide.. Isn't fun? The thrill. Just like Ayame and John.. Poor useless souls. RUN, RUN. We eventually we will get you before Seven is up.." Alack voice seems playful, but in a cynical way. _

Running was our only option. Ayame is out of reach, and we were Wanted, now those who wants to help us, can't. How fair is that?

So we kept running fast...

About ten minutes, I actually tripped, falling down on the ground hard, feeling my knee scrape at the progress.

"Aish.." I grunted, Naru stops, turning around, looking down at me.. I was too tired to keep going. I coughed, as more blood came out. Naru came back to me, and bends down.

"Come on, we can't be..." but I shook my head, looking back.

"Go without me.. I know this sounds very cliché, but I can't any more.." I wanted to cry, but I couldn't. I couldn't show my weak side. Naru frowns, without a word, he wraps his arm around my waist and boost me up.

"Naru, please just let me go.. Save yourself." I pleaded.

Naru literally ignores me, as he glances up at the trees.

"Here's your first lesson.." he started as we slowly started to walk, since I was limping now I could hear the zombies right behind us.

"Really, now?"

"Yes. Ghost can sense our energy, feed of it, from our fear," he started, as he turns, and place me behind a trunk of a tree, and place his body to shield me. He places his hand on my mouth, as I heard footsteps behind us.

"_There's near, I can sense them." _I heard Isac bark out, as he lifts his snout up, to sniff.

"_Real close by." _

Naru removes his hand, and takes my hand.. Slowly we move towards another tree, and hide behind.

"One thing I learn from the years, Ghosts even though they can know where we are, they can feed. If you don't show fear, or radiating it, they can't find you easily.. The trees can help us hide."

"Oh, like Ayako, when she uses the trees to expel some souls?"

"Exactly, trees can be very useful.. Just don't show or radiate fear.. That's your lesson for today.. Until we find a safe place." he explains.. At least we were whispering very low.. I nodded, as we continue to repeat the patterns, on doing so, the souls kept moving the same direction. Yet, they will never find us.. I just hope to God, that everything works out in the end.

...

..

..

"Are you sure?" I asked, as we found ourselves a large cave behind a waterfall, far coast of our earlier destination, we slowly climbed it, slipped a couple of times, but we made it.

Sitting on the ground, I shivered from the sudden coldness, and because I was wet as well.. I glance out to see the waterfall, but beyond that, the souls stopping, looking around.

"Another thing I learned.." he whispers, as Naru drops into the ground, covering his bloody mouth.

"They aren't smart.." he gasped out. I glance out, feeling my body shake.

"I can tell." my voice is so small. Naru opens his eyes, and stood up, but in doing so, he held his chest groaning.

"You did well." he whispers.. I stare at him, as he places his hand on the back of my head..

"You're bleeding." I whispered to him... Naru stare at me, moving away, he takes out the bag out of his back, and place it on the ground.

"I thought that was left behind.." I whispered, sitting flatly on the ground.. Naru glance at the waterfall, as I did... He frowns, as the souls finally left.

"I'm not that stupid." he explains, I nodded, biting my lower lip, heaving hard...

"You can let it go.." he murmurs, looking down at the bag.. I stare at him, as I touch my chest, as the pain kept getting stronger..

"Alright." I nodded, then I let my tears flow down.

"I thought.. That was scary." I cried out like a five year old, balling up my fist, and gasp out.. Naru turns his gaze at me, and frowns.

"I know, me too." he admits, lifting his leg up.. I cried at his side, feeling my heart break.. I kept crying, while Naru takes out some herbs out, and some food.. He turns towards me, and place his hand on my head once again.

"We made it, okay.. At least it worked.. We are alive.. You're alive." he murmurs, as he places his forehead against mine. I hiccuped, wrapping my arms around him.

"Don't do that again. I forbid you." I scolded, fisting my hands on his shirt. As I sat on his leg.. Naru eyes, sadness, as he rubs my back.

"We need to always sacrifice something to save the others. That's our job." I shook my head, moving away, wiping my cheeks.

"Not all the time. You were bleeding, did that bastard hit your chest? Let me see.." I move to start to unbutton his shirt.. He stops me, taking a hold of my hands.

"I use to much of my powers, I think I wasn't fully healed from my chest. That's all.." he explains, but then he places his hand on my chin, and wipe something out.

"Unlike you.." he whispers looking at his hand.. I did too, to see blood..

"Did he hit you? Why would you be bleeding?" he questions. I shrugged, turning around... And lifted my shirt up to look down at myself. My eyes narrow to see a strange mark on my chest.. It looks exactly like Naru.. The web like burnt.

"Oh no.." I panic, lifting my shirt off me, I place it down on the ground, looking down, the web burns seem to be the same size at Naru and such.

"What?" Naru turns me, and glanced down at my chest. His eyes narrow. He lifts his hand, and touches the burn.. I wince, since it burned.

"Its.." he paused, unbutton his own shirt, he opens it half way, and reveals his chest to me. The burn reappeared... I move my hand slowly and place my hand on it.

"Why do I have it?" I question, feeling my chest burn now.

"That's a very good question. Ayame would need to answer that." he murmurs, staring at my chest, as trying to figure it out. I did the same.

"Its above your heart." he whispers, placing his hand once again, and trace it very gently, I shivered a little, when I felt his hand going above my breast.

'He's alive. And warm. Why does that always seem to amaze me?' I thought, closing my eyes, enjoying his touch..

"Let's eat.." he was about to lower his hand, but I immediately grasp it.. Pressing it down on my chest.

His eyes narrow at my sudden bold actions, feeling tears running down my cheeks. Without a word, I move forward, I gently kiss his cheek, laying my head on his shoulder.

"Just don't move." I whispered, feeling his warm hand press very firmly on my chest.. He seems to go stiff at the sudden move, but I wrap my arm around him..

Then I felt the burn heat up more.. I groaned, but I was afraid to let him go.. He seems to relax a little, and press his hand on my bare back.

"We need a doctor." I whispered...

"I know." he replies, as I giggle passes my lips, closing my eyes.

"Either we are really lucky to survive that, are we just plain crazy.. I can't believe that we made it.. You plan worked."

Naru adjusted his leg, and press me more into him. I shivered from the sudden realization.. His shirt is open, as I am half nude.. Opening my eyes, my cheeks started to blush, to feel his chest press firmly on my own.. Skin to skin contact.. This felt better than my own birthday, since this time around I had no shirt this time around.

'He won't notice, right?' I move my hand and bite my thumb, enjoying this.. Its a little thing, but I almost lost him.

"I told you to trust me." his breath tickled my ear, as I adjusted myself, to stare at his face.. His eyes seem so dulled out.

"You need rest.. And.." I paused, as he glance down at me, as relaxation seems to get him, his eyes narrow, and lifts his eyes again. He lets go of me, and turns towards the opening of the cave, but winces in pain.. I frowned, looking down, and blushed.

"Sorry. I forgot." I lied, but Naru shook his head.

"No, is my fault. I shouldn't have touched you.." was all he said, looking down at his hand.. I place my shirt on, not looking at him.

"Its okay.. I trust you.. We need..." but I paused, as Naru hissed more in pain, as another cough escapes his lips, causing more blood to come out.

"We need medical attention." then I hissed as well, as the burning sensation hits me again. . I actually groaned, placing pressure on my chest.. I lay down on the cold surface of the ground, and cried out.. Naru turns, placing his hand on my shoulder, but couldn't' do more, he as well couldn't.

"Just give it time, it will go away." he whispered, laying down on the ground, turning his gaze at me.. I lay my head flatly down, moving my hand, I brush his hair.

"How did you know Kyoko was up to no good?"

"Easy, cause so far in this island, besides Ayame, anyone hasn't been of any help. Kyoko seems a little too eager to help. First, I though because she wasn't a soul, but.. Ayame hasn't told you anything about Kyoko. Kyoko told me that Chief and Ayame took care of me. Yet, Ayame hasn't told you anything? Doesn't that strike you off."

"It does, then why did you tease me of her being beautiful, I mean she is, but..."

"I was bored." he groans, rubbing his chest. I frowned, closing my eyes.

"You mean. My body hurts. I have no idea what I did, but thank you for not giving up." I whispered, Naru moves closer to me, placing his arm around me, and close his eyes.

"If we die.. I'm glad that it's with you." I murmured, feeling a deep heaviness over come me. Naru shook his head.

"We're not going to die.. We have to much to finish, before our time is up. I won't let you die.. Now that I know that my mission is to protect you.. So don't say stupidity."

"You mentioned that.. What does it mean to you?" I ask, fluttering my eyes open, to see that Naru had his eyes closed.

"I tell you later. I want sleep." and before I could say anything, we both daze out...

* * *

**Naru POV**

My chest feels like is boiling over, once again... I slowly open my eyes, to find myself in a very dark place.. Slowly sitting up, placing my hand on my chest... Everything that happened today comes rushing in..

"M..Mai?" My voice seems raspy and cracked... Looking around.. I heard a cry.. A soft cry... Panic seems to rise in my chest, as I turned towards the sound... From the moonlight reflection, I spot Mai leans against the wall, gasping for air. She's kept pounding on her chest...

My eyes narrow

"Don't' do that." I shout, ignoring my pain, I boast myself up, feeling as though a weight of a truck, no, a tank fell on me. Moving behind her.. Mai glance up at me, with a glassy look as the tears kept going down her cheeks.

"Its boiling. It hurts." she cries, but then she nods, looking up, taking a hold of my arm.

"You need to sleep... Your hurt worse than me.. Please.." she seems very concerned about me, as she weakly pushes me..

"I'm okay.." I simply told her. She shook her head, crying out more..

"No, you're not.. I saw that fire... Please don't lie.. I hate that. Go lay down.. I can manage..." she wipes her eyes, but on doing so, she buckles down, immediately I caught her by the waist, and place her on my chest.

"Mai, you need the rest. I can handle myself." I truthfully told her. She shakes her head stubbornly.. She lifts her hand, and captures my cheek.

"I don't want to lose you.. I'm scared.." she cries.. I signed, looking up...

"I know a way that the burn can leave... You're too weak right now.. So.." I gulped, picking her up.. She closes her eyes, placing her hand on her chest.. Without a word.. I headed out... Stepping outside. I made sure that no one was around, and slowly made it downstairs, to spot a small watery pool, that is only surrounded by rocks.. Placing Mai down.. I took off my shirt and pants.. Bending down, Mai lazily opens her eyes.

"Naru?" she asks, confused..

"Right now, you need to cool off, as I.. The boiling sensation won't go away, until you cool off your body."

She nods, as I move, and lifted her shirt up.., hoisting her up, I place my hand on the waistband of her pants, and took it off.. I felt myself grow nervous, now that she's naked.

I picked her up in my arms, like before.. She wraps her arms around my neck, leaning her cheek on her arm.. At least I hold her bridal, style.. Moving down on the waters, Mai eyes, bolts up, as the cold water hits our heated skin.. I shivered, as she complains.

"Its cold," she cries, as I sit Mai on the edge.. She leans forward, looking a little brighter than before..

"Naru? Why are you naked?" she asks, confused, as her cheeks starts to flare up.. I lower myself, so she won't get to see everything, and shrug.

"I can't leave you by yourself.. I need to cool off, my own chest still burns." I admitted, feeling my cheeks flame up a little. Mai lowers her head down bashfully, and hiccups a little.

"Okay.." she understood..

I move dunking in the water, to wet myself, feeling a relief... My whole body felt relief.. Is like when you burn yourself in a stove or something, and you put cold water in the burn spot, and relief washes over you, well, that's how I feel with my whole body.. Gasping for air, when I went back up.. Mai surprise me when she moves closer, grabbing my hand.

"Mai?"

"Help me.. My chest burns... You have burn scars... My heart hurts.." she cries, trying to come out with a good sentence at the same time.. She was shaking more... I glance down at myself, to see that she's right..

"I can help you, my scars will heal.. We have the herbs still.." I told her.. Mai nods, as she moves very close to me, wrapping her arms around my midsection.. I shivered from her heated skin.. Feeling her soft breasts plaster on my chest..

'Crap.'

"Want me to wash you?" she asks surprising me.. I glance down at her..

"No.. You can barely stand.." Moving away, she glances up at me, Hiccuping, she sits down.

"I want to... And.." I move forward, and grab her hand, slowly I started to place cold water in her arms..

"Naru?" Mai gasps, looking up at me.. I just ran my hands up her arm, then down.. Moving upwards, I move Mai forward towards me, so I can place water on her back. I heard her gasp.

"What are you doing?"

"Bathing you, what else.."

"I can do it myself.. You need more.." she shivered, as I move her so we can face each other. I bend down..

"Just let me do it." I begged. Mai eyes seem to be surprised.. She nods shyly, as I continue.. Moving my hand. I place my hand on her chest, to run down her burn scar.. She groans in pain, taking my hand.

"Is like its boiling more than anything... How can you stand it?" she asks..

"I just did." was my answer..

"Next time tell me.. I hate it when you suffer alone." She murmurs, but I just move my hand, down towards her legs, scrubbing, then I glance at her bloody scrape knee, and it was starting to scab..

"I need to scrub that.." I told her. She looks down, squinting her eyes, she saw what I meant. She nods, as I started to do it.. She winces in pain.

"I will be sore tomorrow." she murmurs. I nodded, moving my hand down, and up..

Until I reach her thigh.. I stopped, shaking my head, so I won't go further, nor see.. Mai was already red enough, and the cold water isn't helping me either.. Let just say, I am starting to feel stiff.

'She's soft, just like she looks..' somewhere in me told me, liking it a little too much. She suddenly stood up, taking a hold of my shoulders.

"What?" I asked, looking up at her eyes. Feeling my heart race..

"Turn around.." she murmurs.. Without a question, I did, and I felt her small hands, rub my back, causing me to shiver.

"You have scars... How can he do this to you, at least, is not third degree burns.." she cries, as she very gently pass her fingers. At each on.. I frowned, looking at the water.

"It happened. At least you did what I ask.." I whispered..

"Cause I trust you." was her answer, making me feel at east with that. I shivered from her touch.. Then she clears her throat.

"Can I do something?" she shyly asks me.. I lift my gaze, shrugging..

"Don't care." which is true.

Mai surprises me, when she leans forward, and I felt her soft lips against my shoulder blade.. My eyes widen.

"What are you doing?"

"Mama use to do this, when I get a wound.. She would always tell me that it would heal faster.. I haven't done it to no one.. I miss mama right now. She would know what to do.. I can't stand seeing you like this." she cries, hearing her sobbing, as she moves down, kissing my back..

I had no idea what to do.. I just lowered my head, and let her.. I just shivered in delight, though.. She kissed every part of my back, very gently, as I heard her cry. I frowned, feeling my heart ache.

Then she moves in front of me.. I stare, as her bangs cover her eyes.

"Move your head up.." she orders shyly. I did, then I felt her lips on my neck. I actually place my hand on her arm.

"You don't.." I started, feeling nervous again.. Then I felt her sob..

"Let me finish. Its the least I can do.. After you gave me your energy.." she whispers, as I felt my heart race.. She moves gently down, kissing down my collarbone, then my chest, where my burn is at.. Each kiss was very tender, and hot.. My inner self started to feel hot once again.. I felt my breathing becoming irregular.. I glance down, as she moves her hair, pressing her soft lips against on my skin.

'Its very tender.. Why do I feel at ease?.' I thought enjoying her kind gesture..

She reaches my stomach.. She moves up, wiping her eyes, then she places a small kiss on my forehead, and then my lips. I licked my lips, as she blushes even more.

"Now, it will heal faster. I am sure." she gives me a sad smile, hiccuping. I had no idea what to do.. I never had this before... So I grabbed her arm, and pinned her against me. I felt her shiver at the contact.

"Naru, you're not mad are you? Sorry.. I just thought..." she started, but I shook my head..

"It was a surprise.." I admitted, liking it.. She lays her head on my shoulder, looking up at the night sky, as she touches her chest.

"What do we do now? Now we are Wanted.. And..."

"We help them.. Its not their fault. I got my answer. Now, is our turn to return the favor."

"Okay. What did you mean that you understand about being my protector?" She moves looking up at me. I shrugged, running my free hand through my wet hair.

"I just do, it's hard to explain.. I just know, I have to.. You're very powerful. Let just say, Ayame gave me a heads up, when I stepped out of the imaginary hut.. Come, we're going to get a cold." I move, as Mai moans, standing up.. My eyes widen, to see how shiny her body looks as the moonlight bathe her.. I shook my head, turning around to get out.. Mai follows me.. Stretching my arm out, she takes it, and I hoist her up. She hides behind me, as she places her hand on my own hips.

"Go and lead.. You know, I still find it amazing that you didn't have third degree burns.." she whispers. As we headed into the cave.. She lets go, and stood in the shadows halfway into the entrance.. I bend down, grabbing the bag.

Taking out our fresh clothes, I handed it to her, as she turns around. I turned to give her privacy.. I got dressed, and turned towards her, as she wears her dress.. She covers her cheeks,

"Ne Naru.. I'm sorry." she bows, I blinked, as I sat down, looking for something to eat..

"Sorry for what?" she seems to hesitate, as she sits in front of me, but doesn't look at me.. Yet her face is now as red as a tomato.

"I saw your um.. Thing.. I didn't mean to.." She points down.. My eyes narrow, as I look down at my pants. I cleared my throat.. Rubbing the back of my neck..

'Damn, forgot about that...'

"Its okay.. Its bound to happen someday." I actually felt my voice tremble a little. Mai shook her head, covering her cheeks.

"I know... I didn't expect so soon.. I have never seen one up close... Only in pictures.. Well, um.. Okay.." she couldn't even see me.. I cleared my throat once again, looking deeper into the bag.

"While you didn't scream or anything.. I'm good." I actually felt a little relief that she hasn't done none of that.. Mai glances up at me, and tilts her head.

"If it's you.. I don't mind. You're my husband.. Its natural for a husband and wife to see each other naked.. It's just going to take some time to get used to it.. That's all..." she admits... I felt my cheeks once again warm up.

"That's good to know." I murmured... For a reason, I wanted to ask if she like what she see, but for a reason, it seems a little to personal, and not ready for it.. So I just change the subject.

"There's some fruits... I can go fishing and.." but Mai shook her head.

"No.. They're still out there. Let's just stay the night.. My chest doesn't burn as earlier, but it hurts a lot." she whispers.. I stare at her for a few good minutes, as my heart seems to be more at peace.,

"Do you want to sleep?" I asked, noticing how tired she looks. She nods, without a question, she moves towards me, placing herself in between my legs, she cuddles up into a ball, placing her head on my chest.

"I had a dream, we were at the beach, and you told me that I could use you.. I don't remember much.. What happened. How did the barrier break?" I look down, wrapping my arms around her, placing my chin on top of her head.

"You were glowing very bright... Even Hiroshi flinched. I felt as though my energy was fusing with you.. It was strange." which is true, is was like we were becoming one? Not sure how to explain myself..

"Then why haven't you had a third degree burn? That fire was consuming you like no other. Worse than I..."

"My theory is because it's not physically, but spiritually.. I felt the fire burn my skin, but more my soul.. It was very painful.."

She gasps, moving up, touching my arms.

"So.. Does your soul hurt? I can, err..." she whispers, looking very worried.. I huffed, wrapping my arms again around her, pressing her against me.

"Just sleep. I'm okay.. We have a long journey home." I told her..

"But.. I'm afraid that something will happen. Last time you had a fever.. Also.. If we are wanted, how are we supposed to go North, as Ayame suggested? I mean.."

"We'll figure it out.. No rush." I close my eyes, leaning my head against the wall, feeling exhausted, my body aches catching up.. Mai huffed. Closing her eyes.

"Good night." she whispers..

"Night." I murmured, feeling even heavier... Then everything black out on me..

* * *

**Mai Pov**

_"Tick, tock, tick, tock, is already Five." _

"Mai, wake up." I heard at a distance.. I groaned, rubbing my eyes, after my vision came clear.. Naru swims up to me, placing his arms on the edge of the surface.

"Are you planning to sleep there all day?" he murmurs, looking up at me.. I groaned, rubbing my chest.

"No.. I fell asleep.. I was dreaming.." I whispered, turning my body towards him, as I stretched out my arm, to gently run my hands through his wet hair.

"About what?"

"About what happened five years ago." I told him.. Naru frowns, as he hoists himself up, and I move.. He sits next to me, and crosses his arms, looking down at the water itself.

"Four years... Since then, nothing happened. Not even a soul. Ayame hasn't even contacted us.. We haven't even found out anything on the page." He rambles on... I frowned, leaning my head on his side of his arm, taking his hand.

"At least we had four years of peacefulness. I missed that.." I whispered.

"You know, I just remember something." he whispers, as he glances down at me.

"What?"

"Our deal.. I have let it slip for a few years. I will give you the test tonight.. Remember." My eyes widen, but I nodded.

"I remember.. I have to dance if I fail.. If I win, you have to do anything I ask for.. So.. I'm ready. Its funny, that we forgot about it, since we had to live in high tension for the second year.." I whispered.. Then I run my finger through his hand..

"You know, today is our fifth year of marriage.." I smiled, feeling my heart warm up.

"I have forgotten.." he admits, when he gets up, I blushed, looking down at my lap.. Even though we have seen each other naked so many times now, I'm still shy.. We haven't done anything as well.. Since we are still wanted, we don't want to get too intimate.

I don't know how long Naru can stand it.. He's after all a twenty-four young hot blooded man. He keeps saying he'll just wait for me, but.. I really want to. I'm not that nineteen year old any more, as I am a twenty-three, and a few days, I turn twenty-four. I really want to be his woman completely. I just get too shy, or get scared..

Since that night, we have been attacked a lot of time, until the second year came by, it calmed down. We couldn't even go to the North, since we were scared that they can definitely get caught.

"Ayame... I miss you.. I hope your okay.." I prayed, as I felt something on my head which was Naru hand... I glance up, to see Naru sitting back down, and hands me a purple flower.. I blinked, as he just stretches his arm out.

"I founded near the caves a few days ago.." He mumbles.. I took it, and a bright smile passes my lips..

"Thank you so much, it's beautiful." I gasped out, he always does this, even though he's shy, he will bring me something very pretty to cheer me up. I collect them. He knows, how much a simple thing, can mean so much to me. I once told him that I don't need fancy things, just a simple gesture is enough to bright up my day.. Since that day, he keeps bringing me things, once in a while... Turning around, I tap his lips with my lips, and blushed a lot. He just shrugs.. Looking down at the water, but I place the flower on top of my ear.

"I can't believe five years has passed.. You think that the gang is still looking for us?"

"They could... The only time I saw the ship was two months before our first year. That's all." he shrugs, as he turns, and stare at my chest.. I blushed, covering my breasts with my arm.

"That scar never left, I still wonder why, just like mine?" he whispers, placing his hand on it. I felt my heart race, as his simple touch. No mater how much time passes, for me, for a simple touch of his, is like the first time. He makes me feel so loved, even though he hasn't once said those words to me. I just can simply feel it.

"I think it's time to head for the north. I think is time to see them.. Its been four years already. We need to free them. At least your boat is in the progress." I added.

"Its a hobby, even thought the first twenty tries didn't help at all." he murmurs, as I giggled, from the memories, of each one either sinking or just tilting over.. I lean my head on his arm, moving my feet.

"I'm glad.. I don't mind living here. Its very peaceful. No drama from no one.. Yet a part of me, wants to go home, to see what changed. I do get scared at times." I whispered..

"From what?"

"When we return, you start to forget me, another woman can take you away from me." I shivered not liking the thoughts at all. Naru frowns, as he surprises me, and hoist me up, to sit on his bare lap, and wraps his arms around me.

"I doubt on this point, I would have anyone else. I have known you for nine years. I don't regret my decision. I can assure you that. Plus, we aren't done here.. There's too many unanswered questions.. I am tending to get to the bottom of this.." he seems so determined.

I wrap my arms around him, and smile brightly at him feeling my heart with great joy.. Pressing my lips on his cheek, closing my eyes.

"Well, that's my man talking. I was wondering where he went... Let's start from the beginning?" Naru place his arm under my legs, and hoist me up...

"Eii?" I screeched, as he starts heading for the rocks, where our clothes are..

"Then lets.. They are planning something, since they have laid low for a long time now." he whispers. I blushed, as he placed me down, and took my dress.. He turns to get his pants on. I turned to put my dress on.. Then something dawns on me, as my eyes widen.. Something that I overlooked.

"Ne, Naru." I turned, as he turns, zipping his zipper up, as I adjusted my dress.

"Hmm?"

"I just remember something." I told him, clapping my hands with joy, I move up to him, taking a hold of his hand..

"What?"

"The diary.."

"What about it?" I move, pulling him with me..

"Remember, when I told you that it was pulling me towards the wall."

"Yes."

"I told you that it was pointing at the mirror. I totally forgot about that detail. Ayame told me something about something reflection. I don't understand it. We need to check it out." Naru nods, as we start to run towards the tree house.. In doing so.. A sudden chill ran down my spine, making me stop in my tracks. Naru felt it as well, as he takes my hand.

_"Its the peak of the hour, my Angel.. Its five already. The third moon will rise soon.. Head North... Soon we will be free. Yet so many things have to happen.. Prepare..." _I smiled with great joy, as I turned towards Naru, as he just simply nods.

"Finally.. A voice that I wanted to hear for a long time." Naru seems a relief. I nodded, as I turned towards our tree house.

"Welcome back old friend, is about time..."

* * *

Thanks for the reviews.. : )


	25. Chapter 25: Proposal

Disclaimer: I own Nothing

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Five: Proposal

**Naru Pov**

"_My angel." _ I heard in a distance, as Mai came up to me, wrapping her hands with mind, I could see the joy in her eyes, as she looks around..

"Ayame.. I miss you so much." she chirps, as I glance up at our tree house.. I pat her shoulder, and point up, to spot Ayame standing on top of the balcony part, looking down at us,.. A sad smile passes her pale lips.

"_In four days go and head North, soon the third moon will rise.. I don't have time.. Its Five already.. Three more, and we are almost done. Be brave, and everything will be rewarded," _Ayame bows, and disappears from our sight.. Mai frowns, turning towards me.

"That was very short.. At least she came." she whispers, I shook my head in agreement, as we started to move towards our house. Mai stops half way, looking down at the ground. She tilts her head, moving her leg backwards.

"Odd," she whispers, looking up towards me. I lower my head, to see nothing out of the ordinary, just a dirt ground..

"Naru, right now, what do you see on the ground?" she asks me.

"Just dirt." answering her, she glances down on the ground, but shook her head, rubbing her head confused.

"What did you see?" I asked, now getting a little worried. Mai looks up at the tree house, then back at me.

"I thought I saw water..." she admits to me..

"Water?"

"Yes, it just came and gone just like that." she explains.

"Maybe another vision?" I suggest.. I felt her shiver, shaking her head.

"Maybe, but its weird, it just went away very fast.. Let's go back inside, is about to get dark." she whispers, now wrapping her arm around mine.. I glance down, watching her look worried.. I frowned, as we headed in towards the house..

'I hope is nothing, but knowing her.. Its something.' I didn't like it at all.

..

..

'Five years. It doesn't even feel like it.' I thought, climbing the stairs, feeling my heart unease.

'Not again.' I thought, rubbing my chest, looking down at Mai once again, she does the same thing as I do, rubbing her chest.

'Does she feels it as well?' thinking that, we step inside the tree house, as Mai let go of me. She rushes towards the window, to look at the ocean view. I sat down, near her, and cross my legs.

"We need to look at the mirror." I whispered, crossing my arms, looking up at her.. She crosses her legs, leaning her arms on the flat surface of the window..

"We have to." she whispers, frowning even more..

"What's wrong?" I asked her, she was cheerful a few minutes ago.. She turns her head, to stare down at me.

"Everything... I wanted to talk to Ayame, she just left.." she whispers, as she gets on her knees, looking straight at me.

"Well, we haven't seen her for a couple of years now, and we are still wanted," I simply told her. She groans, laying her head on my lap, stretching her body out like a cat. She places her cheek flatly on my upper leg, staring blankly at the wall.

"I know that, but I missed her.. I don't know why, but I feel like she's a very close friend of mine." she whispers. I lay my hand on her head, gently running my hands through her hair, as she snuggles more.

My eyes softness, at the gesture. She takes out the purple flower off from her ear, and I watch her smell it.

"I wonder what this flower's name is.." she murmurs under her breath, turning around, she glances up, and capture my hand.

"Five years.. It doesn't even feel like five years, but only a day." she whispers, I understood what she meant.. Even though time came by and by, for a reason, it only feels like a short time we spent on this island.

"So do we take the test? Or see the mirror?" she asks.. I move forward, getting very close to her, searching her eyes, I felt my heart hammer once again.

'Its still like when I was younger.. She keeps making my heart tremble.' I thought.. I watch her blush completely, as a hiccup escapes..

"You still with the hiccups." I murmured, amuse by that. She nods, covering her face.

"I don't know why.. You keep making me nervous." she admits..

"Not sure to take that as a compliment or insult." I teased; she bolts up, moving swiftly, I blink, as she pushes me back, and sits on my lap, placing each leg on the side of me, and lays herself down. I felt my heart hammer, and my chest warm up..

"Not an insult.. Is not. I'm not sure why though... You make me nervous a lot.. I still think this is a dream.. I will wake up one day, and find out that you aren't in love with me. That I'm actually at the office, and we still have that heavy atmosphere. I'm afraid to learn that you aren't my husband." she tells me.

Once again, fear seems to cross her brown eyes.. I smirked, crossing my arm arms once again.

"Then think that." I shrugged, Mai smiles brightly, when she captures my cheeks.

"Then I pretend, that this is all real then?" I nodded, cause it's true, and she leans forward, to press her lips against mine.. I untangle my arms, wrapping my arm around her head, to start moving my lips with hers, and deepen the kiss, as I closed my eyes, enjoying her soft lips against mine.

Slowly, we let go, breathing hard, her place her forehead against mine.

"Happy anniversary," she whispers.. I nodded, breathing in her scent..

"You haven't answered my question." she whispers..

I just stare at her.

"How about the mirror," I suggested to her. She nods, but doesn't make an attempt to move out of my lap, she keeps staring at me.

I felt my heart jump.

"Mai..." I paused, feeling myself grow nervous... I move my hand, and start to trace her face with my finger, feeling how soft she feels. She closes her eyes, as an ease expressing passes her.

'Five years, and each day is like a miracle.. At times we do have arguments, here and there, but at the end of the day we end to patching up.. So, this won't be any different..' I felt myself grow nervous, as she opens her eyes, and kisses my lips rapidly.

"Let's go.." she stood, stretching her arm out, wiggling her fingers. I nodded, taking her hand, and she pulls me up. With hand and hand, we start to head upstairs. I stare at her hand, watching the small wedding ring sparkle a little.

'You're not the only one, that gets nervous... I'm nervous.. I have never been this nervous before.' I thought, feeling my hand shake again.

'All I need is courage.. Damn, Never thought this would be very hard, especially that she's my wife.' I mentally groaned, since this past five years, I was trying hard to find the right time to ask her something important, that will permanently make her mine...

'Will she accept it, to become mine?' SHaking my head, we went upstairs, and turned towards the mirror.

"Well." she murmurs under her breath. Looking forward, as I watch her reflection.. I leaned forward, and took the mirror.

"Let's see what this mirror has." I whisper, kneeling down. I place the mirror down flatly on the ground, and stare at it, to see my own reflection. I touched it, to feel the glass, nothing more..

So I flip it over, to stare at the plain surface, so I trace my hands through it, but found nothing in particular off. No bumps, and no paper like texture.

"Nothing." I lift my head, to see Mai staring the back of the mirror, her eyes seem off. I stretch my arm out, and grasp her leg, she jumps a little, looking down at me.

"What?" I asked her. She shook her head, bending down, she picks up the mirror and places it back to its ordinary place. I stood, turning towards her, arching a brow up, to say, 'Why in the world did you just did that?'

Mai shook her head, turning around, she starts to head downstairs.. I follow her, noticing that she's headed for the outside.

"Mai?" I asked again, she stops in her tracks, and turns towards me.

"Um, the water came back, it was in the mirror, don't understand much.. It gave me a bad vibe. Needed to get out." she explains, moving closer to me.

"Oh.." tilting my head to the side, Mai wraps her arms around my midsection, feeling her shake a little.. I wrap my arms around her, lock my hand on my wrist. She moves her head up, and place a fake smile on me.

'I don't like her fake smiles.'

"Let's see the moon." She suggested... Nodding slowly, we start to walk backwards towards the back of the tree house, where our ladder is. I never disconnect with her, for a reason, whatever she saw, freaked her out.. She gets on her tip of her toes, and kisses my cheek very lightly..

Then, I let go, and watch her climb up. Then my eyes landed her silky milky legs, and since her dress isn't hiding much, I have a clear view of her behind.. Well, there goes my worries..

'Five years... I have respected her, I have seen her naked, but damn... Is so much that I can hold.. She's killing me." I thought, looking down at my pants, feeling myself grow stiff again.

'Just hold it... Sooner or later, we will... I never thought this would be killing me.. She doesn't' know, but I crave for her. Never once in my lifetime wanted a woman so much, until she came into my life.. I want her completely. I even have wet dreams with her, time to time. How low is that?'

I shook my head, running my hand up and down on my neck, trying to escape my dark thoughts.

'I feel more like the boyfriend than actually her husband.. Is this even normal?' I thought, wishing Lin was here to talk to.. I have no idea, how in the world, can I bring the subject up..'

"Are you going to stand there all day, or come up?" I heard Mai yell above me. I glance up, watching as the sunset made her skin glow.

'No, I just want to make love to you, until the sun rises or more.' Somewhere deep in me scream, as this beast in me stirs.

'Okay, I really need a cold shower. This is too much.' I thought, climbing up the ladder. Reaching the rooftop. She moves a little so I can sit next to her.

Sitting on the roof, she places herself between my legs, and plaster her back on my chest, looking up the sunset. I grab her hand, and intertwine our fingers together.. As she grabs her my other arm, and place it around her stomach, leaning her head on the side of mine.

'This is not helping.. Yet..' I closed my eyes, enjoying her aroma.. It somehow seems to calm me down.

'Yet, I just don't want to think of myself. I want her to want it as well, I want her to want me. I'm just her protector. I'll do anything she wants me to do.. I will wait as long as possible. All I can do is protect her, even from me.'

"Is so pretty, today the winds seem a little rough. Is like God wants us to have a perfect day." she whispers, watching the wind move the trees, as I felt Mai shiver. I wrap myself more around her, so she won't be as cold.

'I'll just wait. She deserves better.' I reason, fighting my inner beast, that wanted to devour her completely. To make her mine...

"I'm a little afraid," Mai starts, as she moves her head to glance at me, her eyes shined bright, making my heart jump.

"What are you afraid of this time?"

"If Ayame came back, that means the others are, soon I will start getting the nightmares." she whispers.. I frowned, huffing out, as she turns her head back towards the sky.. I lean my chin on her shoulder, taking a breath.

"Well, we can't stop the dreams, but we can prepare for them. Also, if you get a dream tonight, I will be there, trust me." I whispered

"Really?" she seems a little concerned, turning to stare at me.

"We have been training a lot.. So, this time around, we are prepared." I told her, to make her feel at ease. She blinks, but then nods, turning back towards the now dark sky.

"Thank you GOD!" she somewhat screams, surprising me..

"Why are you screaming?"

"Cause God gave me the best husband in the world. I love him beyond words, God. I have no idea how to repay you, but one day I will.. I will always keep Naru by my side, if Naru wants me to." she blushes, lowering her head down. I smiled gently at that.

'I am grateful to, Thanks for giving me Mai.' I added to her prayer, but only in thought. Then I heard her gasp, grabbing my arm.

"Ne, Naru, look at that, is shooting stars, make a wish quick," she closes her eyes, and places her hands together, tightly closing her eyes.. I glance up, to see about four shooting stars zooming across the sky...

She opens her eyes, and moves a little away from me, took look on the floor, while I glance at the tree on my right, for a reason, I felt calm watching the trees move with the winds..

"I wished, did you?"

"No.. I don't believe in that." I admitted.. She gasps, grabbing my arm, I turned to face her.

"Naru?" she gasped out, as I arched a brow confused.

"What?" she blushes so much, that she turns her head, to look up at the sky.

"Nothing." she whispers...

Then a silence filled our air, as we just simply watch the night sky, and the trees... All I knew, I will never change this for the world...

Having Mai in my arms, and will this peaceful atmosphere surrounds us, is enough to make any man happy.

'I don't have to make a wish, cause I already have what I want. And that's you..' I thought, holding Mai tighter in my arms...

'True love? I'm not sure if it exists, but... All I knew, is that, I love her more than anything in this world.. And for a reason, somewhere deep in me, knows, that I will love her until my last breath.'

* * *

**Mai POV**

"Oh," I broke the comfortable silence, as I jump out of Naru arms, feeling the cold air brush against my skin. I shivered a little. Blushing, I lift my blouse up, and took out my present for him.

"I know is not much, but happy anniversary," I blushed even more. Taking out my hand, I stretched out my hand, and open my hand. Naru blinks, looking down, as he takes it, raise his hand. He drops my present down, and lifts his hand more.

"A necklace?" he asks... I nodded shyly, as his eyes roam it, it's a simple little thing.

"I made it out of the shells, and I use one of the blankets to make the chain part.. It was hard to do, but with a little fire, and a knife, anything is possible." I whispered, staring at the heart shape white shell..

"I wish it was a different color, but I heard once, that white is purity." I explained.. He stares at the heart shape shell.

"Isn't this a little bit too much?" he is simply ruining the moment, with his cold voice... My heart stops beating for a brief second, as I felt a knot in my throat.

"Well.. Err." for a reason, I didn't like this.. I knew I shouldn't have.. Naru stare at the necklace, as I stood, heading for the ladder.

"Where are you going?" he asks, looking down at me.. I kept going down.

"Sleep.. I'm getting a headache." I lied, I didn't want to hear it.. So I hop down, heading for my bed.. Feeling my heart ache.

'Silly me.. He doesn't like it..' heading in, I rush my steps, and headed towards my bed. I didn't catch Naru behind me, because I hid under my blankets, feeling very embarrassed...

'I'm so embarrassed.' Closing my eyes, a dead silence filled my ears...

..

(Drip, Drip) I start to hear from a distance.. Like a small drop dropping into a bucket of water.

_I found myself in the field once again.. Fire, once again surrounds me._

"_Wait.." I glance at the fire the souls started to appear, for a reason, joy seems to seep into my heart._

"_Your back.. Please, help me, so I can help you guys." I pleaded, wanting to help them. Yet no words came out of them. _

_Then I saw Ayame approach me as she appears from nowhere. She sadly smiles at me, taking a hold of my hand, I shivered from her contact.. _

"_Your next trip, will be even worse.. Be strong my Angel." she whispers.._

"_Naru and I figure that much, we will be prepared. I do have a question, why does your picture seem so familiar to me? Why did you hide it?" I finally go to ask her. She smiles at me gently, cupping my cheek._

"_So young.. No memories of it. Soon, I can feel it... Soon you'll understand..." she whispers, then she places her hand on my stomach, smiling even more. _

"_The love that man has for you, is so powerful, that we can feel it. We are forbidden to help. Tell your husband that I will guide him somewhere soon... He just needs to open up for an unquestionable journey." I blushed, as she moves her hand away. _

"_Oh, I forgot to say, Gene has brought a message; he misses you a lot, and to not worry about your friends.. They are still looking for you," she whispers, as I glanced down, only to feel something not right._

"_That's good to know, really is, but..." I move my head up only to have Ayame disappear from me, as well as the souls... The fire was no more.. _

"_Hello?" I look around, until I heard a small splash under my feet.. Looking down, I knitted my brows, _

"_Is this water from earlier?" I whispered, looking at the small puddles forming... _

"_This looks oddly familiar to me." I bend down, touching it, then my eyes widen.. As the blue starts to turn into red._

"_This is not water.. Its... Is this blood?" I asked shocked, _

"_Oh no, not again," But this time around, the blood starts to rapidly turn into a pool... Feeling my legs paralyzed. _

"_I'm going to drown.. I can't' move." I panic, trying to move my legs, _

"_Naru, please wake me up." I begged, as the blood now reaches my chest. I get a hold on my ankle, as a diabolical laughter surrounds me completely._

"_Alice... Its time to walk into the mirror.. Don't you think? Tick Tock, is Five." It sounded like Alack then anything.. I look down, as my heart bounces fearfully, as a two red eyes stare at me completely._

"_Miss me doll? I sure did... Now, come to me.." I screamed, from the top of my lungs, when Alack jumps out of the pool of blood, coming straight at me._

_"Ahh!"_

_.._

_.._

"Ahh!"

Without a thought, I bolted out of my dream after I stopped screaming, jumping forward, my forehead immediately hits something hard, causing me to hiss in pain.

"Aish.." I cried out, rubbing my forehead lowering my head in pain. Naru groans, rubbing his.

"Well, that's a way to get you up." He complains, hissing. Finally feeling awake, I move my head up, to stare at Naru.

"Naru?"

"Last time I check." he agrees still rubbing his forehead.. I wanted to go up to him, wrap my arms around him, and cry, but this time, I took a fist full of my blanket, feeling my body shake.

"What did you dream?" He gently asks. I shook my head, throwing the blanket away from me, and stood up.

"I'm sorry for hitting your head. I didn't know." I admitted, after I bowed down. Moving away from him, going to get my clothes.

"Are you still mad at me?" he asks.. I stopped in my tracks,

"What makes you say I'm mad at you?" I retreated his question.. He just blankly stares at me.

'I'm not mad at you, I'm hurt. It was the least I could do.. From everything you have done for me in this last nine years of my life. The small things, that causes me great joy. I just wanted to repay you..' I thought, feeling my heart ache.

Turning my gaze towards the mirror, I found the flower Naru gave me already falling, and squash, my eyes widen.

'Oh no, I forgot.' guilt seeps in, as I move forward, taking the flower out of my ear, and kneeled down.

"I'm sorry. I forgot.." I whispered, placing the purple flower on top of the rock, looking down at it very sad.

'I'm terrible, and I can't even save the flower.' I thought, standing up, I headed down, to grab my clothes, feeling the tears prickling on the corner of my eye.

'I let it die...' Shaking my head, going towards the chest.

'Also, now that I don't see the fire, I get pool of blood. What's going on?' stopping in my tracks, I open the chest, to look at it blankly.

'Don't cry.. Naru shouldn't see you crying' I kept telling myself. I picked my green dress, I rushed my steps downstairs.

So I ran towards our bathing post, rubbing my eyes. Never taking notice a dark cloud passing over the island.

"Its silly Mai.. Just cause he didn't like it. Doesn't mean the end of the world.." I mumble to myself...

'I let the poor flower die as well.. Maybe is a sign, that everything is going down the hill... No, I'm just over thinking it.' I thought, reaching the waterfall. Wiping my eyes, since the tears kept going down..

"Yes, I am." I whispered, holding tight on my clothes.

'What did the pool of blood mean?' So many questions ran my thoughts, as I felt an arm wrap around my waist, pinning me against his chest.

"Running won't help the solution." he whispers.. I turned, and hiccuped, as though God heard me, the first thing that came to me is to wrap my arms around Naru, as he seems surprised.

"I had a bad dream.." I cried out.. Naru wraps his arms around my waist.

"I could tell, what about this time?"

"Blood, just like past case." I explained.. He nods... Then out of nowhere, a bolt of lightening seems to roar the sky, causing me to jump in fear.. I started to shake.

"Its going to..." and before I could finish, rain poured above us. Drenching us to head and toe.

"Rain." Naru finishes, looking down at me. I blinked, wiping my face.. For a reason, my depression seems to leave me, as a small ironic laughter passes my lips.

"Its thundering." I whispered..

"We should go in." he offers. I nodded, as he takes my hand, but then he pauses, when another thunder roars the sky.. I jumped, wrapping my arms around his back, squinting my eyes tightly.

"I can't move." I whispered.. Naru glance up at the dark sky, he places my hands to the side, and starts to walk very slowly in a circle around me..

"You can't move?" he asks, watching him unbutton his shirt off very slowly.,

"All of the sudden, I'm in the mood to shower." he mumbles, as he throws his wet shirt down on the ground. My cheeks flairs up.

"What are you doing? You're going to catch a cold." I told him, bending down, to pick up his shirt..

Naru stops in front of me, as I rose myself up, to gasp, to see Naru very close to me.

"Want to join me?" he asks..

"Are you crazy? Is raining buckets.. We need shelter, and its thundering." I shriek, as another thunder hit..

"Alright." he shrugs, going around me, he heads towards the water, rolling his shoulders.. I licked my suddenly dry lips, as I watch the water graze his skin, making it tempting,

'I want to lay my cheek against his back.' I thought, feeling my tummy grow warm. He turns around, and gave me a stern look, but then starts to walk towards me..

"Ne?" I asked, as I took a step back, his blue eyes seem dark for a reason.. He shook his head, making his wet hair move side to side, spilling out more water. A giggle past my lips.

"What are you doing?" I asked, as he shrugs.

"Are you trying to look cool or what?" cause he's succeeding; he does it again..

"No, too much water." he declairs.. Moving closer to me..

"Come and join me?"

"No, we'll get a cold, remember, we have a mission." I told him, not noticing that another thunder hit the sky. Naru frowns, but then he picks me up by my waist.

"Hey.." argue, hoisting me up in his shoulder.

"Its a good day to bathe." he whispers, stoping and place me down gently on the platform of the water. I shook my head, and go around him, and started to run.

"No, your nuts.." I shriek, almost reaching the forest, but Naru is too darn fast, that he takes my waist, and spins me around.

"Eii!" I shrieked.

"I'm not... I want a bath." he whispers,

"Then bathe yourself. You don't need me."

"I need you to wash my back."

"No, I don't.."

"You have in the past."

"Well, that was in the past. Not now."

"I will be very lonely." I actually shiver from his low, deep voice, feeling my heart skip a beat.

'Is he begging? Or what?'

"Its raining hard, is dangerous. And you can entertain yourself." I mumbled, for a reason, even its cold, his skin seems very hot against mine..

'Why is my skin hot as well?' Feeling it weird.

"Entertain myself? How... I need my wife next to me." he murmurs.. Causing me to blush.

He turns his head, towards me, staring deeply at my eyes.. I actually felt myself go weak on the knees.

"Naru?" I gasp confused by his sudden mood change.

He leans forward, and press his lips on mine, literally taking my breath away. Moving his lips against mine, I close my eyes, forgetting everything what just happened, even about the thunder. I wrap my arm around his neck, kissing him gently. He wraps his arm around my waist, and hoists me up in his chest, holding me very tightly. All I can feel is wanted, but not from ghost or souls.. I could feel that he all he wanted is me.. I felt his lips very gentle and strong at the same time..

Breathing out, he opens his eyes, a little daze, he separates from me, and starts to walk around me once again in a circle.

"Naru?" I asked, lowering my hands down.. Now feeling my dress clenched into my skin.. He stops, and turns towards me..

"Aren't you going to take a bath?" I asked him. Naru shook his head.

"I'm already wet enough." he shrugs.. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Wow. Just wow." Then reality hits, when a big thunder hit, causing me to jump..

"Thunder." I ran towards Naru, wrapping my arms around his midsection.. He places his hands on my shoulders, looking down at me, as I quiver.

"I want to play a game." He whispers.. I glance up, shaking a little, but tilted my head towards the side.

"Are you serious?" I asked him.

"Yes."

"Then, No.."

"Then too bad." he murmurs.

"Good." I felt so lost with this man right now. So I turned, taking a step forward.

"I'm going to get dry.. Its actually cold." I shivered, Naru wrap his arms around me, and spins me again, this time, he lost his balance, falling down.. I gasped as Naru uses his body as my shield, that I landed on top of him.

"Are you okay?" I asked, as I watch pain pass his face. He shook his head, but spins me around, covering his body on top of mine. My face heats up as I glance up. His face so wet, his hair plastered down. His blue eyes roaming me.. My chest heaving hard..

"Naru?" I asked.. He moves down, and place his lips against mine, giving me a soft kiss, then straightens up.

Then he rolls me around, so I can land on top of him.. He chuckles, like a child.

"What's wrong with you?" Then he, once again flips me around, I'm now being under him. His eyes seem a little playful, it bounces once again.. I felt my heart jump at the sight.

'I miss this playful Naru.' I admitted to myself.

"I'm getting dizzy." I told him the truth. He twirls me again, and I landed on top of him.. This time he sits himself up, taking a hold of my back, so I won't fall out..

"Why are you so playful?" I asked him.

He shrugs, as I move my legs, so I sit his lap comfortable. He moves my wet hair back, then once again traces his knuckles across my cheeks, very gently, as his eyes turn very soft, I gulped, and then he moves his head towards my neck.. My eyes widen, to feel his soft warm lips on my neck..

I actually giggled, but my warm tummy started up once again. I press my hand on the side of his head, taking a hold of his hair. Stopping myself from moaning in pleasure.

'What in the world?' I thought, wanting his lips to continue..

"N.. Naru?" I became breathless from his sudden bold action.. His lips start to travel up my neck, slowly kissing each part of my skin, I actually moaned, biting my lower lip, enjoying it a little too much.. Moving my legs, as the heat in my stomach travel more down, his lips, travels up towards my jaw.. He stops.

"Are you still mad at me?" Naru deeply and breathless questions.

'Mad? Why was I mad? ' I thought, trying to remember, what happened, I feel his hand in my back doing small strokes.. I press my hand on his shoulder, giving it a little pressure.

"I... I.." I have forgotten. Naru travel his lips down my neck again, but this time, he doesn't kiss me, is more like grazing it.. Causing the warm sensation on my tummy to turn into a hot one.

"Good." he whispers, then he moves his head towards my other side of my neck, doing the same treatment.. I rolled my eyes, this time I moaned in pleasure, not noticing the sly smirk passing Naru lips enjoying what he's doing to me..

He just gently tortures me. Then he stops..

He stands me up..

All of the sudden, I felt alone.. I wanted more.. I wanted to be in his arms.. As he stands up, he starts to move towards the tree house.. I stare at him with wide eyes.

"Naru?" I called out, confused.. He kept walking.. Fear shot through me.

"Please Naru.." I begged, moving towards him.. He stops, and turned towards me..

Then he smiles at me. A true warm smile that he rarely gives me... I felt my heart jump..

"I have gained the courage." he mumbles under his breath, as he starts to walk towards me..

I stop in my tracks, watching his eyes turn deeper, as his wet hair somewhat covers his eyes, but for a reason, it made him look sexier...

My eyes widen, when he came up to me, and press his lips against mine, devouring me completely. I had to take a breath, and move with him.. Very rapid, this kiss seems heated. We never kiss the much in one day.. I cup his cheek, moving my lips against his. Feeling like heaven. I always said, he's like my safe heaven, and now, I'm right. He is..

Slowly opening my eyes.

"Courage?" I asked breathlessly... He nods... Then he urns his back towards me, staring at the trees...

"We have been married for five years." he started.. Then he turns, and once again trap his lips against mine, cupping my cheeks, breathing in heavily.

'He's going to kill me.. I mean in a good way.. Oh God.. What is this man doing to me?' I am already out of it.. All I want is to feel him.. My tummy is already boiling over... I want him to make love to me. Oh hell, I want to make love to him..

Letting go, I have passed my tongue across my now swollen lips, still tasting him.

'Tea, he always tastes like tea, no matter what. And I love it.' I though shivering from it.. Naru wraps his arms around me, and finally calmed down... He picks me up, and surprises me, when he twirls me around.

"Naru, what's wrong with you?"

"I gain courage." was all he said, as he place me down, and cups my cheeks.. That playfulness is short lived, as his cold eyes returns completely. Breathing hard.

"Courage, you said that before.. What does that mean." his lips thinned out, and places his forehead against mine. Closing his eyes, he takes a big breath.

"It means." he paused, opening his eyes, then he leans on my right ear, and whispers.. My eyes widen, as a huge gasp escapes my lips... My heart literally melts as the warm feeling spread all over my body...

Never in my life, I thought Naru will ask me..

I stare at him with wide eyes, as tears start to roll down my eyes, as his lips goes thin, and his eyes roam my face... So I place my head against his bare chest, hearing his heart pound hard... I closed my eyes, to enjoy his warmth, it didn't matter that we are drenched..

My view on thunder, and rain change since that day.

I never thought that Thunder and rain will become something positive in my life, and I will never forget it... Especially since it was Naru words that did it.. Four simple words.

..

..

..

"Will you marry me?"

* * *

Thanks for the reviews... : )


	26. Chapter 26: Big Bad Wolf

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING.

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Six: Big Bad Wolf

**Mai POV**

_I stood in the middle of the forest.. Not sure why... There's no souls, or fire.. I stood alone.. Something in me started to stir... _

"_Hello?" I called out.. Moving about.. Turning around, I spot the tree house..._

_'Okay?' I thought, then I heard a step behind me, a little shuffle... Turning around.. My eyes widen to see Isac wolf form in front of me, sneering at me, baring his fangs at me._

"_Isac!" I gasped out, feeling my heart race with fear. Isac just stares at me, his eyes tracing me.. _

"_Please let me help you.." I begged, not sure why.. The wolf took a step back, as though it wanted to retreat._

"_You want to help me?" He sneers, in his unhuman voice.. Then he whips his head towards the right.. _

"_I'll give you a chance." he whispers, as another wolf appears next to Isac.. I glance at it, to see its fur very dark, just like the night, and his eyes are blueish, than anything._

"_Another wolf?" I asked confused. Isac bares a deep smirk. Stretching his hind legs out. _

"_Yes, another wolf.. Since I have become bored, and Alack taunts aren't doing anything.. I want to play... Its called, how can the human escape her fate?" he murmurs.. _

"My Fate?_" _

"_Yes, your fate.." he nods his head.. Then the wolf next to him starts to howl in pain.. In shock, I watch his body transform into a man... His fur disappearing, as well as his wolf like stage.. I cover my mouth, to see a very naked Naru in front of me.. Yet his eyes didn't seem so him. It looks blank.._

"_Naru?" _

"_Well, this will be fun to play.. Lets see if you can out run him.." Isac growls out.. My eyes widen, when Naru started to run towards me.. I had no idea what do to..._

"_No." I gasp out.. Fear shooting me.. Then he screams at me._

"_RUN!" Naru barks out.. Without a second wasted, I started to run. I turned, heading for the stream.. Running, all I did, as Naru chased me down, like a predator.. I'm his prey._

_'How?' My mind raced completely. Turning my heels, I made a right turn, which was the wrong choice.. In doing so, I stop in my tracks, to find myself in a dead end. No way out. A wall._

_I punch the wall, cursing it for being there. Breathing hard.. I turned around, to find Naru standing in front of me, this time fully clothes with dark clothes. A heavy set of black pants, and an old fashion shirt, that ax man will wear back in the day. _

_He's breathing hard, his bangs covering his eyes.. A devilish smirk passes his lips.. For a reason, I find that alluring and terrifying at the same time..._

_His blank blue eyes remained with me.. My heart started to really hammer.. I'm not sure if it's fear itself or something else..._

"_My red." he growls out... In a very deep voice, causing me to shiver in pure delight.. The heck?_

"_Naru, remember.. Its me Mai.." I begged him. Naru tilts his head towards the side, only taking a step forward._

"_Mine." he murmurs, taking another step forward.. Now I am paralyzed. This has nothing to do with the island. Or does it?_

"_Please.. Wake up." I pleaded with him. He just ignores my pleas. Moving backwards. I felt the wall press against my back. No way out.. _

"_This is has to be a nightmare, or Naru is being possessed." I murmured under my breath, looking around to find a way out._

_Then, before I could even blink, Naru is in front of me, placing his hand on the wall.. Pinning me against him, his eyes turning very dark..._

"_Please Naru.." I begged, as I cup his cheek.. He paused, as soon as I made contact with him.. He closed his eyes, and surprises me, when he bends on his knees in front of me._

"_Naru?"_

"_Please." he murmurs, wrapping his hands around my waist, pressing his cheek on my belly.. I gasp, wrapping my arms around him._

"_Please what?" I was now confused.. He glances up, noticing that the darkness in his eyes went away... He rose my shirt up, placing a small kiss on my tummy. My body flared up.._

"_Naru?" I gasped out, feeling his soft warm lips.. Then he stands up, placing his cheek flatly on mine._

"_Wake up." and before I could understand... My surroundings disappear, and I felt a heavy drop of rain hit my skin.. Naru shook his head. _

_I ran my hand through my cheek, to wipe the rain drop, but my eyes widen, to see that the drop of water, is actually blood._

_"Ne, Is blood." I gasped out. Naru looks down at my hand, and his eyes narrow.  
_

"_Damn it.. Stupid wolf." he barks out, turning towards me._

"_Did I hurt you?" he asks.. I shook my head, grasping his arm._

"_No.. What's going on?" I asked so confused.. Is this a nightmare? A dream? Or a vision? Which one? Naru stand, turn very rigid. _

"_Funny to play with her like that. Come out.." Naru started, ignoring me.. I gulped nervously, turning my gaze towards the emptiness. Isac came out of the shadow of that emptiness, and a small amount of light shine over him. Don't ask me where that light came from.. I'm lost as you. Isac laughs at us._

"_Oh, come on, it was thrilling. Too bad you didn't shred her.. Since she won. I will give you a reward.." he shrugs, placing himself on the ground. Just like a dog._

"_Why are you willing to help us. After all, you place our heads in the wanted list.." I sneered. Naru took a step forward._

"_Are you going to let your protector defend you all the time. Such a pity really.. Either way.. I want out.. Alack has been screwing with me long enough.. I sent Ayame to you... I will give you some time to get the information.. Alack isn't what he seems..." he murmurs._

"_Then what about you?"_

"_I'm just simple. I want my love back.. I made a promise to her. I did something I shouldn't have. Yet, that brother of mine betrayed me.. I will get my revenge.. Here's a tip... Don't go through the mirror. Not everything is what it seems. This island, as you may know is darker than you think.. I will show you a memory of mine... Just please.." Isac paused, as thunder seems to consume my dream. I jump a little, tighten my hold on Naru._

"_What?" Naru asks, his look seems as though it can kill. If it did, Isac would have been dead twice by now.._

_Then I gasp, to see the souls surround us, but this time no fire. They just stood there, looking at us with sadness in their expression.. _

"_Set us free. We do need her soul, but after five.. I learned something.." Isac seems more at ease._

"_Why are you so sudden changing teams?" I still didn't get it.. _

"_I'm in no one's team.. I'm on my own." he confirms, turning his gaze towards his back.._

"Al_ack__ is more what he seems.. I dare to say, more powerful.. Don't trust me, you have every right.. I am just warning you.." he turns his head back at us.. I gasp in fear, as I let go of Naru, feeling myself slam against the wall. Naru immediately turns towards my aid, but as though someone pushed him, he falls flatly on the ground._

_Then I felt a hand on my throat, pulling me up._

"_Leave her.." I heard Naru, trying to escape the grasp of souls that I could see. He couldn't even move a bit.. _

_I wrap my hands on my throat. _

"_I need you to find something for me.. Right now, you're heading North..." Isac stands, moving towards Naru.. Placing his tail on the edge of his neck.._

"_No..." I begged, tears now running my cheeks. Naru growls at him, as Isac gave him an amused look._

"_You aren't as strong as I believe. Retreat me Alack body.. You have a week.. If not.." he press pressure on Naru neck._

"_No, please.." I begged, but on doing so, the tightness in my neck seems to become thicker, that I was starting to lose oxygen.. _

"_Your woman will die.. I'll make sure it will be in your hands.." he turns his head towards me, when I gasp out, feeling a hand on my stomach.. _

"_NO!" I heard Naru scream..._

* * *

**Naru POV**

My body heaved tremendously.. All I can feel is Mai move next to me in a panic... I snapped my eyes open, to see the sun rays hurting my eyes..

"Damn.." I hissed, rubbing my head.. Mai moves, wrapping her arm around my chest, holding me tightly, crying hard.

"Its okay.." I whispered, rubbing my hand up and down on her arm... She gasps, moving up, looking at my eyes.. Her eyes scanning mine.

"Are you okay?" she asks immediately. Nodding, she kisses my cheek, and rubs her forehead against it.

"I thought I was going to lose you.. That bad man." she cries...

'I almost killed her.' Was all that passed my mind.. Holding her tightly in my chest. She relaxes, after a few minutes, feeling her enjoying the small gesture.

"You will never kill me.. I trust you.." She murmurs, wiping her eyes. Its like she could read my thoughts. Guilt and disgusted with myself, feels my heart.

'I can't kill her.. I rather die first.'

She huffs out, sitting up, rubbing her head.

"At least it works." I mumbled to her, while I stood, stretching my arms.. Trying to change the subject.

Mai frowns, wiping her eyes, as I help her get up.

We were practicing on dream sharing.. Its a little trick I picked up years ago... Even when I saw Gene death with my own eyes.. I swore to never use it after that, but..

'I need to protect Mai from her dreams, since Gene isn't there to do it.' I added in my head. I simply told her to clear her mind, and I will just push myself into her mind, until she lets me in.. Its a long progress, but as time goes, the more you do it, the easier it is.

"A little too well.. Why does Isac wants Alack body?" she asks, going towards our bag, to get our things.. I shrug.

"For many things." I told her.. She stops, when a sneeze escapes her.. She shrugs her nose, making a pig snort noise.. I gave her a disgusting look.

"Well, that was so ladylike." I mumbled, sitting down on the log near the fire that I made last night, watching it flame weakly, as she came back to me, and opens the bag.

"I'm still recovering from the cold.. Thanks to you. So you won't be having your wife being all formal like for a wile." she complains, sitting next to me..

"How delightful" I sarcastically told her.. Then I smirk, looking at the ground..

'Best day ever.' I thought, shivering from the memory as I lick my lip. I still can taste her... Mai shrugs my shoulder.

"You really are a pervert.." she blushes, as another sneeze escapes her.. I rolled my eyes, taking an apple out of the bag, and took a bite.

"How am I a pervert?" I simply ask.. Which is true.. I didn't do anything wrong. She blushes, looking down.

"You know what you did.." she wraps her hand around her neck, watching her from the corner of my eye, she shivered.

'At least I know, she wants it as much as I do. At least the way she was moaning, and started to move against me, made me know, that she wanted me as much as I want her..' I shivered in delight from that memory, and for a reason, that seems to fill my male pride.

"At least your cold didn't last long." I change the subject.

"But it ruined my birthday five days ago.. I had to be in bed all day."

"How come you didn't get sick? You were the one half naked.." She accuses.. I just shrugged..

"I have a better immune system than you." I told her.. Then she frowns, looking down at the dirt ground.

"Jeez, thanks for your support." She grumbles, as she rubs her bare arms.

'I did take care of you.. Doesn't that count?' I thought, remembering that I kept watching her that day, and keeping sure that she's rest as much as possible. At least her cold, wasn't that bad. Which is a great relief to me...

"Why were you a wolf? What happened?" She breaks the silence.. I graze my tongue across my lips, licking off the juices of the apple, as I lean my forearms on top of my legs.

"When I entered your dream.. Instead of appearing next to you, I was snatched away.. Then the next thing I knew. I was running after you.. I couldn't stop." I explained... She glances at me...

"You were a wolf, then turned into yourself. Then afterwards, you ran after me.. I don't know what stopped you.. You kiss my belly." she blushes, rubbing her stomach.. I felt my cheeks warm up, but shrugged it off as nothing.

"I don't remember, but I do remember when Isac appeared from the shadows." I concluded.. Taking another bite of the apple. Mai turns to sneeze again.

"Darn thing.. He threatened to kill me. I mean is nothing new, but why in the world does he want our help? Oh.." she snaps, turning towards me, pressing her hand on my shoulder.

"Are you okay?" she asks worriedly. Her eyes roam my body.. I nodded.

"I am.. He didn't hurt me." I somewhat lied to her, since what really hurt me was my own soul, not sure why.. It was the same hurt as when we were trapped with Hiroshi.. She didn't seem too convinced.. So I stood, rolling my shoulders, do to the stiffens.

"Are you sure?" she asks.. I nodded, feeling her hand on my back.

"Mai.." My voice turned serious, as the sudden weird feeling appears in my heart.. Mai press her side head on my back, wrapping her arms around me.

"Hmm?"

"Isac isn't finished with us.. If anything.." I lower my head, feeling Mai tightened her grip on me..

"I know.." I gulped, after she tells me those words.

"You will run, no matter what.. I have this very bad feeling."

"I feel it too." She admits... I turned, grabbing her shoulders.

"You'll be brave for me, and, no matter what.. You will keep running, forget about me in that moment." I told her, in a very serious voice. She nods.

"Okay.. I will save you though." She adds. I gave her a sad smile, wrapping my arms around her.

"I know you will.. That's why you're my brave girl." I murmured under my breath, so she won't hear me.. She nods, snuggling on my shoulder..

"At least we can connect.. That's a good thing." She whispers, as we let go. I headed for the log, and bend down to grab the bag from the floor, and place it around me. I paused, and turned towards Mai, She became entertained, by watching a small family of bunnies heading for a hole.. Immediately, I lower the bag from me, and opened it, to take out the knife.

'Sorry Mai.. I'm taking precautions..' I thought, placing the knife on my waistband of my pants.. As she turns towards me, to give me a bright smile, I place the bag on my back.

Then she sneezes again...

"Bless you." I told her. She nods..

"Thanks.." she blushes, going around me.. She bends, to take the red blanket that we use as our cover, and drapes it around her.. She parts her long hair, and place it in front of her chest, smoothing it down. She has placed the blanket on top of the head to do as a hood, and then places her arms out. She adjusted her red dress, and smooths out the edges.

"Luckily we bathe last night." she mumbles. Looking up at me with a bright smile.. My heart skips a beat, to see her in that get up..

"Since when you like to play red riding hood?" I mumbled,

"Since you like to play the woodsman.. I still don't get where you found those clothes." she points out.. I look down at my clothes. Its a plain black shirt, with old fashion buttons, that seem to sparkle with the sun.. And heavy black pants, for a reason, feel very comfortable. I shrugged.

"There's a lot in the chest.. I just thought it was time for a different look." I told her.. She blinks, as a blush passes her pale skin.

"Oh.. Well. You look very handsome." she tells me.. I smirked at her, as we stare at each other.. I felt my heart hammer against my chest, as she, shyly stares at me, with dark eyes..

'Either I'm getting too old, or this is ridiculous. Cold showers aren't helping me as they use to.' I shook my head, snapping me out of the spell Mai was putting me on.. She looks very tempting with those clothes.

"It's better than being butt naked most of the time." I mumbled the last part.. Heading out.. Mai blushes, but starts to eat her own apple, walking behind me.

"It is... You really look good... You always do.. So you think I look pretty?" she asks shyly to me. I stopped, to look down at her.

'I don't even know how she does it.. It looks like a drape from the red riding hood..' I thought, admiring her looks.. She looks different for some odd reason. Her skin looks shinier. Her hair seems lively as well as her eyes. It was turning more wavy than anything. I bit my lower lip, looking up at the sky.

"Its okay." I manage to tell her..

"Really?"

"If you want to go with the look of the Red riding hood, then yes." I shrugged.. She takes my hand, intertwining her fingers with mine..

"Then you'll be my woodsman.. That turns into a wolf.." she smiles, I look down.

"Are you pretending to do a Cosplay?" I asked surprised. She nods.

"Well.. Actually, this drape I did it, cause it gets too hot, and this material actually cools me off.. It shields me.. I just didn't imagine, it will look like a red riding hood cape.." she admits... Then she glances at me.

"What about you. You look like a woodsman, with that get up.. Even the shoes match. At least you didn't bring your fancy shoes that day.. Or not, your feet will be killing you. I'm betting you feel better with black right?"

"Yes." I admitted to her. Since being true. Bright colors aren't my thing anymore.. Mai frowns.

"I forgot to tell you.." she changes the subject. I arched a brow, looking down at her.

"Ayame told me that Gene said hi, and he misses us. Also that the gang is still looking for us. Isn't that great news." she chimes.. I nodded, feeling my heart at ease about that.. Yet.. Another part of me felt unease..

'I don't feel like returning..' I thought.

"For a reason. I don't feel like returning." Mai says my own thought out loud.

"I know." I simply told her.. She tightens her grip on my hand, as we reach the outcast of a rapid river... I stopped at the edge, looking around to see if we can manage.

"It feels like I came back home." she mumbles. Looking around as well.

"You spot a bridge, or something in those words." she asks..

"Nope, just water and rocks.." I told her. She shook her head, returning back to land.. She spread her blanket out, and sits down. Looking out the rapid waters.

"We have been traveling for four days now. I have no idea where to go."

I turned towards her, trying to think of a solution. Sitting down.. I lifted my leg, running my hands through my hair.

"Well?" she asks..

"I'm thinking." then she stood, turning towards me..

"Then, while we think of a way to cross that.. Let's do something. Maybe in doing so it can help.." she suggested..

"What?" I arched a brow.. She shrugs, looking around..

"Well, we are in the middle of the forest, Nothing to do.. What do twenty-four years old do?" she asks, tapping her chin.. I smirked, as my eyes roam her body.

"I have some pretty good ideas on what to do.." I whispered to myself, feeling myself grow hot.. Mai turns towards me, sitting in front of me.

"What did you say?" I notice she blushes, as my eyes narrow.

'Did I just said that out loud?'

"I said, we have nothing to do.." I told her. She rose her hand, as to stop, but then sneezes again.. I place my hand on my mouth..

"Sorry..." she sniffs..

'Or not..' I thought, as she turns towards me, and arch a brow.

"Why are you covering your mouth?"

"I'm afraid to get your germs." I lied.. She places her hands on her hips, giving me a stern look.

"Hey.. I will not.. I mean.. Wait.. I will.." she grows panicky, as she stood, moving away from me, she sits far from me.. I smirked..

"Well, that makes me safer.. Thanks." I stood, and went up to her, and bend down on my knees in front of her..

"Why are you here, stay away.." she complains, as I shook my head.

"If I haven't' gotten sick yet, what makes you think I will now?" and before she could complain, I place my palm on her forehead, then mine, to compare our temperature. She blushes at my sudden move.

"Its seems your temperature drop, you're less warm.." I told her.

"Geez, thanks Doctor... I feel so much better." she snorted, rubbing her nose with her finger.. I rolled my eyes, sitting down on the ground.

"What makes you think we need to cross that..." I asked her, turning my back at the stream.. She shrugs.

"I don't, but this is the end of the road for us.. Unless this is the place she wants us to go. Normally we go to a village or an open field.." she tells me.

"Maybe it is, beyond the rapid waters, there's just mountains..." I told her. She frowns, rubbing her neck.

"Naru.." her voice now sounded timid, as she looks down on the ground, playing nervously, playing with her fingernails.

"Hmm?"

"About that day," she started.. I tilt my head, looking at her confused.

"What day?"

"Don't play dumb with me.." Mai lift her head up, as I gave her a very confuse look.

"I'm not."

"When you propose to me." she blushes very deeply... My eyes narrow.

'Oh, that day... It took me five years to muster up courage.. The thunder helped me out a lot.. I wasn't even thinking of proposing her that day.. I wanted to talk about the necklace she made me.' I joyfully thought, as I watch her watching me.. For a reason, I can't stop staring at her since that day..

"You haven't answered me.." I simply told her.. Her eyes widen, moving forward, cupping my cheek.. I blinked.

"I hugged you.. Is enough to answer you.."

"No, you cried and then hugged me.. That wasn't an answer.." I simply told her.. I am still a bit nervous about that.. She smiles at me brightly, pressing her lips against mine.. Then leans her forehead against mine.

"Silly Naru... Why would you need my answer..."

"Because is the normal thing to do.. At least have that normal. Since our lives aren't.."

"But you should know by now. Even if our lives aren't normal. You should know my answer."

"That's different."

"No, is not.." she moves away, tilting her head.. While I avoided her gaze.

'Then I shouldn't have asked?' I thought, feeling my heart grow nervous once again. She sighed, shaking her head.

"I'm happy Naru.." she stated, as I lifted my gaze up, to see her very close to me. Her brown eyes searching mine.

"I'm so happy, that you even asked me.. I never had anyone ask me that.. As you, this is very nerve wrecking.. I accept your proposal. I would marry you so many times, it's not even funny. Simply you even ask me, is a big step.. Is beyond that you accepted me as your wife. It means.." her eyes soften so much, as she traces her hand on my jaw line, causing me to shiver.

"It means that you respect, and love me.. Its indescribable what I feel right now.."

'For me, is just plainly oblivious.. Cause I really wanted to ask.. Even if she's my wife. For a reason, deep in me, wanted to ask her. I wanted to give her that much.'

I blinked, closing my eyes, I place my lips against hers, and kiss her softly.. She wraps her arms around me, kissing me back, then she moves, placing her head on my shoulder, holding me tighter.

"I accept to marry you.." she moves closer, as I wrap my arms around her back.. I lower my head, inhaling her scent, and felt at peace in her arms.

"Let's do it, when we return." I told her... I felt her go stiff, and moves towards me..

"Huh?"

"The marriage.." I corrected myself, to watch her cheeks flares up..

"Oh," she frowns, turning towards the trees, lowering her head.

"What?"

"Nothing.."

"Do you want to marry in a church?" I asked... She shook her head.

"Yes, but..." she paused turns towards me, cupping my cheeks..

"Its too long of a wait.. Five years is enough right..."

"Way enough.." I told her.. She nods, blushing even more.

"Okay.. We'll marry when we return from this journey.. Oh.." her eyes widen, to see a bright shine in them.

"What?"

"I have an excuse to wear that beautiful dress.." Mai muse to herself, then she smiles even more.

'What beautiful dress?' I thought, trying to remember.. Nothing seems to pop in my head, I know, Mai wears about four dresses, and her pants and shirt. She never changes, cause she's afraid to ruin the others..

"And you, that tux... It fits you perfectly.. Can we wear them, is the closet thing to a wedding dress and a tux.. Then.. Um... Who's going to marry us?"

"We already are blessed by God.. So, we can just make our own vows. Also, we can always remarry when we return to Japan.." I suggested..

"Really? Well, um, okay." she didn't seem that exited from it.. I frowned, but nodded, but in reality, it's already enough to have her marry me once.

She frowns, looking down at the ground.

"I wish everyone was here to witness this.. Ayame can come right?"

"If she is allowed.."

"I'll try to invite her and her husband.. Either way.." She kisses my right cheek very softly, leaning her cheek against mine.

"Its a date.. We get married when we return.." She whispers... For a reason, I felt my heart pounding hard.

"Okay.." I agree, wrapping my hand around her head, enjoying her warmth..

* * *

**Mai POV**

Letting go of Naru, he leans back on the ground stretching his arms out.. I smiled, feeling my heart pound hard. Standing up, I move my red blanket to the side, as I glance down at Naru.. I blushed, feeling my heart speed..

'He really looks handsome with that get up.. He looks like from the woods, in those fantasy novels..' I thought...

"What?" He asks, staring up at me.. I nodded, clapping my hands.

"Nothing. I'm just very happy.. Is like last time." I told him, pausing, as this dread feeling passes by me..

'Oh no..'

As I was about to move, my body froze on the spot, to hear a small growl behind me... It turned, to see two black eyes staring at me..

"Isac!" I gasp out, as Naru bolts up, taking my arm, and place me behind him..

"Where?" he asks.. I pointed at front of him..

"I don't' see anyone." The wolf growls at Naru, showing off his fangs... Then he turns his eyes at me.. I jump a little.

"_Red... How convenient... Wonder if big bad wolf, won't eat you up.."_ Isac voice echoed down my ears.. My heart stop, as he turns his sight at Naru.

"Ne.. Naru.. Its staring at you.." I tighten my grip on his arm. I felt myself shake, as Naru took a step forward, feeling his Pk once again.

"No. Please don't use it." I begged him.. Naru just ignores me completely.

"_Oh, well... How about we do this.." _before I could muster a word, Isac ran so fast towards us, that I had no time to react... I watch in horror, as Isac jump into Naru... Then he passes through him, and lands on his paws, turning around. Naru gasp out in pain, he kneels down on his knees..

"Naru?" I asked, concerned.

"What the hell did you did to him." Now mad at Isac.. As I turned my gaze at the wolf.

_"Its a test, a simple test; If you don't die today, and don't bring me what I want.. Then next time it will be even worse.. He still in control of himself.. Let's just say.. I gave him the taste of what a true animal feels like.. And when he wants his mate.. If you want to stop him. The only way either he kills you, or you kill him.. Now, little red ridding hood.. You really have a big bad wolf after you.. Have fun." _ He bluntly tells me as my eyes widen.

"Oh no.."

I turned towards Naru, he grasps his chest, and the burning sensation hit my own chest.

"Ahh.." I moaned in pain, ignoring it.. Naru huffs, as his blue eyes turn bleak.. Cold, and no pupil at all.. He covers his eyes.

"Run!" Naru growls a little. My heart stops..

"No... What did he do to you?" I asked.. Feeling panicky. Naru lower his hand, and stare at me, with a hateful expression.

"Run Mai... Or not.. I will kill you." he seems to be struggling against his own will..

'Did Isac possessed him, just like in my dream?' I immediately put two and two together..

"You can fight this.." I begged, feeling tears now running down my cheeks.. He growls, standing up straightly.. I move back, as he turns towards the water.

"You better run.. . I won't warn you again.." he lowered his head, as my eyes widen... I can't believe this..

"Damn that ghost." I cuss, turning around, starting to run towards the forest... Picking up my dress up.. My heart hammering hard against my chest...

'Naru told me once, that ghost can't track you, if I don't show fear or radiate.. But Naru isn't' a ghost.. What did he say about possession?" I gasped heavily, as I heard footsteps behind me.

"Little Red, here I come." He suggested, as I turned my head, to see him running very fast behind me..

"You can fight this.." I argue, turning towards my right, speeding myself. Thank God, that I have managed to become fit..

"I can't... Just keep running, until it's over." He yells.. I groaned.. Ducking under a tree branch... Heaving hard... I didn't watch my step, and tumble over a rock, causing me to fall sideways, to roll down a small cliff.. Scrapping my elbow.

"Aish.." I groaned.. I heard a growl above me.. I glance up, to see Naru staring down at me, with a bleak expression.

"Big bad wolf.. Is coming for you..!" he growls, noticing that he grabs his arm. Digging his nails inside of his skin.

"You can fight it.."

"I can't.. I am still me, but this urge seems to control me.. All I want is blood.." he tells me.. I wipe my face, looking around.

"I can try to do the nine cuts." I suggested.

"Just run!" He demands, now running down the small hill. I got up, and started to run once again... Turning towards my left.. I hid myself behind a large tree, covering my mouth, as I heard Naru stop in the middle.

"I know your hiding behind a tree Mai.. Just come out.. I promise to make your death painless." he suggested.. I heaved, with tears..

'I need to save him.. How?' I thought. Turning around. My eyes widen in fear, as Naru stood right next to me, with a wicked smirk.

"This is fun.. You ask me, what two twenty-four years old can do.. Then I can tell you.." he growls, moving his head, and places it on the side of my neck. I actually shivered in delight, feeling his breath tickle me.

"I can just simply eat you up.." his voice is seductive, and deep.. As he presses his lips against my skin.. I bit my lower lip to stop myself from moaning... As my own blood boiled at this erotic simple gesture.

'Eat me? That sound... Good a little too good..' I thought. Breathing hard, closing my eyes.

It was hard to part with him, I turned and started to run once again.

'How did he know where I was hiding? And...' I press my hand on my chest, feeling my heart race, but not from the running.

'Why did I find that alluring and sexy?' I'm mentally weird.. Shaking my head.. I kept on running, as Naru chased me.

Then I stopped in the middle of the forest, looking around to see if I can find a way out.

'What to do.. Naru never told me about being controlled..' Then I felt a hand on my waist.

"Now.. Little red.." he mumbles under my ear... I shivered, turning around... He smirks at me devilish... I felt tears running down my cheeks, as he pins me against him.

"You caught me." I lower my head... He nods, heaving hard. I took a breath, looking straight at his eyes... Naru just simply smirks at me, tighten his grip on me.

"I'm ready.." I told him. If I have to die, I would choose no other, than Naru to do the job... He nods, watching with wide eyes, as a tear drop down his right eye rolling down his cheek...

"Naru?" he takes my hand, and place a knife in my hand.. I glance at it, as though it was the monster. Naru lowers his hand down, and grabs my hand.

"Remember this.. You're my world.." and before I could react or think. Naru uses my hand and moves it, and plunge the knife in his stomach and his eyes widen, feeling a sticky feel drip down the knife and my hand.

My world stop, as he gasps in pain. .

"Naru?" I asked.. Not believing this.. He smirks at me, cupping my cheek.

"Don't blame yourself.. I rather die, than having you killed.." He simply says, as he closes his eyes.

"No.. No.." I panic, taking away my hands. As blood seems to cover my hands...

"Naru.. No. No. Oh God.." I felt tears running down my cheeks, as everything around me seems to stop.. My world is crashing... My heart breaking.. The man I love... Dying because...

"I killed Naru." as though this was a very bad ending to a movie.. All I could do is cry, and hold him tightly in my embrace.

"Don't... NO.. NARU!"

* * *

Thanks for the reviews.


	27. Chapter 27: Guilt

Disclaimer; I own NOTHING..

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Seven: Guilt

**Mai POV**

"No.. No.." I begged, placing Naru gently down on the ground. I place my hand on his cheek, tapping it.

"Please.. Wake up.." I watch as my tears land on his cheek. No response from him.

My heart breaking even more.. Moving back.. I rose his shirt up. To see the wound, blood rushing down his side.

'Please God, help me.." I prayed, watching my hands shake.

"Ayame!" I called out. Wiping my eyes, not caring if I get blood stain.. I move the knife out of his stomach, making him groan.

"Sorry." I begged. Then I stood up, ripping a chunk of my blanket, and press it down, then I wrap it around his waist, moving him.. Which was a bit hard to do, do with his weight.

"I know is not sanitary.." I whispered.. Looking around.

"Ayame!" I called out.. I had no one to call out to, but Ayame. I felt a breeze brush against my skin. Looking up, Ayame floated towards the ground, looking down at Naru.

"_I have warned you."_ she simply tells me.. I hiccuped.

"Please help me. I don't want to lose him." I begged her.. She points behind me.

"_There's a cave, not far.. Use it as a refuge.. He won't die. I assure you that. Is not his time." _ then she disappears...

"Thank you.." I bowed, looking down at Naru, more tears running down my cheeks.

"I'm being brave.. I know you'll be proud." I cup his cheek, watching my bloody hands, cover his pale cheek.

"I won't lose you." I groaned, as I grabbed Naru by his arm, and hoist him up, wishing I could have brought the wagon with me.

Where, did my strength come from? I have no idea from.. All I knew, that God gave it to me.. I place Naru behind my back once again, and started to head towards the direction that Ayame pointed...

'Please Naru.. Stay with me.' I prayed, heading towards our destination.

...

...

...

_I stood behind a tree.. Watching him stand in the middle of the forest holding an ax, looking around his surroundings.. My heart started to pound..._

"_He's very handsome." I whispered, enjoying him so much.. Watching as he sweats, and swings his ax, to hit a tree.. I clenched into the tree, trying to stop myself from going to him._

_Then a strange woman appears behind him, wrapping her arms around him.. I felt my heart jump in pain._

"_Are you going to work here all day?" The woman with long brown hair asks... Isac turns, and place a small tender kiss on her lips.. I frowned, wanting to do that._

"_I will be at home soon.. I just need to cut a few more." he tells his beloved one.. I leaned my head against the tree.._

_'I wish he would kiss me..' I thought, feeling my heart break once again.. The girl nods, and turns towards the opposite side, as Isac watch her leave.. Then he turns towards me, and smirks._

"_If you're going to watch all day, then do so.." I gasped, hiding myself from him._

"_How did you know?"_

"_I just did.. Go back to your village Kyoko.." he waves his hand... I snarl, turning around, heading back... __In doing so, Alack appears, by walking around the tree, looking down at me._

_"Kyoko, are you still stalking my brother?" Alack muse, crossing his arms.. I blushed, looking down at the ground._

_"Leave me alone.." I told him, as he takes a hold of my arm, and force me to look up at him._

_"You are still my woman Kyoko.. Chief sold you to me.. Anything I do to you, will be acceptable.." I flinch at his grip.. Feeling myself shiver in disgust.  
_

"_Are you still in love with him?" he simply asks. _

"_No." I shrug him off, as I went around him. Alack grabs a hold of my arm once again, turning me around._

"_He has this insane plan. To get out of here." He starts. I stare deeply at him,_

"_He has?"_

"_Yes.. If you want him on this island, then you will help me.."_

"_What's the catch?" I asked, knowing very well that Alack isn't what he seems.. A dark smirk passes his lips._

"_Your body..." _

…

…

_I gasped, as I step out of her body, watching Kyoko disappear __with Alack__.. I turned, to see Isac watching me._

"_Well, now that you know.. She plays an important role.. I just need Alack body.." _

"_Why?"_

"_Don't ask silly questions.. I will extend the date, since your mate is hurt... I'll give you __four__ months.. Within those __four__ months, I don't get what I want.. Then.. Th__at__ time around, there's no spareness. I will make sure you will suffer..." and with that threat, Isac disappears... I moaned.._

'Poor Kyoko.. That's just sad.. I rubbed my chest, as a deep sadness appear in my heart for her.

'She's just wanted happiness.. She was in love with Isac.. So Alack is the evil twin? Strangely, Alack looked like the good guy. Mama is right.. Never judge a book by its cover.' I shivered, feeling disgusted at the dark thoughts that he could have done to Kyoko..

'I will get justice for her.. What did Alack do to her?'

T_he background disappears... Now I stood in a strange darkness. I lifted my hand, to see a simple snowflake land on my nose... Looking around, I notice that the darkness, is full of white snow. I started to shiver... _

"_Where am I?" I asked, as the red blanket appears on my hands.._

_'Okay?' Then I gasp, to feel two arms around me.. Familiar to me.. Turning around, Naru smirks at me._

"_You did great." he mumbles making me shiver from his voice, that I miss so much._

"_You didn't have to do it." I felt a tear roll down my cheeks... He leans his forehead against mine.._

"_I had to.. Don't blame yourself." He simply tells me. _

"_You know, my awake self, will." I told him, as we started to move slowly.._

"_I know..." he cups my cheek, as now, the background changes into a large mountain, cover with snow.. I didn't feel cold though._

"_Why are we here?" I asked, looking around. A gust of wind blows, making my red blanket move with it, for a reason, it drapes us completely. He shrugs._

"_I don't know, this is your dream, I'm just here to talk.." he explains. I cup his cheek.. Slowly, he bends down, and capture my lips.. I closed my eyes, wrapping my arms around him, kissing him deeply. Letting go, I flutter my eyes open.. I yelp, as Naru wrap his arm around my waist, and hoist me up, pinning me against him._

"_Promise me, you won't over react." He whispers._

"_I don't." I cried.. Naru frowns, as he gently lowers me down on the snowy ground.. He places his weight on his forearms, and glances down at me, as I started to trace his face with my finger._

"_What can I do, to make it up?"_

"_Nothing." I told him.. He frowns even more, moving forward, he kisses my forehead.. _

"_Next time.. We'll return.." he whispers.. And then he disappears like the wind..._

…

_.._

I snapped my eyes open, breathing hard... My heart heavy, as well as myself.. I turned towards Naru, and press my palm in his forehead.

'Strange.. Did he dream shared with me? Or was it a normal dream?' I rubbed my chest, trying to get rid of the strange emotion.

"You shouldn't have..." I whispered, getting up, rubbing my eyes... I glance down at his wound.

'I'm not sure, if it's a good an idea, to have him shirtless, or not..' I thought, as my eyes roam his bare chest, and stomach.. I felt myself grow warm.

'Maybe not..' I am concluding, noticing how broad his chest is.. Then I shook my head, looking back down at his wound.

"Its healing slowly.. Thank God, the knife wants' big enough.. How long was it already?" I look back out of the cave entrance, to see the sunlight shining over the waters..

"A week." I move my hair towards the side, and turned towards Naru..

"Please wake up soon." I whispered to him. Kissing his lips very gentle, I stood up, and started to do my routine. Which consist of washing myself, eating, and taking care of Naru.

About two hours later.. Sitting next to Naru, to clean his wound, with the herbs.. I shivered from the cold. Knowing very well from whom it from.

"Ayame." I gasped out... She appears in front of me, looking down at Naru.

"As _Isac said.. He'll give you __four__ months worth.. I will help you to find his body sooner.." _she explains.

"Thank you so much. When will Naru wake up?"

"_Sooner than you expected.. You did a wonderful job, keeping him alive."_ she smiles at me.. I shook my head.

"If it wasn't for you that is.. Luckily, there was a cave near the rapid waters." I whispered.. Ayame nods.

"_You are very strong to carry him all the way here." _

"I'm used to it by now.." I shrugged, rolling my shoulders.. They still ache.

"Do you need us to continue on, or go back?" I asked.

"_You can return back... You got what we wanted you to see.."_

"I did?"

"_You did. Heal him completely.. We will send you more messages through your dreams.." _she explains.. I nodded...

"_Be Blessed my child." _and with that she disappears.. Looking down at Naru.. I smooth his face, so I turned around to grab clothe, I felt a grab in my hand.

"Ne?" I asked, turning around, to see Naru staring at me, with clouded eyes.

"Naru.." I shout in relief.. Feeling myself able to breath again.. Naru groans in pain, as I help him to sit up, and leans against the wall. Naru lifts his head.

"I feel like someone stabbed me." he murmurs... I felt my heart jump painfully... My hands started to shake.

"Here, drink this." I turned, to get a large leaf, that has fresh water, and he took it, to drink it..

"Slowly." I whispered.. He nods, placing the leaf down..

"Why are we in a cave? " He asks, looking around the damp cave.. I shrugged..

"Cause it's a nice place to sleep in." I told him.. He glances down at himself, and arched a brow up.

"Really funny.. Where's my shirt?" I blushed, pointing next to him.. He turns, holding his stomach, moaning in pain.

"What really happen?" he asks. I bit my lower lip, trying to stop myself from breaking down...

"You don't remember?"

"No.. The last thing I remember, we were talking about our marriage." he admits..

'So he doesn't' remember?.' I frowned, feeling my deep ache getting worse. I rubbed my chest. Feeling tears in the corner of my eyes.

Moving my body, I bend on my knees, and start to bow down.. He blinks surprise.

"I'm so sorry.. I didn't mean to.. I..." I started to cry... I couldn't hold it any more.

"Mai, stop.." he tells me, moving, but winces.. He looks down, to stare at his wound, but really stare at it this time. His eyes narrow, as he turns his gaze at me...

"I have a stab wound?" He asks.. I wipe my eyes, as my hands shook.

"Yes.. Its all my fault.." I felt my shoulder shake.. Naru surprises, when he wraps his arms around me...

"No, it's not.. Whatever happened, it's not.." He whispers, as I cried on his shoulders.

"My heart hurts.. I..." Naru moves, capturing my cheeks.

"Mai. I know you too damn well." I shook my head, as a strange emotion starts to fill me. It wasn't from guilt, but from anger.. I fisted my hands.. More tears rolled down my cheeks.

'He shouldn't.'

"Bastard.." those words came out of my mouth as a whisper.

"Huh?" Naru moves a little surprise by my sudden words. I move away from him.

"I said.. You're a bastard." I cried this time, feeling my heart rip into two... Naru starts to stand up, holding into his wound..

"I'm a bastard?" he seems to be testing those words in his mouth.. I stood up, wiping my eyes.

"Yes.. I hate you.." I growled out.. Wanting to get all this out of my system.. What I have wanted to say to him since the accident. For leaving me alone.

"Tell me what happen.." He asks, looking so lost.. I fist my hands.

"How could you.. I thought you had to protect me.." I move, and push his shoulder.. He winces even more.

"Tell me what the Hell I did." He growls out.. I run my hands through my hair, in frustration.

"How could you.. Anything was possible. How could you do this to me." I cried, feeling my chest heaving even more.

"Mai calm down.."

"Don't you dare, tell me to calm down.. I have been waiting for you for a week.. I thought I killed you.. How could you.. How could you just leave me alone.." I demand him. He has no right.

"You have no right to decide on your death.." I cried even more.. Wrapping my arms around me.. I felt alone.. Scared...

'All I can think of, is his blood in my hands.. I killed him..'

"Explain to me..." he demands, as I snap my eyes at him..

"I killed you, because of Isac.. Why the hell did you place that knife in my hand. What made you think..." I paused, feeling weak already.

"What made you think, that, you had the right to do that to me, we could have found some other way.." I gasped out.. Naru tilts his head up, as his eyes move swiftly, thinking deeply. Then it hits him, as he groans, covering his face.

"That..." He moans,

"Mai.. I..." He started, but I didn't want to hear it.

"No, no excuses." I told him...

"I'm not.." his voice turns dark... I didn't even know what to do.. I move towards the entrance of the cave. Leaning my head against the damp wall.

I cover my face with my hand, trying to muffle my cries..

'He hurt me like that.. Doesn't he know.. If I lose him.. I'll die with him.. At least a part of me.' I thought.

"Can you come here?"

"No.."

"I'm hurt."

"Don't care." even though, I wanted to.. I sniffed, as a sneeze escapes my lips..

'I'm still sick.. Its been two weeks.. Stupid cold.' I thought.. Then I felt a hand on my arm.. Turning me around, Naru gave me a stern, strong look, causing me to shiver.

"You did a good job." he tells me.

"Good job nothing. You surprised me with the whole stabbing thing.. Please." I begged, moving forward, with tears in my eyes.. I cup his cheek.

"Don't do that again.. I don't want you to die, cause of me.." I whispered, closing my eyes, running my face against him, since he was slouching down.

"If you have an idea, what ran through my mind, then you would have the same reaction." He mumbles.. I move my head, to stare at him.

"No, I wouldn't.. I would try another way." I simply told him. Naru stares at me with narrow eyes, but then, turns his back on me.

"Just rest. Unless you want to head back."

"Head back?" he asks confused.

"I got what we needed.. He gave us four months.." I explain.. He nods, sliding down to the ground.

"What did you do to my wound?" He asks.. I bend down, brushing his sweaty bangs out of his forehead.

"I use the herbs, that we use for our burns,.. Ayame told me that it works for wounds as well." I told him.

"See.. I never wrong," he whispers, cupping my cheek.. I smiled gently at him...

"So can we go home?"

"There's no other place, I rather be right now."

* * *

**Naru POV**

"Be careful... At least Isac hid us from Alack.." Mai whispers, as we made a turn... We had to go very slowly, since every step was painful for me.. So it took about six days to reach our destination.

"Ah, home sweet home.." she chirps, helping me head upstairs.. I stare at her, as she helps me..

'I have no idea, what the hell I did in my past life, or what.. Why did God, give me such an innocent and good woman in my life?' I should be the one protecting her, not the other way around.' I thought, as the guilt plagues me.

'I'm sorry, for doing that to you. It will haunt me.'

"Here." Mai gently sets me down on the ground.. Sitting next to me.

"Since we had already eaten, and such.. I'll go and clean..." I shook my head, leaning down on the ground, covering my face.

"I want to sleep.."

"Okay.. I'll just leave you." she whispers. I took a hold of her arm, she squeals, when she lands on top of my chest. I huff a little.

"Sleep." I order.. She frowns, looking up at me.

"You..."

"Nothing..." I told her.. Closing my eyes, I drape my arm around her, letting her warmth bathe me..

"I won't be getting up for a couple of hours."

"Its understandable.. You promise me, to never do it again."

I open my right eye, to stare.. She looks very nervous, as guilt plague her eyes.. I sigh, pressing her into me.

"I don't promise.." I told her the truth.. If she knew, what type of feeling and thoughts ran in my head, that day. I knew, if I didn't plunge that knife into me. I would have done something worse, to a point that I would have never forgiven myself..' so I move away from her, and turned myself towards the wall.

"Naru?"

'I just didn't want to kill her.. I wanted to... To force her to be mine..' I shivered from that.. Covering my face with my hand, in shame. I just can't.. I can't take her innocence like that. That's one of the biggest reasons, I did that.. I was a coward, to stab myself.. I was selfish as well, causing me to hurt her as well. An excuse, a very lame excuse. I felt a heavy guilt in my heart and gut.

Mai closes her eyes, and lays her cheek on my back, getting comfortable. Wrapping her arm around me. I took a hold of her arm, and place it on my chest.

Staring at the wall. I felt tears pricking on the corner of my eyes. Feeling disgusted with myself.

'She needs to hate me. Not love me. Thanks to that bastard. Then again.. It was a part of me that wanted her for a long time, he made it came true.. Not the right way.. I was about to force myself to her. I couldn't let that happen.'

'I needed to stop myself.' is the only last thought, that passed my mind.. As sleep took over.

..

..

Waking up, I found myself staring at a full set of brown hair... My arm drape around hers.. Mai moves her head, parting her lips, as she softly snores. Closing my eyes. I kiss her lips gently.

'I need to end this. If Isac could have controlled me like this.. I don't know, if I could stop myself next time.'

Lifting myself up, so I won't disturb her.. I glance up, to see that is still daytime.

'How long were we sleeping?' rubbing my neck.. I turned towards Mai, as she rubs her eyes.

"Did I wake you?" she shakes her head, yawning deeply.

"No.. I'm rested enough.. How about you?" she asks..

"I'm better." I told her. She moves, to lift my shirt up, staring at my stab wound...

"I'll..." but I shook my head.. Standing up.

"I want a bath.. I want to walk a little, and get fresh air.." I told her.. She nods, she stood up, going up to the chest, to take out her clothes.. I watch her, fumble around...

"I want to break up..." I told her out of the blue.. I blinked, surprise by my own words.. Mai paused, raising her head up.

"Stop joking around.." Mai shook her head, turning around, but on doing so, I was already by her side, capturing her wrist.

"Who said I was?" Mai eyes widen.

"Break up? That silly we are married. We are tied. We aren't boyfriend and girlfriend to be breaking up.."

"Then, let's find Ayame to separated us." I told her..

"Why?" I notice her voice cracked.

"It's gotten dangerous." I made that lame excuse.. All I can feel is guilt. I can't even see her straight in the face. I don't even deserve her at all.

"You know, what, hate me.. Go back to that.." I simply told her.. Feeling my heart jump painfully.

"Hate you?" Mai whispers, going up to me, and takes a hold of my arm..

"Yes, hate me." I told her, she doesn't deserve me.. She needs someone better.. What I did.. Is unforgivable. If I manage to do that, what else could I have done.. I can't hurt her. Not never.

"Why do you want me to hate you?" she innocently asks.. I use my free hand, to make her let go of my arm.

'Don't do this Mai. Please.' I begged in my mind. Wanting to wrap my arms around her.

"Just do.. Please.. I am begging you." I told her, moving forward, towards the outside.. Mai grabs my arm, so I can stare at her.

"No.. I only say those words, because I'm mad at you.. Doesn't mean I mean it." She gasps out..

"Then mean it.. Hate me.. Hate me completely.. Forget everything what happen in the last five years.. Forget it.." (because I might end up hurting you again.) I added in my head.

"Why with the sudden mood swings.." she whispers.. I turned, grasping my stomach, and started to walk.. She steps backwards, until I pinned her against the wall.. My eyes are turning colder than the normal.

"You want to be with a man, that almost killed you? Do you want to take that chance again?" I hissed.. For a reason, my blood started to boil.

"You weren't going to kill me.. I trust you.. Please.." She begs..

"No.. Forget everything Mai.. Let's end it.." I pleaded... Her eyes widen, as she places her fingers in her mouth.

"End it?"

"Yes." My heart felt like is ripped into two... I didn't want it to end.. I have lived peacefully for five years with her. I want that to continue. I just can't be selfish. I turned around, heading out..

"Fine.." she spits, making me stop in my tracks..

"Fine.." I tried hard to keep my composure.. Mai ran around me, and gave me one of the most deadly look I have ever seen in her.

"Fine.. Let's break up.. Just because we ended up with a bump in our road, we should automatically break up.. Just like many couples." She somewhat screams.

"You don't understand Mai.. We aren't ordinary people, or couple.. We deal with the dead.. They are always after us.." I bluntly told her.

"SO WHAT!" She screams at me..

"You're in constant danger.. You're never safe, not even with me.. Which part of that you don't understand.." Is like talking to a wall. Mai eyes narrow.

"So you think walking away from my life, will solve my solution?"

"Yes.." I move around her, heading out..

"Well, praise the Lord.. That I finally understand your dilemma.. Apparently, you are such a hard bastard.." She gasps out.

"God has nothing to do with this. He just chose the wrong guy.." Mai runs towards me, blocking my way once again.

"Right. Like he doesn't know anything. He knows more than all of us. He knows, what he's doing. Then tell me right now, in my face, that you don't love me. That every touch, and every kiss I have given you, was disgusting for you.. That everything we went through was worth nothing.. Tell me right now.. I demand you.."

She stomps her foot, seeing her eyes turning red, as her voice shakes.

I paused, as I stare at her..

'No. Everything is worth something. Everything that we went through means something.. Every touch and every kiss, is like heaven to me.. You have become my world. All I want is you.. And you alone.' I thought, wanting to say those words out loud.

"Fine, you want me to tell them.." She shook her head..

"Everything, means nothing to me.. Everything is wrong.. I was wrong." Mai stares at me, with tears rolling down her cheeks, as my heart breaks even more.

"Now, that you're happy, leave me alone." I turned, heading out..

"You sure are a jerk." she cries out.. I breathed out.

"Think whatever you want. I don't want to hear it.." and with that, I headed out..

* * *

**Mai POV**

My whole world cracked into two..

'So everything is a lie?' I thought, heaving hard, as I bend down.. Touching my chest.. I couldn't breath..

His words echoes in my head.

'Everything is a lie..' I slowly move, heading out... Each step for me felt forced.. Until I finally started to rush my steps. I rush downstairs, my heart beating hard against my chest.. I had no idea where he went.. So I just let my heart tell me.. So I headed towards the ocean.

I kept running hard. Until I spot Naru staring out at the ocean. I breathed out..

'Please God, let all be a lie.. He didn't mean it at all.' So I rushed moving in front of him. I heaved a little. He glances down at me.

"What? Come here to hear more?" He coldly told me.. I fist my hand, and without a second thought... I screamed.

"SELFISH MAN!" I slap him across his face.. His face turned towards his right, his bangs cover his eyes. A large red print, in his pale cheek.

"Mai?" he asks, with wide eyes.

"You are selfish.. How could you.. If you didn't want me.. Then why place my hopes up. Why make me fall in love with you every year.. To a point, that I can't live without you.. Why?" I question him.

His lips thin out..

"Its because.. I wanted to hurt you.. Are you satisfied?" he sounded robotic, so I push his shoulder.

"Oh thrilled.. I am so freaking thrilled.. That you use my emotions to toy with me.." I growled out..

"Then good.." he simply stated, moving around me...

'No.. That's not true, no matter what, that face doesn't fool me at all. His eyes might be cold, but. I know Naru for nine years, he's lying. ' I touch my heart, feeling my burn rising.

'Is all a lie.." I ran towards him.. He stops, and stares at me.

"Tell me, that is all a lie.." I begged him. He just stares at me.

"It makes no difference." he tells me..

"Yes, it does.. Tell me, that you hate me."

I wrap my arm around his neck, and press my lips against him.

"Tell me.." I kiss him, very rapidly, my breath hitching up.

"Tell me that my kiss doesn't affect you. Tell me, that you don't love me. Tell me, that I disgust you." I begged, kissing him once again..

"No." he groans, as I cup my hand behind his head, closing my eyes..

"Tell me, that you don't want me, cause I do.. I love you so much, that I can't hate you at all.." I begged, as I keep kissing him. He grabs my shoulder to separate from him.. So we just stare at each other.

"Please tell me that didn't do anything to you.. It did to me.." I blushed. Naru just turns, and started to head forward..

'It didn't?' I felt myself frozen.

"Then tell me, Naru.. Once more, that I didn't have no effect on you.. I promise to leave you alone.. I promise to never touch you again.. I promise..." I paused, as Naru turned again, and rushed his steps.. He stops in front of me, his eyes searching mine.

"I will leave you alone..."

"You will always be my woman." was all he said in a deep voice, as he slams his lips against mine, devouring my lips, against him.. He wraps his arm around my waist, and hoist me up, as I wrap my arms around his neck.. This kiss was desperate, and heated so much, that you can only hear is our moans. He starts to trace down my neck...

"Naru!" I breathed out, he gently lays me down on the sandy ground. Hovering above me..

His blue eyes roam my eyes.. My chest started to warm up. Without a word, he lowers his lips, against mine, and started to kiss me gently. I close my eyes, to kiss him back..

"N.." I started, as he moves his head, to kiss my jaw line.. My breathing caught.

"Your wound." I manage to gasp out, as he travels down my neck.. To my shoulder.. I open my eyes, as he boldly cups my breast...

"Ah!" I gasped.

"Naru?" I breathes spoke,

"Just let me.." he was breathing hard.. Moving his head down to my collarbone. I move my head, to give him access.. My skin over boiling.. He lowers my top dress down, to expose more skin.. And start to kiss me more.

'He's hurt..' I thought.. Pressing my hand on his shoulder, as my blood started to boil. He moves his head, and gently moves my arm up, and ran his hand smoothly down. Making me shiver, at the way he was staring.. It was a stare I never seen before. It was dark and deep.. It made my heart tremble in a good way.

"I won't do anything." he started, pressing his lips on my arm... I stare with wide eyes.

'He's hurt.' I told myself.. Trying to stop myself from moving myself... He lower his head, and kisses between my breast, down to my tummy. I gasp as I took a hold of his hair..

He started to take off his shirt... 'Is he going to make love to me?' My mind concluded. Now half bare, he has lowered my dress more, but he does it very gently, now half exposes to him... I blushed, covering my breasts with my arm.

"Don't." he whispers, taking my arm out, and stares at me, but what I can see, not with lust.. There was something else in his look. That causes me to stir.. My own soul stirred with it.

'Oh God.. What is he doing to me?' he lowers his head, to give a a tender kiss on each one. I gasped in delight.

'Oh God..' I was breathing hard, as his lips travel back up, and his lips crashes with mine again, as he lays his chest on top of mine.. I ran my hands down his bare back, scraping him slightly with my fingernails.

"Please.." I begged in my head, not realizing that it came out of my mouth.. Naru paused, looking down at my eyes.. A half smirk passes his lips. I just felt heated beyond my stomach.. I open my legs, as he moves his hand, and place his hand on the side of my leg. His touch was like fire, but not the one that hurts me, but pleasures me.. His eyes turning so dark. As I kiss his neck. He travels with his hand up my leg, moving the bottom dress upwards, as I heard him groan.. I gasped..

I started to move my hips against his, feeling myself grow even hotter, from the slightest touch of his pants. Wishing that he has been just plain nude. I heard him moan, as he moves his hand, and cups my breast again. I move my hand, and wrap my arm around his neck, to press myself more into him..

'If this continues.. We can end up making love to each other..' for a reason, that seems so good to me at this moment.

Naru gave me another long kiss on my lips, and then he groans, flopping to his side, heaving hard. I stood there, with wide eyes, breathing hard, feeling unfinished.. The fire in my belly is hotter than ever... I needed Naru. I wanted to be his...

'Why did he stop?' as though Naru heard my thought, he answers me.

"I forgot about the stab wound.." he darkly chuckles.. I turned, to see him looking down at me, I blushed, from embarrassment.

'Oh God, what just happened?'

"Marry me." he asks... .

"What about hating you?" I move, to place my head on top of his bare chest.. He wraps his arm around me, again darkly chuckled.

"I was just trying to find an excuse, I don't deserve you. I'm not perfect.. I feel.." He paused, as he gently kisses my forehead.

"I never ask for perfection.. You feel Guilty?" I asked him, looking up at him. He nods, while feeling fresh tears run down my cheeks.

"I feel the same, you don't see me trying to break up." I move, covering my breasts with my arm.. I look down, and my eyes widen.

"Your wound.." I cried out.. Touching it.. He lifts himself up, to look down.

"Its open."

"Well... Just great.." I cried, covering my eyes... Naru moves, and lower my hand.. He gently grabs my dress, and helps me to get dressed. By placing my arms inside the hole of the dress, and adjusted it.

"Its my fault.. I forgot about it.." He gently tells me..

"Its my own fault. I forgot.. I tried to stop you.. I just..." I blushed, as he cups my cheek.

"I know." He simply tells me.

"So. So are we okay?" I asked confused, he nods.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes.." He moves forward, kissing my forehead, tenderly, then kisses my lips very tender as well feeling my cheeks flaring up once again.

"Err, Where you going to make love to me?" I shyly asked him. Naru eyes turned a little dark, but he shook his head.

"No... Why? You wanted me to?" He asks. I hiccuped, covering my cheeks,

"No.." I lie completely.. Moving my legs, wanting Naru to continue.. Naru smirks, noticing my lie..

"You drove me crazy, now I'm bleeding.." he accuses, while he stands up, taking his shirt by hand. I did the same, and dusted my dress.. Turning towards him. I wrap my arm around his waist, blushing even more.

"I drove you crazy? You're the one that wanted to break up.. I had to protect what is mine.." I defended.

"Now I'm yours?" He arched a brow, as we headed for the tree house.

"No. I mean... You're my husband. The man I love. I..."

"I was only teasing Mai.. I am yours." he admits, noticing that his cheeks turn at little pink.. I arched a brow, but finally a bright smile passes my lips..

"I LOVE YOU.." I screamed at the forest, so the four winds can hear.. Naru smiles at me gently.

"Only God knows how much I do as well." He mumbles. I smile at him, holding his hand..

"Let's get you clean. After your better, we will do our ceremony.." I told him. He nods, as my blush appears on my cheeks.

As we gently headed for our house, Naru press his hand deeply on his wound trying to stop the bleeding. I frowned, feeling guilty... Then I stop in my tracks, letting go of Naru. A sudden dizzy spell hits me.

"Naru!" I called out, stretched out my arm.

Naru stop, turning towards me.

"Mai?" He moves, I weakly wave my hand, and before I could mutter a word, my body drops, but before I fainted, a sort familiar woman's voice sang in my ear in a deep creepy voice, that you only hear in a scary movie.. Yet it was eerie, and disturbing.. It causes me to shiver in fear.

_Hush, little baby, don't say a word.  
Mama's gonna buy you a mockingbird_

And if that mockingbird won't sing,  
Mama's gonna buy you a diamond ring

And if that diamond ring turns brass,  
Mama's gonna buy you a looking glass

_Then everything went dark._

_"Sleep tight my daughter.. I will get you away from the big bad wolf.. Trust your mother."_

* * *

Thanks for the reviews.

Au: I think, the whole situation in the beach, was necessary, normally I don't play it like that, but, since they have been married for five years, they are frustrated, in many ways.. So.. I thought it helped break the barrier a little. Just an author note


End file.
